Fate
by Falcon4Crane
Summary: Tommy and Kim always come back to each other. Takes place during Dino Thunder. Tommy/Kim, Jason/Trini, Connor/Kira
1. Best Friends

A/N I don't own anything. Disney owns the Power Rangers now. The letter is not the center of this story. Kim and Tommy had already taken care of that. This is during Dino Thunder. I hope everyone enjoys this. Please leave me a comment.

Best friends and former teammates Jason and Tommy were sparing like old times in Tommy's basement. They were evenly matched but then again they always were. Since the moment they met. They shared one of the most elite titles. A title that no one outside of a select few knew anything about. They were Power Rangers. Jason had retired long ago and Tommy had thought he had but the Black Dino gem had other plans. He knew that he would have to tell his other friends he just didn't know how.

"Jason, how can I tell the others that I am a Power Ranger again?" Tommy said through grasps of breath. Jason was always the one that gave him a workout.

"I'm not sure Tommy. You know the one person that you need to tell first." Jason who was also out of breath said.

"I know. She is not exactly happy with me right now." Tommy had grabbed a towel as he said that. He knew that Trini knew about his and Kim's fight since Kim told Trini everything. He also figured that Jason knew because Trini would take it out on Jason since Jason was his best friend.

"Why?" Jason said as he grabbed the last towel. He knew that Kim and Tommy had fought but Trini did not say what it was about only that she was mad at the both of them.

"I make a remark about her ex-boyfriend." Tommy said as he pulled on his shoes. He knew that going into the ex terrority with Kim was a bad move since he wanted her back.

"Tommy!" Jason yelled. He was mad at Tommy because Trini had taken it out on him. Tommy was the reason he was sleeping on the couch instead of with his wife. He would think of a way to pay Tommy back later.

"I know but she was making some remark about Principal Randall being my girlfriend." Tommy defended. He was in a bad mood the last time he had talked to Kim. He had been trying to get closer to her but she was keeping him at a distance and he had blown up on her.

"What did she say?" Jason was somewhat amused at his friend's love life. Tommy had been trying to get back with Kim for a few years now ever since the Forever Red mission. Tommy had taken one look at Kim who had came with Trini to rip me and him to shreds and he had fallen all over again for her.

"She yelled at me and then hung up the phone. The next thing I knew was that your wife was yelling at me on the phone." Tommy shuttered at what Trini had said. He along with all the others who had served with Trini was scared of her except for maybe Kim. They all knew that Trini could cause a major wave of destruction of necessary. She had ripped him up one side and down the other.

"Sorry bro. My wife did not tell me that she had talked to you. She was mad at me the other day. I did not know why. She called me a jerk and told me to beat the crap out of you." Jason knew that Trini had only told him that because she knew that if she had done it then he would be looking for a new best friend and that they would never get Kim and Tommy back together since he would be six feet under. His wife was a terror when she was mad. He loved that about her though.

"Well that was nice. I guess no help from that camp." Tommy said. He threw the towel into the basket in the corner. He would have to do laundry later.

"No but you do have help from me since she is my little sis." Jason stated as he threw his towel on top of Tommy's in the basket.

"I know. Jase I just want one more chance with her. She is my first love and I know that she still loves me like I love her." Tommy said as he ushered Jason out while pulling the door closed.

"Maybe you will get that chance one day." Jason said as he walked out of the front door and headed to his truck. He knew that his wife was planning on getting Kim to come and visit. They had been working on Kim coming for a while and finally Kim had time. She was also moving in a few months but she wasn't sure where. She knew that she wanted out of the city and Trini and he had suggested Reefside or Angel Grove. They knew if she at least chose Angel Grove she would be close enough to them and Tommy. Jason just hoped that Trini could get Kim here. This all hinged on his wife.

XXXX

Okay there is the first chapter. Let me know what you think.


	2. Plans

A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed. As always I do not own anything. I hope this helps set the story up a little more. Please let me know.

Jason was on his way home from Tommy's house. He knew that Trini was on the phone with Kim trying to get her to come and visit. Trini had told him when he left that that was what she was going to do. He knew that if anyone could get Kim here it was her best friend. Jason thought back to the last time that Kim and Tommy had been in the same room. They had finally talked about the letter. They had forgiven each other. They all could finally move on from the letter that had ripped apart the team. They had all reconnected after that. They also had went to watch Tommy graduate. Kim made sure that she was there to watch him walk across the stage. Jason knew that both of them had been hiding their feelings from each other. They did not want to ruin their budding friendship. The rest of the gang had been waiting for the day that Tommy and Kim would once again be together. It would only be a little long. Everyone was tired of waiting. There was an intervention coming soon if this idea of Trini's did not work. Tommy being a Power Ranger again was a plus. Everyone knew that Kim loved Tommy in a Ranger's suit. It would be a color she had not seen on him. Jason also knew that when Kim saw Tommy in black she would know that he was once again a ranger. He was in red the last time she had saw him. Jason was hoping that Kim would get over the fact that Tommy had not told her about the fact that he was a ranger again. She would be mad but it was only because she would be worried about him. She had always watched his back. She had started doing it when he was Green Ranger. His powers were not always stable so she made sure that she was there for him. She still watched his back when he was White Ranger even though his powers were created by Zordon. She always worried about just like he always worried about her. They were two peas in a pod. They just let things get in the way of their love. Jason and the others were going to make sure that nothing was in the way of the reunion that every ranger since the first had wanted since Kim broke up with Tommy. The reunion would take place soon if Jason had anything to say about it.

XXXX

"Kim you need to go talk to him face-to-face." Trini said as she switched her yellow phone from one ear to the other. She was working on Kim and she was sure that she was almost there. She only had to play a few more cards with Kim. Jason thought that it would not work on Kim but he did not know his lil sis well. Trini did though and knew that guilt would get her every time. She also knew that Kim had a soft spot for Tommy that she would never admit too.

"Tri, I'm not sure that I can." Kim knew that she was about to crack under Trini's constant nagging. She knew that Trini wanted her and Tommy back together.

"Why?" Trini heard Jason's truck pull up outside. She went to the window and watched him grab his red and gold bag out and slam his door shut. She knew that like her phone his truck, bag and clothes were his colors. She only had one color and that of course was yellow. She heard Kim sigh on the other end before she began to talk again.

"We were talking and I made a remark about Principal Randall but then he mentioned my ex. It just made me so mad. I know that I was teasing him about Principal Randall but I did not seem mad. He was angry and he was making no effort to hide his anger. He never used to show his anger to me and I pointed that out and he said well things change and that I should have not sent that letter." Kim was still sensitive about the letter. She should have never sent it but at the time she felt that it was right. She wanted to make sure that she was not Tommy's weakness anymore while he was a Power Ranger. She could not risk being captured again. She knew that it would harm the team because Tommy would half-cocked to get her back. The old teams could deal with Tommy's craziness over her but she did not know about the new team. She still worried about Tommy. She also would. She was happy when he became a teacher. It was a nice safe job and the best thing was he was older so no Power Ranger activity.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We will figure something out. First things first you need to get to Reefside and talk to him." Trini knew that if Kim and Tommy could be face-to-face again everything would fall into place.

"Trini. I cannot go to Reefside. I will have nowhere to stay." She knew that that fact would not stop Trini. She hoped that it would but knew it would not. Trini and Jason lived there. She knew that they were remodeling the house but knowing them they had finished at least one guest bedroom for her. They would put off their room if they had too. Trini's next statement also confirmed her fears.

"You can stay with me and Jase. He would love to see his little sister. Besides there is a new group of rangers here and I think that they need a Pink in the area. The new colors are Red, Blue, Yellow, Black, and White." Trini said. She knew the Power Rangers would be a hint to Kim. She knew that Tommy was the new Black Ranger. She had fought against and with him to know his style even if he had changed it. He was still Tommy.

"Yeah they totally need a Pink. Fine, I will find a flight out and see you and Jase and maybe Tommy. I am not saying that I will but I will think about it." Kim knew that she would see him even though she did not want to. She also knew that she lied to herself just then. She would go over a lava pit for him. She had done it once. She loved him. She just could never tell Jason or Trini.

"Okay I guess that will work for right now." Trini would work on Kim when she got here.

"Bye Trini and by the way talk to your husband and say you are sorry. He didn't have any control over Tommy." Kim knew that Trini had taken her anger out on Jason. He didn't have anything to do with Tommy's answer. She also knew the Jason was sleeping on the couch because of her and Tommy. Her big bro would be mad because he was once again in the middle of Kim and Tommy's fights. Trini was a force to be feared. She knew that Jason would take sleeping on the couch than to fight with Trini. Trini would kick his butt to next century if she wanted.

"Fine I will talk to Jason and say I'm sorry. See you soon." Trini knew that she would need to talk to Jason since he had not walked in the house since he had been here. She guessed he was in the shop but she needed to find out.

"You do that and bye Trini." Kim said as she hung up her pink phone. Even though she had not been an active Power Ranger in years she still wore her color. She would always be the Pink Ranger. She knew that once you were a ranger you were always a ranger.

"Bye Kim." Trini said as she too put down her yellow phone. She had finally seen Jason. He was coming out of the shop. He came into the house via the kitchen door. Trini walked up to her husband and leaned up to give him a kiss.

"Hey! I hope that you didn't hurt Tommy too much. I know that he needs to be well because I got Kim to come here." Trini said. She smiled when her husband's eyes lit up like a Roman candle. She knew that he would be happy to see Kim again. They both had missed her.

"What? I am so glad and no I did not hurt him. We were just doing basic stuff." He did not want his wife to worry or to beat up Tommy. He was super excited that Kim was coming here. He needed to call the others. They would have a ranger reunion in Reefside. Tommy and Kim would be in the same city and they needed to celebrate.

"I know that you did more than basic stuff because for one you are sweaty and smell. If it was basic then you would have worked up a sweat and secondly it was you and Tommy. Neither of you can not hold back with each other. How was he? I am sure that you talked about his and Kim's fight."

"Yes we did talk. I figured out that that is why I am on the couch."

"Yes and I am sorry about that. Kim wanted me to say sorry to you. She was also sorry that I punished you." She had her arms around his waist and she laid her head on his chest. She knew that he would not hold it against her that she blamed him because of Tommy. It was one reason she loved him so much.

"It's okay. I know you could not get back at Tommy so you got me. I love you. You are only a little crazy. Tommy is mad at himself by the way. He wants to be back with Kim just as much as we want him to be. He knew that those comments set him back."

"Well I guess that I can't go beat him up now. I will wait and if he does something stupid while she is here I will attack."

"Trini calm down. He will not do anything stupid. You are about to step off into crazy Trini if you don't stop." He was trying not to laugh. She sometimes fell off the deep in when it came to Kim and Tommy.

"I know. I will calm down. Anyway we need to get the guest bedroom ready. Come on red man." She took his hand and they went upstairs to finish the guest bedroom.

Jason and Trini heard from Kim a week later. She was coming the next day. They had just barely finished the guest room before she called. Instead of getting a car, they would pick her up at the airport. They had decided no to tell Tommy yet that Kim was on her way. They were going to surprise him and her. They were taking Kim to his house a week after she arrived that would give her time to get familiar with the area. It would also help her come to terms with meeting Tommy again. They could wait to get them back together.

XXXX

I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter please let me know.


	3. Brother and Sister

A/N: I don't own anything. Tell me what you think of this chapter!

_Jason and Trini's House_

Jason and Trini were still fighting over her going with him to get Kim. They stood in their living room. They were standing at opposite ends of the room. They each had taken a side of the room that was their area. Jason was standing by the tv and Trini was standing near the bookcase. She wanted to see Kim as soon as she got off the plane. She had not seen Kim for months. They had been fighting since last night. Jason had informed Trini that he wanted some alone time with his little sister. She was not having that. She knew that he would bug her about Tommy too much. They had both agreed that they would give Kim a week then they were getting her and Tommy together.

"Jason I am coming with you. She is my best friend. I want to see her too." Trini said for the hundredth time. She wanted to see her best friend. She knew that she was not going she just wanted to nag Jason a little longer. She knew that he would pick her up then go somewhere to eat then he would bring her home.

"No, Trini. I am going to have one-on-one time with her on the ride over here. You can talk when she gets here. I need to get a feel for her feelings for him. I don't want either of them hurt again." Jason had it all worked out. He was going to swing by the Angel Grove Youth Center. They had spent most of their high school days there. The old owner Ernie had bought it back about 3 years ago. He wanted to surprise Kim since she loved the Youth Center the most. He knew that she had not known that Ernie was back. She would be surprised to say the least.

"Jason, she loves him. I know that. She is just unsure of herself right now. Please do not question her on him. She does not need that right now. Promise me that you want ask her." Trini did not want Kim to draw back inside herself. She was like that when she had broken up with Tommy the first time. At the time Trini had asked why she had sent the letter. Kim had said that she still loved Tommy but she needed to set him free. She had told Trini that she knew that she would not return to Angel Grove since her mom was not there. Her dad had moved away before her mom. She just could not see returning to her home town. After see sent Tommy the letter she had started seeing a teammate. She did not stay with him long. She had dated a few more but she compared them to Tommy so she stopped dating all together. She still loved Tommy, Trini knew. She was worried about Kim because she knew that Kim had said that she would not put Tommy through that again. She would not break his heart again. Trini was worried about the last part. She knew that it would take a lot for her to date Tommy again. They had finally become friends again. Tommy wanted her back Trini knew even though he had never said anything.

"Okay fine. I will not ask her anyway we have so much to catch up on." Jason said. He wanted Trini to understand why he needed time with Kim. He needed to apologize to Kim. He had said some pretty mean things to her the last time he had seen her. He had stayed up way to late the night before with Tommy. They had talked about Kim sending that letter and everything Tommy had went through after that. He had seen Kim the next day and laid into her. She had taken it in. She sat there as he land blaster her. He was sorry when he saw tears in her eyes as she stood up and said she was sorry for hurting Tommy. He had called the next day to say he was sorry but she did not take his calls. She had actually not talked to Kim since that day. He had not told Trini any of this. He also knew that Kim had not told her either. If she had then he would have been either on the couch or kicked to Tommy's. Trini would have been irate to say the least at him. He just needed to talk to Kim before Trini did.

"Okay, bring her back sometime tonight." Trini said. She knew Jason needed time with Kim. She would have her the rest of the time. She let Jason go without anymore fight.

"I will. Love you." Jason said as he grabbed his keys up off the side table by the door. He was not giving Trini any chance to change her mind.

"Love you." Trini said as he was running out the door. She watched him back down the drive and head toward Angel Grove. Reefside did not have a big enough airport that Kim could fly into. The biggest airport was in Angel Grove. It was ironic that it would begin again where it had started all those years ago.

XXXX

Kim was tired. She had to get up at 4 this morning to get checked in and on her plane. She had to change plans in LA. Her layover was only an hour. She was also hungry. She had eaten in the airport early this morning. She knew that Jason was taking her out to eat. She had just collected her bags and went back out through security and seen her big brother. She knew that he would not let Trini come with him. He wanted to talk to Kim without Trini around. She knew that he wanted to say he was sorry over the comments that he had said the last time they were together. She was not mad at him. She knew that it was her fault about Tommy. Jason was only protecting his best friend. She was working on protecting Tommy. She knew that she had to stay away from him as much as possible. She would try that. She was only here for three weeks. Jason had finally noticed her.

"Kimberly!!!!" Jason screamed as he ran toward her. He picked up his little sister and spun her in the air. She was still light as a feather.

"JASON!!" Kim screamed. He finally put her down and pulled her into a hug. He had let go and took a step a back to look her over again. Like him she was in her color. She wore a pink shirt with white capri pants and pink flip-flops. He was in a red tank top and jeans. His tennis shoes even had red and gold in them.

"Hey how are you?" He asked. She looked better than the last time he had seen her.

"I'm good brother dear. How is your lovely wife? I hope that you are treating her good." She knew that Trini made sure that Jason treated her right. She was a menace when someone wanted to hurt her or her friends.

"She is good and yes I am treating her right considering she would beat me up if I did not." Jason said laughingly as he bent down to pick up Kim's bags. She had brought five bags total. He knew that she paid well over $200 to bring all those bags. She was Kim though so she had not actually brought as many as he thought she would.

"That is true and we need to go or she will have both our hides." Kim said as she took two of her bags. She smiled at Jason when he gave her the "look" that said wow Kim so many bags. She knew that she had brought a lot. She just packed a lot.

"True. Away we go." Jason said as he lead Kim and all her bags to his truck. They threw all her bags except for her purse into the truck bed. She just laughed at the color of his truck. It was red and gold. He just grinned and told her to get in. He also told her that he had a surprise for her. Just then his phone started ringing. His ring tone was Back in Black and there was only one person that had that ring tone.

XXXX

I hoped everyone like this chapter! Let me know


	4. Red Missing? Power Surge?

A/N I don't own anything. Also the Dino Rangers do not know anything about past rangers. Tommy was captured before he got his powers but they did not find the video. They know nothing about Tommy's past or the history of the rangers.

Tommy had just got home. He was tired. He had seen Hayley and Kira's cars outside. He guessed that they were in the basement since he guessed that it was Ranger business. Hayley being here meant it was something big. He had walked in and set down his briefcase and took off his tie. He went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water out and headed down the stairs to the basement. He had only made it to the bottom to the step before Kira ran up to him.

"Dr. O, we can't find Connor and Hayley said that there is a power surge in the Power Rangers." Kira said. She was worried about Connor. She just knew something was wrong.

"Okay Kira, one thing at a time. Connor is Connor. Okay power surge Hayley?" Tommy was not too worried about Connor. He was not the brightest bulb in the pack. He was more worried about this power surge in the morphing grid. It could mean any number of things and most of them bad.

"Come take a look. I think that you may know what it is." Hayley said. She was sure she knew what it is or rather who it is. It was not good news for Tommy. It could break his heart once again.

"You are right. I know what it is. It is another Power Ranger in the area." Tommy knew that since Jason and Trini had been here for a while then it was not them. It could be any number of rangers that had come in the area but he knew one that would come. Her big brother and best friend lived here. She was the only one who could make the surge in power that great. He also knew that this surge was a serous problem because it meant that half of his search was over.

"Another Power Ranger?" Kira said in shock. She was trying to wrap her brain around the fact that there was another ranger.

"Yes and I am sure that I know who it is." Tommy said. He looked at Hayley and Kira. He knew that Hayley knew who it was. He looked back at the computer screen. He was trying to process all of this.

"Who is it, Dr. O?" Kira asked. She knew that there was more to the story than he let on. She would find out soon.

"Kimberly." He said in a low voice. He had not said that name in a while. He was shocked at how comfortable it felt to say her name. He was also worried about Meseogg would find out about her. She was his greatest weakness. He needed to formulate a plan to keep her from Meseogg and Elsa. He needed time to think.

"Who is this Kimberly?" Kira asked as she watched her teacher stare into space. She was not used to this side from Dr. O.  
"She is the original Pink." Hayley said. She was worried about Tommy. She hoped that he would not go back into that dark place that she found him in. She would just have to watch him closely.  
"Yes Hayley the original Pink." He said as he was pacing the length of the basement.

"Okay someone needs to explain." Kira commented. She looked to Hayley since Dr. O was in another world.

"I will be back." He suddenly said. He ran up the stairs to be alone. Ethan passed him on his way down. He got a quick glance at Dr. O's face and said nothing to him. He would ask Kira and Hayley as soon as he got down there.

"Okay." Hayley and Kira said to his back. They looked at each other and shrugged. Hayley knew that Kira needed to know some things about the Original Power Rangers.

XXXX

"Hayley what is up with Dr. O?" Kira asked as soon as Ethan came down the stairs.

"Kimberly was the original Pink and Tommy's first girlfriend." Hayley said. She was uncomfortable talking about Tommy's love life. She would try to fill in the blanks though.

"What Dr. O had a girlfriend that was a Power Ranger?" Ethan asked. He was trying to get up to speed.

"Yeah he did. She was a Power Ranger before him. She was there when he needed her the most then she left for Florida. She sent him a Dear John letter." Hayley said as she was trying to keep the hate out of her voice. She did not like Kim that much. She knew that she should get the other side of the story but Tommy was her best friend since grad school.

"Oh, that is bad. He still cares for her though." Kira stated. She knew that by his actions he still loved this girl. She must be some girl to still hold his affections.

"Yes he does. He doesn't know how to deal with this. She must be staying with Jason and Trini." Hayley said. She knew that Jason and Trini had been here several times. She also wondered what they were up to since they had Kim here. She hoped that Tommy could get over this.

"Why Jason and Trini?" Ethan and Kira both asked. They had both met Jason and Trini several times. They had felt a close connection to both Jason and Trini that they could not explain. It is like they shared something but they could not figured out what it was.

"Well he is her undeclared big brother and she is her best friend. They were three of the original five." Hayley stayed as calmly as she could. She knew that Tommy had not told them about is past yet.

"Wait! Jason and Trini were Power Rangers too?" Ethan and Kira shouted. They instantly knew that being a Power Ranger was the thing. They could not believe that they could miss that.

"Yes they are." Hayley said. She was backing to trying to figure out where Connor was. She almost had a lock on him. She was worried that Meseogg and Elsa had taken him somewhere besides the island fortress. She just didn't know where. Ethan had sat down next to Hayley to help her. She knew that he could help since he was as techno as herself.

"I guess that Jason is the original Red and Trini Yellow." Kira said since they still wore their colors. Tommy had stopped on the bottom step. He knew that he needed to tell them of his past and the Power Ranger history.

"Yes they are." Tommy said startling Kira, Ethan, and Hayley.

"Sorry but why didn't you tell us?" Kira asked. She was a little upset but she knew that he had a reason.

"I did not want to bring them back into this life." Tommy said honestly. He knew that Jason and Trini would not mind being back in this life but he minded them back in it. They deserved a break. He also knew that them being back in it also meant there was a possibly of Kim being back in it.

"Well Kim's power is strong and I fear that she may be targeted." Hayley stated. She knew that if Kim was targeted then Tommy would go after her. He had done it too many times to stop now.

"That is not a first. She was always targeted. She was captured so many times that it's not funny." Tommy said. He thought of all the times he had rescued Kim. She had also rescued him as well.

"What I don't understand is why her power is strong?" Hayley asked. She could not understand that. She had not detected that much power in any other ranger except for Tommy and he has active powers.

"Well Zordon said that there were two Rangers that had the strongest inner strength. The two would come out of the Originals. I am not sure who the other is though. I guess that it shouldn't be too long now that we know that Kim is one." Tommy said. He had been looking for the powers to show up. Zordon said that the powers would show up when a team of rangers needed the most. He guessed that his team needed these two rangers and that scared him.

"Okay but what are we going to do about Connor?" Hayley said after a few minutes. She knew the Kimberly issue would work itself out soon enough but they also had a missing ranger that they needed to find.

"I'm not sure. We need to find out where he is first and how to get him out later." Tommy stated still thinking about Kim being one of the great rangers. He was not wanting to tell her that either.

"I will work on that." Hayley said bringing him out of his daydreams.

"Thanks Hayley." Tommy said. He knew he needed help to get back his Red and there was only one who could help. It was none other than the Original Red. He turned around and headed back upstairs to call Jason. He picked up his cell phone and flipped it open and dialed Jason's number. Jason had him a ring back tone for him and he smiled when he heard the tone. It was Back in Black by AC/DC. He knew that it was in reference to his recent color change in the Ranger world. He would guess that his ring tone was also Back in Black. He knew Jason well. He just hoped that he could help or that he would want too.

XXXX

I hoped that everyone liked this chapter. Please let me know.


	5. Black Ranger is who?

A/N: I don't own anything. This is a longer chapter than I had originally planned but it worked. Also for those who are reading King for a Day I will get back to it. I am working on the next chapter so please bear with me. Okay enough with that now on with the story.

Jason knew by the ring tone who it was. Tommy. He had all the rangers a song that had their color in it. Kim's was Pretty in Pink, Trini's was Yellow, Billy's was I'm Blue, Zack's was Black and since Tommy was the Black Ranger now he got Back in Black. He was unsure if he should answer the phone. He knew that Kim would know Tommy's voice. He just wanted a perfect afternoon with his lil sis. He picked up his phone and flipped it open. He need that if he didn't answer Tommy would just call back.

"Jase, I need you to come by. I need your help with finding my Red." Tommy said on the other end of the phone. He knew that Jason would help if he was able.

"Do I need come right now Tommy?" Jason asked. He knew that he would if Tommy needed him too. He had stopped at a red light and looked over at Kim. She had tensed up at the mention of Tommy's name. He knew that this would be hard. He guessed that the Youth Center was out for today. The light had turned green and Jason made a right hand turn and was making his way to Tommy's house. He was only 10 minutes away.

"Yeah, if it is possible." Tommy said. He knew that Jason was in his truck since he heard the wind in the background. He hoped that he had not called at a bad time.

"Okay, I am on my way." Jason said. He looked over at Kim and saw that she was still tense. He knew that he was in trouble.

"Thanks, Jase. I will see you soon." Tommy said. He let out a sigh of relief. He was glad that Jason was coming.

XXXX

Jason flipped his phone shut and turned to Kim. He took a deep breath. She turned to look at him. He had pulled over in a gas station. He knew that Kim would not like what he was going to tell her. He might as well cut straight to the point.

"Kim, you are going to see Tommy sooner than you thought." He said. He knew that he had to be direct with Kim.

"What?" She said. Her body had got even tenser if that was possible.

"He needs my help." Jason explained. He knew that Kim would not risk Tommy being in danger.

"Jase, he is a big boy. He does not need your help." Kim said. She was not buying it that Tommy needed help. He was not the Green Ranger anymore with failing powers. He wasn't even a Power Ranger so he most certainly did not need Jason's help.

"Yeah he does." Jason countered. He hoped that Kim would not ask why. He would not lie to her but he would come up with something that was close to the truth.

"Jason!" She yelled. She did not need this right now. She knew that if Tommy really needed help she did not need to be there. She would be in the way and she would be worried about him. It would show her feelings for him.

"We are going he may need your help too." Jason stated calmly. He knew that Kim was caving a little. He had seen the look in her eyes. She was worried about Tommy. He only had to say a little more and she would be hooked.

"How so?" She asked. She knew that Jason was reeling her in and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"Never mind. We are on our way anyway now." Jason said as he pulled out of the gas station. He locked her door for good measure. He floored it to get to Tommy's as soon as possible.

"Fine. I will sit in the car till you are done." Kim stated. She would not go in Tommy's house. She would stay in the car. She could afford to be pulled into Tommy's world again. She would stay here.

"Whatever you want." Jason said. He knew that once Kim seen Tommy's house she would go in. If she thought that Tommy needed help she could brave anything for him. She would always brave it for Tommy because she loved him too much not to.

XXXX

Jason made it to Tommy's in record time. He knew that Tommy would bust outside any minute now. He hoped that Tommy would not be mad because he had Kim with him. He guessed that that was a chance he was going to have to take.

"This is where Tommy lives?" Kim said. She was amazed that Tommy lived so far out. His house was older but she instantly loved it. It was like his uncle's cabin that they had stayed in one time. She knew it was a bad sign that she loved the house.

"Yes. I think that he likes to be alone. Who knows?" Jason knew the reason that Tommy chose this house. He had thought instantly of Kim. He said that once he pictured Kim being here, he had to buy it. He knew that Kim would love it as much as he did and judging by the look on her face she loved the house.

"Jase, there is something that you are not telling me." Kim had this alarm going off in her head that something was not right with why Tommy wanted to be out here.

"Yeah but I will let Tommy tell you himself." He said seriously. He did not want to explain any of this to Kim. He would let Tommy tell her all he wanted too.

"Whatever. Just go in there and find out what he wants so we can get out of here." She said. She just wanted to get this over with. She was tempted to go into the house and she knew that she did not need to go into that house.

"Kim, just come in with me." Jason said as he unlocked the doors. He had grabbed the door handle and was pleading with Kim to come in with him.

"I told you that I was staying in the car." She said stubbornly.

"You are being a baby. I would not have thought that the Original Pink would turn out like this." He changed his tactic. He knew that insulting her was the best way sometimes. He watched as she grabbed her door handle and got the door opened.

"Fine I will go in but I'm not talking to him yet." She said as she got out of the truck. She turned and watched Jason got out on his side. She turned back to the house and took a deep breath. This was going to be hard.

"Okay that is all I ask." He said trying not to smile.

"Let's go." She said.

As they step out of Jason's Red Chevy truck, Elsa and a group of Tyrannodronos appeared. Kim and Jason slipped into fighting stances as second nature took over for them. They were always ready for a fight even though neither of them had been a ranger in a long time. They still knew all the moves.

"They are still ugly as ever Jason." Kim said as she flipped out of the way of a punch.

"Yeah they are and apparently they want a fight." Jason said as he grabbed the fist that was thrown his way. He flipped them backwards. He spun around and continued to fight.

"Wrong! I want her. She is all that is important. You are nothing to me." Elsa said. She knew that they had been rangers but she didn't know that they could still fight like they were still active. She also didn't know that they had faces hundreds of putties, tengas, and cogs between the two of them without ever morphing.

"Well I am hurt. Surely you do not want her. She like me are nobodies." Jason said as he nailed another one of the tyrannodrones. He watched Kim execute her moves with a grace that only she and Trini could ever manage.

"You are wrong. She has great inner strength that my boss wants." Elsa yelled. She knew that it would be hard to get the girl. She was a better fighter than the Yellow brat. The Yellow Ranger could learn a few moves from her.

"Kim, why do they always want you?" Jason asked. He had never understood why everyone had wanted Kim all the time. She was captured all the time.

"I don't know but you are not getting me. First off you have to get me and second this guy and the one in there will not let me go." Kim stated as she punched the pack that had surround her. She then pulled a Tommy move out and attacks all at once. She quickly narrowed the field of Tyannodrones by at least 10. She had watched Tommy and Jason for so long that she could do their moves as easy as they could.

"You are wrong. Get them!" Elsa ordered the tyrannodronos. She wanted this over quickly. She knew the Power Rangers would show up anytime now. She has wasted too much time. She needed the girl now.

Kim and Jason easily fended them off. They after all were the originals. They knew that these things were just like putties. They only had to stay on their feet and think with their brain. They had taken to watching each others backs. They had both partnered with Tommy so they knew that they could with each other as well.

"You know I sure wish that we could morph." Jason said in a huff and he just roundhouse kicked three of the things after him and Kim.

"Yeah, me too. It is just like my Ninja Quest. We had to fight the Tengas by ourselves." Kim related to him. She knew that she could do this without morphing it was just easier if they could.

As the two ducked, flipped, and out danced them, there were suddenly flashes of Yellow, Blue, Black, and White. The Dino Rangers had heard all the noise outside and came to join the fight.

"Are you two okay?" The Blue asked Kim. He was the closest to her at the time. She noticed that the Black had eased away from. She did not know what to make of that. It was almost like he was afraid of her.

"Yeah we are fine but she wants me because apparently I have a great inner strength. Whatever that means." She stated. She still could not get over the fact that she had great inner strength. She did not even know what that meant. She only knew that it could be bad.

"Okay." The Blue Ranger said to her. He motioned for them to go stand by Jason's truck. Kim and Jason went to stand by the truck.

Kim and Jason stayed back and let the Power Rangers do their work. They knew that staying back was the best thing that they could do. It was one thing to be originals but quiet another to be active rangers. They knew that by helping they could be captured or hurt then the rangers would have to worry about them and take their mind of the fight. Jason was worried that Kim would find out that Tommy was the one in the Black. He changed his fighting style but Kim knew Tommy better than even him. She knew his deepest secrets except for maybe this one. He also knew that if the fight lasted any longer then Kim would know because Tommy had slipped back into his old fighting style. He didn't know if it was because Kim was there or if he was just slipping.

Kim was standing beside Jason watching the fight unfold in front of her. She was a little upset because once again she was not fighting but being protected. At least this time she was not dropped into a lava pit. She watched each ranger's style and then it dawned on her. The Black Ranger's style was very familiar to her. It only took her a moment then it all became clear. TOMMY! She would know his style anywhere. She had fought against him and with him and his style has not changed much. He was still the Tommy she knew. What was he doing? He would never give this up apparently.

The battle went on for another few minutes till there was only a few tyranndrones were left. Elsa decided that it was time to retreat and come back another day. She and her gang left without Kimberly. That wasn't the big problem though. The big problem was that Tommy was in a world of hurt for not telling a certain someone that he was a Power Ranger again. Jason just stayed back and watched as Kim walked up to a retreating Black Ranger. He was trying to hold back a laugh. He knew Kim very well to know that she was furious at Tommy and most likely him for not telling her.

Kim walked up to him and unclipped his helmet faster than he could say stop. She was so mad at him. She also knew that Jason was a part of this too. She would deal with him later. She would get Trini in on this.

"Thomas Oliver, when are you ever going to give it up?" She said. She was mad that he did not even tell her he was a ranger again. He was a teacher for crying out loud.

"Kim, nice to see you too." Tommy said with a smile on his face. He knew that if you smiled at Kim then most of the time you were off the hook. He had a feeling that it was not going to work this time but he tried it anyway. It couldn't hurt.

"Tommy you know that it is not nice to see you. You are in so much trouble." Kim stated. She was so mad that it would not surprise her if there was smoke coming from her ears.

"Can we take this in the house? We have one Ranger without his helmet and the others are probably wondering who we are and why we know who you are." Jason reasoned. He knew that Kim would drag this out for hours. It was her nature. He had walked up them after Kim took off Tommy's helmet.

"Yeah let's go. I can fill everyone in." Tommy said. He knew that Jason had not told Kim anything about him. He had wanted to be left out of as much as possible.

The entire group made their way inside and the other Rangers powered down. Kim was still mad and Jason was trying not to laugh at Tommy's expression. They heard gravel flying and wondered what it was. They all turned when Trini busted in the door. She was irate that her husband had not called and she could only guess that he brought her here.

"JASON!! Why did you bring her here?" Trini huffed out. She barely glanced around the room but she did notice that Tommy and Kim were standing side by side. She was happy to see that even though she was mad at her husband for bringing Kim here this early.  
"Trini, Tommy called me and said he needed help then these ugly things showed up and wanted Kim again. The Power Rangers then showed up and the bad guys went away. Kim then found out the Tommy is the new Black Ranger and she unclipped his helmet. Then we came in here. That is all, Trini. I just hadn't had a chance to call you. Be mad at Tommy." Jason blurted out as he pointed at Tommy. He knew that he needed to calm the fuse that was Trini. She could blow up like a Roman candle if he was not careful.

Across the room from them, Kim and Tommy were laughing their heads off. They thought that it was funny that Jason was scared of Trini. They all were except for Kim. They knew that she could do some damage if provoked. They knew not to upset her because that was when the fireworks happened like they were now.

"Kim, Tommy, you guys are not helping. Tommy, tell her the truth." Jason pleaded. He did not want to die at Tommy's house. He knew that the drive did not help with Trini's anger. It had probably only made her madder.

"It's true Trini. I did call Jason but he could have called you on his way over here." Tommy said. He did not want a mad Trini on him. He already had a mad Kimberly. The two together were a bad combination.

"Way to go Tommy. I asked for help and you throw me to her." Jason cried. He knew that Tommy had taken the coward's way out.

"Trini calm down and give me a hug. I missed you so much and besides at least I found out about Tommy. Now I just need to kick his butt." Kim said. She went to her best friend and gave her a big hug. They had not seen each other in a while.

"I want to know how you knew I was here." Jason said as the two girls stepped apart. He was still confused on how his wife knew that he was here. He had told her that they would get in late so he knew the time thing was not the problem.

"I put a tracking device in your phone this morning. I knew that you would bring her here." Trini said as she turned and faced her husband. She finally looked around the room and discovered that there were other people in the room. She knew that they had not seen this side of Jason and her.

"You put a tracking device in my phone? How could you?" Jason stuttered. He could not believe that his wife would do such a thing. It was like she did not trust him.

"I had this feeling and apparently I was right. And, Kim I will not hurt Jason right now but I might later. It depends on why Tommy asked for his help." Trini said. She had calmed down some. She was still happy that Tommy and Kim were standing together when she busted in. It was that one thing that had calmed her down. Jason better be counting his lucky stars on that fact.

"Oh I still need him. My Red is missing. We cannot find him. And by the way these are my other Rangers. Kira is my Yellow, Ethan is Blue, and Trent is White and I am Black. Connor is the Red but he is the one that is missing as I said." Tommy said for Kim's sake since Jason and Trini knew them a little.

"Nice to me you guys. I am sure that this is all a shock to you but we know Tommy from a long time ago. He was a Power Ranger with us." Kim stated. She was still reeling over the fact that once again Tommy was a ranger.

"What Dr. O you were a Ranger? Why didn't you tell us?" Kira asked. She knew that there still was something she was missing.

"There is video you need to see. It will explain the history of the Rangers but right now we need to find Connor." Tommy calmly said. He knew that he needed to get Trini's mind off of Jason for the moment. He may need her mind to help find Connor. He had that thought until he heard Hayley.

"Tommy! I have found him!" Hayley screamed from the basement.

Everyone went running down the stairs first Tommy, then the Dino rangers then Jason, Trini, and at the end was Kim. She wanted to be right behind Tommy but since she did not know this Connor she only felt that she should be last. She hoped that they found Connor as soon as possible so that she would not be near Tommy for long.

XXXX

I hoped everyone liked this chapter. Please let me know. Okay I got the idea for the songs from a Youtube video i changed a couple of them but the video's name is untied colours. Back in Black by AC/DC, I'm Blue by Eiffel 65, Yellow by Coldplay, Black by Pearl Jam, and Pretty in Pink by The Psychedelic Furs. If anyone knows some good ones for Rocky, Adam, and Aisha please let me know.


	6. Dark Dimensions

A/N I don't own anything. Okay this is a short chapter. I hope that everyone likes this chapter!

Tommy and everyone else ran down the stairs. They all stopped behind Hayley who was sitting at the main computer in Tommy's basement. It also served as the Dino Rangers Command Center. The only thing that Tommy had not accomplished was teleportation.

"Hayley, where is he?" Tommy asked. He had placed his hand on her shoulder as he leaned into look at the computer screen.

"In some dark dimension, it is close to the moon. It looks like the one from the old files you had me download." She said as she continued to type stuff in. She had never seen anything like this before.

"I bet it is one of Rita's or Zedd's." Jason said. He knew that those dimensions were something not to be messed with. He also knew that the Dino Rangers had never encountered anything like this.

"You're right Jason. The good thing is that three of us have been there." Tommy said. He knew that if it was one of the few that they had been in it would be easy but if it was a dimension that they had never been in then it would be difficult. They could do it though. They just needed a way in and a way out.

"You mean were trapped there but which one. You know they each had hundreds. He could be in any number of them." Trini said. She was worried about Connor. He was not a great Red yet but he would be in time. He just needed the chance.

"Trini's right. We each were in a different one every time we were captured." Kim stated. She knew that each time that they entered one of the dimensions it was a different one. They had different elements to them as well.

"That is true Kim but we have to try. Hayley, can you locate which one he is in?" Tommy asked. He was no longer bent over Hayley. He looked at Kim and they shared a worried look. They still shared the same thoughts after all this time.

"Yeah give me a minute. I should be able to." Hayley said not noticing the looks that Kim and Tommy shared. Jason and Trini smiled at each other and grabbed each other hands. They loved how the events were unfolding before them.

 Everyone was quietly talking when Hayley found the right dimension. It took a little under an hour for her to find it. She was so excited that she hit Ethan in the shoulder.

"Sorry Ethan. I found Connor though. The only problem is that I can find a way in but there is no way out." She could not figure that part out. It was a mystery to her. She had not seen anything like it before. She knew that there had to be way out.

"What? How can that be?" Kim asked. She knew that there was always a way out. Billy had built the Port-a-coms for them to get in and out of the dark dimensions.

"I'm not sure. Right now though you can go in but not come back." Hayley said matter of factly. She was trying to not let Kim being there bother her. She knew that Kim being here might help Tommy deal with Connor missing.

"Okay so what do we do?" Kira asked. She, Ethan, and Trent came to stand next to Tommy. They were ready to go after Connor. They knew that time was of the essence.

"We stay here until Hayley can find a way out. I am not sending any of you in there without a way home." Tommy stated. He had thought about it and knew that he would not send them in without having a way to get all of them home. He knew that they would throw a fit but he would not budge on this. He couldn't afford too. He already had one missing ranger. He did not another one.

"What? But it is Connor." Kira, Trent, and Ethan say together. They were in shock that Dr. O would say something like that. He had never told them not to do something before.

"I know but no one goes in until we find a way out." Tommy said. He refused to look at Jason, Trini, and Kim. He knew that they were in shock over his words.

"Go upstairs guys I need to be alone with your Dr. O." Kim said. She had been watching the entire exchange. She knew that Tommy was being irrational about this. He had never acted like this before.

"Okay but try to talk him out of this." Kira said. She hoped that Kim could talk Dr. O into letting them go. She was worried about Connor.

"Jason, please entertain them for a while." Kim said to her big brother. She needed alone time so that she could scream at him.

"Okay Kim, come on Trini let's tell them about our old days." Jason said. He did not want to be in Tommy's shoes right now. Kim was worse than Trini when she was really mad. She had only been that mad a few times and this was one of those times.

Jason and Trini lead the younger Rangers upstairs. They knew the look on Kim's face. She was going to lay into Tommy. They almost felt sorry for Tommy but they also knew that he was wrong to hold back the rangers. Zordon would have never held them back. They knew that as Power Rangers others safety came before their own.

XXXX

Okay next chapter is the Tommy/Kimberly fight. I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know.


	7. Fight

A/N I don't own anything. I hope that everyone likes this chapter. I am still trying to find a way to get Connor. We will hear from him the next chapter maybe. If you have any ideas let me know. I might use them in the story.

Jason and Trini made it upstairs with the rangers. They wished that there was a door at the top of the stairs so that the rangers did not hear any thing bad about their mentor. They knew that Kim was mad. They were also glad that there was not a door. They wanted to hear the exchange. It had been a long time in coming. They knew Kim and Tommy did not fight over the letter. All of the old rangers felt that they should have fought over that. They just calmly discussed it with each other. Everyone else felt that they needed to shout at each other. If they had of they would not be on eggshells around each other. Jason and Trini sat down on the couch with Kira and Ethan. Trent was in the recliner and Hayley was standing near the kitchen door. They all cringed when they heard Kim start off the conversation yelling.

"What do you mean? You are not letting them go after him. They are Power Rangers. They can do this." Kim said. She threw her arms up in frustration. She knew that this just added to everything that they had not said to each other.

"Kim, I have made my decision. I will not risk those kids. They are too young to know the dangers." Tommy said as he moved away from the computer. He knew that this could possibly hurt his and Kim's friendship but he was charging ahead. If she wanted to fight then he would rise to the challenge.

"Who are you and what have you done to the real Tommy Oliver? You are not the same guy that got the Power all those years ago. You are not even the same guy that Rita chose to be the Evil Green Ranger." She knew that it was a bad move to bring up Rita but she went there with her eyes wide open.

"I am the same. I have just grown up." Tommy said. He folded his arms across his chest. He stood on the opposite end of the basement and faced her like the adversary he used to be.

"THOMAS OLIVER! We were younger than them when we became Power Rangers. We had faced hundreds of monsters and putties by the time that we were their age. I was captured several times by this age." She said. She knew that Zordon had never held them back. He just told them the let the power protect them. She had to make Tommy see reason.

"I know that is why I am not sending them in." He said. He could not send them in. He knew that it was not Connor's fault that he was captured. He did not know how Zordon did it each and every time one of them was captured. He could not handle this.

"No that is not what happened. You are afraid. I have never known Tommy Oliver to be afraid of anything." She said with a sad voice. She had never seen him like this.

"I was afraid once before." He said quietly. He knew that she did not know that fact. He had told the others not to tell her. She would have been worried while she was in Florida.

"Oh when was that?" She asked. She had detected a sad note in his voice.

"When you were captured by Zedd." He whispered. He unfolded his arms and put his hands in his pockets.

Upstairs they were straining trying to hear what Tommy had said. It had gotten quiet and they were worried that they had killed each other. Trini and Jason thought the right opposite. They hoped that they were at least hugging and working out their differences. The younger rangers had never heard Dr. O yell before. They were all shocked that he had actually raised his voice.

"What?" She questioned. She was not sure that she heard him right. She took a step closer to him. She crossed her arms over her chest. She was trying to control her temper. She knew that she needed a cool head when Tommy was like this.

"WHEN YOU WERE CAPTURED BY ZEDD." He yelled. He walked across the room and came to stand in front of her. He made sure that his hands were in his pocket. He wanted to reach out and take her in his arms. He knew that whenever she was in his arms everything was better. The only problem was that Kim did not want to be in his arms right now.

"Tommy, that was years ago. I was tired and running back and forth from the gym to fight. These guys are not doing that. These so called bad guys are not even like Zedd and Rita. If they were they would have used this as an opportunity to do something big. These guys don't even care about your personal lives outside of being a Power Ranger." She stated. She actually did know what they were like except for that Elsa. She was just guessing.

"Kim, I am not going to risk those kids." He said as he took a step back. He needed to put some distance between them before he did grab her up.

"They are the Power Rangers. We did the same thing when we were Power Rangers. Zordon I am sure was afraid for us but he let us go each and every time. He trusted us to know our limits. Being a Power Ranger mean you put someone else before even yourself. That is also why Zedd captured me. Remember Kat was being attacked. I went in after her and Zordon let me. He knew that nothing would stop me from being a ranger. Tommy you came and got me when Zedd and Rita captured me. I am sure that Zordon told you all the dangers but you went anyway. Tommy what about when Jason went willingly into one of Rita's dimension after the Green Candle? He was told of the dangers. He was almost killed by Goldar. He went in for you. What about when Billy, you, and me went in for Rocky, Adam, and Aisha? Billy almost died because of that snake. Tommy we faced this all the time. Those kids need to do this if they are ever going to make great rangers. They have to do this. If this was you or any of the others while I was a Power Ranger nobody would hold me back. Trust me if I know Kira she will go after him." She stated. She took a step forward. She wanted Tommy to understand. She also had seen the hurt in Kira's eyes. If she was not mistaken Kira liked this Connor. She had the same look that Trini has every time that someone mentions Jason's name. Kira was being a true Yellow with a little of Pink mixed in.

"Kim you don't know Kira though and Zordon warned us in all those times. I also didn't ask for Jason to go in there for my candle." He said as he threw his arms in the air. He did not see what Kim was talking about with Kira and Connor.

"First off Jason went in because you were under his command at the time. We could not lose you to Rita again. Second yes Zordon did warn us but what did he always say to us before we left for battle. May the Power protect you. Finally, Kira is a Yellow if you have forgotten that fact. She will go because of that fact alone even if she didn't like Connor which she does. I saw it in her eyes. She cares for him more than a teammate. She is just following in the predestine footsteps. Look at Jason and Trini, Andros and Ashley. They are Red and Yellow." She said. She had retreated a few steps because if she did not she might have wrung Tommy's neck. She was picturing his neck between her hands.

"Kim she will stay here because I told her to." He said. He was sure that his rangers would do as he said. They would not go after Connor unless he told them that they could.

"Whatever. You are not the Ranger that I knew. You have changed but not for the better. The old Tommy would have already been out of here and got Connor back. You are shaming the color Black." She said in a yell. She was fuming once again. She just stared at the man who looked like Tommy.

"Kim you have no idea what you are talking about. And if I have changed that is because of you. You wrote that letter and it has caused this change." He shouted back. He knew that mentioning the letter was bad but she had pushed him to this. All he could think about was wringing her beautiful neck. He needed to make her see his side.

"I refuse to believe that a letter that was years ago changed you from one of the greatest rangers to this excuse for a ranger. I have to go. I don't know who you are anymore. And don't follow me Tommy. If I am captured so be it. I would rather be captured than stay here with you. And if you do not let those kids go I will go after him myself." She finished as she turned to go up the stairs. Thank goodness she did not need to pass him to go up the stairs. She guessed that he would grab her and make her see his reason.

"Kim stay out of this. They want you. You would be walking into an ambush." He said. He had not forgotten that she had one part of the inner strength duo that he needed.

"At least I would be doing the right thing." She screamed. She ran up the stairs as fast as she could go. She did not pause at the top of the stairs where the others were waiting. They saw her face as the tears she had been holding back begin to spill down her checks.  
"Kim! Kim!" Tommy yelled as he too ran up the stairs. He had seen her face before she ran up the stairs. He knew that he was the cause of her pain. He just wanted her to understand why he couldn't allow the rangers to rescue Connor. Jason caught him at the top of the stairs. He saw Kim ran out the front door. He just prayed that Elsa would not try to get her again.

XXXX

I hoped that everyone liked this chapter. Please let me know.


	8. Conversations

A/N I don't own anything. This is long but I needed to catch up with Connor and Kim. I hope that you like this chapter. There will be more from the Rangers in the next chapter.

"Tommy, man, stay here. We heard the whole thing. She needs time to cool off." Jason said as he lower his arm. He knew that Kim needed to cool off more than anything.

"Jason, why did you hear it?" Tommy asked. He was shocked that Jason would listen to a private conversation.  
"Well man you both were kind of loud. I know that Kim can let it loose but I didn't think I would see the day that you would yell at her." Jason said quietly. He knew that Tommy was really upset. He didn't think that Kim being captured upset Tommy that much. He had thought that Tommy had gotten over that but he was wrong.

"It was her fault. She is wrong. I do not want to send my guys in. They are not ready." Tommy said forcefully. He could not see any other way.

"Tommy we weren't either. Don't you think that Zordon was worried about us too? I mean Kim was 14 when we started. The rest of us had already turned 15. She was young but Zordon never held us back. He worried, yes but he did not hold us back." Jason reasoned. He knew the rangers did not know the Tommy of old. If they did they would know why Kim and Jason were fighting him so hard on this issue.

"I know it is just hard. I am responsible for them." Tommy said finally. He walked away from Jason to stand next to the tv.

"I know how you feel but Kim is right. You are not the ranger she knew. I also know that it was not the letter either. You need to tell her that. You changed after college. That letter was years ago. She is still upset over it." Jason said as he too walked away. He went to stand next to the couch with Trini. The rangers were just staring at each other and at them just trying to catch up with what they were talking about. They knew that they would ask Trini later. She would tell them where as Dr. O and Jason would not. They were guys and they would just shrug it off.

"I know but she makes me so mad sometimes and it just came out." Tommy said as he grabbed the teens' attention again toward the conversation again.

"Yeah I can understand. Trini makes me feel the same way but then I would never raise my voice to her like you did Kim." Jason said as he shuttered. He would have nightmares if he had even thought to talk to Trini that way. She would not kill him but she would torture him till he pleaded for death.

"Because you are scared of her." Tommy said laughingly. He knew that he was scared of her too. She instilled fear in people.

"You are too. She went after Kim and when she gets back I feel for you. You are in a world of trouble with those two." Jason countered. He knew that everyone else but Kim was afraid of the Original Yellow Ranger. He shook his head at Tommy. He noticed that the rangers were looking very uncomfortable. He knew that they knew nothing of them being rangers. He guessed that Tommy forgot to tell them.

"I know. Trini always has Kim's back unlike me. I am afraid that if I go they will come after her again. I can't lose her now that she is back." Tommy said. He wanted Kim back but he just didn't know if it would now. He also noticed that his rangers were looking everywhere but at him. He had some explaining to do. He would have to do that later.

"Well making her run from your house is not the best way to handle that." Jason replied. He watched Hayley go stand behind Trent in the recliner.

"I know man. I will talk to her when she gets back. Right now I need to find a way to get and out to get Connor." Tommy said. He had turned to look out the window. He knew that Kim would have gone farther than his front yard but he looked anyway. He saw Trini making her way back without Kim. He guessed that they had talked and now Trini was coming to do him in.

"I can help with that if you let me back in the basement." Hayley said bringing Tommy out of his daze. He turned back to face the room. He noticed that Hayley had moved from the entrance of the kitchen to stand behind Trent.

"Thanks Hayley. You can go back down there. I may call in a favor from one of my friends." Tommy said. She had starting walking toward the top of the stairs when the last of his statement sunk in.

"A friend that I haven't met and who is that?" Hayley questioned. She did not know if she wanted to meet another of Tommy's friends. Rocky had almost done her in.

"Billy." Jason spoke up. He knew that Tommy would want to call Billy in. Jason also knew that Trini would love it. She would also serve as Billy's translator.

"You are right Jason. Billy will be able to help you. He has experience with Rita and Zedd's dimensions. He even created these things called Port-a-coms. They could get us into a place that we could not teleport to. He might still have those." Tommy said after a moment. He hoped that Billy had his Port-a-coms. They would help so much. He would mention those to Billy when he called him.

"Why have I not met him yet? He sounds like the one I would like to meet no offence Jason." Hayley said. She thought maybe at least one of the Original Power Rangers could work with computers. She knew that Trini could but she had not worked with her.

"Hey none taken. Trini is the only on who could talk to Billy. She translated for us. You would like him. You could converse with him in his language." Jason said. He was proud of himself that he used one of Trini's words. The only problem was that she was not here to hear him use it.

"Jason hold on a minute did you say converse? You have been around Trini way too long bro. I am starting to worry about you." Tommy said laughing.

"Yea I said it. I heard Trini and Billy on the phone and that was one of her words. We were talking about Billy so I thought I should use bigger words. It is one of the only things that I understand when Trini and Billy talk." Jason admitted. He knew he wasn't the only one who did not understand Billy.

Tommy stood there for a few minutes trying to catch his breath after laughing so hard. "I love that. Anyway Hayley you will like him. Everyone likes Billy." Tommy said though a haze of tears. The teens had walked into to the kitchen a while ago. They went to get snacks and something to drink. They had walked up behind Hayley to wait for her to go down. They knew it was going to be a long day.

"Okay. You can call him now. It might save some time. We could get a lot more done that way." Hayley said as she started down the stairs. She noticed that the teens had plenty of snacks and drinks to feed a small army. She just shook her head at them. Tommy's next statement made her stop on the second step.

"Okay I will call him right now. I am not sure what time it is on Aquitar. Only Billy could do the conversion." Tommy said as he reached for his phone.

"WHAT? He is where?" Hayley and the teens screamed. They had never heard of Aquitar before. They thought that Dr. O was teasing even though he had never really teased them before.

"He is on Aquitar. It is about 30 light years away. I think." Tommy said as he looked at his phone. He was scrolling through his phone book to find Billy's number when Trent spoke up.

"Okay now I am confused." Trent said. He looked to the others to make sure that he had not misheard Dr. O but everyone had the same look except for Jason.

"Okay Billy traveled to another planet because he was aging too rapidly and they were the only ones able to help him. He comes back for visits every now and then." Tommy explained. He had not even looked up when he said it. He was still going through his phone book. Apparently he had a lot of A's in his phone.

"Okay. I think that I am still confused but do not try and explain it. I will ask him when he gets here." Ethan said. He knew that this Billy could explain it more than Dr. O could. Hayley and the teens continued down the stairs they would find a way out so that they could go after Connor.

"When who gets here?" Trini asked. She had finally come in the house. She knew that she did not want to go in when she was still so mad but she wanted to make sure that they were working on getting Connor back. It was Ethan's statement that bought her up short. She watched as Hayley and the rangers went down stairs.

"Billy. Trini, why are you back so soon and without Kim?" Jason asked. He covered his ears and watched Tommy do the same thing. They knew how Trini would react when he mentioned Billy's name.

"BILLY! He is coming. I need to get ready. Wait we only have one guest room and Kim is in that one. Where will he stay? When is he getting here? How many days is he here for? And…" Trini screamed then she went into planning for his trip here. She was stopped by Tommy taking her shoulders in his hands.

"TRINI! Calm down. I have not called him yet and he can stay here or since Kim is one of the great powers she may need to stay here." Tommy said. He just grinned at her. He knew that it would be easier if Kim was here to watch her but he knew that Kim would not stay here unless he could up with a plan.

"Tommy, I'm not sure that is a good idea. I mean Kim cannot stand you right now and Billy might want to be here so that he is close to all the sensors. He will want to be here to watch over everything. And what is this about Kim being 'one of the great rangers'? I know Kim was a great ranger but what does that have to do with anything." Trini asked. She knew that Billy would stay here because he would not want to be even a few minutes away.

"Okay a long time ago Zordon told me that there were two of the six originals that had this great inner strength. They are the two greatest rangers. Kim is one of those rangers. She does not know that part. She only knows that she has great inner strength. I haven't had a chance to tell her the rest. We also need to find the other. Billy can help with that too." Tommy explained. He knew it would be hard to tell Kim that her work was not done on that ranger front. He would cross that bridge with her later.

"Whoa. Kim is one of the greatest rangers. I cannot believe it. She is not going to believe that. Yes Billy can help with that. Jason maybe Kim needs to stay here. I mean Tommy does have three extra rooms. If you want we could stay too. We could say that our house is being fumigated or something like that. I mean this is perfect." Trini said. Her brain was working a mile a minute. She had several ideas about how to get Kim to stay here.

"Trini, you are Kim's best friend. How can you set her up like this?" Jason asked. He was proud of his wife. He reached out to hug her.

"It's easy. She will believe me over you or Tommy. She knows I have her best interests at heart." Trini said as she stepped out of his husband's embrace.

"Trini Scott, I cannot believe you and thank you. If Kim is here I can watch over her better." Tommy said as he had finally found Billy's number.

"Tommy, she can watch over herself. She is a big girl now and I am doing this for several reasons only one of those is you." Trini countered. She knew that Kim needed to be here.

"I hate to interrupt this little meeting but I need to get busy with a plan to get Connor out. If you need to call Billy please do. I would like to get him back as soon as possible." Hayley said at the bottom of the stairs. She knew that Tommy had not called Billy yet.

"Okay Hayley I will call Billy now." Tommy said as he punched the send button on his phone.

"Okay, wait if he is on another planet how are you going to call him?" Hayley asked as she came up the stairs.

"He gave each of the old rangers until Zeo these cool little phones. Trini knows more about them than anybody. They also double as regular cell phones so that we do not have to carry two phones around unless you are Zack and think that you need two phones." Tommy said as he held the phone to his ear.

"Yea the Zack-man thinks it is cool to have more than one phone but then he is a record producer for some big company." Jason said laughingly.

"Big company? Zack works for the main music company in the world. He is the VP for the American branch. He is kind of important Jase." Trini said. She knew that Jason never remembered that fact that Zack had a very important job.

"Yea whatever. He is something big like I really care. He owes me some money anyway." Jason said. He looked at Tommy still trying to reach Billy.

"Why does he owe you money?" Trini asked bringing his attention back to her.

"We had a bet going on something or other. I will tell you about it later. Bro you better get a hold Billy so that we can get your Red back so that Kim will not go after him. Cause you know she will." Jason said as he watched Tommy try again to call Billy.

"I am trying this phone just does not want to dial Billy right now. Trini try to talk Kim back in the house. Maybe Elsa has not located her." He said as the phone finally dialed Billy's number. It finally started ringing.

"Talk to Billy and I will take care of Kim." Trini said as she went back outside to find Kim. She knew that she would have to drag Kim back in the house.

"Okay Trini." Tommy said as Billy picked up the phone. He began to explain his situation to Billy. He pushed Kim to the back of his mind for right now.

XXXX

Okay Connor, think. How do I get out of here? It shouldn't be this hard. I am a Red for goodness sake. Think Connor. What would Dr. O do? Well for one Dr. O would not have gotten captured by the lake. He was out there thinking about what to say to Kira. He wanted to ask her to the dance that was next week. He really liked her. He was even trying to learn how to dance. He had taken a couple of classes for the upcoming dance. He could dance a little but he could mostly shuffle his feet to the beat. He was nervous about asking Kira to the dance. He was not sure about her feelings for him. He began to look around to find a way out. He had never seen anything like this. There was smoke on the ground of the cave, water dripping from the ceiling. He had heard when he was transported in here that they only wanted him for bait. He was to get somebody to come here. They were one part of this duo that had great inner strength. He wondered if it was Dr. O. He thought that Dr. O had great inner strength. He just wished that he had been aware of his surroundings. He would not be in this situation. He knew that when he got out of here he was going to ask Kira to the dance. She might say no but he had a feeling that she would say yes. The only problem now was getting out. He hoped that the rest of the rangers came soon.

XXXX

Kim had run for a few minutes but she was now walking. She knew that she shouldn't have sent Trini back but she just wanted to be alone. She hoped that this Connor was alright. She knew that she could not go after him herself because she did not know how to get there. She might ask Kira for help. She knew that she liked Connor. Kim just hoped that they would fare better than her and Tommy. They could barely be in the same room together anymore. She knew that she still loved him more than anything but she didn't think that they could get past this impasse. She guessed that she needed to get back. She was worried that if she wasn't there Tommy would put off going after Connor. She turned to head back to the house when she was surrounded by the things that attack her and Jason earlier. She knew that she could not make it back to the house and she also knew that she could not fight them by herself. She knew that the closer to the house she was the better off she would be. She took off running and they gave chase then she did a total 180 and began to fight. She would go down fighting. She did not know that Elsa was hiding in the bushes waiting for her to go down. Elsa just didn't know that Trini had seen her and went back inside to get Tommy and Jason. The three of them followed Elsa until they seen Kim fighting by herself. They were about to charge in but there was a flash of light and …

XXXX

I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. I know cliffhanger but it was necessary for the story. And for those of you I am still working on King for a Day. The next chapter may be out tomorrow depending on how much writing I get to do tonight. Please let me know about this story.


	9. BILLY!

A/N I don't own anything. This is a short chapter. Anyway I hope that you like it.

Tommy could not believe his eyes. The flash of light happened to be Billy landing on the tyrannodrones. Kim could not believe that Billy was back. She ran up to him as Jason, Tommy, and Trini ran up to him. Elsa then jumped out of the bushes and started yelling. She was also waving her sword.

"It is not over Rangers. If you want your Red back Tommy then you will turn over the girl. You cannot possibly want her since she ran out of your house and you let her go." Elsa said. She was once again foiled in her plans. She had detected this girl running from TOmmy's house. SHe had thought that this was her chance to get her.

"Wrong. I want her very much. You will give me back my Red as well. If not then you will suffer." Tommy yelled back to Elsa. Kim, Jason, Trini, and Billy had come to stand behind Tommy just like they had when Tommy was their leader. Kim had taken her place beside Tommy. He looked at her and smiled. Right next to him was always her place. Nobody had ever taken that from her. HE just had to show her that fact. He knew that she was still mad at him but they presented an untied front for the enemy.

"You will pay for once again withholding that girl. I will get her. She holds an even greater power than you could ever hold mister legend. She is even more powerful than any evil force that you have ever faced." Elsa said. As Elsa was talking Kim looked to Tommy, he knew that she was this great ranger but he did not say anything to her about it. She wondered how long he had known. She would ask him later right now they needed to get rid of this Elsa. She was really getting on Kim's nerves. Elsa suddenly disappeared taking the tyrannodrones with her. Everyone turned to Billy to greet him since they could not go after her.

"BILLY! I have missed you so much. You don't know how much I yearn to talk to you instead of Jason sometimes." Trini said as she hugged Billy for the longest time. She was happy to see Billy. He understood all of her experiments unlike Jason. She loed Jason with all her heart she just couldn't talk to him sometimes.

"Hey, I am sorry that I do not speak Billy and it is good to see you man." Jason said as his wife let go of Billy. He shook his old friend's hand.

"It is okay. I understand. Trini just wants to explain her experiments and she doesn't want to bore you with the legalities." Billy said as he shook Jason's hand. He had missed his friends.

"It's okay. I know she needs someone with a high IQ. I would rather her talk to you than someone that I don't know." Jason explained. He was not jealous of Trini and Billy's close friendship. He and Kim had a close friendship as well and he knew that Trini was not jealous over that.

"Billy, I am glad that you could make it so soon. I was not sure what time it was there. And you heard both problems that I needed you help with. The first one is my Red. Connor is trapped in one of Zedd or Rita's dark dimensions. We know where he is at but not how to get out." Tommy explained as Kim stiffened up beside him. He guessed that she had realized the other reason that he had called Billy. He would deal with that later.

"I can help with that but first Kim it is good to see you. I have sure missed you. It has been way too long." Billy said as he stepped forward to hug the Original Pink. He always knew that she was one of the Greatest Power Rangers. He had a feeling on the other. They were always great when fighting side by side. The Falcon and the Crane would be together in battle again. He was not 100% sure but it was only a matter of time until he was proven right. He need only to wait a few more days.

"Billy, I miss you too. How is my Wolf doing?" Kim asked as she stepped out of Billy's arms.

"I am good but I think that we should take this into Tommy's abode. We have much to work through and not much time to get it done." Billy said as he turned toward Tommy's house. The others fell in behind Billy. Tommy took up the rear so that he made sure that Kim got back into the house.

XXXX

I hope that everyone enjoyed his chapter. Please let me know. I may get the other chapter up this afternoon.


	10. Tommy and Kim

A/N I don't own anything. I hope that you like this chapter. I need some ideas on how that dimension is going to look. I have an idea but not a complete picture of it. And thank you to all who review. it helps me much more than you realize!

They had stepped into Tommy's house and heard Kira downstairs yelling. She apparently had tried to leave. They told her that Dr. O said not to leave. Kim looked over at Tommy and had the look that said I told you so. They all went downstairs. Tommy had went first to see Trent holding Kira down on the ground. Tommy was shocked that Trent had even touched Kira. She was a lot like Kim in that she was a she-devil when she didn't get her way. He would now have three angry females on his friends. His list just kept growing.

"Trent, what are you doing?" He asked. He saw Trent's face and knew it was not going well.

"She was trying to go after Connor. I did the only thing I could think of." Trent said. He was regretting his rash decision to stop Kira. She was biting and slapping him. He was trying to hold down her arms.

"I only wanted to do what we should have done a long time ago. We are Power Rangers and we are leaving one of our own out there." Kira huffed out. She finally dislodged Trent from on top of her. She kicked him for good measure even though she did not kick him hard. He backed away from her and went to stand behind Tommy.

"Kira go sit down. Trent next time she moves tie her up. Everyone this is Billy. Billy this is Hayley on the computer, Ethan beside her, Trent going to sit next to Kira on the couch. They are my rangers except for Hayley who is my "Billy". Tommy said as he pointed out each of them. Hayley and Ethan did not even look up from the computer but Kira and Trent each raise their hand.

"It is nice to meet all of you. Tommy, where do I need to go?" Billy asked. He look over all the computers. He was very impressed at Tommy's set-up.

Tommy pointed to the roll of computers along the far wall next to Hayley. He knew that Billy would know what to do. He turned back to Kim, Jason, and Trini. He leaned in and asked Kim to come upstairs with him. She said yes and followed him upstairs. Jason and Trini watched their best friends go back upstairs as they went to sit next to Kira and Trent on the couch. It was going to be a long afternoon.

XXXX

"Okay Tommy what do you want?" Kim asked him as she sat down on the couch. Tommy went to stand next to the tv. He folded his arms across his chest.

"We need to talk about what Elsa said earlier." Tommy said as he watched her expression fall.

"Shoot. I am ready." Kim said as she braced herself for the worst.

"Kim, you are one of the greatest rangers. Zordon told me that there were two and that they would come to light when they are needed the most. I am not sure who the other is. I knew that you were here before you showed up because you caused a Power Surge in the morphing grid. Hayley detected the surge. The other great power has not given a surge yet. It may be Zack since Billy did not set off the alarms that I set up." Tommy said as he unfolded his arms and went to sit next to her on the couch.

"Tommy what does this mean. Do I get powers? Do I have to be a ranger for the rest of my life? Do I have to go on another quest?" Kim asked as she grabbed Tommy's hands.

"I'm not sure Kim. I don't know anything about it. I was hoping that Billy could help with that. Kim you are going to be fine. You have been a ranger before so this won't be anything new." He said as he squeezed her hands. He was scared for her. She was doing something that he couldn't watch out for her.

"Tommy, I am scared. I just want to know what to expect." She said. She was trying not to lean into him. She missed his strength and his embrace. She just wanted to know what to do.

"It's okay, Kim. I am here for you. We will find a way. I promise you." Tommy said. He wanted this to be over.

"Tommy I do have a question for you." Kim suddenly said.

"Go ahead." He said as he let go of her hands.

"Why don't you go after Connor by yourself? You know those dimensions better than anyone." She asked. She had not even thought of this earlier.

"I don't know. I guessed that I never thought to go after Connor myself. I could do it." He said as a light came on in his head. He had been so worried about sending in the Rangers that he did not think to go in himself.

"Yes you can do it. You are Tommy Oliver. You were all over those dimensions when you were the Evil Green Ranger well Rita's at least." She said. She knew that he had not thought to go by himself. He was not the Red or White ranger. He was trying to follow and not be the leader that he was that was his problem. He did not think to step up and be the leader again.

"Would you go with me? You know those dimensions as well. You have been captured more than me remember." He said with a smile. He wanted Kim to come with him. He knew that she could handle this mission without powers.

"What? Yes I will go with you. Are you sure?" She asked. She was trying to hold back her excitement. She knew that he wanted to keep an eye on her.

"I am. I want you to come. I need your help with this one." He said as he took her hands in his and squeezed. He let go of he hands after that.

"Okay. I will go. What do we need to do?" She asked. She was ready to get Connor back so that they could focus on her being one of the Greatest Rangers.

"We need to go downstairs. We need to get the coordinates for the dimension. Let's go." He said he stood up and grabbed her hand to take her downstairs. Her fearless leader was back in full force. It had been a while since she had seen this side of Tommy. She knew that Zordon was looking down on them and smiling oh him. He was becoming the Ranger that Zordon had chosen to be his White Ranger.

XXXX

Connor had been pacing for the last half hour. He was tired of waiting for the others. He knew that they should have known he was missing by now. He wasn't sure though. He just wanted to get out so that he could ask Kira to the dance. He knew exactly where he was going to ask at. He would take her to the lake. They both loved it. They did a lot of their thinking there. He would begin fresh picked daisies because that was her favorite flower. He would ask her at sunset. It reminded him of her. He always thought that the sunset was a part of Kira. He just hoped that Trent was not moving in on his space while he was here. He knew that Trent was mysterious and that girls liked that but then again Kira was mysterious herself so maybe she didn't like that. He hoped that she liked soccer players that tended to wear Red. He thought that Red and Yellow went together well. He just wanted out of here.

XXXX

Okay that chapter done. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. So we heard from Connor again. Will Tommy and Kim get to Connor or will something else happed along the way. Who knows? Please let me know how I did on this chapter.


	11. Hayley and Kim

A/N I don't own anything. WOW over fifty reviews. I would like to say thanks to everyone who reviews. Enough with that now on to the story!

Tommy and Kim made it downstairs just as the alarms went off. There was a monster near Reefside High School. Hayley bought up the image for everyone to see.

"Kira, you, Ethan, Trent, and I will go to the school to deal with the monster. Kim, get everything ready because as soon as we get back we are leaving to get Connor. Billy please give the coordinates to Kim. Hayley please monitored our fight and zords. Jason and Trini help Kim with whatever she needs." Tommy delivered his orders to everyone then came to stand next to the Dino Rangers.

"Right. It will be alright Tommy. I will take care of everything and may the power protect you." Kim said as she went to stand beside Jason, Trini, Billy, and Hayley. She gave Tommy and the new rangers Zordon's parting words. She knew that it comforted Tommy to hear them once more. She watched as Tommy and the other Dino Rangers morphed even though she knew that Tommy was the Black Ranger it was still a rush to watch him morph once more. She only wished that she could morph and be there along with him once again.

"We will." Tommy said to Kim. He knew that four of the five that he was leaving behind wanted to be there with him to defeat the monster. He wasn't sure about Hayley.

Jason watched as his former team mate and best friend morphed and left to fight the latest monster. It was killing him to sit back and watch this one. He wanted very much morph and teleport with Tommy. He also knew that it was torture for Kim to sit this one out too. When Tommy and the other Dinos left they all got busy with their tasks. Billy was getting the coordinates, Kim making sure that everything was set, Trini and him were getting Kim whatever she needed, and Hayley was watching the fight.

"How are they doing, Hayley?" Kim asked as she came up behind her. She knew that Hayley did not like her much but she wasn't sure why.

"They are fine." Hayley said sharply. She just wanted Kim to leave and never come back.

"Hayley, I'm not sure what I said or did to you but please tell me so that we can get this resolved and work together better." Kim said as she spun Hayley around. She motioned to Jason to watch the fight in case Tommy needed something.

"First off Kimberly, you wrote that letter to Tommy and ruined him for all women who came after you. Secondly, you waltzed in here and think that you own the place ordering us out so that you can fight with your ex. Third, you demand to go on a mission so that you can relive your glory days as a ranger. And lastly, you think that you can win him back because you act concerned that Connor a boy that you have never met is missing. Forgive me for not jumping on the Kimberly band wagon but I have work to do." Hayley said as she tried to swing back around to face the screens.

"Okay. Well first the letter was and is between Tommy and myself. We discussed it years ago. Second, I was fighting to rescue one of the rangers I needed Tommy to see that. Third, I did not demand to go on the mission. Tommy asked me to go. And lastly, I am concerned about Connor because he is a Power Ranger which is something I believe you are not. It is something that Tommy, I, and a select few share so yea I am concerned for one of my own. I do not plan to win Tommy back for acting concerned. If we decide to start dating again it will be because we both want it not because of me being concerned over a Red Ranger gone missing." Kim said as Hayley's eyes went wide. Trini, Billy, and Jason were shocked as well. They knew that Hayley had a dislike for Kim but they did not think that it went that deep. They watched as Hayley just stared at Kim. They guessed that she didn't know what to say. She had never in countered a ranger quite like Kim before. She only knew a hand full of the past rangers. This was the first time that one of the rangers had ever defended themselves with another person that was not a ranger. Jason was proud of his lil sis. She had never stood up to anybody who questioned her relationship with Tommy after the letter. Everyone knew that she and Tommy belong together even if she thought that she had found someone better. Kim had stood up to Tommy and Hayley in one day. She was becoming her old self once more. The one that took nothing off anyone, she was becoming the Original Pink again.

"I am sorry Kim. I guess I felt threaten by you being here again. I was worried that you would break his heart again. I was with him in grad school when he relived your letter again. I feel like his big sister. I just want him to be alright." Hayley said honestly. She knew that Tommy still loved Kim more than even Jason knew. Tommy saw Kim in everything. He even bought this house because of her.

"Oh, Hayley. I am not trying barge my way back into Tommy's life and heart. I am not trying to break his heart. It would kill me if I did that again. Right now I am only focused on getting Connor back." Kim stated. She put out her hand as a truce between her and Hayley. She watched Hayley lift her hand and take Kim's. Jason watched as the two women in Tommy's life take a baby step toward being friends. Trini and Billy missed the whole exchange because they had found an easier way to get to Connor. Billy had originally thought that the Port-a-coms he had used so many times would not work but then Trini pointed out a number that was off. The last time that they were used was by Tommy to get Kim back when her power coin was stolen. He changed that one number and they were back in business. Trini had been working on how the three of them would get back out because for some reason they could not use the Port-a-coms. She could not figure out why. It was like it was an open door but no exit to be found. They also had been watching Connor. He seemed to be doing fine. Nobody had come to him in the last 30 minutes. They were not sure if anybody had. They turned to check the status of the fight. The Dino rangers had defeated the monster after calling on their zords. They should be back in no time at all.

"They defeated the monster and they should be back." Hayley said. She punched a sequence a numbers on the control panel to bring up an invisportal for the team to come back. The Dinos all disappeared on the screen and reappeared in Tommy's basement. They all demorphed and waited on Tommy's command.

"Kim, are you ready?" Tommy asked as he came to stand between her and Hayley. He was ready to get there and get Connor back.

"Yes. Billy and Trini just finished with the adjustments. We are going to be able to use the Port-a-coms." Kim said as she watched Billy prepare the Port-a-coms. Trini, Jason, and Billy would set them up then Jason and Trini would stay behind and guard them until Tommy and Kim were through and on the other side. Billy would give them the signal to bring them back in.

"Okay so we're ready to go then?" Tommy asked. And at their nod he said "Let's go."

Tommy, Kim, Billy, Trini, and Jason left Tommy's basement via the back door. They stopped just a few feet from the house. Trini and Billy set the Port-a-coms a few feet apart. They checked and rechecked the coordinates then Billy left to go back to the basement leaving Jason, Trini, Tommy, and Kim there. The Port-a-coms came to life after Trini pushed the buttons that Billy had shown her. Tommy looked to Kim and grabbed her hand. They shared a smile and looked to the entrance of whatever dimension that Connor was in. Jason and Trini watched the former couple look to each other and hold each other's hands. They were happy that at least they were on the same page with each other. They watched Tommy and Kim step through the portal and disappear into a dimension that held Tommy's Red Ranger. Jason looked to Trini as the portal disappeared. Billy called Trini's cell to let them know that they could come back in. They rejoined Billy, Hayley, Ethan, Trent, and a very worried looking Kira. Trini saw the hurt and the love that the young girl thought she had hid so well. Trini had been in her place before. She had watched Jason go missing a few times and even then she could not go because she was too close to the situation. She also saw Kim go through the same thing but Kim got to go and help get Tommy because not even Zordon could stop the Pink Ranger from going after Tommy. She also knew that nothing she could say would help Kira right now. It would just go in one ear and out the other. Kira's best hope was Tommy and Kim getting Connor back in little of no time.

XXXX

Connor felt a rush of wind. He wondered why he felt the wind only now. It didn't make any sense but then nothing made sense. No one had come to demand answers or anything about the Power Rangers. He was not sure why he was captured. He had not seen anyone since he had been thrown in here. He still was puzzled over the wind blowing after all this time in here. Maybe the rangers had found a way in here and they were coming to rescue him.

XXXX

I hope that everyone enjoyed that chapter. Please let me know. Also any ideas on the dimension that Connor is in? Let me know.


	12. Dimensions revealed

A/N: I don't own anything. This chapter shifts a little from Tommy and Kim to the others. I know that in the show the Dino Rangers saw the video when Tommy was captured but I wanted to push that back till now. Don't shoot me I just wanted them not to know early in the story. Anyway on to the story.

"I am worried about them, Jase." Trini said as she came to stand next to Jason and Billy. She looked around the basement and noticed that the teens had not moved in a while. She went to stand in front of them. She grabbed a chair and dragged it in front of the teens.

"I know that you are scare and don't know what is going on but they will get Connor back. They are two of the greatest rangers. They were both chosen by Zordon of Eltar. I think that we need to watch Tommy's video diary." Trini said as she stood up and watch the teens get up and follow her to the computer. She motioned to Hayley to play the video for the new rangers. It started with Jason, Zack, Billy, Kim, and Trini being called upon by Zordon. It was followed quickly by explaining how Tommy became the Evil Green Ranger. Trini noticed that Trent the White Ranger looked shocked at this fact. It went on to say how and why the spell was broken and that Tommy joined them in their fight against Rita. It went on to talk about the Green Candle that ended Tommy's time as a Power Ranger if only briefly. He would come back but this time to limited powers. Zedd would come and send Rita packing then destroy what was left of the Green Ranger power. It talked about Zordon and Alpha creating the White Ranger. The video revealed that Tommy was the new White Ranger with power made of light and good. It showed Jason, Zack, and Trini leaving for the Peace Conference and with Rocky, Adam, and Aisha taking their place. It showed Kim's power coin being stolen and the new Shogun Zords be powered up and being used. Kim chose Kat to take her place. It showed new powers coming in the form of a Zeo crystal and those being upgraded to Turbo. New rangers come in as the old ones go on to bigger and better things. The new Turbo Rangers took their fight to space and discovered a new friend and a new enemy. The new friend would destroy the Original Ranger's mentor but he would do it to save the world. The video went on to describe several more sets of rangers and their powers. The last part was about the newest set of Rangers. Even though the Dino gems had to choose their owner, Tommy had predicted that they would chose Connor, Ethan, and Kira. He also talked about getting the new White Ranger on their side. Everyone but Hayley was in shock over the video and the only reason Hayley was not was because she had helped put it together.

"I can't believe Tommy actually sat down to complete this. I mean the guy is forgetful." Jason said as the video was finished. He was proud that the history of the Power Rangers had been put on video.

"Well, I helped him with that. He got all the footage and I helped with putting in the computer. And yes he is very forgetful." Hayley confirmed. She knew that she was not apart of this history even though she wanted to be. She guessed that it was another reason that she did not like Kim. She had willingly given up a power that not everyone could have and now she was one of the greats.

"I guessed that you had a hand in helping him do this. Our boy is good but not that good." Jason said with a laugh. He promptly received a punch from his lovely wife. He rubbed the spot that she hit.

"That was for laughing at Tommy and him not being here to protect himself." Trini said. She grinned as she watched Jason continue to rub the spot that she hit.

"Okay you two. I am beginning to wonder if I need to put one of the teens between you." Billy joked. He knew that those two belong together. He had known it since they had first meet.

"Hey!" Trini and Jason yelled. They knew that Billy was joking. He had always joked that they would one day marry. They had brushed it off until one day they had stopped running and admitted that they were in love with each other. They had been married for three years now. They also wanted the same happiness for Billy. They were hoping by the looks he was giving Hayley that he had found it.

"Okay, what I don't get is why Dr. O didn't tell us about his past? If he was this great ranger who led several teams why didn't he think to inform his new team?" Kira asked bringing Trini and Jason out of dream land. She didn't know if she wanted to believe anything that they said. She was still worried about Connor. She wanted to be the one to get him back but Dr. O had said no. She hoped that they would find him and get back safely.

"You will have to ask Tommy about that but as I said he is a mite forgetful. He would not have thought to tell you." Jason explained to them.

"Yea and anyway he would have found the time when it became a point to know the history of the Power Rangers." Billy said. He knew that only Tommy could answer the question why he did not tell them.

"I accept that you all were the Original rangers but when your mentor Zordon was destroyed all the evil was either turned good or destroyed so why do we still have to fight evil?" Ethan asked.

"Well Zordon's power got all the evil that was around then but some of these new evils were either not created or locked away until someone let them out." Billy said. He had been studying that very thing.

"Oh." Ethan said. He understood that even more than Dr. O's video.

"Okay with that out of the way do we know how Tommy and Kim are doing?" Trini asked. She needed to know if he best friend was alright.

"As far as I can tell they are fine but I am detecting more power coming from them." Billy stated. He had walked over to the computer at Trini's question. He wanted to check every few minutes so that they would know if Tommy and Kim needed help. He also detected a sudden power surge and he knew that his guess was correct. Tommy was the other Greatest Ranger. He assumed that since Tommy was never long without being a ranger his power was masked all this time.

"Power? Like a power surge?" Hayley asked. She knew that could only mean one thing.

"Yes it is exactly like a power surge. I am sure that our fearless leader is one of the Greatest Rangers. He and Kim were always a great duo." Billy stated as he turned back toward Trini, Jason, and Hayley. The Dino Rangers had went back to sit down. They knew that they could not all gather around the computer. It would be way too crowded.

"Tommy and Kim the two Greatest Rangers to ever live, I knew it. They were always great with each other. The Falcon and the Crane will fly once more." Jason said as he stared off into space. He just wished he could be in that dimension with them. They would only get through it again with each other. He knew that this was a great challenge for them. They needed to learn to be a duo once again. This old dimension would help with that. They would have to use all their abilities to get Connor and find a way out. They could do it. Jason knew they could.

"Hold on a minute Jason. Where will they get their powers and why did it take so long for their powers to activate?" Trini asked. She knew there were many questions that she had. She was also worried about Tommy and Kim.

"We are not sure Trini. I actually think that this mission may lead them to their powers. I do not think that Elsa and Mesagog had anything to do with kidnapping Connor. I think that it was just a coincidence that Connor was kidnapped and put in one of the dark dimensions. I think that their powers will be linked to the Original Powers. I also think that it would have something to do with their animal spirits." Billy said as turned back to the computer. He began to type certain keys to bring up a visual of the dimension that Kim and Tommy were in.

"You mean that Connor might have just been in the wrong place at the wrong time?" Ethan asked as he stood up and walked up behind Billy at the computer.

"Well it is Connor. I mean think of it Connor does get into strange situations." Trent said as he also stood up but he went to stand by Jason and Trini.

"Yea he does. I just don't understand why they got Connor and why was he put in an old dimension?" Ethan asked. He looked over at Kira but she had not moved in several minutes. He was worried about her but he could not do anything to ease her worry.

"Guys I think you might want to check this out." Billy as he brought up the visual he was seeing. Everyone came to stand behind Billy even Kira had gotten up to stand beside her teammates. The room had gotten quiet so when Jason and Trini gasped it sounded like a shout. Billy knew that both grasps had come from Trini and Jason because he was expecting that response. The others did not know why the three originals were looking pale as ghosts. It was like they were looking at something from their pasts.

"What's going on? You need to explain it to us." Trent said. He was getting nervous because it had been few minutes since any of them had said a word. He looked to the screen again and was trying to figure out what was wrong. All he saw was Dr. O and Kim walking on what looked like an island. He thought that as dark dimensions went Connor had ended up in a good one.

"There is something wrong. They are not in the same dimension as Connor. He is there but basically in a different dimension. They need to make it through two more dimensions to get to him." Billy said. He knew that this was only the beginning for Tommy and Kim. The dimensions that they would have to go through were bad. He had hoped that they would not have to go through the Island of Illusions again. This time the illusions would be bad because they had overcome the other ones. His worry was even more now. He was sure that Trini and Jason's were as well.

"Well when we were rangers, Rita sent all of us to the Island of Illusions. It took all of us to get back." Jason explained. He knew that Kim and Tommy could do this. They just had to help each other.

"It was one of the hardest things that we had ever done. I am worried at what Kim and Tommy are facing this again." Trini said as she wrung her hands. She leaned into her husband and wished that she could go back to the island with Kim and Tommy.

"They will be fine Trini. They have been through worse. We just have to watch and wait." Jason told his wife. He looked back to the screen and watched his former teammates go through the Island of Illusions once again.

XXXX

"Tommy, we are not in Kansas anymore but we have been here before." Kim said with a smile. She knew that they had been here before but she couldn't place it.

"I know we have been here before but where is here." Tommy asked. He looked around and tried to place it.

"To know the place find the question and search yourself." A voice said behind them. They both turned around and Kim grasped as she saw who it was. Quagmire! They were on the Island of Illusion. Kim looked back to Tommy with a look of dread. They feared the illusions that they would face this time. They looked back to the place where Quagmire was a minute ago and started walking ahead.

XXXX

Okay how did I do? Please let me know. I also am still trying to get the dimension where Connor is just right. I also thought to throw in the Island of Illusions. I know that Rita called it up but I still think that it served as a great dimension.


	13. Island of Illusions: part 1

A/N: I don't own anything. Shifting focus back to Tommy and Kim. I hope that everyone likes this chapter. It was fun to write about the Island of Illusions. Anyway enough about that on to the story.

"Tommy, do you remember when we were here last time?" Kim asked as she and Tommy walked through the jungle. She was hot and sweating as she picked her way through the growth of the under bush.

"Like it was yesterday, I remember that we were still nervous around each other. You remember Zack's fear?" Tommy asked as he held back a branch for Kim to pass.

"Snakes! Zack was so funny here. He was always brushing off his fears but this island made him face those fears." Kim said. She turned to her left and seen the beach. She was taken aback at how many of her memories were tied to a body of water. Most of her memories with Tommy were at the lake in Angel Grove Park. She wrote Tommy's letter by the ocean. She was captured the last time in the ocean. She realized that she still loved Tommy in the same spot that she first kissed him by the lake. She knew that the water would always be apart of her.

"Yes he was trying to be cool about everything. I wish that they could all come here with us again and see if our fears are the same or if they had changed as we have." Tommy said as he looked to where Kim was looking. He saw the water and gave a sad smile. He wished that they could just get past all the nervous and be together once again. He wanted so much to hold her in his arms again. He hoped that they would be together again soon. He needed her in his life much more than he needed to breath it seemed like. He realized that his life had not been as exciting as it had been in the last couple of hours.

"Tommy, do you think that we can do this by ourselves?" Kim asked bringing his attention back to her and the island. She was wringing her hands and shifting back and forth on her feet.

"Yes, I know that we can do this. We have to do this for Connor and the rest of the Dinos." Tommy said. He took a step closer to her and took her hand. He squeezed it and was going to drop it but she tighten her hold on his hand. He grinned at her and they started walking again but this time hand-in-hand as the couple they would soon be again.

XXXX

Tommy's fear came first. They had come to a clearing and he looked to Kim but she wasn't there. He looked all around but he still could not find her. He called her name but she did not answer. Kim realized that Tommy was in an illusion. She tried to grab his hand but he was moving again trying to find her.

"Kim, where are you? Kim? Kimberly?" Tommy called. He knew that she should not be far away.

"Tommy, I'm right here." Kim called to his back. She tried again but he just kept going. She yelled to Quagmire. He appeared at her side in the tree.

"What can I do for you, Pink Ranger?" Quagmire asked.

"Please help me with Tommy. He cannot see me." Kim pleaded.

"You cannot help the White Ranger. This illusion he must fight himself. It is not like the past fear. He needs to work through it by himself. You can only watch and it may help you with your fear." Quagmire said as he played his flute and disappeared. Kim stood back and watched the love of her life fight this illusion by himself.

"Kim!" Tommy shouted. He turned around and finally saw her but it wasn't her. She was wearing different clothes and she just looked different. He walked up to her and took her hand.

"Tommy, this is the hardest thing I had ever had to say. I do not want to try again. What we had is in the past. I still love you but we are better off apart." Kim said as she dropped his hand. She turned around and walked back to the forest. He wanted to run after her but he didn't. He knew that she would not hurt him that much again but she done it once before. She had ripped his heart out. He thought back to the fight that they had had earlier. He realized that the reason she was fighting him was to get back his old self. She wanted the man that she knew was buried under layers of doubt. He smiled and realized that Kim would not have told him that she didn't want to be with him again like that. She would have put him before herself. She was a Pink and that was what a Pink did.

"I don't believe you Kimberly. You want me just as much as I want you. You would not have fought like a tiger for the old me if you just wanted to be friends. You are not the Kim that I know." Tommy shouted at her back. He watched her as she turned and disappear and the real Kim came into view. He noticed that she had tears in her eyes and she was smiling. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his body and wrapped his arms around her small body. He rested his head onto of hers. Her scent floated up from her hair. He smiled because it was the same smell that was totally Kim. It smelled like a warm summer day, all light and airy.

"Tommy, are you okay now?" Kim asked him. She was happy that he had once again overcome his fear.

"Yes. I am fine. Thank you for staying with me." He said as he released her. He still had her hand and they turned and started walking again. They had finally reached the beach area. They watched the water come in and flow back out again. They knew that Kim's illusion would come and they wanted to be prepared. It came sooner than they thought it would.

Kim doubted herself again. She wanted to be with Tommy because she loved him. She knew that they could do it. The problem was she was afraid of leaving him again. She loved him the first time she left him in fact she never stopped loving him. She didn't know if she could be with someone as good as Tommy. She couldn't take it if she left him again. She knew that the last time she really didn't meet a guy that even measured up to Tommy but she wanted him to be free since he was in California and she was in Florida. She wrote that horrible letter and tried to get on with her life. She couldn't do that again to Tommy and her friends. She started crying and turned to face Tommy to tell him her decision but he wasn't there. She looked for him but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Tommy? Where are you?" She yelled.

"Kim, I'm right here." Tommy said but he instantly knew that she was seeing an illusion. He was worried about her but she had conquered this once. He shouted for Quagmire for help.

"White Ranger, what is it you seek?" Quagmire asked as he played his flute.

"Kimberly needs help. She cannot see me and she is in an illusion." Tommy told Quagmire.

"I am sorry but the Pink Ranger must do this by herself. It is her fear that she must face. You can only watch her." With that being said Quagmire disappeared. Tommy stood back and watched the love of his life go through this fear alone.

"Tommy!" I guess he left me this time before I could break his heart again. I knew that I should have stayed away from him. I love him too much for this. I knew that it would happen this way again. She turned back to the water after she had turned to look for Tommy. She looked out over the water. She thought back to hers and Tommy's first kiss. He had just his lost powers and she went to comfort him. He was practicing by himself. She smiled and walked up to him. She had been nervous to go to him but she wanted to make sure that he was alright. He had spotted her and jumped down from his rock. He walked up to her and smiled. They had started talking and she had told him that she missed him. He leaned in and kissed her. She loved that kiss because it was sweet and totally the best first kiss. He had also asked her to the dance after that. They had begun dating and shared many memories as Power Rangers. They were the first Power Ranger couple. She had asked Jason later if Tommy and Kat had dated. He said they went out one date but it went nowhere. He was still in love with Kim. She knew that he would not leave her. He had stood by her through everything and they had had a lot going on. They had saved each other countless times as Rangers. She finally lifted her head up and saw Tommy standing in front of her. He had a smile on his face and she lifted her hand to his face. She smiled and watched his head lower to hers. She closed her eyes and felt his lips on hers. It was like their first kiss once more. It was short but the best thing in her life. She opened her eyes as he stepped back. They grabbed each others hands and started back to find the way out. It should be too long now because they had both went through their fears. They realized that they were string together than they ever were apart.

XXXX

"Do you think that they are ready?" A small robot asked a shadow in a squeaky voice.

"Yes. They are ready. They are becoming the Greatest Rangers that they always were. I am proud of these two not only because I chose them but because they chose to take the mantle each time that it was placed before them." The shadow said. He was so proud of the two rangers that walked that jungle once more. Their journey would lead them to their powers. They Falcon and the Crane would once again flight together as they had many years ago only this time nothing would come between them. He would see to that.

"I will prepare their journey." The robot said. He was happy that Kimberly and Tommy would be together once again.

XXXX

I hoped that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know. Anyway two more dimensions to go through what will they be? This chapter orginially started out longer but I wanted the cliffhanger. The second part should be up either later today or tomorrow morning. Please review so I can know if I need to put it up this afternoon or not.


	14. Island of Illusions: part 2

A/N: I don't own anything. A special thanks to Toku Warrior for the ideas on the dimensions and to everyone else that reviews. I hope that you like this chapter. On to the story.

"Look at that!" Kim said as two birds took flight before their eyes.

"It's a Falcon and a Crane." Tommy said as he took a closer look. He knew that to be a sign. He had a feeling that he was the other great power along side of Kim. They falcon and the crane confirm what he was thinking.

"I assume that it means that we are the two Greatest Power Rangers?" Kim asked. She knew that the birds were the sign that she needed to confirm her thoughts.

"I think so. I had a feeling when we stepped in the dimension that I was the other power." Tommy said as he looked to Kim. He realized that they would fight along side each other once again. He was ready to take that role. Their fear was one in the same and they had overcome that by being here and trying to move forward by each other's side.

All at once the dimension faded away, they were in front of a temple not unlike that they seen on Phadeos. The Falcon and the Crane that they had just seen fly away hovered above the door as if suggesting that they go inside. Tommy and Kim walked hand-in-hand up to the door. They both placed their hands on the door and pushed. They took each other's hand once again and stepped through the open door way. The inside was not unlike the island that they had just left. There were of course trees, rivers, and mountains like Earth has but they knew that they were not on Earth. They were somewhere else entirely but they felt at home. It felt like the old Command Center had felt. They both jumped when a small robot came out from behind a giant tree.

"Greetings Rangers. I trust your journey went well." The robot said.

"Alpha! I have missed you. What are you doing here?" Kim asked as she let go of Tommy's hand and ran up to the robot to give him a hug.

"Oh, Kimberly. I have missed you too. I am here to guide you." Alpha told the former Pink Ranger. He noticed that she dresses in her color.

"Alpha, where is here?" Tommy asked as he came to stand by Kim.

"You are on Eltar. The home of Zordon and myself." Alpha said proudly. He had one more surprise for the Rangers.

"Eltar? It looks just like Earth." Kim said as she did a complete circle to look at her surroundings. She did not notice the shadow that had came to stand behind her and Tommy.

"Yes it does Kimberly. It is good to see my former Pink and White Rangers together again." The shadow said behind them. He watched as the duo did a slow turn around to see who was speaking to them.

"Zordon?" Kim said in a whisper as she true to fashion fainted in Tommy's arms.

"I can't believe it. How? Why?" Tommy said. He knew that Kim would come out of her faint in a little bit.

"Yes, Tommy. I was also prepared for her faint. Here you can lay her on this." Zordon said an exam table appeared at his side. Tommy put her on the table and turned back to his mentor.

"I am excited to see you but shouldn't you be dead?" Tommy asked. He wanted to make sure that he was not seeing a ghost.

"Yes but it did not actually happen like it should have. When Andros broke my tube my spirit went through the universe it cleanse many of the people and destroyed others. My spirit also reached Eltar and when it did it entered my body that was long ago frozen. I became human once again no longer trapped in my time wrap. I am sorry that I did not let anyone know. I needed to stay dead for a while but now it is time for my presentence to be known." Zordon said as he stepped out of the shadows. Tommy noticed that he was younger than Tommy would have guessed. He also heard a moan from Kim. He turned and watched as Kim sat up. He noticed that she was looking around and he knew the moment that she had seen Zordon. She jumped off the table and hugged her mentor who was more like a father-figure to her more than anyone else. He watched as Zordon hugged his Pink Ranger and Tommy saw tears in both of their eyes. He was surprise that his former mentor was crying as he hugged the Earth's first Pink Ranger.

"It is good to see you Kimberly. I am glad that you forced Tommy to rescue his Red a boy that you haven't even met." Zordon said as he let go of Kim. He watched as she wiped her eyes.

"It is also good to see you as well Zordon. I have missed you." Kim said as she went back to stand next to Tommy. She grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"You both know why you are here. You are the past rangers that have an inner strength that is so strong that it has a power attached. You will once again go on a journey to find these powers. You will not change colors for these. Tommy I know that you are now the Black Dino Ranger but your great power will be White. These powers will be a combination of your past powers. I will help you all that I can but you must do this on your own." Zordon told his rangers. Alpha came up to him then and gave him a map. He then turned to the rangers and handed it to Tommy.

"What is this?" Tommy asked. He opened the piece of paper that Zordon had given him. He had to let go of Kim's hand to take the paper.

"It is a map. It tells you how to get to your powers. I can only help you so far after that you must do it on your own." Zordon told them. He knew that they were ready. He motioned to Alpha then to let him know to push the buttons for the rangers.

"When do we leave?" Kim asked as she looked over the map.

"You leave right now. Good Luck my rangers and May the Power protect you." Zordon said. He knew that his parting words were a comfort for these two. He knew that they could do this. He watched as Alpha pushed the buttons that took the two rangers in streaks of Pink and White. They teleported once again to a far away place to find their powers.

XXXX

Billy looked once again at the computer but he could not believe it. He was not sure that he did. How could Zordon still be alive?

XXXX

Connor was all of a sudden thrown into green light. He could finally see around him. There was still a smoke-like fog on the floor of this place. There were golden bars going diagonal from the ceiling to the floor in sections. There was a green place where the bars met. He saw the electricity bouncing off the bars. He saw the entire place as he turned around. It was small but he felt the evil flowing through this place. He felt that there had been many battles here but he didn't know why. He felt a ghost of a monster beside him. He thought he heard the sounds of a battle between this monster he felt and maybe a Red Ranger but he was not sure because he thought the he was the first Red Ranger.

"You are not the first." A voice spoke up behind him. Connor turned around but he didn't see anyone.

"Who are you?" Connor asked.

"I am the one who created this dimension. It was designed for my monster Goldar. He fought two great rangers here. The first Red Ranger and the first Green Ranger fought here. They both almost died here." The voice said. He recognized that the voice was female.

"Why am I here?" Connor asked the voice.

"You were brought here to capture one the Greatest Rangers. You know this ranger well. He is your mentor and fellow ranger." The voice said.

"Dr O? He was not a ranger before. He would have told me. He is just a high school teacher." Connor argued. Whoever this person was did not know the Dr. O that he did.

"Your Dr. O as you call him was first my ranger. He has been many colors in the Ranger World. I chose him first then the other rangers broke my spell. He began one of the six only to lose his power to my Green Candle but Zordon his mentor vexed me by having him give his power coin to Jason, the original Red Ranger. You know Jason and Trini they were part of that Original team. The other three you will meet shortly." The voice said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Connor asked. He was mad that Dr. O had not told him that he was a Power Ranger before. He would ask him later about that. He just had to get out of here.

"You are my bait. You are like him you know. He went to the lake a lot by himself to think about a fellow ranger as well. He was in love the Pink Ranger almost like you are with the Yellow Ranger. I needed to get him. I also knew that a certain Pink Ranger was coming here so that is why I capture you when I did. He would not come after you until he had a way out but then she came. She was the one who got him to come without an exit. You should thank her when they show up. Her name is Kimberly and since you do not have a Pink on your team I will tell you how a Pink acts. The reason she fought him so bad to come and get you was because being Pink they put everyone else above them. You being a ranger received her compassion and her drive. She is the reason that you will get out. I will release you when I get him." The voice said.

"What if they don't come? How do you know that you will get him?" Connor asked. He was mad that this voice knew more about Dr. O than he did.

"Oh they will come. They are Power Ranger though and though. They will risk their life to get you back. They had done it many times before." The voice said laughingly.

"Show yourself. You know who I am but I don not know you." Connor said forcefully. He was becoming a great Red Ranger. He was following in every Red Ranger's footsteps to become a leader.

"Turn around little Red Ranger." The voice said. Connor turned around there stood a woman. She had some kind of a weird Renaissance dress with a collar up to her ears. She also had the Madonna cones and a staff that had an orb in a circle at the top of it.

"What is your name?" Connor asked. He was not too shocked over her appearance because Elsa dressed just as bad.

"I am Rita Repulsa. I am married Zedd. We once ruled this universe until Zordon chose teenagers to be Power Rangers; Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini, and Kimberly." Rita said.

"Why is this dimension so important? I assumed that it means something or you would have picked somewhere else." Connor asked. He was trying to get as much information as he could.

"It was the place that was the beginning of the end for the Green Ranger. It was here that I worked my magic and formed the Green Candle and almost destroyed the Red Ranger. Tommy will come back here. He will save you and in doing that he will die. My husband and Goldar want his hide and I will give that to them." Rita said as she disappeared. Connor was once alone in this dimension. He worried that Dr. O would come but maybe he would decide against this mission but if this Rita knew anything about this Kimberly who was with Dr. O then they would come. He needed to find a way out so that Dr. O would not get captured because of him. He also needed to get out so he could see Kira. He missed her being around him.

XXXX

How did eveyone like this chapter? I played with this one a little more last night so that is why I wait till this morning. Please let me know. And I tried to describe the Dark Dimension to the best that I could. If I could have put a picture there I would have. And yes Zedd, Rita, and Goldar are back.


	15. Tommy's Basement

A/N: I don't own anything. This is a little bit longer of a chapter but it needed to be. Let me know what you think about this chaper.

Kim and Tommy landed in a cave. Kim had been here before. She was trying to not remember the time that she was here. Tommy had been gone because Zedd had destroyed the Green Ranger powers for good. Tommy had gone to be by himself. She and the others were trying to cope without him here. She had been captured by Goldar and some putties. They bought her here because Zedd had wanted her to be his queen. They dressed her like Rita and tried to put a spell over her. The spell didn't work thankfully. Billy and Trini had rescued her and they defeated the monster and she was saved from being his queen when Rita came back.

"You have been her before." Tommy commented. He saw the look on her face. He was worried because he knew that he had not been here. She had had to face this by herself and it hurt him. He hoped that it was nothing like the dimension he had found her in when Zedd was draining her powers.

"Yes. I was here when Zedd wanted to make me his queen." Kim stated calmly. She shuddered at the thought once again.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't here. I know that it was hard for you." Tommy told her. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. He rested his head on hers. They were the perfect fit. He smiled and rubbed her back before releasing her.

"It is fine. You needed to come to terms with losing your powers yet again. I had the guys here." Kim told him. She smiled and grabbed his hand and they begin walking. They did not know where they were going but they felt that it was the right way.

XXXX

"Billy, what is wrong?" Trini asked him. She had seen his face go from a bland expression to one of pure shock.

"I think I am seeing a ghost." He replied. He checked his numbers again and brought the image up on the computer. He heard Trini's and Jason's gasps. He knew that they thought it was a joke.

"Billy, it is not who I think it is, is it?" Jason asked. He turned back to Trini and seen her nod. It was their old mentor back from the dead.

"It is Zordon. I don't know how or why but it is him. Tommy and Kim saw him though. They were with him for a little while. I think that he is sending them on their quest to find their powers. They were on Eltar though. I think that Alpha is with him. The good news was that they made it through the Island of Illusions. They seemed none the worst for the wear." Billy stated. He began to type and brought up another dimension this though it was the one that Connor was in. He also put it on the big screen. He thought he had seen this dimension before but he couldn't be sure. He heard Jason swear under his breath.

"Connor! Where is he?" Kira asked. She had jumped up and ran to the screen. It looked like her eyes were misty looking.

"In one of Rita's dimensions, it was the one that held the Green Candle. It was also the one where I faced Goldar the first time." Jason said through gritted teeth. He was mad that once again Tommy had to face this demon. He was glad that Kim was there for him this time. She would help him.

"You almost died there Jason, Tommy as well. I don't like this. Zedd and Rita must be back and in on this. They want Tommy and they are using Connor and Kim to get him." Trini said. She was rubbing her hand on Jason's back to try to soothe him. She knew that Jason had bad memories of both himself and Tommy being there. She knew that she had dimensions that she had bad memories of. Most of those dimensions had to do with Kim and Jason. She knew that both Kim and Jason had nightmares about those dimensions too. She also had nightmares about them still being trapped in those dimensions.

"Trini, I know that. I don't want Tommy to go there again. I don't want to relive this pain again." Jason said. He was worried about Tommy. He knew that Trini and Billy understood but that the others did not. He would explain later.

"Jason, calm down. Kim is with him this time. She will help him and they will have powers again. They will be fine." Trini told him. She looked him in the eye and smiled.

"_Rangers, Tommy and Kimberly will be fine. They will conquer Zedd and Rita this time. They will also save Connor. Jason, do not doubt your former teammate. He has his strength with him this time. They are the Greatest Rangers. Their powers will be more powerful than any powers that either has possessed. The power will protect them."_ Zordon said through the communication system that Hayley had installed.

"Zordon?" Jason whispered. He was in shock even though he knew that Zordon was alive. He guessed that he did not believe it.

"_Yes, my former Red Ranger. Help these new rangers until Tommy, Kimberly, and Connor get back. You were once a leader be that leader again."_ Zordon said. He was confident that his Red Ranger could do this. He knew that he would do it because it was the ranger thing to do.

"I will, Zordon. Are Tommy and Kim okay?" Jason asked. He knew that Zordon would know. He also knew that the new rangers would want to know how close they were to getting Connor back.

"_Yes, they are. They are on their way to get their new powers. They will also get Connor as soon as they have their powers. What they don't know is that their powers will lead directly to Connor. I did not inform them of that. They need to follow their hearts to find their powers and Connor."_ Zordon told them.

"Do we need to do anything Zordon?" Billy asked. He saw the new rangers were looking back and forth between each other. He would explain after they had finished talking with Zordon.

"_No. Just monitor the Earth. You need to make sure that the new rangers are ready for any attack that may arise. I need to go. May the Power protect you."_ Zordon said. His parting words gave the old rangers such a comfort that all three of them smiled.

"What are you smiling at? Dr. O and Kim are nowhere near Connor and he is in some dimension that Jason and Dr. O almost died in." Kira screamed. She was mad that they were all smiling and doing nothing to help out Connor.

"Kira, you don't understand. Zordon was our mentor. We all thought he had died to save the world. I guess that something went wrong. Anyway before we started any mission or battle Zordon would always tell us to let the power protect us. I guess that we were all remembering the past. Tommy and Kim are near Connor just not in the same dimension. Nothing has happened to Connor in all the time that he has been there. I know that dimension is bad but at least we have located him." Billy said. He was trying to calm down a teenage girl who was so much like Kim it was unreal. Kim had made this much fuss over Tommy being captured. Kira was the prefect combination of Yellow and Pink.

"I am just worried about him. We cannot communicate with Dr. O and Kim or with Connor." Kira stated. She went to sit back down between Ethan and Trent.

"Hey guys I just noticed the time. Don't you need to get home?" Trini asked. It was 9pm. Their parents must be worried about them or at least wondering where they are at.

"Shoot. Yea we need to get home. Come on Trent and Kira. I will drive you home." Ethan said. He knew that he did not want to leave but his parents would think that it was odd that he would want to stay at his teacher's house. He knew that Trent's dad wouldn't care but Kira's mom would flip.

"Okay. If you hear anything please let me know. I will come back if necessary." Kira said as she followed the boys upstairs. They grabbed all their things and headed out the door. Trini had followed them up the stairs and watched as Ethan pulled out of the drive. She went back down stairs and found that Jason was missing.

"Where is my husband?" Trini asked Billy.

"He teleported home to get your things. He said he would be back in a little bit." Billy said as he turned back to the computer.

"How did he teleport, Billy?" She asked. She knew that Tommy did not have teleportation because it would rip apart his house.

"He used mine. He did not want to drive there and back and he knew that you would not do it. He is also brought in Kim's bag from his truck." Billy said though he did not lift his head from the screen.

"Do you need me to do anything?" Trini asked. She saw that Hayley was scanning Reefside to make sure that it was secure and Billy was tracking Tommy and Kim. She just needed something to do.

"You could order pizza. I have been craving American pizza." Billy said as he turned back to Trini. He had a pleading look in his eyes. She knew that Billy loved pizza.

"Okay, okay. I will get us some pizza. I know Jason will love that. He has been begging for pizza for a week. Hayley, would you some pizza?" Trini asked as she turned from Billy to Hayley. She noticed that Hayley had her hands in fists. Trini did not know what to make of that.

"No, I do not want any pizza and why are you all moving in? I don't believe that Tom knew of all of his house guests. I know that you want him back with that girl but you do not have to move her and yourselves in. Why don't all of you go home and please leave Tom alone." Hayley said as she stood up. She was mad that they all wanted to move in and try to get him back with her. She broke his heart if they didn't remember.

"What has gotten into you? First off Tommy does not mind. We have already asked him. And secondly, he wants to be back with Kim just as much as we want them to get back together." Trini said. She was seeing red because of her comments. She noticed that Billy had stood up and was standing behind her. He was supporting her like he always did when they were Power Ranger together.

"Why are you all so determined to get them back together? She broke his heart with that letter. He has moved on. She needs to move on as well." Hayley said. Jason had just come back in the house but he had messed up the coordinates and he had landed in the living room. He had heard Hayley's first comment and he wanted to stay back. He knew that his wife would murder Hayley but they needed to talk this out. Apparently even though Kim and Hayley had talked, Hayley still resented Kim.

"We are determined because that is what he wants. He wants her not you. If he wanted you then he would have dated you in college. I know that that did not happen. I know that that is hard for you but that boy's heart only contains Kimberly Ann Hart." Trini said loudly. She saw Jason come down the stairs and come to stand by her.

"I did not want him. I just do not want her with him. I do not want to pick up the pieces when she breaks his heart." Hayley said. She was shaking from the anger she was trying to hold back.

"You did not pick up the pieces the last time. You did not know him then. We were there and we also saw her. She set him free and now he has come back to her just like he always does." Trini said. She was hanging on by a thread. She felt Jason's hand on her shoulder. She took a calming breath.

"No but I am here this time. I will not let that girl near him again." Hayley said as she took a step closer to Trini which only set Trini back into murder mode.

"Hey girls, break it up. Hayley, Tommy and Kim are going to be together no matter what anyone wants. They always find a way back to each other. They have this link between them. They knew where to find one another and how to fix whatever problem the other one was facing. And, Trini calm down. Hayley was not there at the beginning. She will find out soon enough." Jason said as he stepped between Hayley and Trini. He looked at the murderous look in Trini's eyes. He noticed that Hayley too had seen the look in Trini's eyes and she backed up. He had to make Trini move. He hoped that Hayley stayed away from Trini for a while or at least until she cooled down.

"Fine. I will call in the pizza. And by the way Hayley when do you plan to go home?" Trini asked sweetly. Jason gave his wife a look that said don't go there but she ignored it.

"I planned to stay here. I am needed to monitor Reefside." Hayley returned. She knew that she wasn't going anywhere.

"Oh, where do you plan to sleep? All of Tommy's guest bedrooms are full. Jason and I are in one, Billy is in one, and Kim is in the last one unless you want to take the one that Kim is in." Trini said. Jason knew that she was up to something. He knew before Hayley asked what that was.

"Where is Kimberly going to sleep then? I am sure that you would want her to be somewhere." Hayley questioned as she turned back from the computer screen.

"Oh, she can sleep with Tommy. I am sure that they would like that arrangement better anyway." Trini said as she went up the stairs to call in pizza. Jason watched as Hayley looked at the retreating Trini's back. He guessed that she did not like Trini's comment about where Kim should sleep. He knew that it would be a long night. He also watched as Billy went back to his computer to watch Tommy and Kim's journey once more. He could not wait until they can back. He did not want to deal with Trini and Hayley so he went up stairs to put the bags in the guest bedrooms. He put his and Trini's bag in the bedroom at the end of the hall. He put Kim's in the bedroom next to Tommy's. He knew that Hayley would not like that but he knew that she would prefer that to him putting Kim's bag in Tommy's bedroom. He decided that he needed to go back downstairs to make sure that his wife did not murder Hayley. He knew that Billy would not interfere because he was scared of Trini too. He sighed as he went back down the stairs. He saw that Hayley was back to whatever she was doing while Billy and Trini were gathered around the computer watching Tommy and Kim on their quest also checking on Connor as well. The sirens in the basement went off and he ran to Billy's side. He assumed that he would need to call the Dino Rangers. He came up behind Billy and Trini and watched Billy typed something and heard Hayley say that there wasn't anything in Reefside. He glanced back to Billy and saw that he had brought the dimension that Connor was in up on the big screen.

"Guys look at who is with Connor." Billy said. He was acting a little weird.

"Who is it? I can barely make out that there is a person there." Trini said. All of a sudden the lights blinked in the dimension and they got a good look at who was talking to Connor. All three of them said a word that you would have never thought a ranger would say. Hayley looked at them in shock. She got up and came to stand beside Jason. She saw a woman that was dressed badly on the screen talking to Connor.

"Who is she? I think that I had seen her before." Hayley asked. She saw all three of them tense at her question.

"She is Rita Repulsa. She was our very first enemy that we fought. She is the reason that Zordon chose us to be Rangers. She also chose Tommy to be her Evil Green Ranger." Trini said.

"Guys, if she is back evil then Zedd and at least Goldar are as well. We need to find out why and they how they were turned back. I will run some tests to find out why." Billy said as he focused back on data in front on him.

"I know why that dimension was chosen. Rita wants Tommy to end where he began. This is worse than if Mesogog had wanted Tommy. He at least did not know Tommy's history as the Evil Green Ranger." Jason said. He was back to worrying about Tommy and Kim. He hoped that Billy could found out why Rita was back. He knew that something bad had happened.

XXXX

How was that? I know that Hayley and Kim had their fight but it was too gentle for the hate that Hayley has against Kim but I know that Hayley would not have shown her hatred with Tommy in the room so that is why i threw in the Hayley/ Trini fight. Let mw know what you think about this chapter. And the other past rangers should make an appearance soon.


	16. Journey

A/N: I don't own anything. Okay so I am trying to get Tommy and Kim to their powers but it is going slower than I realized but I am enjoying their journey. I hope that everyone likes this chapter.

"Kim, are you alright? You seem out of it." Tommy asked as he came to stand beside her. He took her by the shoulders and turned her to face him. He said that her eyes were a little misty looking.

"I am fine. I just wish that we could get our powers and Connor and go home. I want this part over." Kim said. She was trying to hold it together. She stepped closer to Tommy and leaned into his body. She just wanted this to be over totally. She turned again and they walked hand-in-hand deeper into the cave. She heard Tommy's gasp. She turned to look at him and he had gone white as a sheet. He was also shaking.

"Kim, I'm not sure this is the right way." He said. She grabbed his face and held it between her hands.

"Tommy, listen to me. This is the only way. Why is this part of the cave worrying you? I know that machine over there against the wall looks bad but there are spider webs all over it so it has not been used in a while." Kim said. She looked into his eyes and knew that something bad had happened here. She just didn't know what.

"Kim, the last time that I was here was with you. I know that you do not remember it but it was bad. This is where Zedd had you when your power coin was stolen. You were hooked up to that machine. It was slowly draining your power. I had to fight Zedd and destroy that machine to get you back. I was so scared that I could not defeat Zedd or get the machine off. You look so pale and unlike the Kim I knew. I felt responsible for you being there. If I had not lost the Falcon zord or if I had went after your power coin. I don't know." Tommy said through gritted teeth. He was trying not to remember Kim on that machine. She looked dead when he had shown up and he had quit breathing until he seen her chest rise and fall with a breath.

"Oh, Tommy, I am so sorry. It was not your fault that I was here. I chose to try to rescue Kat. I was a Power Ranger so that meant that I had to try rescue Kat even though I had lost my power coin. I never blamed you for me being here. Don't blame yourself." Kim pleaded with him. She let go of his face and turned back to look at the room that they were in. The machine that she had been hooked up to took up one whole wall with a nasty looking part coming down over a table. She guessed that she had been the only one to be laid on that table. She hoped that Tommy would forget that he had to visit this place again. She knew that it would be a long time but she seriously knew that a part of him would always remember her on that table with her power slowly draining away just a part of her would always remember Tommy in the Command Center with his Green Ranger powers failing.

"Kim, I think that we should continue on." He said as she spun back around to him. They walked out of that room and continue down a darken hallway. She hoped that their powers could handle these old dimensions. She knew that they should but a part would doubt it until proven.

"I wonder how we are to get our powers." Kim wondered at loud. They continue to walk down the path in silence. They each retreated in their own thoughts. They held hands though. They both seem to need that little body contact. Tommy opened the map just to check their position on the map. It appeared that they were still going the right way.

XXXX

"Where are they now Billy?" Trini asked as she came back down from getting the pizza that she had called in. Jason had brought down a table and chairs so they could eat and still be near the computers in case of an emergency. Hayley did not join them though she went upstairs to fix herself a ham and cheese sandwich. She would only talk when she was spoken to. Jason had tried several times to talk to her but she would only answer in yes, no, or not even answer at all. Every time that she wouldn't answer Jason Trini looked over and gave her death rays. The kids had called to say that they made it home and to call them the moment anything changed. Kira had already called twice to make sure that everything was still going good.

"They are in limbo basically. They are going in an out of dimensions. They are in the one that Kim was in when she was hooked up to Zedd's machine and her powers were being drained from her. I am sure that Tommy is going through the worst right now. He is reliving that nightmare. I wish that they did not have to relive those dimensions but since they were the ones captured the most then they seen the most dimensions out of all of us." Billy said as he watched Tommy and Kim continue past that room. He wished that he could see what they would in counter next but it was not possible.

"Hey! They're coming. I just got off the phone with them. We need to start planning." Jason shouted as he came down the stairs waving the phone. He went over to his wife and kissed her while Billy looked away.

"Who is coming and what are we planning?" Trini when Jason stepped back from their kiss. She was happy to see him since for that past hour he had been upstairs playing Tommy's game system. He had wanted to erase all of Tommy's high scores. She guessed he succeeded or he had got busy with his phone calls.

"Everyone; Zack, Rocky, Aisha, Adam, and Tanya. I called them as soon as I knew Kim was coming. I wanted to have a welcome party for Kim. They are excited for this. We are also camping out at Tommy's. I know he wouldn't mind. They are each bringing their own air mattresses and sleeping bags. We are grilling the day after Tommy and Kim gets back." Jason said as he tried not to run around the basement. He was so ready for Tommy and Kim to get back.

"Jason, I think that you missed someone. What about Kat? I mean she was a ranger too." Trini asked even though she did not like Kat all that much. She knew that she could not blame her for Tommy and Kim breaking up but she still didn't like her.

"Well I didn't want to open that can of worms. I know that Kim is on speaking terms with her but after she has dealt with Tommy and getting her powers back I knew that she was not up to being nice with Kat." Jason said as he turned to watch Hayley come back down the stairs. She had gone upstairs to readjust her eyes and brain. She had also gotten her something to eat and made sure that everything at the Cybercafé was going good. Trent had told her that he would swing to help close then he would head home in his car.

"What's going on?" Hayley asked. She knew that Jason was excited over something. He was practically jumping up and down.

"Jason has invited almost all of the former rangers over for a sleep over and cookout. He wanted it to be a welcome home party for Kim." Billy said as he continued to stare at the computer not brothering to look up.

"Is Rocky included in this invitation?" Hayley asked nervously. She hoped that Rocky did not come.

"Yes. Why?" Jason asked. He did not know why Hayley did not like Rocky but he would find out.

"I just don't see eye to eye with Rocky. The last time he was here, he pulled one prank after another. He jacked my car up and took all the tires off my car and hide them in the woods behind Tom's house. I spent the next two hours trying to find them. I was so mad and Tom did nothing but sat and watched me while Rocky laughed the entire time. I just wanted to get away from him the fastest that I could. The next time that he came he unplugged all the machines at the Cybercafé. I spent the following hour trying to figure out what was wrong with everything there. I mean from the computers there to the coffee machine I couldn't figure it out until Rocky came in laughing at me. I looked then found out that everything was unplugged. Tom just shrugged and walked out with Rocky and the others." Hayley said as she shuttered at the memories. She really hoped that Rocky would change his mind but he wouldn't do that because he wanted to torture her.

"I can believe that Rocky would do that. He is just a big kid. He was always pulling pranks on all of us. The only one that he never pulled a prank on was Kim. I think that he was scared of her. She did pound on his head for pulling a prank on Tommy. He called me about how to handle her. I told him that he needed to leave that she-devil alone. He sounded hurt about not getting her back until she threaten him. He did continue to pull pranks on everyone else even when we went there." Jason said. He was laughing at all the pranks he remembered Rocky pulling. It was going to be a great reunion with everyone. He couldn't wait.

"When are they coming?" Billy asked pulling his thoughts from Rocky's pranks to the question.

"They should be arriving tomorrow sometime. They said that they would call when they got into Reefside. Rocky knows that way but the others do not and knowing him they would not make it here until two weeks later. He would have too much fun leading them on a merry chase." Jason said laughing. He could picture it now. Rocky in his red Dodge truck being followed by Adam and Tanya in their black and yellow car, then Aisha in her yellow VW Beetle, then Zack in his black Cadillac Escalade driving around for hours before they would notice that Rocky was driving in circles. Zack would be on his phone, Aisha would be listening to the radio, Adam and Tanya would be discussing the newest addition to their house and Rocky would be laughing his head off. Jason knew that he would have to go and find them and that would give Rocky even more to laugh at. He just shook his head and turned back to Billy and Trini. Hayley had gone back to her computer to do whatever she was doing.

"How are Tommy and Kim doing?" Jason asked. He walked up behind Billy and grabbed his wife's hand. He felt her lean into him and smiled. He wanted this for Tommy and Kim. They deserved this more than anyone.

"They are still good as far as I can tell. They should be getting close to their powers. The energy from those two is bouncing off the walls. I hope that they get there soon." Billy said as he looked up to Jason and Trini and smiled. He noticed that Trini was getting sleepy.

"Hey Trini why don't you go upstairs and get some sleep. Billy and I will handle this and if we need you I will come and get you." Jason said as he noticed that Trini's eyes were heavy looking.

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea. Just let me know if I need to help. Billy, if you need me please get me up. I know that Jason is good at a lot of things but he is not good with computers. We do not have time to fix the things that he would break if we let him." Trini said with a smile on her face. She let go of her husband and turned to go upstairs. She heard Jason say that their things were in the last bedroom down the hall. She just smiled because she knew that her husband had put Kim's stuff in the bedroom besides Tommy and poor Billy had the middle bedroom. She was also excited at Jason's news. She could not wait to see everyone back together again. She also wondered if Kim knew that Adam and Tanya had married or that Rocky and Aisha were dating. They still had a somewhat long distance relationship but Aisha was working on moving to Angel Grove to be with Rocky. She knew that it was wrong not to invite Kat but she also knew that Kat was performing in London and Kim would not be able to handle seeing Kat again. She also wished that Hayley would get over herself and get used to the fact that Tommy and Kim were back together. Trini had finally made it to hers and Jason's bedroom. She smiled as she opened her yellow bag and grabbed her pjs. All of Tommy's bedrooms had their own bath attached. He also had a guest bath in the hall in case some one stayed and all the bedrooms were taken. The bedroom was decorated with them in mind. It had a red and yellow boarder that faded into gold at the bottom. She also knew that the room Billy was in was blue and the one that Kim was in was black. Tommy had painted each of the bedrooms to represent one of Original ranger colors. Since Jason and she were married he just painted one room with their colors. The missing pink was in his bedroom. His room was green, pink, and white. He did not include red and Trini knew that it was not an oversight. He was not with Kim then. Jason had also said that Tommy had changed into a cautious sensitive person. He was not as confidante in his choices as he had been when he was the White Ranger. Trini knew that it had to do with Kim not being there and also he was no longer the sixth ranger. He was one of the core five. She always thought that Tommy was better suited as the sixth ranger. Jason had confirmed her thoughts when she had asked him about it. She yawned and got into bed after she brushed her teeth. She laughed when she saw that the sheets had the Red and Yellow Power Rangers on them. She would have to ask Tommy later where he had gotten them. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep only to dream about her best friend trying to find her inner power.

XXXX

"Do you think that Tommy and Kim will stop and get some rest?" Jason asked Billy after he had come back downstairs. He had gone to check on Trini to make sure that she was not having any nightmares. He knew that this excitement might cause her to have one of her nightmares. She would always either dream about Kim or Jason trapped in some dimension that she could not get to. He hoped that since he was with her and that Tommy was with Kim that she would not have a nightmare.

"I wished that they would but since it is them, I am not sure. They need to because I am sure that the tests that they will have to go to will be fierce." Billy stated. He was monitoring their bodies as well as their journey now. He only wished that they could find a place to rest for at least a couple of hours.

"Are you okay? Do you need to get some shut eye?" Jason asked him. He noticed that Billy looked wide awake but then he never remembered when Billy looked sleepy.

"No I am fine. I will not be sleepy until tomorrow. The days are different on Aqutiar. They are longer and shorter. It is hard to explain." Billy said. He knew that Jason would not understand about the days. He couldn't ever remember the time difference between Earth and Aqutiar and that was the easy part.

"Okay, I guess. You know that even if you explained it I would not even understand half of it. You can tell Trini and she can tell me later. She will speak in Jason words that I can understand." Jason said with a laugh. He noticed that Hayley was still working hard on something. He did not know what but he was not going to ask her. He would not open that can of worms.

"Okay Jason. Anyway you can join your wife if you want to. I am fine down here and anyway Hayley is still down here. I will call you the moment that something changes." Billy said. He knew that Jason also needed sleep. They needed Jason on his A-game if anything came up.

"If you are sure then I will go and join Trini. It had been a long day." Jason said as he looked at his watch. He could not believe that it was 1am. He had been since 4:30 yesterday morning. He said goodnight to Billy and headed upstairs to bed. He opened his bedroom door and noticed that Trini had lain out his pj bottoms since he did not sleep in a shirt. He went to the ensuite bathroom and change while he brushed his teeth. He flipped off the light and crawled into bed. Trini rolled into his side and he put his arms around her while he drifted off to sleep thinking about Kim and Tommy.

XXXX

Okay one more chapter done. I hope that you enjoyed that chapter. Please let me know. Kim and Tommy should be getting close to their powers but you never know thosebad guys anyways the next chapter should be up by the end of the week also my new story should be up sometime this week. It is a sequel to King for a Day.


	17. Where to go?

A/N I don't own anything. I am still working on getting Kim and Tommy to their powers. Also I thought that the former rangers needed to be brought in. Now on to the story.

"Tommy, do you think that we need to stop and rest?" Kim asked as she turned to him. They had not come into any more dimensions. They must be getting close to their powers. She just wished that they could get there sooner. She hoped that Connor was alright and that Billy was keeping tabs on him. She knew that Billy would do that unless something was preventing him from doing that.

"Are you tired? I'm not but since we are on a mission I know that I won't get tried." Tommy said as he looked down to Kim. He knew that she didn't look tired but she might be. They had had a very trying day.

"No, but I thought that we might need to rest. I really just want this over." Kim said. She leaned into his body and wrapped her arms around him. She gave him a squeeze and let go. She stepped back and took his hand. They turned and started walking again.

"You know when we get out of here I want to go on a date with you. We haven't done that in a really long time. I want to go to the movies or something. How does that sound to you?" Tommy asked. He squeezed her hand. He hoped that she wanted the same thing that he did. He had never told anyone but he had brought a ring for Kim. They were not even dating but he knew that she would only ever be the one for him. He also brought the house with her in mind. It was perfect when he had seen it. It was liked someone had taken her dreams and built a house from those dreams. He had wanted the bedrooms to be a tribute to the original rangers. One bedroom was painted red and yellow for Jason and Trini. The next was blue for Billy. The third guest bedroom was black for Zack. His bedroom was painted in green, white, and pink. The pink was barely visible but it was there just like Kim had been in the last couple of years.

"I would like that. I missed just being on a date with you. You remember the park?" Kim asked as her eyes got all dreamy looking. She was remembering the park with Tommy.

"Yes. It was a perfect day until Zedd sent his putties and took your purse and lipstick. It was also the first time that we fought together in our dance." Tommy reminded her. He smiled at the thought. He knew that those were the best times. He wanted a little of that magic back.

"I want you to tell me about the Dinos." Kim said as they continued to walk towards their powers.

"They were all in detention with me since I was the new teacher. I wanted to visit the museum but I had these three teenagers with me. I loaded them up and we went. I found out that the museum was owner by Mercer. You remember my internship with Anton Mercer? Well it was the same company. Anyway the teens went off to explore and I was looking around and a T-Rex came to life and chased me down the street in my Jeep. The teens found these gems that bonded to their DNA and gave them powers. I have a power too. It came with my Black Dino gem." Tommy said. He loved just talking with her. He had told all of this to Jason but it was different with Kim. She had always been great to talk too.

"What is your power?" She said with a smile. She loved hearing him talk about his rangers. There was a hint of pride in his voice.

"You are going to laugh but it is invisibility. I know it is every guy's dream but sometimes it is annoying. I was invisible for like a week. These powers are so unpredictable. I sometimes wish for my Green Ranger powers because at least they were stable and I didn't disappear." Tommy said with a hint of a smile. They continued to walk and talk about their lives. They discussed old battles that they remembered with all the other rangers. She gave a bitter smile over hearing about Zeo and Turbo. She still wished that she would have come back to fight along side of him.

XXXX

Billy was still up when Trini came down stairs with his breakfast. She knew what he liked and since he wasn't on Earth everyday she made all of his favorites.

"Thanks, Trini. You remembered all my favorites." Billy said as he pushed away from the computer.

"You are welcome by the way where did the jealous best friend go?" Trini asked with a smile in her voice.

"I am assuming that you mean Hayley. She went home to go to bed. I told her that I would watch everything and that she needed to get some sleep. She agreed and left about 3 this morning. I think that she wanted to stay but with Rocky coming later today, I think that Rocky scares her." Billy confirmed.

"I think that I will use that against her if she messes with me or Kim. I know that Rocky would love that. I know that Jason is super excited for everyone to get here." Trini said between bites.

"I will admit that I am looking forward to meeting up with everyone once again. I have missed everyone." Billy said as he finished off his breakfast. He knew that he should get some sleep since Trini was back up and that the rest of the rangers were showing up today.

"I am glad that we are all here together. I only wished that Zordon was here as well." Trini said. She started cleaning up the mess. She hoped that Kim and Tommy would come back today so that the party could start.

"Trini, is it okay for me to go upstairs to sleep? I find that I am getting tired." Billy asked as he stood up. At Trini's nod he went upstairs to his room. He changed into his pjs and slide into bed and fell into a deep sleep. Trini went over to the computer and sat down. She saw that Kim and Tommy were still on their way. She noticed that the power radiating off those two was getting stronger. She could see that their power was now coming out in colors. Kim's was of course Pink but she was shocked that Tommy's was White. He had several colors but she guessed that with Kim being the other part of the Greatest Ranger duo then Tommy would have to be white. It made sense. She also knew that Tommy had felt the most comfortable in White. He had told Jason his thoughts through all of his color changes so she knew what Tommy thought about all of his colors except for Black. Her dear husband had not mentioned Tommy's new color. She had found out about that herself. She would guess that Tommy was at least a little more relaxed in Black than he had ever been in Red. He was a great Red but she knew that he thought of Red as Jason and Rocky's color. It would always be that way. The Originals would always be tied to their colors unlike any other ranger team. They lived and breathed those colors. She knew that that was the reason Zordon had chosen them.

"Tri, where is Billy?" Her husband asked as he came down the stairs rubbing his eyes.

"He went upstairs to get some sleep. He wanted to be well rested for when the guys all show up. And before you ask, Kim and Tommy are doing great. They are still on their way but they are getting closer to their powers. They are starting to glow. Kim is of course glowing Pink but you will never guess what color Tommy is glowing." Trini said. She knew that her husband would want an update so she gave that to him.

"I am assuming that he is glowing White. I mean it would make sense since they are the Falcon and Crane. Those were their ninja powers and they were the mighty White and Pink Rangers. It wouldn't work if he was any other color." Jason said as he sat down next to his wife. He watched her bring up an image of Kim and Tommy. He saw that they were walking and talking. He hoped that they were talking about everything in their lives. They should have plenty of time to work out all of their problems. He hoped that when they came back, they would be the couple that they should be. He also wanted to know what their fears had been on the Island of Illusions. He had been thinking about that for a while.

"You are correct. Tommy is glowing White. They should have their powers by this afternoon, I hope. Have you heard from Rocky and the gang?" She asked as she heard the front door open and close. She assumed that it was either Hayley or the teens coming back to check on Connor.

"No, I haven't but they said that they would call after lunch. Did you hear the door?" Jason asked. At her nod he went upstairs to check and see who it was. He came back downstairs with Hayley trailing behind him. Trini did not even look up from the computer. She was checking on Connor. She hoped that he was still alright and by the looks of it he was.

"Jason, could you please give my purse? I have my phone in there." Trini asked. She was to call Zack. She knew that she would see him later but she needed him to ring something.

"Yea, do you need anything else?" Jason asked before he turned to go up the stairs. She shook her head no and he went up the stairs. He knew that her purse was by the front door. He had put it there last night but yesterday when she barreled into Tommy's house she had dropped it by the tv. He smiled and just shook his head. His wife was a whirlwind when she was mad. His phone started ringing and he grinned at the ring tone. It was Girls just want to have fun. He had chosen that one just for Rocky.

"Hey, Rocko! Where ya at?" Jason asked.

"We haven't left yet. We are waiting on the Zack-man. I do have a question for you but first why is my ring back tone Holler back Girl? I mean he ring tone is bad enough but to have that as a ring back tone. Man come on, Kim has a better ring tone than this." Rocky whined. He knew that Jason did it just to make him mad.

"I am not changing it. Both songs are prefect for you and it makes me happy." Jason said laughing. He knew that Rocky got mad every time he called him.

"Whatever. Anyway how is our first power couple doing? I am sure that they are still on their quest since they are probably fighting on which way to go." Rocky said as he picked up a shirt and smelled it. It still smelled clean so he threw that in hi bag as well. He made sure that his prank bag was in there too. He knew that Hayley would be there as would Adam. He could always pull one over their eyes.

"Tommy and Kim are still o the quest yes but as far as we can tell they are not fighting. They have had to go through a couple dimensions to get to their power. They landed in a dimension that was different than the one that Connor is in. Billy said that it was two dimensions over. They should be getting close to their powers though because they are glowing colors now." Jason said he grabbed Trini's phone and went into the kitchen. He saw that Trini had made him a plate. He grabbed it and put it in the microwave.

"Let me guess they are glowing Pink and White." Rocky said as he found his pants in the back of his closet. He also tossed in a few more red and blue shirts.

"Yes they are. Oh and by the way do not bring your prank bag. I am not allowing you to make Hayley even madder at the former rangers. She already has Kim and Trini on her hate list. I know that you are already on there for past offences but try to behave this time." Jason said as he removed his plate. He opened the drawer beside the fridge to get out a fork. He set the plate and fork down to grab a glass. He opened the fridge to get out the OJ. He was surprised that Tommy had this in here but he wasn't knocking it.

"WHAT? Who cares about me making Hayley mad? I mean my pranks bag goes everywhere with me. I wouldn't pull any on Kim. I have learned my lesson there but everyone else is game." Rocky said as he zipped his bag. He was not taking out his bag. He refused to bend to Jason. He would just watch who he pulled a prank on.

"Fine, but if you get my wife you will deal with her. Anyway I know that you have probably already packed it. I just want you to be nice to Hayley. She is not very happy with any of us because we want Tommy and Kim back together. She thinks that Kim will break his heart again. I think that she likes Tommy just a little bit but he has never given a hint that he sees her that way." Jason said as he began to eat. He made sure that he kept his voice sort of low so that Trini and Hayley did not hear his conversation. He didn't mind about Trini but he did with Hayley.

"I forgot about Trini and no I will not do anything that to her. I will leave that bomb alone. I like living. I do think that Hayley likes Tommy but it maybe more like a sister/brother thing. I mean think about it if someone hurt Kim you would be very protective of her. We saw their relationship unfold throughout high school. Hayley did not. She missed their trials and their joys. Remember that when she is getting on your nerves. I think that once she sees Tommy and Kim together she will see what we see." Rocky said very seriously. It was only of the few times that Jason had heard Rocky like this. He was always surprised when Rocky talked like this. He knew that Rocky used to only talk to Kim like this but then again everyone talked to Kim. She listened to everyone without judging. It never matter what the topic was everyone went to Kim.

"Rocko, you know that I am not Kim. You can be all crazy with me. Anyway get everyone on the road so that we can get this party started. I don't want Tommy and Kim to get back before everyone gets here." Jason said as he heard Rocky laughed at his first statement.

"Okay will do. Zack is the only one that we are waiting on. Everyone else is in the back yard. The last I talked to Zack he was about an hour away. He should be almost here." Rocky said as he walked out of his room and went into his kitchen. He grabbed the cooler and loaded the drinks and ice. He also got his bag of food together. He was in charge of brining the buns since no one trusted him with the meat or sweets.

"Okay, well I gotta go. I need to check on our couple. Remember to call when you get in Reefside. Talk to ya later bro. Bye." Jason said. He hung up the phone after Rocky said his byes. He heard the front door open and he watched Kira, Trent, and Ethan walk in. They spotted him in the kitchen and they walked toward him.

"How is Connor? Is he still okay? Are Dr. O and Kim on their way to him?" Kira asked as she fired questions at Jason.

"Calm down, Kira. Connor is fine and no Tommy and Kim have not got their powers yet. They will get him as soon as they can. Relax. Connor couldn't have a better rescue party than Tommy and Kim." Jason said as he put his dishes in the dishwasher. He turned back around to Kira and the others. He knew that they were worried about Connor but for right now he could nothing about it. They were checking up on Connor every few minutes.

"I'm sorry. It's just that he has been there for a while now. I know that Dr. O and Kim are going as fast as they can. I am just worried how much longer Connor can take it." Kira said slowly. She had not gotten very much sleep last night. She kept dreaming about Connor being tapped forever. She had finally given up and sat down with her guitar and played until Ethan called her. She had not even realized that it was after 9. Ethan had said that he and Trent were on their way to get her. She had to quickly change and get downstairs to meet them.

"It's okay, Kira. I know that if it was one of my close friends I would be going crazy too." Jason said.

"No, you wouldn't. You would have gone after them. Dr. O denied us that." Kira said forcefully. She was mad at Dr. O and she didn't know if she could ever forgive him.

"Kira, there is something that you have to understand. The people that did this want Tommy. I don't think that any of you could do this. This is part of Tommy and Kim's quest for their powers. This wasn't anything to do with you as Power Rangers. This has to do with Tommy and Kim and their past. They have to face the past to save Connor. I do not think that any of you could get Connor back. I mean no offence but none of you know anything about Zedd, Rita, or Goldar. They are nothing to blink at." Jason said. He knew that these rangers would never understand that they never could have gotten Connor back. Rita would have captured each of them and forced Tommy to rescue them. He knew Rita that well that she would not have release anyone until a certain former Green Ranger walked through her door.

"I think that I understand. This Rita only wanted Tommy. Connor was just bait for him that explains why there was basically an open door but there was no exit." Ethan said as he watched Trent and Kira try to process what he and Jason had said. He understood why Dr. O made them stay. They would not have been able to handle it. They were needed to protect Reefside from Mesogog and his gang.

"I think that I understand as well but I am still mad at Dr. O. He could have explained this before he left." Kira said as she turned to walk downstairs. The alarm went off suddenly. They all started running downstairs and as they reached the bottom they seen Hayley. She was working on trying to find the problem. She put the image up on the screen. They saw that a monster was wrecking downtown. Kira, Trent, and Ethan stepped back and yelled…

"Dino Thunder Power Up! Haha!" Kira and Ethan yelled.

"White Dino Thunder Power Up!" Trent yelled. The teens morphed into their Dino suits and made their way downtown on their cycles. Hayley, Jason, and Trini watched the battle unfold. The teens were good as they fought hand-to-hand with the monster and tyrannodrones. Of course the monster had to grow but the rangers took care of that as well. Jason was impressed at the new rangers. They were on their way to be great rangers. Their time with Tommy was evident as well. They had each taken a small piece of his style. The teens made their way back as Billy came down the stairs. He looked refreshed and ready to tackle the rest of the day.

XXXX

"Tommy, what is that? It seems to be a glowing something." Kim said. She felt Tommy stiffen beside her. She also realized that there was no where else to go.

"I'm not sure, Kim but I think that we need to find a way to get over to that glowing." Tommy said as he unfolded the map. He couldn't understand anything on the map until he found something that they had past but as he followed their path it just stopped. Half of the map was missing he guessed that this was where they had to trust in themselves.

"What is wrong?" Kim asked. She knew that something was wrong. She could tell by his body language. He had gotten completely quiet. She turned to look at him and saw the question in his eyes.

"I think that this is where we have to find the way ourselves. We need to look deep." Tommy said. He took her hand and closed his eyes as she did the same. They stayed like that for forever it seemed like until the road appeared before them. They walked hand-in-hand across this road to the glowing. When they got closer they realized that it was…

XXXX

I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. I decided to give everyone a cliffhanger. I hope to have the next chapter up on Friday maybe. Please let me know what everyone thought and any ideas on what powers Kim and Tommy should have. I have a small idea but I am not sure because there is another idea that is good too. Any ideas?


	18. GOLDAR

A/N I don't own anything. I hope that everyone likes this chapter.

It was the Command Center or at least it looked like the Command Center. Kim couldn't believe it. That is where it had all began years ago. She knew that to all of the Original rangers this was home. They were here more than they had been at home. This was the place where she found out how much she loved the man standing beside her. The Command Center was linked to almost all of her high school memories. The only memories that were not tied to this place were the ones tied to the Youth Center. She knew that she could this now. She could be this Great Ranger with Tommy. Seeing the Command Center had eased all her fears and worries. She looked to the man standing next to her. She noticed that he looked more like the Tommy of old. She just hoped that the boy that she had known as the White Ranger would help the man that he had become.

"Am I dreaming? I saw this destroyed." Tommy said in a whisper. He was afraid that if he talked to loud he would wake up and that this was all just a dream. He looked down to Kim and noticed that she had a dreamy look in her eyes. He knew that she was remembering all the times that she had been here and he looked back to the place he had once called home and began remembering too. He remembered being the Green Ranger and feeling alone but all that had changed when a Pink Ranger came in the room. She made sure that he was included in everything she and her friends had done. He became stronger even though his powers were growing weaker until Zedd totally destroyed the power coin and the powers with it. He never thought that he would return as a ranger but Zordon had decided that his time as a ranger was not over. He became the White Ranger and with Kim by his side he felt invincible. He also remembered when Kim left. It was a part of him that he had buried long ago. He had felt like the Green Ranger again. He knew that he was apart of the team but without Kim he felt alone again. Her letter had broken his heart but it wasn't that she had broken up with him but that he realized that she would never come back to be his Pink anymore. It was then that he realized he was Red. He really never liked being Red. It was Jason and Rocky's color, in his mind it would always be. He knew that he would always be the Green and White rangers. Even now, being Black he always thought as either Green or White never as the Black Ranger that he was.

"Tommy, are you okay?" Kim asked him in a whisper. He knew that he had gotten quiet. He once again looked at Kim. He saw his future in her eyes. He only wished that she saw hers in his.

"No, but I will be. I was thinking about the letter you wrote me. Before you start apologizing, I just realized that it wasn't your letter that hurt me the most it was the fact that you were never coming home. I felt all alone again like when I was the Green Ranger. I am glad that you made me come after Connor because this quest has made me realized that I was still hiding in that shell that I thought was my life. You are my life Kim and no one else. We were always these great rangers. It was just always below the surface of our relationship. Are you ready to get our new powers?" Tommy asked her.

"Yes, I am." She said as she wiped away her tears. She was glad that the Tommy that she knew was beneath the man she had fought with was breaking through. She took his hand as they walked into the Command Center.

XXXX

"Hey guys, how did it go?" Hayley asked the teens. She knew that they defeated the monster but she was worried about the zords since they were missing Connor and Tommy.

"Everything was good. The fight was not as hard as they had been before." Trent said as they demorphed. They all walked over to the couch and sat down. They noticed that Trini was not at the computer with Billy.

"Where is Trini?" Kira asked. She felt that Trini was the one person she could talk to. Kira also felt that when Kim came back that she would be able to talk to her about everything. She could tell that Kim and Trini knew a lot about being rangers and loving fellow rangers.

"She went upstairs to talk to Zack. Apparently she needs him to bring something. He is the Original Black Ranger. I think that you will like him." Jason said as he turned from the computer that Billy was on to look at the Dino Rangers. He knew that they needed Connor and Tommy back. They were barely holding it together.

"They are on their way! They should be here in an hour. And Billy Zack said that he was kicking your butt for not telling him that you were here. He said that since every one of the Originals were here but him and he thought that it was your fault." Trini said as she ran down the stairs. She ran up to Jason and kissed him than turned to Billy with a smile on her face.

"Why me? I mean one of you could have told him." Billy said with a hint of laughter. He knew that out of all the rangers Zack was the one to do the least damage.

"Well, he said that since Tommy and Kim were on their quest he could forgive them. He knew that Jason would be handling the Dinos and he did not want to mess with me for some reason so that leaves you, true Blue." Trini said through Jason's laughter. She hit him in the stomach but it didn't do any good. She went to sit next to Billy so that they could check on Tommy and Kim again. Billy bought up the image of where they were.

"Guys, that looks a lot like…" Billy started but Jason butted in like always.

"The Command Center!" The three Originals looked to each other. They knew that Tommy and Kim were in as much or more shock than they were experiencing now. The Dinos and Hayley were once again in the dark. They waited until the three people in front of them relaxed so that they could ask what this Command Center was and why it was a shock to them.

XXXX

"Rita, when is your plan going to work? You said that this was a better plan than the last one you had but I still see the little Red Ranger still there and no Tommy coming to get him. We can't even detect Tommy on Earth." Zedd said to his wife.

"Be patient. Our time will come." Rita said as she turned her back on her husband to look through her telescope at Earth once again. She knew that Tommy should be on his way but she could not find him. She also couldn't find Kimberly either. She just knew that those two were still together but she wasn't for sure. She knew that the last time she had seen them they were on the Island of Illusions but she lost them after that.

"My patience is wearing thin. Goldar, go and caused those new ranges some havoc." Zedd commanded the golden warrior standing at his side.

"I will do as you have commanded." Goldar said as he left the palace with an army of putties. He landed in Reefside at the park since it was so much like the one in Angel Grove. He smiled because he knew that his invasion would bring out Jason and he wanted to fight Jason once again.

XXXX

"Elsa, who is that in the park?" Mesogog yelled to his second in command. He was planning on sending in a new monster but a golden warrior with wings landed in the park.

"I am not sure master. I will go and check it out." She said. She left the fortress with a small army of tyrannodrones to confront this warrior.

XXXX

The alarms in Tommy's basement were going wild. Hayley brought up the reason. She heard Jason, Trini, and Billy gasps. She also noticed that they had gone pale. Billy and Trini also came to stand behind Jason like they had hundreds of times before.

"GOLDAR!" Jason yelled.

"Jason, you cannot go after him. You do not have any powers and he has most likely a power boost since he is back." Trini said to her husband. She knew that he wanted to go and fight him. She also knew that she would love to go and take care of Goldar as well.

"He is not the only one in the park. It looks like Elsa didn't want anyone taking over her turf." Hayley said. The teens stood and morphed and looked to Jason. They knew that he would know how to deal with this new monster and whatever those things with him were.

"Trini, we need to help them. You know that we can handle some putties and Goldar. Billy and Hayley can stay here to monitor the fight, Connor and Tommy and Kim. We can do this. I will also call Rocky and the rest of the gang. They should be close now. I know that they would love another battle for old time's sake." Jason pleaded. He could see the desire in her eyes to fight once again.

"Okay since the rest of the guys I know would love to battle Goldar one more time. Call them." Trini said as Jason grabbed his phone to dial Rocky's number. He had a quick conversation with Rocky and they would meet up at the park. Rocky was excited to fight Goldar again.

"It's on and Dinos you get Elsa and her henchmen. We get Goldar and the putties but if a putty comes up to you aim for the Z. You should be fine against them." Jason said as they left Tommy's basement. He took Tommy's ATV with Trini behind with her arms around his waist. They all met at the edge of the park to wait for Rocky and everyone else.

XXXX

Tommy and Kim made it inside the Command Center to discover that it looked exactly the same. The only difference was no Zordon or Alpha. They also noticed that where Zordon's tube should be there was two doors. One was pink and the other white.

"I guess this is where we part ways." Kim said with a laugh.

"I guess so but only until we get our powers. I wonder what awaits us." Tommy asked. He was a little nervous about stepping through that door. He lean down and kissed Kim.

"What was that for? I mean I loved it but I there was a reason behind that kiss." Kim said.

"I was reminding you that we have a date when this is over." Tommy said with a smile. They each went up to their doors and stepped through. They each had to do this part on their own. They knew that when they got through with this that they had a date to go on.

XXXX

I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter as much as I did while I was writing it. Please let me know. I should have another chapter up soon. Also check out my new story Shift into Turbo. It is the sequel to King for a Day.


	19. New Powers and a Surprise

A/N: I don't own anything. WOW over a hundred reviews. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I hope that everyone likes this chapter. A special thanks to hewhoreaps and katkim22 for the ideas. Now on to the story.

"Ayi ya ya, Zordon, Goldar has landed in the park in Reefside with some putties. There is also another person there with an army of something. I don't think that Tommy's Dino Rangers can handle everything." Alpha said as he watched the park. He was worried about Tommy's rangers. They were missing their Red and Tommy. He hoped that they could handle it but he knew that there were too many of them.

"Alpha, relax. Jason has called the former rangers. They will deal with Goldar and the putties while the Dino Rangers deal with their Elsa. I think that is what she is called. Tommy has prepared them for this." Zordon said as he walked up behind Alpha. He knew that the Dinos could handle this. They had several former rangers helping them. He was happy about this development. It would give the Dinos a chance to watch how the Originals fought. He knew that Jason would watch out for them. He had been leader before and he knew how to do things.

"If you are sure Zordon. I will monitor the fight and make sure that they will be okay." Alpha said as he turned back to watch the battle unfold.

"They will be. I have faith in my chosen." Zordon said with a smile. He turned to watch Tommy and Kim. He knew that they were close to their powers. It would only be a little more time.

XXXX

Okay, Kim you can do this. She thought to herself as she made her way. She wasn't sure where she was but it was clear that it was a jungle. She heard noises all around her but she kept her thoughts on Tommy and the new powers that she would receive. She picked her way until she could see no clear path. She closed her eyes and focused on the power that she could feel coursing through her body. She felt the Pink rising in her. In her mind's eye she saw all her past battles that she had fought. She saw every victory and every loss. She saw her first to her last battle as the Pink Ranger. She felt her clothes replaced with a ranger suit but still she didn't open her eyes. She heard the distant sound of the Crane her animal spirit. She felt the wings of that Crane wrap around her body and incase her in its protective wings. Her body became filled with a power that she had never known. The only power that had come close was her ninja powers all those years ago. She felt her body rise and only then did she open her eyes. She was flying high above the trees to a place where she had been before but only in her dreams.

XXXX

Tommy was worried about being away from Kim but he knew that she could do this. He plunged through the jungle around him. The path that he had found was narrow and straight. He knew that instantly that he should follow it. He walked on it until it just ended. He looked around trying to find the path but it just wasn't there. He closed his eyes and saw his past before his eyes. He was shocked at the force of the memories. He saw the first day he met Kim and became the Evil Green Ranger. He saw the havoc he caused. He felt so ashamed but then he saw where Jason destroyed the Sword of Darkness that held him under. He became a part of something bigger that day. He became a Power Ranger. He watched as all his battle past before his eyes. He saw his color change from Green to White to Red then finally to Black. He also watched his Forever Red mission. He felt the emotion of that time. He felt the loss of his one true love but he also felt the gain of it once again. He saw the last days of Kim as the Pink Ranger. He felt the hopelessness of those days as well. He then saw his new team of rangers. He knew that they reminded him of the Original team. They had become friends and even better rangers. He felt a power surge through him that he had never felt before. He saw that this power was White even though he did not open his eyes. He heard the mighty Falcon behind and felt the wings wrap around him and imbed its self in him. He felt himself lift into the air and only then did he open his eyes. He was soaring high above the trees. He then saw a temple on a hill beyond the edge of the forest. He had seen it before in his dreams. He was also with Kim in those dreams. He knew that those dreams had fueled his hope in getting with Kim again. He flew closer to the temple and saw a lone figure there. He knew that it was Kim because this figure was in Pink. The suit was different than anything any ranger had worn before. It was the same pink as her original suit but he could see the faint outline of the Crane on it. She had a skirt like always but her boots were different. They were pink but with white stripes around the ankles. He also knew that his suit was different too. His suit was white of course but without chest armor. His boots were white but with a very faint pink stripe around the ankle. He also knew that like Kim with the Crane, he had a faint outline of a Falcon. He finally landed next to Kim and looked to her. He went up to her and reached for hand and they walked hand-in-hand into the temple to see where it would lead.

XXXX

"They did it Hayley. Tommy and Kim have their powers. How is everything going in the park?" Billy asked as he got up and came to stand next to Hayley.

"Well Rocky and the others have finally pulled up. They are meeting up with Jason and Trini. The Dinos act a little in awe of them." Hayley commented. She knew that the man beside her wanted to be out there with his friends but he knew that he was needed here more.

"Okay that is good. Wait, who is that pulling up in the pink Mustang?" Billy said as he pointed to it on the screen. He was puzzled at who else it could be. He knew that none of the rangers would have a pink car except Kim. There was only one other person that would even have a pink car. KAT!

XXXX

"Here we are Jase! Where is Goldar at?" Rocky said as got out of his vehicle. He was glad that the baboon was back. He wanted to take him down.

"Goldar is in the park. The only problem is that Elsa is there as well." Jason said as everyone came to stand in front of him.

"Who is Elsa and who are they?" Rocky asked as he pointed to the Dino rangers that were standing behind Jason.

"Elsa is their version of Goldar and they are the Dino Ranger. They are Tommy's team." Jason said as he motioned to the ranges behind him.

"Okay, we can have introductions later but right now Goldar and Elsa are in the park with a small army of putties and tryannodrones. We need to go." Trini said as she butted in Jason and Rocky's conversation.

"You're right. Let's go!" Jason yelled.

"What about me?" A voice said from behind everyone. They all turned and saw who it was.

"Kat? What are you doing here?" Jason asked the second Pink Ranger.

"I was invited." Kat said as she turned to glare at Trini.

"By who?" Trini asked. She knew that Jason had said that he did not invite her. She wanted to know who wanted a death wish from her. She needed to know who to murder and bury. She would get away with it too.

XXXX

"Who did invite her? I know that Jason didn't because he knows that Kim is handling a lot right now. Trini is going to murder someone." Billy said as he looked to Hayley.

XXXX

I hoped that everyone enjoyed that chapter. Please let me know how I did. So Kim and Tommy have their powers. All that they need to do is get Connor but what about Tommy's past waiting there? Who knows? You have to wait a few days longer. I should have the next chapter up soon.


	20. Trouble in the Park

A/N: I don't own anything. I hope that you love this chapter. This chapter and the ones to follow were so much fun to write. Now on to the story.

"I did." Hayley said as Billy turned around and stared at her.

"Why? This situation is already tense enough." Billy said as he tried to figure out why Hayley would call Kat.

"Well, I thought that since there was to be a ranger reunion and all the previous rangers from your time needed to be here." Hayley said smartly.

"Where did you get her number and when did you have time to call?" He asked. She had been with him all morning.

"I got her number out of Tommy's address book and I called her on my way here this morning." She said as she turned back to the screen.

"WHAT! Listen I don't know what your problem is besides Kim being with Tommy but what gave you the right to call and invite someone to a party that you are not even invited too?" Billy asked as he spun her chair back around. He had never gone off on someone before but now he was seeing red. How could this none ranger even think to get herself into something that is more than she can understand.

"First off, who says that I am not invited? I believe that since I am tech advisor for the Dinos I need to be there. And this thing between Kim and Tommy will play out the same way it did last time. She will leave him and we are left with a broken Tommy. I called Kat for her to come and remind Tommy how he got over Kim the first time. It may jog his memory as well." She said as she once again turned her back on the former Blue Ranger.

"Tommy did not get over Kim because if he did then why was he trying to get her back. I think that you need to back off. This situation with them two is already tense enough without you barging in with a replacement ranger thinking that she might have a chance with Tommy when she does not." Billy said as he started pacing. He was furious at Hayley. How could she even think that having Kat here would help?

"I think that Kat being here is a great idea." She said drawing his attention once again to the screen. He watched Trini try to charge Kat but Jason and Trent were holding her back.

"Trini is going to murder you by the way. She never liked Kat and not for the reason that you think. It has nothing to do with Tommy. It was how she treated Kim when she was under Rita's spell. If you didn't know, Trini and the rest of the Original Rangers besides Kim didn't like Tommy either. Kim was the one to convince us that we needed to give him a chance. Since Kim did not do that for Kat, Trini did not warm up to the Second Pink Ranger. I fear that your great idea will backfire when Trini buries you and Kat. I think that you are going to get a bad introduction to the Original Yellow Ranger. Well at least you get to see why everyone is scared of her." Billy said calmly as he went back to his computer. He saw the fear that was in Hayley's eyes. He just wished that he was not here when Trini blew the one fuse that was keeping her sane.

XXXX

"Who invited you, Kat? I need to know who to take care of first." Trini said very low. The rest of the rangers had backed up and were looking for cover. They did not want to be near Trini at the moment. Her eyes were glowing and if you looked close enough it looked like there were flames coming out her ears.

"Oh, I think you know. He always thinks of me." She said sweetly.

"Tommy did not invite you because he is not even here. You better get your lies straight." Trini yelled.

"Hey I hate to break this up but Goldar and Elsa are in the park. We need to get there so that they don't cause anymore damage." Jason said as he touched his wife's shoulder. He hoped that her anger could be used on someone else instead of Kat but he didn't know.

"You're right Jason. I will talk to you later, Kat." Trini said as she led the group into the park. What they saw stopped all the rangers dead in their tracks. Goldar and Elsa were battling each other. The tyrannodrones and putties were also going at it. Jason motioned to everyone to back-up and watch them fight. Goldar was on the attack. He punched and kicked his way around Elsa but her being very flexible she spun and ducked all his advances. The both drew their swords and attacked with them. The clash of metal was heard for several miles. The people who were in the park were in a panic to leave. They had grabbed all their things and were running to their cars as they passed Jason and the others. Rocky and Jason leaned against a tree that was close as the others looked on in shock as they watched to bad guys fight each other. Jason and Rocky were laughing as they watched Elsa get in a good shot against Goldar. He went down and grabbed his sword once again to attack when he heard laughter in the background. He turned to look and see who it was and he saw his former enemies.

"I think that Goldar has spotted us." Rocky said as he straighten and came to stand next to Jason.

"Yea, I think you're right, Rocko. How 'bout we rock his world again?" Jason said as he looked to the others. He saw that they were all ready to fight and he had to smile. He knew that Zordon was looking on in joy. His chosen were once again taking up the mantle to protect the Earth. He watched as Goldar stood up and gathered his remaining putties and began to attack them. Elsa was also gathering her army. She would take care of the pesky rangers then she would get rid this warrior who had taken over her tuff.

"Jason, what a surprise, I assumed that Tommy would be here too. He was after all your leader." Goldar taunted as he continue to come toward Jason.

"I think that you forgot that I was the Red Ranger and the first leader and that I have defeated you before." Jason said as he watched everyone split up and start taking down putties and tyrannodrones. He knew that Goldar was his only.

"You will pay for that Red Ranger." Goldar said as he swung his sword in a downward arc. He barely missed Jason but that did not stop him. He charged again and again but Jason dodged each and every thrust of his sword. He had found a large stick and he used that to block and to attack Goldar. He finally tripped up Goldar and that landed the giant warrior on his back. Jason then saw his wife taking on Elsa. He saw that Elsa was on the defensive. He knew that he should put Trini off of her to at least give her a chance against his wife but he did nothing. Goldar had gotten up and begin to attack Jason again.

Rocky had taken the opportunity to take down some putties and the get Jason a sword. It was Elsa's that she dropped. He turned to Jason and threw him the sword. Jason turned and caught the sword and began to attack Goldar with it. It was like his original sword but he knew that it weighed less but the feel was the same. He yelled out his thanks to Rocky as he deflected blow after blow of Goldar's.

Kat had watched as Trini and Jason fought the main bad guys but she was currently trying to fight a group of putties. She knew that was a bad idea to be here but she did not want Kim back with Tommy. She did not want him but she could not see her former leader fall back under her spell. Hayley had explained about the journey that Tommy and Kim were on. She also explained that Jason was in charge of the Dino Rangers and that Trini was on the war path. Kat knew to make a wide path around the Original Yellow Ranger. She hoped that Hayley did the same thing if she wanted to live.

Aisha had been watching Jason and Trini fight and she had to smile. They reminded her so much of Tommy and Kim. They did not show their emotions like Tommy and Kim but their actions were the same. They could do the same fighting thing that Tommy and Kim did. They danced as the others called it but it was a blend of their two very different fighting styles. Jason was the attacker as Trini was better on the defensive. She hoped that some day she and Rocky would look that good fighting with each other. She looked to Adam and Tanya and knew that they were on their way to being that good. Their styles were very different from Jason and Trini's and Tommy and Kim's. Adam and Tanya's style meshed well because they were almost the same. They could flip and cartwheel around the enemies like their lives depended on it. They rarely touched or use each other for support but she knew that they were stronger together than apart.

Adam had seen the look in Aisha's eyes. She was smiling and flipped the putty over her head. He knew that Tanya flipped over head even though he did not look up. His wife was good so he did not worry about her landing on him. He was also smiling as he watched her take down whatever these things were. He knew that they were harder to defeat than the putties. He still wished that he had his powers so that he could call upon his weapon to take out these things.

Tanya smiled as she landed on these things. She looked to her husband and saw his face. She could see that he was loving this fight and knew that he could do this all day if need be. She just shrugged and she turned and attacked a putty that was coming her way. She liked the puttied better because she knew their weakness unlike there other ugly things.

The Dinos were amazed as they watched the former rangers take down putties and tryannodrones alike. They each had tackled one or the other and wished that they could just watch the former rangers fight. They knew that they were watching the best rangers that there had ever been fight their old enemy. They had also noticed that the clouds were turning dark. It was not a good sign. They continued to fight and watch the former rangers.

XXXX

"Wow. I wish that I was out there. I miss the battles the most." Billy said to himself. He was still mad at Hayley. He knew that he should not have blown up at her but he knew that given the same circumstances he would do it again.

"What was that?" Hayley asked. She knew that Billy was still mad at her since he had not spoken to her since the battle started. She had been watching the old rangers fight. She also acknowledged that Zordon had chosen well. They were very good at taking care of Elsa's and Goldar's armies. They didn't even look winded. She also realized that Trini was a force to be reckoned with. She knew that she would steer clear of her until Tommy came back. She knew that he would not let anyone hurt her. He needed her too much.

"Nothing. I was just commenting on the fight." Billy said as he briefly looked to her. He turned back to the computer and checked on Tommy and Kim. He noticed that they had their powers. He saw them standing in front of a temple. He knew that he had seen it somewhere before but he didn't know where. It might have been in some of the files at the Command Center that he had gone through. He ran several scans to check on Connor. He knew that Connor should be rescued in a little while. Tommy and Kim were closer to him than they realized.

XXXX

"Tommy, I have been here before. I know that it sounds weird but it was in a dream." Kim said as Tommy landed beside her. She went up to him and hugged him. She was glad that they both had made it even though she didn't have any doubts about it. He looked good in white again.

"I know that I have been here in a dream as well. And Kim it is good to see you in Pink again. I missed that." Tommy said as Kim stepped away from him.

"You look good in White again. I always knew that it was your best color." Kim said with a laugh. She reached for her hand as they turned back to the temple. They looked at it for a moment then stepped up to the door. It opened without any hesitation. They looked to each other and walked through hand-in-hand. It was dark and they strained to see but they could hear someone breathing. A light flashed and she felt Tommy stiffen beside her. She knew where they were now even though she had never been here in person. She had been here many times in her nightmares. It was the dimension that Jason and Tommy had been trapped in. It was the place that Rita had placed the Green Candle. She felt the tears welling in her eyes.

"Kim, I don't like this." Tommy said as he looked to her. He could barely see her face but he knew that she was crying. She knew this place because she had described it to him many times even though she had never been here before but he had. It was the rise and fall of his time as the Green Ranger.

"Dr. O? Is that you?" Connor asked through the mist.

"Connor?" Tommy asked as he let go of Kim's hand to walk to where he had heard his Red's voice.

"DR. O! I'm here!" Connor yelled. He could hear footsteps and knew that there was someone with Dr. O.

"I'm on my way." Tommy yelled back as ran to his voice. He knew that Kim was behind as he made his way to Connor.

XXXX

"Give up Red Ranger, you will never win. I will not let you." Goldar yelled as he once again attacked Jason.

"You know Goldar, I have not been the Red Ranger in a long while but I will beat you." Jason said through gritted teeth. He saw through the corner of his eye that the putties and tyrannodrones were almost destroyed. The only ones still left were being dealt with. He also saw Rita teleport behind Goldar.

"Come, Goldar. They are there. I need your help." As Rita said that she and Goldar disappeared. He was not shocked because he knew that Goldar would be back. He looked to his wife and noticed that Elsa was gone as well. He got up and the others came to stand next to him.

"What do we do now?" Rocky asked behind Jason.

"We go back to Tommy's. Billy and Hayley will know what's going on." Jason said as he looked to everyone. He saw that there was a gleam in all of the former ranger's eyes. He also knew that he had that same look in his eyes. He smiled at that.

"Wait, I need to know who invited Kat. I will not be moved until I know." Trini said as she walked up to Kat. Everyone watched as Kat tried to back away but Trini had grabbed her arm.

"Okay, okay. Tommy didn't invite me. Hayley did. She said that Kim was back and trying to get Tommy back. Hayley didn't want Tommy to be broken up when Kim left again. I am to remind him how he got over her the last time." Kat said but with each word she spoke Trini's grip on her arm only tighten till she was convinced that Trini had cut off blood flow to her hand.

"HAYLEY! I will deal with you later but first Tommy did not get over Kim because if he did then he would not be still in love with her. Second, you will not remind him of anything you hear me. You are to mind your own business and stay away from Kim. I do not need her getting hurt again. If you do come near her you will answer to me." Trini said as she threw down Kat's arm. She saw through the corner of her eye that Kat was rubbing her arm. She turned to her husband and gave him the look that said get this show on the road.

"Okay, let's go. We need to check on Tommy and Kim." Jason said as he led the way back to the edge of the park. Everyone got into their rides and pulled away heading towards Tommy's house.

XXXX

Okay so that chapter is done. I am not trying to make Hayley bad or to bash her. I feel that she would protect Tommy at all costs. Please let me know what you thought about this chapter.


	21. TRINI!

A/N: I don't own anything. I wanted to upload this today. I think you have waited long enough. I couldn't wait to put this up. So enjoy guys!

"Connor, are you alright?" Tommy asked as he came up to his Red.

"I'm fine Dr. O." Connor said as he noticed Kim behind Tommy.

"Oh, this is Kim. She is the Original Pink Ranger." Tommy said as he turned to look once again at the dimension that was once his home. He knew that Zedd and Rita were behind Connor being captured. They did not want Connor. They wanted him. He just needed to figure out how they had been turned back evil.

XXXX

"Hayley you better hide. Trini is on her way back here and she knows that you called Kat." Billy said as he got off the phone with Rocky. He knew that Jason had Rocky to call since Trini was with him.

"I am not afraid of her." Hayley said as she stood up to get ready for the Dinos to come back. She needed to check the bikes to make sure that they were still working properly.

"You should be." Billy said as he locked in on Connor. He noticed that Tommy and Kim were with him. He knew that the dimension was not a place that Tommy wanted to be again. He also knew where he had seen the temple doors. He had heard Kim describe them in detail several times. He had also found the file that was in the Command Center backup files. It was the door to that dreaded dimension of Rita's. She had fashioned the entrance so that she could trap people in there. He hoped that Tommy could make it through his worst nightmare again. He did have his strength with him this time. Jason was right Tommy would make it out because of one petite brunette that loved him with all of her heart.

"Here they come." Hayley said as the bay doors opened and the Dinos with Jason and Trini behind them. She also heard the front door open and a stampede came down the stairs. Everyone was running to watch Trini confront this Hayley person.

XXXX

"I know who she is. A woman named Rita Repulsa told me all about your past life." Connor said as he watched his teacher come to a stop in front of him. He was a little upset at him for not telling him or the others about his past life as a ranger.

"Tommy we need to find the way out." Kim said as she came to stand behind him. She looked at Connor and knew why Kira liked the boy. He reminded her of Tommy when he was that age. He was also every bit of a Red. He had a little of Jason, Rocky, and Tommy in him. She smiled at the thought of what Connor would be like when he was older. Kira didn't stand a chance at resisting him.

"I know Kim but did you say Rita Repulsa?" Tommy asked Connor. He could see the hurt in Connor's eyes. He knew that he had some explaining to do.

"Yes. She told me that she wanted you and knew that if she captured one of your rangers Kim here would make you come after them. She was very sure of Kim getting you to come after me. I also have a few questions about how many colors you have been but right now I want to get out of here." Connor said as he looked at both of the rangers in front of him. He had just noticed that they were in ranger suits. Kim was in Pink but Dr. O was in White instead of Black. He was confused but he would wait until later to ask.

"Okay. I know that this is weird to you but I will explain it to you later." Tommy said as he walked around trying to find the secret exit that he had used as the Green Ranger. He could only use it when he was morphed or if there were two rangers there.

"Tommy, what are you looking for? You know a way out of here." Kim said as she watched Tommy check every bar. He did not touch them but he got very close.

"There is a secret door that only I know of. I used it when I was the Evil Green Ranger." Tommy said as he finally found the right bar. The only problem was Rita showed up at the same time.

XXXX

"Okay everyone step back!" Trini yelled as she came into the basement. She noticed that Jason, Rocky, and Adam were standing in front of Hayley. Everyone else was against the back wall watching the scene unfold.

"Trini, we need her right now. She is helping Billy run things right now." Jason said trying to reason with his wife. He saw that her eyes were glowing a very menacing color of red. He thought it was funny that when everyone else got mad their eyes glowed the color that they were but not Trini's. They had always glowed red.

"I will help Billy or Ethan will. He is a Blue too. We do not need her help." Trini said as she tried to get to Hayley once more. Jason blocked her attack with ease. He knew his wife well.

"No, Tri. Tommy would be upset that his best friend from college is dead. Kim would be made at you for upsetting Tommy and she would me made at me for letting you do it. I would like not to feel the wrath of Kim today. She has faced many demons today and I will like to live unlike her demons." Jason said. He also hit Rocky in the stomach because he was laughing his head off.

"Hey! Not fair, you know I love it when Trini's eyes glow." Rocky protested. He knew that Jason would do more damage if he continued to laugh so he stopped laughing out loud but inside he was laughing so hard that his sides hurt.

"Rocky, you know your little bag that you wanted to bring that I let you. It will be thrown out one of the zords." Jason said as he watched Rocky's face close up. He nodded and turned back to his wife. She was not taking this very well.

"Jason, do you want to sleep outside tonight? Because if you do not let me near her that is where you are going." Trini said as she tried once again to get to Hayley.

"Listen, I am pulling rank now. Stand down or you will scrub the zords until they shine." Jason said as everyone in the room looked at him. They understood then that he wanted to draw Trini's wrath away from Hayley. They hoped he knew what he was doing.

"Listen, Rex you ever try to pull rank on me and they will not find your body. I am not scrubbing zords and I am not standing down." Trini said very calmly to him. He knew that he was in trouble since she was not screaming at him. He hoped that Tommy and Kim would come back today or they might find him dead.

"Baby, listen we need her right now. If after Tommy and Kim get back you would to kill Hayley you can." Jason bargained. He knew that he had made a mistake when he called her baby. Her eyes narrowed and she clenched her fists.

"Trini, Jason did not mean that slip of the tongue. Come on girl we have a party to plan." Aisha said as she walked up to Trini and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. She led Trini upstairs to unload the cars. She kept a steady stream of chatter so that Trini could somewhat cool off. She knew that the party would come first over hurting Hayley.

"That was close. Jason, bro listen I know that you fought Goldar today and survived without powers but facing Trini man I don't think Tommy's that brave." Zack said as he came up behind to slap Jason on the back.

"Zack-man! It's been too long man. How's the record company?" Jason asked as everyone came off the wall. The Dinos once again took the couch with Rocky sitting on one arm and Adam on the other. Tanya had gone upstairs to help Trini and Aisha with setting up. Billy and Hayley walked back to the computers.

"It's good. What about you? I mean besides wanting a death wish from your wife." Zack said with a laugh. He and Jason had dragged two chairs over to the couch so that they could sit down. The only one left standing was Kat. No one had spoken to her.

"Well I was trying to draw her fire. Anyway the dojo's doing good. If I can convince Kim to help I want to expand it to include gymnastics." Jason said as he finally noticed Kat standing near the wall.

"Well it sounds great. If you need money let me know." Zack said.

"Well I'm glad that everyone is peachy but please who are all these people. I know that they are former rangers but I need names." Kira said. She knew that she sounded like Connor but no one was introducing anyone.

"Sorry, Kira, kay this is Zack the Original Black, Adam the second Black and Zeo and the first Turbo Green, Rocky second Red and Zeo Blue, Kat the second, Zeo, and first Turbo Pink, the one that diverted my wife was Aisha second Yellow, the one that went with them was Tanya Zeo and first Turbo Yellow." As Jason introduced all of them they raised their hands except for Tanya and Aisha.

"Wow, so many past rangers. Connor is going to flip. He will think that this is the coolest thing." Ethan said.

"Yeah, and guys this is Kira in Yellow, Ethan in Blue, and Trent in White. Connor is their Red and Tommy is the Black." Jason said.

"Awe man Tommy had to get my color too. I mean it's not like he doesn't have his own colors." Zack whined as everyone busted out laughing except for Kat. She was still standing by the wall not doing anything.

XXXX

"Tommy, it's nice to see you again. I am glad that you have finally come home."

XXXX

Well another chapter done. I hoped that you enjoyed it and please let me know. Thank you to all who review my stories. I enjoy reading all your comments.


	22. Escape

A/N: I don't own anything. I will try not to make this a Kat bashing story very much. It might contain a little. I will still write her to character though. Now on to the story.

"Rita! I knew that you were behind this." Tommy said as he stood in front of Connor and Kim.

"Yes, Tommy. I knew that you would not come unless there was someway out but I also knew that Kimberly was on her way. You could never resist her." Rita said as she laughed. Her laugh was evil through and through.

"How did you become evil again? I thought that you were good." Kim said as she came to stand beside of Tommy. She knew that this dimension was not as bad as Rita. She hoped that Tommy did not loose focus.

"You can never really be rid of pure evil like Zeddy and me." Rita said as she motioned Goldar out of the shadows.

"GOLDAR!" Tommy said. He knew that this was bad and hoped that Kim could get Connor out because he knew that with Goldar here he was to fight.

"Yes, White Ranger. I defeated your former leader, Jason earlier today. It will be my pleasure to do the same to you." Goldar yelled out.

"I don't think so." Kim said as she could feel her powers flowing through her body. She knew that Tommy would want her to leave but she wasn't.

"Oh, look Kimmy is here too. I will enjoy beating you Tommy to destroy her." Goldar said as he drew his sword. He wanted to destory Tommy then Kim. He had waited for this for too long.

"Dr. O, who is that monster and why do they know your name?" Connor asked. He was shocked to know that apparently Jason knew these people too. He guessed that this Rita was right. Dr. O was a ranger and he didn't tell anyone.

"This is Goldar and he thinks that I will fall for his statement that he beat Jason. I know Jason better than that. He would never let you beat him." Tommy said to Goldar.

"Believe what you will but I did." Goldar taunted back.

"Goldar, I believe that I will let you have your fun. And Kimmy, you and that teen can leave at any time but not Tommy. Zeddy wants him. I am sure that he will want you later since you escaped the last time." Rita said as she disappeared and Goldar advanced on Tommy.

"Kim you need to get Connor out of here. I can take care of this." Tommy said without looking at Kim. He hoped that Kim would not argue but knew that she would.

"I'm not leaving you. I am a Great Power Ranger too and I think that it is time to power up." She said as she yelled "Crane". She felt her clothed being replaced with her suit.

"Kim, please." Tommy said as he looked from her and Goldar. He felt his power rising up in him. He yelled "Falcon" and became the White Ranger once again. He faced Goldar and heard Connor morphing in the back ground. He knew also saw that Goldar had brought some friends. He saw the putties coming from everywhere.

"Tommy, we are staying. Come on Connor we can take these guys. Oh and aim for the Z." Kim instructed to the Red Ranger standing beside her. They attacked the putties with force that the putties had never known. Tommy heard the battle raging all around him as he engaged Goldar in a fight. He ducked and dodged the punches and sword. He did not have a sword but that didn't matter. He let Goldar advance so far then begin to attack him. He got in several good punches even knocking down the warrior. He saw Kim helping Connor with the putties. She flipped over his head and took out three putties. He knew that Connor had never seen anyone fight like Kim. He was in for a shock when he found out about the way he fights with Kim. He saw Kim once again execute a perfect move and hitting a complete splits in the air. He saw Connor getting the hang of hitting the Z.

XXXX

"Trini, what are you going to do with Kat and Hayley?" Aisha asked her as they were putting up the lights in the back yard.

"Oh, Ish, I not sure I mean I wanted to kill them both in a slow torturous death but Tommy would be upset over losing Hayley." Trini said with a sigh. She knew that she would have to leave them alone if only to not incur the wrath of Kim. She knew that she was harsh but an angry Kimberly was a hurricane where as she was a typhoon. They each inflected damage that the boys were scare of.

"Trini, I think that you need to get your mind off of this. Tell me how far along you are?" Aisha asked as Tanya had come back into the room. She had gone to check on the guys downstairs.

"How did you know? I have only told Kim and I know that she didn't tell you." Trini said.

"Well I can tell these things about you. While you were fighting I saw you protect your stomach from a direct hit. You had to switch your style a little. Anyway is that why Kim came at this time?" Aisha asked as she plugged in the lights. She looked back to Trini as the lights came on.

"Yes. She wanted to come and stay with me for a while. I just convinced her to talk to Tommy. Jason doesn't know yet. I am trying to find the right words but I am telling everyone at the party. I may wait till then to tell him. Kim doesn't know about the party though that was Jason's secret. I had Zack pick up something that I ordered from LA. I know that Kim and Tommy will love it if they ever get back from their mission." Trini said with a smile. She knew that Kim and Tommy would love it.

"Okay, well the lights are done, what else need to be done?" Tanya asked.

"Well, we need to decorate Tommy's and Kim's rooms. I wish that they had the same room but for now do both rooms. I have something that I need to do and no you can't help. It's a surprise." Trini said as she walked back into the house. Aisha and Tanya walked behind her and took the decorations to the rooms. Tanya done Tommy's while Aisha took care of Kim's.

XXXX

"How are they doing, Billy?" Jason asked as he came up behind Billy. He saw Billy jumped and he smiled.

"They are both morphed as is Connor. Kim and Connor are taking care of the putties while Tommy is fighting Goldar. I know that Goldar is weakening so he might be forced to retreat but I am sure that Rita and Zedd know that." Billy said as he brought up the fight. He had been watching it for a while and knew that Kim and Tommy were still Great Rangers.

"They looked like they have never left. Man, look at their suits. I love that Tommy has pink around his ankles. I'm totally raging on him for that." Jason said as Rocky, Adam, and Kira came to stand with Jason.

"Connor looks like he knows what he's doing." Kira whispered. She knew that Connor a good ranger but she was shocked that he could keep up with Kim. She knew that if Kim was anything like Trini, Connor was getting a work-out.

"Yea, he fits in." Adam said. He knew that by the looks that Kira was giving there was another ranger couple in the works. Tommy and Kim had started all this. They had helped Jason and Trini to hope that they could make it. Everyone loved that relationship that they shared. It was something that no one could touch, not even Kat. Adam looked back to Kat she was talking to Ethan and Trent. He hoped that she knew that Tommy would always love Kim. He had fallen hard with that first look and he never recovered.

"Billy, is there any way that we can get them out from here?" Kira asked. She knew that since they were there maybe the exit was not blocked anymore.

"No, we can't even use the Port-a-coms." Billy said sadly. He wanted Tommy, Kim, and Connor back as well. He looked back to the screen and seen a bright flash of light. The light was a mixture of white and pink. He knew that it was something to do with their new powers but he didn't know what.

"Hey, what happened? Are they alright?" Jason fired off at Billy.

"I'm not sure. I think that it might be their new powers." Billy said.

XXXX

Kim and Connor had been battling putties for a while but more just kept coming. She looked over at Tommy and knew that she should join him. She looked to Connor and motioned for him to get the rest of the putties while she went over to help Tommy.

"Kim, what are you doing?" Tommy huffed out.

"I'm helping you." She told him as she punched Goldar out of the way. She stood next to Tommy and grabbed his hand. The power that flowed between their hands was great. When she squeezed his hand a flash of white and pink surrounded them and hit Goldar square in the chest. He was totally destroyed with only his sword left. They stepped back as Connor ran up to them.

"That was cool. Can I do that?" He said as Tommy looked to Kim.

"We need to go. Zedd and Rita are not going to like this development." Tommy said as he ran to the bar that would get them out. He hit it and they disappeared.

XXXX

"Where did they go?"

XXXX

I hoped that you liked this chapter. Please let me know. I might try to get the next chapter up by the end of the week maybe. I was going to wait on this one but I just couldn't.


	23. Rangers in Reefside

A/N: I don't own anything. I hope that everyone likes this chapter. It has a little of humor in it.

"I'm not sure. They are not there. I will run scans over the dimensions." Billy said.

"No need, Billy we are right here." Tommy said as everyone gasped and looked at them. Trini, Aisha, and Tanya were coming downstairs to check on them when they saw them land in the basement. Tommy and Kim landed on their feet but Connor fell to his butt. He was not used to teleported.

"KIM!" Trini and Aisha yelled as they ran to Kim and hugged her. They were asking and answering each other's questions. The guys were covering their ears while Tanya was waiting for them to at least part and let her in. She knew that they needed a few more minutes.

"Girls, way too loud. Now let me at my lil sis." Rocky demanded as he picked up Aisha and Trini and moved then to the side. He grabbed up Kim and gave her a big bear hug. The other guys were talking with Tommy until Rocky let go of the Pink Ranger.

"Connor are you alright?" Kira asked as she helped him to his feet. Ethan and Trent had come to stand next to Kira and Connor. Hayley had not moved because she would have to go around Trini and she was not risking anything. Kat had watched the entire thing and wanted to join in the homecoming but knew that she was not part of that group. She wanted to be but that would require Kim extending that hand of friendship. She was the only one who could do it. Kat looked over at Kim who was still locked in Rocky's arms and smiled a bitter smile. She was once apart of this if only she had not screwed it up. She went and fell in love with Tommy who would never love anyone but that woman who was at his side. She looked at Hayley and saw that same look of wanting to belong. They were the only ones not sharing in the joy of the Greatest Rangers.

"Rocko, listen I need to see my lil sis as well. Let her go." Jason said as he shoved Rocky out of the way to get to Kim. He wrapped his little sister in a fierce hug. He had missed her. He knew that even though she was the same age as most of them, to all the guys except for Tommy Kim was their little sister. He knew that he was close enough to be like a big brother to her.

"I missed you lil one. How was the Island of Illusions?" Jason asked as he released her. He noticed that Adam was standing off to the side waiting to get to Kim.

"I will tell you later and I missed you too." Kim said as Jason backed up and Adam stepped in to hug her. Trini, Aisha, and Tanya all smiled because of how the guys were acting. They had each hugged Tommy and now were waiting to talk about their journey. They knew that if Tommy didn't step in after Adam stepped away Rocky would run back in and hug Kim again. He had missed Kim like everyone but he had taken it the hardest when she broke up with Tommy. After Adam stepped back Tommy grabbed Kim and they went upstairs with everyone trailing behind.

XXXX

"Rita! How has he escaped? I thought that you made sure that he couldn't leave and where is Goldar?" Zedd asked his wife as he paced the throne room. He was trying to figure out why he had let his wife take this on.

"I'm not sure where your baboon is but he let Tommy go." Rita said as she turned her back on her husband to look through her telescope. She saw that Tommy and Kim had made it back. She knew that they were in Tommy's house even though she could not detect them.

"It is your fault that he is gone. I will not allow defeat again. I do not want to be turned good again." Zedd screamed at his wife's back. It was dumb luck that they had turned back evil. He knew that since Zordon was back it could mean that they could be back. He didn't know.

"Zedd I think that you should check this out." Finster as he came into the throne room.

"What is it Finster?" Zedd asked Rita's monster maker.

"Goldar has been defeated." Finster said as he held a sword at his side.

"Yes, Tommy has gotten away so I know that Goldar was defeated." Zedd said as he resumed his pacing.

"No, I mean that he is destroyed. Whatever powers Tommy and Kim have the destroyed him. All that is left is his sword." Finster said as he handed Goldar's sword to him.

"Those rangers will pay for this." Zedd promised as he raised Goldar's sword above his head and shook it.

XXXX

"How was the Island of Illusions?" Jason asked as everyone sat down. Tommy and Kim were still standing while every available seat was taken. Jason and Trini had dragged in chairs from the kitchen. Rocky and Aisha also sat in the chairs. Kira, Ethan, Trent, and Connor were on the couch. Hayley and Kat shared the love seat while Adam and Tanya sat on the ottoman. Billy and Zack had the last of the kitchen chairs.

"It was actually better than last time. It was our fears of each other. What have you guys been up to?" Kim asked as she leaned into Tommy. She noticed then that there were bags and pillows everywhere. Apparently everyone was staying here.

"Well first we watched Goldar and Elsa fight then we fought them. Rita showed up and dragged Goldar away then Elsa just disappeared." Jason answered not mentioning why Kat was there or that Trini had gotten into fights with Hayley, Kat, and then Hayley again. He waited to tell that.

"Jason, we were gone longer than that also why is everyone here?" Tommy asked as he wrapped his arm around Kim. He thought that it was odd that Kat was here. He knew that he was not on good terms with her and neither was Kim. He was not sure on anyone else. He would corner Jason later and ask him about that.

"Well, we wanted a party so I invited everyone. It was also an intervention if you needed it. They have air mattresses and sleeping bags with them." Jason explained and he noticed that Trini was giving death glares at Hayley and Kat. He knew that she was getting mad again.

"I am glad to see everyone. I miss ya'll but why is their stuff in here. Tommy has three guest bedrooms. I know that Billy is in one but what about the other two." Kim said as she straightened and glanced around the room. She stiffened when she noticed Kat. How had she missed her replacement being here? She knew that Jason did not invite her. She would bet money that Hayley did. She missed Jason shake his head in Tommy's direction. Jason also mouthed that he and Trini had one bedroom and Kim had the other.

"Well Kim, Trini forgot that our house had to be sprayed for several types of insects so we had to move in here while you were gone. Trini and I have one bedroom while you have the last." Jason explained. He recieved a swift kick in the leg from Trini for his explaintion. He thought that he had lied well.

"Jason Lee Scott, first off I know when you are lying and second I know that you wanted me to be closer to Tommy so that we would fall in love again and date. Well the bedroom is fine because everyone is here and I think that Tommy and I have something to say." Kim said as Tommy came to stand beside her again.

"Yeah, we've decided that we cannot date each other. We don't have anything in common anymore. We are just friends." Tommy told them as everyone looked on in shock. They knew that this was not happening.

"What? No, you have to be together because if you're not then we have no hope of suriving." Kira burst out. Everyone turned to look at her. They all agreed with her though and knew that their job had just gotten harder. Tommy and Kim would be back together again if they had anything to say about it.

"Kira, you cannot base your relationship off of Kim and mine. You are your own person." Tommy said to his Yellow.

"You're lying. I will not accept you just being friends. If it takes me till the day I die then so be it but you will be together." Jason warned. He knew that he might need help with those two. He saw the others in the room nod except for Hayley and Kat. They looked like they wished that they were not there.

"Calm down, Jason. I will handle this." Trini said as she gave Kim a look that said they would talk later.

"They're lying. I know they are." Adam said as everyone looked to him. Kim and Tommy busted out laughing because they couldn't take it anymore.

"What?" Jason asked them.

"I'm sorry Tommy but Jason's face looks so hurt. Okay we are trying to get to know each other again. We are going on a date but we want no help from any of you. If we decide to try again it will be our decision. Got that Jason?" Kim asked her big brother. She knew that it would hurt him the most of she and Tommy did not work things out.

"Okay. I will try to stay out your love life." Jason said with a smile. She knew that he would try something but she also knew that Trini would hurt him if he did.

"Is that all? I mean seriously we want details." Zack whined as he threw a pillow at Tommy. They all busted out laughing. The tension in the room was broken for everyone except Hayley and Kat.

"I think that I need to get back downstairs. I will run a scan of Reefside." Hayley said as she stood up and went downstairs. Everyone watched her go and waited to see what Kat would do. They were not long in waiting.

"I think that I will sit with her." Kat said as she followed Hayley downstairs. She was nervous about being here now. She had seen how close Kim and Tommy were. It was like they have never broken up. They had a closeness that she had never experinced with him. He held that one part of himself back with everyone except Kim. She had reached into that place because he had let her. Jason had never been that close with Tommy even though they were best friends.

"Okay, first why is she here?" Kim asked as she and Tommy took their seats on love seat.

"Well Hayley called her when she found out that Jason called everyone else but her. She showed up at the park and Trini went off on her. You would be so proud Kim anyway we did not find out who called her until Rita called Goldar back and it was only because Trini threaten her within an inch of her life." Jason said.

"Trini, I told you about your temper. Am I going to have to pull rank on you?" Kim asked and she saw that Jason's face had gone white.

"My temper, please yours is worst than mine and thanks for reminding me. Jason you are on the couch tonight and possibly the rest of the month. Aisha would you like to sleep with me?" Trini asked with a smile. She knew that Jason would try to talk his way out of this she just had to wait.

"Trini, listen I don't think that you should be killing people in Tommy's house. I'm sure that Tommy didn't want Hayley dead." Jason said as look at his wife. He knew that she would not budge on this. He would ask Kim for her support later.

"What? Trini who were you going to kill?" Tommy asked he caught the end of Jason's comment.

"Hayley and Kat. I was mad that Hayley called Kat and that Kat showed up." Trini said calmly even though she was talking murder. The only ones affected by her comments were the Dino Rangers even though all of them but Connor saw Trini go off on Kat and Hayley.

"Tri, listen I'm sure that Tommy doesn't want Hayley dead and don't kick your husband out of the bed. We would hear his whining the whole time if you do." Kim said as the former rangers laughed except for Jason.

"Hey! I don't whine and I don't need my lil sis pleading on my behalf." Jason huffed out. He knew that he was going to ask Kim later but not in front of everyone.

"Yea, you do and I for one, Trini will not be able to take it unless your husband sleeps at least in the same room as you." Rocky said. He knew that he would not able to get his beauty sleep if Jason was banished to the living room with him.

"Please, you just want you beauty sleep. Oh and FYI it's not helping." Jason said as Rocky's eyes got big. Jason got up to make it to the door before Rocky caught on.

"You're dead. Tri, don't worry 'bout your husband." Rocky said as he chased Jason out the front door. Everyone followed the former Red Rangers outside. They watched as Rocky chased Jason around the cars. He was bobbing and weaving in and out of the cars until he turned and punched Rocky in the stomach. Everyone was laughing at Rocky's expression of pain. They knew that Jason was the first one on Rocky's prank's list now. They dreaded what would come because war had been declared.

"Fine, Jason you can sleep in the room with me." Trini shouted at her husband. He was standing over a fallen Rocky. He had tripped him and now was waiting for him to get up.

"Thank you." Rocky said as Jason shouted yes. He had tackled Rocky again to the ground and was holding him down.

"I didn't say the bed. You will sleep on the floor!" Trini shouted back. They heard Jason groan at the thought of sleeping on Tommy's wood floors. He hoped that Trini would change her mind before tonight.

"Tri, that's mean but at least the rest of us will get sleep. I also hid Rocky's prank bag." Adam said from behind them. Everyone but Rocky and Jason turned to look at him. They were shocked that Adam had gotten involved with Rocky and his prank bag. They knew that that bag was everything to the former ranger.

"Adam, where did you put it?" Tommy asked when he noticed the gleam in his eye.

"Under you bed. I knew that it was the one place he might not look." Adam said with a laugh. He knew that if had hid it under anyone else's bed Rocky would go after it. He would not go in Tommy's room though. He didn't want Tommy's rage or possibly Kim's if she was in there.

"Good job, Frog boy." Kim said as she slung her arm around his shoulders. She was excited that all her friends were here.

"You are most welcome. I know that Jason is his first target." Adam said to them. They all smiled because they knew once Rocky did something to Jason, the two Reds would try anything to out do one another.

"Well at least everyone else gets a break. I'm thankful for that." Aisha said as she turned to go back in the house. The others followed close behind while they left Jason and Rocky outside fighting.

XXXX

I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know. I wanted to wait to upload this but I wanted to give you a treat for the weekend. Next update should be Monday!


	24. Hero and Broken

A/N: I don't own anything. I hope that everyone likes this chapter. I hope that everyone understands the Hayley and Kat conversation. I was too excited to wait on this chapter. There is two songs in this chapter as well. I hope you like them with the story. On to the story.

"Hayley, why did you call me here?" Kat asked her as she sat down next to her at the computer. She pulled another chair close so she could put up her feet.

"Because of Kim." Hayley said as she turned from the computer to face Kat. She looged in and started the scan of Reefide.

"Is that the only reason?" She asked her.

"No. I know that they are his friends but they want him with her. She broke his heart before. I am afraid that she will do it again." She answered honestly. She was worried about her best friend.

"It was a long time ago. They have both grown up." Kat pointed out. She had seen the differences in Tommy and Kim today.

"I know but he was so scarred by her." She whispered. They could hear the others talking but not what they were saying.

"I know. I was there when he got the letter. We should have made him talk to her all those years ago. I understand why she sent him that letter. We talked about it after we saved her from Maligore." Kat said.

"I am just not sure about her. I mean I know that she is a good person because she is a former ranger. I am just worried about Tommy falling for her." Haley said.

"Well I'm sorry but Tommy has already fallen for her. He did that with his first look at her. I am told that it was the same for Kim. I guess love at first sight does exist. They have overcome so much that they really deserve this second chance." Kat said sadly.

"Why did you come if you were not going to interfere?" Hayley asked her.

"I thought that if there was no hope for them then I would try. I saw them together. They were the same when I first met them. The other reason is to be included in that group. I was a ranger but I never really became apart of their group." Kat said as she crossed her legs. She flicked back her blond hair from her face. She was trying to hold it together.

"Why were you never included? I mean you are a former ranger with them." Hayley said as she readjusted. The chairs just weren't comfortable. They heard a stampede of footsteps going out the door.

"I was never offered that hand. Kim is the one who does that. She did it with every one of them even the Dinos. I saw them in the group. The others looked to her because she is the heart of the team. I knew that when I became the Pink Ranger. I thought that I could do it and be in that group. It never happened. Tanya was included. When Adam purposed to her he took her to see Kim. She gave him her blessings. He knew that Tanya needed Kim's blessings to be in the tight circle of friends." Kat said.

"Wow. I didn't know that. I know that Tanya was a ranger before but Adam really took her to meet Kim?" Hayley asked.

"Yea, even though Kim had met her when we became Turbo Adam wanted Kim to meet her again so that they could talk." Kat said through her tears. She had not even realized that she had started crying. She was trying to hold it in but she failed.

"Oh, Kat. I am sorry. I shouldn't have called you to help Tommy get over Kim." Hayley said.

"No, its fine. I told you I want to be in that circle. I want to apart of this and I know that even though it hurts you Tommy and Kim do belong together. I want you to watch them together and you will see what I mean. They fit together so seamlessly. You cannot tell where one ends and the other begins." Kat said with a smile.

"I will pay attention. I know that Tommy wants her. I guess that I have to admit that I wanted to be in that group too. I hope that I could be. I want to be in it." Hayley admitted.

"I do have a question. Has Rocky ever pulled a prank on you?" Kat asked.

"Yes, in fact he has pulled two on me." Hayley said angrily.

"You are in then all you need is Kim's hand. You see if Rocky does that then everyone likes you. He gets their thoughts on pranks to pull on people. I am sure that he asked Tommy what to do and since Tommy let him do it then you are one of them." Kat said with a smile.

"What? Is that true? I wondered why Tommy never said anything to him. He just shrugged and walked away" Hayley said.

"Well now you know. It is Rocky's way of inviting you into the circle. The last obstacle is to have Kim's approval." Kat said sadly. She hoped that she would still have a chance of doing that.

"Well since I called you it might not happen now." Hayley said with a smile.

"Oh Kim can forgive a lot. She was the one to first forgive Tommy when they broke Rita's spell. She chose me to be the Pink Ranger after her after I broke Rita's spell. She has a big heart. I hope that she remembers that." Kat said as she looked towards the stairs. They heard footsteps come back into the house. Hayley turned back to the computer to check the scan Reefside. She hoped that Mesogog would take a day off but he probably wouldn't.

"How is it looking?' Kat asked her.

"Good for right now. It may not stay like that." Hayley explained.

"Kat, can I ask you a question?" Hayley asked.

"Yea, go ahead." Kat answered.

"How did you get over Tommy?" Hayley whispered. She did not want to chance anyone hearing them.

"I found someone else and before you ask I came here just for acceptance. I knew that if Tommy and Kim were in the same room then no one could come between them. It was always like that even when she was turned evil by Maligore. When they looked at each other no one else was in the room. He ripped his helmet off trying to reach her just like I did when he was brainwashed. I only did it because I loved him. He did the same for Kim. They always find a way back to each other." Kat said as she walked back upstairs to see what had happened leaving Hayley to her thoughts.

XXXX

"Kim, I brought your guitar. I put it in the room with your stuff." Jason said when he came back into the house. The others had either taken off for food for the cookout or supplies and whoever was left were either decorating or talking. Everyone made Tommy, Kim, and Connor rest. Tommy went to his room to shower, while Connor was using the shower in Billy's room. Kim was on her way to her room when Jason stopped her.

"Thanks Jase. I am just going to take a shower then I might play some since I was told to rest." Kim said as she stepped into her room. She saw streamers hanging from the ceiling. They were pink and white but on them were polka dots. Theses dots were the colors of the other rangers. She smiled when she spotted a Crane and Falcon on the dresser in the room. The Crane had a Pink Ninja suit on while the Falcon had on a White one. She knew that Trini was behind this. Only her best friend would find a Crane and Falcon and put a ninja suit on them. She also saw her guitar on the bed and smiled. She had wrote some new songs that she wanted to play for everyone but knew that she probably wouldn't sing them. She had really only sung to them on two occasions and both were sad times. The first was to Tommy when he had lost his Green Ranger powers for good and the second was her last time in Angel Grove. She was there for Christmas. She had helped the other rangers save Christmas then she sang in the Youth Center with Aisha. She grabbed her bag and dragged out some clean clothes and headed into the bath. She was only going to take a quick shower.

XXXX

Tommy was just getting out of the shower when he heard the shower in the room next to his turn on. He smiled because he knew that Jason had put Kim's stuff in there. He walked out of his bath with a towel wrapped around his waist. He stopped beside the door because Jason was sitting on his bed apparently waiting for him. He also noticed that he had pink and white streamers hanging from his ceiling. He saw that the streamers also had dots on them that were the other ranger colors. He saw a dragon, tiger, and a falcon on his dresser. He could believe that Trini had found all these stuff animals. He was not a stuffed animal person but he like these.

"I'm not telling anything Jase. Kim would kill me and besides you promised to stay out of it." Tommy reminded him. He went to his dresser to get some clean underwear and clothes.

"Man, just a little. You know she's my lil sis." Jason pleaded. He turned his back to Tommy while he put on his clothes. He had to smile at Tommy's wallpaper again then he thought of Tommy's new suit.

"I am not telling you anything." Tommy warned and was confused when Jason started laughing.

"I just remembered you had pink stripes around your ankles on your new suit. You couldn't actually be the Pink Ranger so you stole a little of her color." Jason said while he was still laughing. He knew that Tommy might hurt him but he couldn't help it.

"Yea, well you know how I am. Anyway Kim likes that I am wearing her color." Tommy said as he put his shirt on it. He was wearing a white shirt with black pants with a green and red stripe down the side. He turned at Jason's laugh.

"I'm so glad that you didn't get a new color. I'm not sure where you would wear it." Jason said as he got up and left the room. Tommy just stared after him. He knew that his nickname was the 'rainbow ranger'. He couldn't help it the powers just kept choosing him. He heard Kim's shower shut off and he lay down onto of his comforter. He knew that she would probably lie down and take a nap since they had not slept in a while so needless to say he was shocked when he heard Kim playing her guitar. He had missed her playing just like he missed watching her perform on the balance beam. He smiled when he heard the words to her song. She must have written it when she first became a ranger.

XXXX

Kim picked up her guitar and sat on the bed. She strummed a little then settled into a song. It was one that she wrote when she had first become a ranger.

_There's a hero  
If you look inside you heart  
You don't have to be afraid  
Of what you are  
There's an answer  
If you reach into your soul  
And the sorrow that you know  
Will melt away_

She felt that fear when she first morphed. She knew that Zordon had trusted her but she needed to find that within herself.

_And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you  
_  
She had had trials just like the other rangers but she found that hero within her.  
_  
It's a long road  
When you face the world alone  
No one reaches out a hand  
For you to hold  
You can find love  
If you search within yourself  
And that emptiness you felt  
Will disappear_

Tommy was listening and felt the fear that Kim had once felt. He had felt like that too when he first joined the team. Kim had been his hero then. She had helped him so much.

_And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you_

Lord knows  
Dreams are hard to follow  
But don't let anyone  
Tear them away  
Hold on  
There will be tomorrow  
In time you'll find a way

She knew that she had followed her dream but she almost didn't because of Kat and Rita. She was tired and worried about leaving everyone with Kat. She knew that the others should be able to help her be a better ranger.

_Then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you  
That a hero lies in you  
That a hero lies in you_

She finished the song and wiped a tear away. She had added the last part about the dreams when she had to decide to go to Florida. She knew at the time that she was leaving her friends behind but she did not realized that she would feel so lonely in Florida. She wrote several songs during her time in Florida and even more when she broke up with Tommy. She knew that at any crises in her life she picked up her guitar. It was her stress relief. She started playing again. It was a song that she wrote the day she left Angel Grove. Little did she know that not only was Tommy listening but so were the others. They were standing outside her door. They all loved listening to Kim sing. The only ones not at her door were Hayley, Kat, Ethan, Trent, and Connor. Connor was sleeping on an air mattress in the living room while the others were downstairs working on the bikes or the computer. Kim's next song broke Trini's heart. She knew that Kim was still trying to work out everything from that time in her life.

_Wake up to a sunny day  
Not a cloud up in the sky  
But then it starts to rain  
My defenses hit the ground  
And they shattered around  
So open and exposed  
But I found strength in the struggle  
Face-to-face with my troubles_

_When you're broken  
In a million little pieces  
And you're trying  
But you can't hold on anymore  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believing in your self  
When you're broken_

Tommy wondered when Kim had written this. It was like a knife in his heart. Her song was filled with regret at something that she had chosen. He just wanted to go in there and hug her. He wanted her to know that he was here for her and he always would be.

_Little girl don't be so blue  
I know what you going through  
Don't let it beat you up  
Hitting walls and getting scars  
Only makes you who you are  
Only makes you who you are  
No matter how much your heart is aching  
There is beauty in the breaking_

_Yeah  
When you're broken  
In a million little pieces  
And you're trying  
But you can't hold on anymore  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believing in your self  
When you're broken_

_Better days  
Are gonna find you once again  
Every piece will find its place  
When you're broken  
Oh when you're broken_

Trini noticed that she was not the only one wiping her eyes. Aisha, Tanya, Kira, and much to everyone's surprise Jason. He was probably the only one Kim had talk to during that time in her life. He knew that when she left Angel Grove she had broken down. She had called him everyday and had even told him that she wrote Tommy a 'Dear John' letter. He tried to talk her out of it but she wanted to let him go. She wanted him to be a better ranger and she thought that she was holding back. Little did she know she was the reason that he was a great leader and a great ranger. She also didn't know that he had called Kat by her name several times in battle. He wanted her back to stand at his side once again. She was not the only one broken during that time. Tommy was too.

_When you're broken  
In a million little pieces  
And you're trying  
But you can't hold anymore  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believing in your self  
When you're broken  
Oh when you're broken  
When you're broken  
When you're broken_

Kim stopped and took a deep breath. She knew that that time in her life was finally done. She had come full circle. She was back as a ranger and with Tommy. She had wanted to take it slow but she knew that with her and Tommy nothing was ever slow. She had fallen hard for him the first time she saw him. Tommy was her dream guy and would always be. She smiled as she remembered the Original team. They were her very best friends. They had become close before they had become rangers. Zordon had chosen them for that closeness. She knew that that group of five had grown to include several others. They were all rangers though they might not have been on the same team. She looked inside her guitar case and got out the picture that was lying in it. It was an old picture but it was her favorite. It was taken before Jason, Trini, and Zack left. They were all in their ranger suits minus their helmets. She was leaning into Tommy's shoulder as the others had gathered into the picture. She smiled at how young they were and thought about all the rangers that had came after them. She had just realized that she was apart of a legacy. She loved being at the start of it all.

XXXX

Everyone walked away from Kim's door. They knew that she got her feels out in songs.

"Is Kim going to be alright?" Kira asked Trini when they got into the kitchen. Everyone had started getting things together for the party.

"Yea, she is fine. It is just when things get murky she sings it out. It is a stress relief for her." Trini explained as Aisha nodded her head. The girls were inside getting the stuff together while the boys were outside firing up the grill and talking. They knew that Kim was fine since she had her guitar and Tommy here.

XXXX

Tommy heard the last note from Kim and decided that he needed to see her. He got up and walked to open his door and then walked down the hall to stop at Kim's door. He raised his hand to knock but the door opened. He smiled at her as she let him in.

"I knew that you would come." Kim said as she shut the door. She had realized that Tommy could probably hear her. She was okay with it since everyone else had stood at the door to listen. She knew that they had because they cared about her.

"Kim?" Tommy asked her as she came to stand in front of him. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was up on her tippy toes as she leaned forward.

"Tommy, I am ready for this step. I want to be with you and only you. I never want to leave you again." She said as she leaned in to kiss him. They shared a long kiss that really sealed their relationship again.

XXXX

"Here is the hamburger meat for the grill." Trini said as she came up behind her husband. She knew that he would not let anyone else near the grill. He did not trust anyone else to keep Rocky from the grill. She noticed that the boys had set up a volleyball net. She hoped that the former rangers did not scare the Dinos with their competiveness. They were all bad losers. It could be because they were Power Rangers and defeat was not acceptable.

"Thanks, are you ready for the game later on? Rocky suggested girls versus boys." Jason said as he took the tray of meat from his wife. He opened the grill lid and starting putting on the meat. He heard the sizzle that he loved.

"Jase, I'm not sure that that is a wise idea. I mean the last time that it was girls versus guys we stomped ya'll in the ground." She said with a smile. She knew that she had just thrown down the gauntlet and true to fashion her husband picked it up.

"Well that was the past. You are going down." He said to his wife's back. She was on her way back in the house when she turned around and said...

"Bring it on, Rex!" She said as stepped in the kitchen. She smiled when she saw that Zack had set up her present in the corner of the living room.

XXXX

Okay well what did everyone think? Please let me know. The songs were Hero by Mariah Carey and Broken by Lindsey Haun. Broken can be found on the Broken Bridges Soundtrack. I thought that these songs worked and said things that I could not get out in words. Jury duty on hold until December so I should get the next chapter out soon.


	25. The Hand of Friendship

A/N: I don't own anything. I hope that everyone likes this chapter. Over a hundred and fifty reviews!! WOW! Thank you to everyone.

"Tommy, I smell hamburgers. We need to get outside or we won't get anything." Kim said as she sat up on the bed. They had just lain down on the bed and talked. It was so peaceful. They did sleep a little since they were both tired. She heard a knock on the door before Trini busted in.

"Kim, we have… I'm sorry. I didn't know you were in here Tommy." Trini said with a smile. She was happy that they had shared a bed even though they were fully clothed and apparently had stayed on top of the covers.

"Its fine, Trini. Kim and I were just talking. We did get some shut-eye before you ask." Tommy said as he stood up and walked pasted Trini out the door. He left the girls to talk.

"My my Kimberly, should I sic Jason on him for comprising his little sister?" Trini said with a laugh. She was happy that Kim and Tommy were talking. She also knew that Kim needed to be reminded that Kat was still here.

"No, Tri. Do not get your husband involved. He would challenge Tommy and I'd hate to see you a widow so young." Kim said while she grabbed her some flip-flips. They were of course pink. Trini had joined her on the bed.

"Kim, you remember that Kat is here." Trini said as she watched Kim's face turn sober.

"I know that she is here. Why don't you like her? I mean she didn't do have as much as Tommy did when he was evil. She was a good ranger and she didn't split us up. I sent the letter that did that." Kim said as she looked at her best friend. She saw the concern that Trini had for her and her relationship with Tommy.

"You didn't extend the hand of friendship to her for us." Trini said simply.

"What? I did make friends with her." Kim stated.

"Not with anyone there. Rocky never pulled a prank on her and you never gave her your hand." Trini said to her.

"I guess I never realized that. I forgot that everyone looked to me to invite people into the group. I mean I should have remembered that because that is how everyone else got in." Kim said with a smile.

"Yea, it started with you and Jason. He just wanted it to be the two of you but you wouldn't have it. You invited Zack in first then me and Billy. No one else came in until a certain boy in green stole your heart. He was the first one allowed in our group in years. We were happy with just the five of us but you weren't. I think that Jason was a little hurt when Tommy entered the picture. He knew that none of the guys you had previously dated never touched your heart. Tommy was different. He had reached a part that not even Jason had touched." Trini said sadly. She knew that her husband had resented Tommy for the longest time. She also knew that it changed when they had their Gung Ho. Zordon had made the right call on that one.

"How did he know about Tommy? I didn't want to hurt him." Kim said.

"I know but he could see your eyes every time Tommy came into the room or if he was even mentioned. Trust me that he was also the one to defend your relationship first. He saw the two of you together and knew that you made Tommy better and he made you better. Jason was scared that he was losing his best friend but in reality he gained one." Trini said as she stood up. She knew that Kim had never thought about it because Jason never showed his sensitive side to anyone but her.

"I tried to hide it but when I looked at Tommy or if his name was mentioned I just got all girly and I don't know. Jason was right Tommy did touch a part of me that no one has ever reached because I wouldn't let them." Kim said as she looked at the clock on the wall.

"Yea, we need to get outside before Rocky eats all the food. Plus I want you to see my surprise that I had Zack bring." Trini said as they both walked out the door and out to the deck. Everyone was talking and laughing except for Kat and Hayley. Kim noticed this and walked back inside and then downstairs. She saw that the two girls were sitting at the computer.

XXXX

"Well I guess that we have two new members today." Rocky said. He knew what it meant when Kim went back inside for them.

"Yea, I guess that you can pull that prank on Kat now. I know that you couldn't wait till Kim invited her in. Tommy told us all about it." Jason said as he slapped Rocky on the back.

"What do you mean by Kim inviting them in?" Kira asked. She had heard Rocky's comment about that.

"Well has been since Kim and Jason first welcomed Zack in the group. Jason didn't want anyone to join them but Kim being Kim extended her first hand of friendship. She then welcomed in Trini and Billy. They were the furious five until your Dr. O came to town. The then Pink Ranger fell head over heels in love with him. He became the Evil Green Ranger but Kim didn't see it. She waited as long as she could to invite him in. She at least waited until they broke the spell on him but she did try before then but Tommy blew her off. I guess that Adam, Aisha, and me were the next in. Since Kim left after that Kat didn't get the Kim welcome." Rocky explained to her.

"Well what about Tanya? I mean Kim invited her in didn't she?" Kira asked as she grabbed a pickle from the table in front of her.

"Well you see Adam wanted to make sure that she was in the group so after he purposed to her their first trip was to see Kim. They didn't tell anyone until they went to Kim. She gave him her blessings and welcomed her in." Rocky said as Adam, Connor, Trent, Ethan, Zack, and Tommy walked up to join the conversation.

"What Rocky didn't tell you was that he pulled an awesome prank on me. It's his thing while Kim's is to welcome people into the group. I am still mad at you for that." Tanya said as she hit Rocky in the shoulder.

"Hey watch it! You should feel honored that I took the time to set it up." Rocky whined while everyone laughed.

XXXX

"Kat, Haley, can I talk to the both of you." Kim said as she walked up to them.

"Sure." Kat said as she motioned to the chair that she had her feet in.

"Well first off let me said that I'm sorry for not officially welcoming you into our group. Kat I should have done it years ago and Hayley I am welcoming you as well. Rocky has already done his part so now it's my turn." Kim said as she stood up and extending her hand first to Kat and then to Hayley.

"I am sorry for calling Kat for the reason that I did. I also noticed how Tommy acted when he was with you. He was different than I have ever seen him. It was like the light had turned on in his eyes. You are that light. I didn't believe the others when they said that I needed to see him with you. I only saw when you were fighting. I really didn't think about it then but his eyes were the same." Hayley admitted. She was ashamed at the fact she had judged someone before she had got the chance to get to know them. And now Kim was welcoming her into that circle of friends which up until this moment only contained rangers.

"I forgive you but we need to get upstairs if we want any food. Trini can only hold them off for so long." Kim said as Kat and Hayley followed her upstairs and out onto the deck.

XXXX

I hoped that everyone loved this chapter. So no Kat bashing really but I promise that more fun is to come. Rocky still has pranks to do, Trini has her surprise, plus she has to tell everyone that she is pregnant, and what are Rita and Zedd up or what is Mesogogg doing. Stay tuned for more updates. Sorry that last part I was watching tv. Anyway please let me know how I did on this chapter.


	26. Time to Sing

A/N: I don't own anything. I hope that everyone likes this chapter. It is more a fun chapter than anything else. On to the story.

"Trini, this is so awesome!!" Kim said as she danced around the karaoke machine that Trini had designed. It had all six of the original rangers on it with their zords. The machine itself was in the shape of the viewing globe. Kim was surprised that Trini had not built this herself. She had built other stuff for the rangers. She had rebuilt Kim's Vet. Kim had told her once that she wanted a '69 Cherry Red Corvette. Trini had unveiled her for her on her last birthday. Trini was also working on a car for Jason. He wanted a '69 Dodge Charger. He said that it was a testament to his love for the Dukes of Hazzard tv show. Kim jumped over to Trini and hugged her tight. Everyone else had finally come in and they all started shouting. Rocky wanted to go first while the Dinos were trying to figure out what it was in the shape of.

"It's the exact replica of our viewing globe. Alpha and Zordon had always projected the latest attack on the viewing globe in our Command Center." Adam explained since Rocky was fighting with Jason over who went first. Jason thought that Kim should go first since she could actually sing but Rocky felt that he should go first to set the mood. Jason asked him what mood he wanted to set but Rocky didn't answer.

"Hey guys break it up. I designed it so I get to say who sings first and I want it to be a duet." Trini said as she stepped between her husband and Rocky.

"Who is singing the duet?" Kira asked as she came to stand in front of Trini.

"Kim and Tommy." Trini said as everyone looked to the couple of the moment.

"No, Trini I don't sing. Let Rocky sing with her." Tommy said as he shook his head no.

"I will not sing with her. She would kill my mood." Rocky protested. He received a punched in the shoulder from Zack.

"No, Tommy you will sing with Kim. I already have the songs loaded and the one I wanted ya'll to sing is first." Trini said as she handed them the mics. She moved everyone to Tommy's couches and made sure that everyone was seated before she took the remote and hit the power button to fire it up. The viewing globe lit up and she hit play for them to begin. The words were projected inside the globe. The music started and Kim and Tommy faced the globe and started to sing.

(Tommy)  
_I wanted you to know that  
I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away...  
I keep your photograph and  
I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You've gone away, you don't feel me here, anymore_

Jason was wondering how his wife had known that Tommy could sing. He didn't even know that.

(Kim)  
_The worst is over now  
And we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn  
And no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_Kat was smiling because for the first time she was hearing Kim sing. She knew that she could she had just never heard her.

(Both)  
_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away..._

_Cause I'm Broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone...  
You gone away, you don't feel me here anymore_

Everyone erupted into cheering. They couldn't believe that Tommy could sing. His voice was good with hers. Everyone knew that Kim could sing but only a few of them actually knew that Tommy could. Trini was one of those people who knew. She had found out on accident. She had come to see him when Kim had written him that letter. His parents had let her in and she walked down the hall and heard Tommy singing. He was playing a guitar and crying. She backed out of the doorway and knocked on the frame. He wiped his eyes and the set the guitar down. Both of them had gone on from that day not mentioning the fact that Tommy was crying and singing.

"Goo job, guys. Now Zack you should go next." Trini ordered as Tommy and Kim sat down on the floor since there was not enough room for both of them to sit beside each other.

"Kay, Tri. You know what song I'm singing?" Zack asked as he got up and grabbed a mic. He was smiling at everyone because he liked performing for people. He knew that Trini would make him sing even if he didn't want to.

"Yea, but it is a surprise for you. Go on." Trini said as hit the play button again. She knew that Zack could sing this song. He had sung it at her wedding. It was actually the only song that Jason and her had agreed on.

_When a man loves a woman  
Can't keep his mind on nothing else  
He'll trade the world  
For the good thing he's found  
If she's bad he can't see it  
She can do no wrong  
Turn his back on his best friend  
If he put her down_

_When a man loves a woman  
Spend his very last dime  
Tryin' to hold on to what he needs  
He'd give up all his comfort  
Sleep out in the rain  
If she said that's the way it ought to be_

_Well, this man loves a woman  
I gave you everything I had  
Tryin' to hold on to your precious love  
Baby, please don't treat me bad_

_When a man loves a woman  
Down deep in his soul  
She can bring him such misery  
If she plays him for a fool  
He's the last one to know  
Lovin' eyes can't ever see_

_When a man loves a woman  
He can do no wrong  
He can never own some other girl  
Yes when a man loves a woman  
I know exactly how he feels  
'Cause baby, baby, baby, you're my world_

_When a man loves a woman....._

Zack bowed as he finished with the last note. He was smiling as he came back to take his place once again. Everyone looked to Trini to see who she let sing next. She nodded to Rocky then. She grinned at Jason to let him know that she had a treat for him. He was smiling in anticipation for the song that she had picked out for Rocky.

"I'm ready hit it Trini." Rocky said as he got the mic and waited for the words to appear. As the words came up Rocky just looked at Jason and smiled. He was doing this song no matter what. He wanted to sing this just for Jason.

_I come home in the morning light  
My mother says when you gonna live your life right  
Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
And girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun_

_The phone rings in the middle of the night  
My father yells what you gonna do with your life  
Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one  
But girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have -_

_That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls - they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun_

_Some boys take a beautiful girl  
And hide her away from the rest of the world  
I want to be the one to walk in the sun  
Oh girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have_

_That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls - they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun,  
They want to have fun,  
They want to have fun...._

Rocky had danced while he sang. He had made it to Jason and basically danced the last of the song for Jason. He had sung it in a very high voice. He knew that Trini had picked this because of Jason's ring tone for him. Everyone laughed when the song ended. They all clapped for Rocky even though they were laughing at the same time.

"Thanks, Tri. I mean you could have had Jase up there with me. It would have been very meaningful for me." Rocky as he laughed out loud. He sat next to Jase and kissed his cheek as Jason shot up like he had a bolt of lighting go through him. Tommy laughed so hard that he fell over and took Kim with him. She reached back and hit Jason in the leg and Rocky in the stomach. Trini stood up to calm everyone down.

"Hush everyone. Okay the next person to sing is Kim." Trini said as she sat back down. She had picked out this song just for Kim.

"Tri, I've already sang. Let someone else." Kim whined. She just wanted to hear everyone else but Trini was boss right now.

"No, you. Get up there pinky." Trini ordered the Original Pink. Kim got up and went back to the mic. She knew that Trini would make her anyway.

XXXX

"Zedd, what are you doing about the rangers?" Rita asked her husband. She was still grieved over her warrior being destroyed. She hoped that Zedd would charge in and destroyed those rangers right now but he didn't.

"I am not involving you in my planning. You will tell that idiot bother of yours. I will deal with them in my own time. First I need to deal with that Mesogogg creature. He is trying to do my work. I also sense that he is not all evil. There is a part of him that is as good as those rangers. I will deal with him first then onto those rangers." Zedd said as he stomped out of the throne room. He knew that this Mesogogg would not defeat those rangers, that was his job. He had waited too long for someone to step in and do it now.

XXXX

"Zordon, I sense movement on the moon." Alpha said as he turned back to Zordon.

"It is Zedd and Rita. Tommy and Kim destroyed Goldar earlier. Their powers are growing stronger. The other rangers with them now are fueling their powers. They get their strength from their friends." Zordon told Alpha. He wanted to see his rangers in person but he would have to wait until Zedd, Rita, and Mesogogg had been dealt with. He could not risk being seen.

"When are we going to see them?" Alpha asked him. He wanted to see them because it had been too long since he had seen the first rangers.

"When they have taken care of the evil that threatens them. We will see them again Alpha don't worry." Zordon said as he walked off.

XXXX

"Come on Kim, sing." Tommy said. He wanted to hear her sing face-to-face. He needed to feel her emotions as she sang.

"Fine, hit the button Trini." Kim said. She was ready because she knew that Trini would have had a great song for her.

_How did I get here  
I turned around and there you were  
Didn't think twice or rationalize  
Cause somehow I knew  
That there was more that just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it's too good to be true_

Kim knew that Trini had put music to her words. It was even better with the music she had chosen. Kim smiled at Trini because she knew that Kim had wrote this when she first met Tommy even though no one had known it. Trini wanted her to sing it for her wedding but she told Trini that it was not right for her and Jason. Trini had finally agreed but she did get the lyrics so she could add the music. Kim knew that Zack had helped Trini with it.

_I said pinch me, where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get use to this guy_

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can not believe it  
Oooh Ohhhh Ooh Ohhh Ooooh  
You're one in a million_

Kim thought back to the first time she knew that she loved Tommy. It was in a blink of an eye. She also knew the moment that Tommy had given in to his feelings. It was their first kiss. She looked back to Tommy and sang the next line to Tommy.

_All this time I was lookin' for love  
Try'n to make things work that wasn't good enough  
Til' I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one_

_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you, you come with your velvet touch_

Jason smiled and hugged his wife. He knew that Kim had wrote this when she starting falling for Tommy. He also knew that he had seen it coming for a while. He had fought it but then Trini sat him and down and explained that he would have to let Kiim go and that Tommy would never hurt her like someone else might. She told him that Kim and Tommy would have an honest relationship because they could talk about being rangers. Jason admitted that Kim had chosen well with Tommy. He looked at his wife and knew that he had chosen well with Trini.

_Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes_

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can not believe it  
Oh Oooh Ohhhhhhhhhhh  
You're one in a million_

_(Yeah yeah)_

_All this time I was lookin' for love  
Try'n to make things work that wasn't good enough  
Til' I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one_

_I said pinch me where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can not believe it  
Ohh ohhhh  
Yeah yeah_

Kira was smiling because she knew that what she felt for Connor was the same that Kim felt for Tommy or that Trini felt for Jason, or what Tanya felt for Adam. She looked to Connor and knew that she would have to tell him how she felt. She only hoped that he felt the same way.

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can not believe it  
Whoa  
You're one in a million  
Yeah  
You're one in a million  
Yeah  
You're one in a million_

The Dinos were shocked. They didn't think that Kim could sing that good. Connor had been feeling great while Kim sang. He knew that it was almost time for him to tell Kira how he felt. He wanted to do it tomorrow maybe by the lake. It would be perfect as long as Mesogogg didn't show up.

"Good job, Kim. I knew that you would like that song." Trini said as she grabbed Jason's hand to come with her. She wanted everyone to know that he could sing too. Kim was the only one that actually knew because they had sung together when they were younger.

"Tri, no. I can't do this." Jason said as he tried to pull away but Trini wouldn't let him go.

"No, hon and anyway I do have an announcement for everyone." Trini said as she winked at Kim. Aisha and Tanya also grinned because they knew what was coming.

XXXX

I hoped that everyone liked that chapter. Please let me know. I know this had a lot of songs but I wanted the rangers to have a little fun before everyone hits the fan. Anyway the songs were Broken by Seether and Amy Lee, When a Man Loves a Woman by Percy Sledge, Girls just wanna have fun by Cyndi Lauper, One in a Million by Hannah Montana from the Hannah Montana Soundtrack. I felt that the songs fit the characters. If you haven't heard any of these I suggest that you visit youtube and watch them. How did everyone like the karaoke machine? I wanted to have something for a tribute to the Original Rangers. I might have the next chapter out by Friday but no promises since Thanksgiving is Thursday. I hope everyone has a Happy Thanksgiving.


	27. Encore

A/N: I don't own anything. I wanted everyone to have this chapter before Thanksgiving. I finished it last night so it is my treat fro you. This is the second part of karaoke. I had these songs that I wanted a couple to sing. I hope you like them. Now onto the story.

"Okay guys I have another surprise for you." Trini said as everyone got quiet to listen to the former Yellow Ranger.

"What's up Tri?" Zack asked.

"I that is to say we are pregnant." She said as she pointed at her and Jason. She felt Jason go stiff beside her. She turned to look at him and clasped his hands. She looked him in the eye and nodded.

"Are you sure?" Jason asked his wife. Everyone was looking on in amazement because they realized that this was the first ranger baby.

"Yes. I went to the doctor last week." Trini told him. He suddenly turned to look at Kim then back to Trini.

"You knew and that is why you decided to come this week." Jason said to Kim. He looked back to his little sister at her nod. He went over to her. She stood up as he came near. He hugged her close and whispered in her ear. She nodded and back away as he wiped his eyes. She grinned to Trini with a misty look in her eyes.

"Are you alright? This is good news, right?" Trini asked as he came back to stand in front of her.

"Yes. I am so happy that we get to have the first Power Ranger baby. We finally beat Tommy and Kim to something." Jason said as everyone started laughing.

"We beat them when we got married, remember." Trini said with a smile. Everyone got up and came up to Trini. First were the Dinos then Hayley, Kat, Tanya, Adam, Aisha. Billy came next and hugged his former teammate. He was smiling as he stepped away Rocky ran up to her and picked her up. Everyone shouted for him to put her down. He set her down gently then Tommy came up to her and hugged and kissed her. Zack came next as he hugged her. He whispered in her ear that she would be fine and to call him if Jason got out of line. She smiled and said she would as he stepped away then her very best friend came up to her. Even though Kim had known this was the first time that she could show her joy. Trini had already asked if she could be the godmother. She had said yes and they had joked about how Jason would take it. Everyone looked on as the best friends hugged and cried together. They knew that those two had always been like that. Kat, Tanya, and Aisha were not jealous at the love of those two. They knew that even though they were all close but Trini and Kim were closer. They always would be even though Kim was close to everyone. There were only five people really close to the Original Pink. They were her former teammates. None of the others felt a slight because they knew Kim. She had dragged all of them into this circle.

"Okay girls. I think that its time for Trini and Jason to sing." Rocky said. He wanted to hear Jason sing. He was ready to poke fun at his singing since Jason had done it with him.

"Fine, Tri you and Jason sing before they start rioting." Kim said as she stepped away and sat back down next to Tommy. She had taken the remote away from Trini and hit the play button. She hoped that it was a good one for Jason.

_(Trini) We were strangers,  
starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are,  
and I'm suddenly standing,  
at the beginning with you_

(Jason) No one told me  
I was going to find you,  
Unexpected  
what you did to my heart,  
(BOTH) When I lost hope  
you were there to remind me  
this is the start

Kim knew that Trini had picked this song for a reason. She had done it for her and Tommy. This was their song after he had lost his Green Ranger powers. She smiled at them up there singing. She also realized that Jason had gotten better. He had sung with her all the time when they were younger. She would sit down with her guitar and begged him to sing with her. He would only agree to when she would almost cry. He hated tears just as much as Tommy did. She could do anything if she shed one tear.

_And life is a road  
and I wanna to keep going  
love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
life is a road  
now and forever  
wonderful journey_

I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
in the end I wanna be standing  
at the beginning with you

Tommy looked over to Kim. She had a sad smile on her face. He knew that this was their song long ago. He reached out for her hand and squeezed it. She looked at him and he gave her a smile. He knew that if he had told her the other song that he thought of around her would make her cry more. The song described all his emotions for the woman beside him. He also wondered if Trini had that song. He wanted to sing it for Kim.

(Trini) We were strangers  
on a crazy adventure  
(Jason) Never dreaming  
how our dreams would come true  
(Both) Now here we stand unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

And life is a road  
and I wanna to keep going  
love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
life is a road  
now and forever  
wonderful journey

(Both) I knew there was somebody somewhere  
that made love in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothings gonna tear us apart

Rocky was in shock that Jason could sing. He never believed when Kim had told him again and again. He should have though. Trini was also good as well but that didn't shock him as much. She was Kim's best friend.

(Both) And life is a road  
and I wanna to keep going  
love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
life is a road  
now and forever  
wonderful journey

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on  
Starting out on a journey

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
at the beginning with you

"Great job!!" Tanya said as she jumped up to hug them.

"Thanks. I have two more songs. The first one is for Kira and Connor." Trini said as she handed over her mic to Kira while Jason handed Connor his. She had seen the way Kira and Connor acted around each other. It was like watching Kim and Tommy all over around. She knew how it would end though. They would be together. She came back to her seat and took the remote from Kim.

"Let's go. I want to hear Connor sing." Ethan shouted. He was smiling because he knew that Kira and Connor liked each other. He had been trying to get them together for a while now.

"Hit the button, Tri. The natives are getting restless." Kim said laughingly. She knew that Trini had planned for those two to sing. She wondered what song she had for them. Trini hit play and the music started.

_(Kira) We've been friends for a long long time  
You tell me your secrets and I'll tell you mine  
She's left you all alone  
And you feel like no one cares  
But I have never failed you  
I've always been there_

(Connor) You tell your story  
It sounds a bit like mine  
It's the same old situation  
It happens every time  
Can't we see it oh maybe you and me  
Is what's meant to be  
Do we disagree

Trent was still reeling Connor could sing with Kira. He knew that Kira sounded like a rockstar but Connor was a shock. He also knew that this song was perfect for them. It should give them a jump start into their budding relationship.

(Both) What if I told you what if I said that I love you  
How would you feel what would you think  
What would we do  
Do we dare to cross that line between your heart and mine  
Or would I lose a friend or find a love that would never end  
What if I said

(Kira) She doesn't love you oh it's' plain to see  
I can read between the lines of what you're telling me  
(Connor) He doesn't hold you the way a woman should be held  
How long can I go on keeping these feelings to myself

(Both) What if I told you what if I said that I love you  
How would you feel what would you think  
What would we do  
Do we dare to cross that line between your heart and mine  
Or would I lose a friend or find a love that would never end  
What if I said

(Kira) Oh we've both had our share of loneliness  
So whose to say that we can't have a little happiness  
(Connor)And if I found that in you  
It would make my dreams come true  
Or would you walk away  
(Kira) Hear what I have to say

(Both) What if I told you what if I said that I love you  
How would you feel what would you think  
What would we do

Do we dare to cross that line between your heart and mine  
I've always wondered from the day we met  
What if I said  
What if I said  
What if I said

"Well done, Kira, Connor. I am impressed by you Connor." Trini said as they sat down again. She pointed to Tommy. She had this last song as a surprise. She knew that he thought no one knew about the song that he thought of when he met Kim. When she had first heard the song it was Tommy and Kim all the way. She watched him get up and take his place. She hit play as the music started playing.

_One word, that's all you said  
Somethin' in your voice caused me to turn my head.  
Your smile, just captured me  
And you were in my future as far as I could see  
And I don't know how it happened, but it happened still  
You asked me if I love you, if I always will_

Kim wiped away several tears. This song brought back memories she had long forgotten from before her and Tommy had dated. He had her from hello even though he didn't know it. She looked to Trini and mouthed the words thank you. She knew that Trini wanted to remind her why she had fallen for him in the first place. Trini just didn't count on her quest for her power to make her see that Tommy was the only one for her. If she had not gone on that quest she knew that listening to Tommy sing those words would have made her fall head over heels for him again.

Well you had me from "Hello"  
I felt love start to grow  
The moment that I looked into your eyes, you won me  
It was over from the start  
You completely stole my heart  
And now you won't let go  
I never even had a chance you know  
You had me from "Hello"

Inside, I built a wall  
So high around my heart, I thought I'd never fall  
One touch, you brought it down  
The bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground  
And I swore to me I wasn't gonna love again  
The last time was the last time I let someone in

Everyone was caught up in the song. They knew that Tommy was singing it to Kim. They knew that at this moment only Kim and Tommy existed. They were in their own little world where no one could reach them. They were all smiling because the power couple was back. This song and scene before them proved it more than anything. Jason smiled at the last verse. He knew that Tommy had built a wall around his heart but a tiny girl in pink chiped that away.

But you had me from "Hello"  
I felt love start to grow  
The moment that I looked into your eyes, you won me  
It was over from the start  
You completely stole my heart  
And now you won't let go  
I never even had a chance you know  
You had me from "Hello"

That's all you said  
Somethin' in your voice caused me to turn my head  
You had me from "Hello"  
You had me from "Hello"  
Girl I've loved you from "Hello"

Kim stood up and ran up to him. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. The passion that he had sung with was evident in his kiss. She pulled away from him when she heard the others shouting and cheering. She was blushing a bright shade of pink while Tommy took it all in stride. He had a goofy grin on his face as everyone quieted down.

"Well okay that's it for tonight and since it is late I think that a few rangers need to get home. It would be hard to explain why teenagers would want to hang out with their teacher and his friends." Trini said as she gathered the mics and put them up. She turned off the machine and turned around to face everyone. She saw the Dinos stand up to get their stuff.

"What am I telling my parents?" Connor asked since he had not come home last night.

"You stayed with me last night. My father's not home so it's no problem." Trent said they all gathered at the door.

"Kay and I want the whole story tomorrow." Connor said to Tommy as the all walked out the door.

"Are you going to tell him or do we get that pleasure?" Jason asked Tommy as he came to stand behind him at the window.

"I'll tell him. I need to explain to the rest of them." Tommy said as he turned back. He saw that everyone back out back cleaning up.

"Well all of them but Connor know. We found your video diary and bro I didn't know that you had in it you to actually put it together." Jason said as he slapped Tommy's back.

"Well Hayley helped with it. Billy also had a hand in it." Tommy said as he sat down in the nearest chairs.

"I knew that you couldn't do it all. Anyway you just need to explain to your Red." Jason said as he watched the girls bring in dishes and go back outside.

"He's going to be the hardest. He will take it bad that I didn't tell him." Tommy said as everyone filed back in. He guessed that they had gotten everything.

"Yea, well he's a Red. They don't always use their head." Jason said with a smile. He knew that he had poked fun at himself but it was worth it to see the look on Tommy's face now. It was a mixture of anger and resentment. He knew that Tommy never really liked being Red. He never felt worthy. Jason had told him hundreds of times that he was everything Red was supposed to be. He knew that once being that doubting Green Ranger still plagued his mind more than he had let on.

"Whatever Jase. Anyway what do you think about Zedd and Rita being back?" Tommy asked him as everyone came into the living room and all sat down.

XXXX

I know I had more songs in this one but these songs didn't leave me alone. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. Please let me know. The next chapter should be out next week. The songs in this chapter were At the Beginning by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis, What If I Said by Anita Cochran and Steve Warnier, You Had Me from Hello by Kenny Chesney.


	28. Bedtime

A/N: I don't own anything. Sorry for the wait on this chapter but I have been a little lazy. Anyway onto the chapter.

"Man, I don't know. How did they turn back evil?" Jason said as he sat down on the couch. He watched Tommy fiddled with his glass then put it on the table beside him.

"Who knows but this is the last thing we need right now." Tommy said as everyone came back into the living room. He smiled when he noticed that the girls huddled in one corner. He knew that they were either discussing Trini being pregnant or him and Kim getting together. He saw Kim blush then and knew that they were asking about him and Kim.

"Yea I know but the good thing is that you and Kim are rangers again. Well Kim is again. You have never really given being a ranger at least you did not get a new color. I mean the only ones left are Blue, Yellow, and Pink. And bro those ain't your colors." Jason said with a laugh. The girls heard Jason's laugh and decided to go sit with the boys. Kim came to sit on the arm of Tommy's chair, Trini sat beside Jason, Aisha sat in the floor in front of Rocky, Tanya sat with her husband on the love seat while Hayley sat beside of Billy, and Kat sat beside Aisha in the floor.

"So, what's on the agenda for tomorrow?" Billy asked as everyone got settled. He knew that everyone was staying here except for Kat and Hayley.

"Well we are sleeping in no matter what so that means Kim, you and lover boy keep it down." Rocky said which earned him a punch from Aisha.

"Rocky, listen do you want to see tomorrow because I will make it so you don't." Kim said as Tommy squeezed her waist. Everyone started laughing at Rocky's expression. They knew that it was dangerous to cross Kim.

"I'm sorry. I will be quiet on the subject." Rocky said because he wanted a peaceful night.

"We are cooking and hanging out since Tommy and Kim probably need a break." Jason said as everyone quieted back down. He was ready to man the grill for the big feast.

"Okay that works for me." Billy said as he watched Hayley stand up to leave. He wondered if she still felt a little out of place still.

"Well, I'm headed home. Kat, since I invited you would you like to stay with me?" Hayley asked her. She knew that Kat probably didn't want to stay here. She was on shaky ground.

"That would be great thanks." Kat said as she stood up too. She and Hayley said their goodbyes and walked out the door to their cars. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as the former Pink Ranger pulled out of the driveway. They were all trying to be friends but the past kept getting in the way. They also knew that Kim was making it possible for Kat to even hang out with them.

"Kim, are you okay with Kat being here?" Aisha asked the question that everyone wanted to know. They all looked to the Original Pink Ranger.

"I'm okay with it. I should've done that years ago." She said as she stood up. She was headed to bed. She said her goodnights as she closed her door. She put on her pjs and slide into bed. She would wait until Tommy came to bed then she would walk in and talk to him. She needed to just know that this was not all a dream.

XXXX

"Well Jase, I'm going to be like Kim and head to bed. Goodnight everyone." Trini said as she too stood up and headed to her and Jason's room. She changed and got into bed. She remembered that she was mad at Jason but she let it go. She would just enlist Rocky to do something to him later.

"Well two down and Jason I think that you are allowed into the room since she didn't say anything about it." Rocky said with a smile. He was excited that everyone was here. He was ready for tomorrow. It was prank time finally.

"I guess so anyway Tommy how was Zordon?" Jason asked him. He saw Tommy yawn and knew that he wouldn't last too much longer.

"He is looks younger than I though he would. Alpha met us first then Zordon spoke up behind us and Kim fainted in my arms. I thought that I was the only one to get that response but I was wrong." He said with a laugh.

"What? Kim fainted? I am so teasing her about that." Jason said with a smile. He noticed that everyone was yawning. He smiled at them then realized that he was yawning too. Billy was the next to get up and headed to his bedroom. Jason finally got up and headed to join Trini. He knew that Tommy would be next since everyone else had their air mattresses and sleeping bags in the living room. They were at their beds anyway.

XXXX

Tommy made sure that everyone had everything that they needed. He then opened the second bedroom door to check on Kim. He noticed that the bed was empty and paused. He thought that she might be in the bathrom so he closed the door and walked to his room. He opened the door and saw Kim sitting on his bed waiting for him. He smiled at her and closed the door.

XXXX

"I was wondering how long it would take you." She said with a smile. She was nervous because she didn't want him to think the wrong thing.

"Well, if I had known that I would have been here sooner. Do you need anything?" He asked as he stripped off his shirt and pants. He stood in front of her in his boxers. She smiled and knew that she needed to talk to him.

"Yea, I knew that I wouldn't be able sleep without you beside me. Is that okay?" She asked him as he pulled back the covers on his side. He smiled at her and motioned her into the bed. She stood up and pulled back her side and climbed in beside him.

"You know its fine and before you ask no, no other woman has ever been in this bed with or without me." He said as she snuggled in his arms. She smiled because that was going to be her next question.

"Thanks for that." She said as she closed her eyes with the knowledge that she loved this man even more now than when they were younger. She finally went to sleep and she felt Tommy's breathing even out. He had no problem falling asleep but then again he never did.

XXXX

"Aisha, where are you going?" Rocky asked her as she got up and headed to the bedrooms.

"Well if I know my girl then for her to actually sleep she would need to be in Tommy's bed so I am sleeping in hers." She said as she went into Kim's bedroom. She smiled when she saw that Kim wasn't there. She knew her girl just as well as she knew Rocky and if she guessed right he would be in here in a few minutes. She was secure in her relationship with him now. She wanted everyone to know that she was dating Rocky now. She smiled when she heard him come in and go to sleep beside her. They had been sharing an apartment for a few months. She was working on opening a clinic in Angel Grove in which Rocky had his dojo. She would tell everyone tomorrow about her and Rocky. She had also not said anything because she didn't want to hurt Kim while she wasn't with Tommy. Since that problem was fixed she wanted to shout it from the rooftops that she was dating Rocky.

XXXX

Well how was this chapter? Please let me know. I should have another chapter by Friday at the lastest Monday. I know it was short but I wanted a little bit of fluff before the battles started.


	29. Morning After

A/N: I of course don't own anything. This is a big fluff chapter but I wanted to put it in. There is a little laughter at the end. I hope that everyone likes his chapter.

"Hey Kim wake-up." Tommy said as he lower the tray onto the bed. She had not had a good night. He knew because she would scream out in fear. He had never heard that scream from her before. He thought that he would make her breakfast and hopefully she would tell him what had her so sacred.

"What? Tommy, what is this?" She asked as she saw the tray piled with eggs, toast, muffins, and two kinds of juice. She smiled at him and knew that she had the nightmares again. She hoped that since she was beside Tommy that they would stop but she guessed they didn't. She knew that by Tommy bringing food to her in bed he wanted to know.

"I made you breakfast. No one else is up yet so I had not problem sneaking it in here and I think that Aisha and Rocky took your bedroom. I didn't see them on their air mattresses. Oh and yes I want to know what you were dreaming about." He stated as he settled back into bed beside her. He had seen her expression when she saw the tray. He didn't want her to hide because she was afraid.

"Tommy, I'm not sure that I can." She said at his frown. She knew that he would fight her on this.

"Kim, I want to know. Don't make me pull rank on you. Remember you are a ranger again." He said as he watched her eat some of the eggs. He was glad that she was at least eating he just wanted to help her.

"Fine. The dreams change a little each time. I'm back in Angel Grove and everyone is still there. Apparently no one ever left. We became ranges but we couldn't save you. You are the Evil Green Ranger still. You try to destroy us at every turn. The only problem is I can't see that side of you. I want to be around you all the time. The dream ends with you holding me captive and the others sacrificing themselves for me. You are then destroyed by Zedd and I am made his queen." She said as she leaned into him. She was shaking uncontrollably now. She couldn't get the picture of her and Zedd getting married out of her mind. Before she decided to come and visit she had at least one of these nightmares every night sometimes she had it several times a night. She even had to call in one day because she didn't get enough sleep. It was one reason that she had come. She hoped that being around her friends that she wouldn't have to nightmare but then she became a ranger again. She sat in silence for a while then leaned back and looked at Tommy's face. He had tears in his eyes and she knew that it was an old fear about still being the Evil Green Ranger. She also knew that it hurt him that she dreamed about him still being the Evil Green Ranger. She wiped his tears away as he looked at her.

"Kim, I'm sorry. I'm not that Ranger anymore. I wish that you didn't have these nightmares." He said as he leaned away from her. He wanted some space so that he could think. He needed to know why she had these nightmares about him.

"No, you're right Tommy. You are not that Ranger anymore. You are ten times better. I think that these nightmares were driving me closer to you. It was one reason I came here. I needed to see you again. I had decided on the ride to your house that day that I would forgive you and have you forgive me for everything. I wanted you back in my life more than the occasional phone call or email. These past months have been great. We talked every day until we had that fight and I think that we didn't want anyone else in each others' life. I've missed you more than you can ever know." She said as she took his hands in hers. She wanted to show him how much he still meant to her.

"I guess in a way I'm glad that you had these nightmares. They brought you back to me and yea these past months have been great. I loved that we had some of our relationship back. We talked about everything like we used. I liked knowing that you had a cold or that you were eating steak for diner. It made me think that you were down the road instead of across the country. And I've missed you more than you can ever know. Please stay." He pleaded with her. He needed her back in his live full time. He hoped that she wanted it too. He leaned down and kissed her. He took his time to plead his case with his lips. She gave her answer in the kiss as well and he was happy. He moved the tray onto the table beside his bed. He wrapped his arms around her as they settled between the sheets.

XXXX

"Trini you okay?" Jason asked his wife as she jumped from the bed to reach the bedroom just in time. He heard retching sounds coming from the bathroom. He wondered how long this had been going on.

"I'll be fine, Jason. This will pass in like five minutes." She said as she leaned back against the wall. She was tired of waking up sick. She knew that this should only last for a few more weeks. She looked up and found her husband standing in the doorway.

"How long?" He asked as he settled down beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and felt her lean into his side. He started rubbing her arms to relax her.

"A few weeks. It was the reason I finally went to the doctor. I had called Kim and she suggested that I might be pregnant. I didn't want you to worry about me so I made sure to wake-up earlier than you did every morning. The doctor said that it is common the first three months. I have a few more weeks to go." She said as she relaxed in his arms. She was not as tired as she normally was. She guessed that her secret had worn her out physically. She was happy that she had finally told him.

"Trini, I wish that you had told me earlier. I could have helped you through this but I'm glad that you are alright. Do you know what we are having?" He asked as he stretched out his legs. He couldn't believe that he was sitting with his wife in the bathroom floor.

"No, silly that is a several weeks away. What do you want?" She asked him and she leaned away so she could see his face.

"I don't care. I just want the baby to be happy as well as you. I can't lose you. You know that right?" He asked as he felt her reach up and cupped his cheek. He looked at her and saw the tears in her eyes. He knew that they were happy tears.

"I know that and I love you, Jason." She said as she kissed him. She leaned back and started to stand. She reached down her hand and watched him stand and grabbed her hand. They walked out of the bathroom hand-in-hand. He then spun her around and kissed her soundly on the lips. She was so surprised that it took her a minute to respond. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him. They were broke apart when Rocky beat on the door and yelled at them. They looked at each other and smiled then got together their clothes to change.

XXXX

"Rocky, leave them alone." Aisha said as she put on her shirt and jeans. She was trying to stop him from rushing in on Trini and Jason. He only wanted to bug Jason but he was not taking into the fact that Trini was in that room too. She was trying to convince him that it was not a good idea to miss with that tiger. She watched as he pulled out his prank bag. She knew what that meant. It was Rocky fun time. She went over to him and tugged on his shirt. She kissed him and then backed away.

"Aisha, what was that for?" He asked as he unzipped his bag. He had the perfect thing to annoy Jason.

"To remind you that I love you and that I'll miss you when Trini kills you." She said with a laugh as she left the room. She knew that Rocky would do whatever he planned but hopefully not involve Trini. She closed the door and saw that everyone was still asleep. She went into the kitchen and found that someone was up because breakfast was made. She guessed that it was either Kim or Tommy because it was all Kim's favorites. She smiled when she realized that there were enough eggs to feed a small army. It must have been Tommy. She looked through the cabinets and found the plates. She also found muffins and juice. She made her plate then sat down at the table. She sat there as watched Rocky set up something outside of Jason and Trini's door. She smiled when he knocked on their door and yelled to Jason. He then ran down the hallway and knocked on Billy's door. She heard Billy yell at Rocky then come out of his room. He was dressed in a blue shirt and jeans. She guessed that he had been getting dressed when Rocky beat on the door. She watched Rocky run back down the hall. She knew that he would not touch Tommy's door because Kim was in there. She saw Jason and Trini open the door. They didn't step out because they knew that Rocky had something planted there. They were of course right. He had put thumb tacks on the floor in front of their door. He then came out of his hiding place and grabbed Trini and walked to the living room. He set her down then turned to watched Jason. He knew that Jason would not be able to step out of his room without stepping on a tack. He was laughing at Jason just standing there.

XXXX

"Man, there are people still trying to sleep." Adam said as he lifted up his sleeping bag. He looked over at his wife who was still sleeping. She could sleep through anything apparently. He smiled down at her and then stood up to quiet Rocky down. He saw Jason just standing in the doorway and then he understood. Rocky had put tacks on the floor again. He looked over at Trini who was trying not to laugh. She had her hand over her mouth to cover it up. He took things into his own hands then. He tackled Rocky and held him down while he screamed.

"Adam, let me go!" Rocky yelled while he was trying to dislodge Adam who was not setting on top of him. Aisha had finished her breakfast and came to stand beside Trini. She noticed that Jason was grapping his sides because he was laughing so hard. She started laughing as well when Rocky started whining. She just let them go. She knew that Adam could handle his self around Rocky. This was the scene that the Dinos, Hayley, and Kat walked in on. They had heard Rocky whining from outside and thought that someone had eaten his food. They had spent one day with him and knew that he liked his food. When they came into the house though they saw Aisha and Trini standing off to the side while Jason was standing in the doorway of the bedroom that he and Trini had taken, they were all laughing. They also saw Adam who was quiet and calm setting on Rocky. They couldn't believe it. They also noted that Tanya was still asleep and Billy was just standing beside Trini and Aisha looking on in disgust. Tommy and Kim were no where to be seen.

XXXX

"I think that we need to get out there. There is no telling what is going on out there." Kim said as she stood up to grab her clothes. She went into the bathroom to change. She had moved her bag into Tommy's room last night. She heard Rocky whining then and knew that someone had stopped his prank. She hoped that it was Adam since Jason would declare war and they would never get to sleep tonight.

"Kim, you might want to hurry up. You need to see this." Tommy said from the door. He was laughing so hard that she hurried and got dressed. She noticed that he too had put on some clothes before he opened the door. She came to stand beside him and saw what was happening. She too began to laugh as well.

XXXX

I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know. I hope that I can get the next chapter by Friday but it might be Monday.


	30. Telling Connor

A/N: Okay so this is a week late but I just kept adding to this chapter and the resul is over 4,000 words. Anyway i don't own anything and I hope that everyone enjoys this chpater.

"Adam! What are you doing?" Tanya asked her husband. She had woken up because of Rocky's screams and everyone's laughter. She also noticed that Jason was just standing in his door as were Tommy and Kim. She couldn't help herself she started laughing too.

"Well Rocky was making all this racket so I tackled him and sat on him and anyway I didn't want him to wake you up." Adam said calmly. He was smiling when he noticed Hayley, Kat, and the Dinos. He knew that this looked bad but they needed to know that this was how close they all were. Power Rangers were the closest friends that they would ever have.

"Yea that makes perfect sense. Well I'm up now let him go and Rocky please let Jason out of his doorway. I'm sure that Trini would love her husband to join her for breakfast." Tanya said as she went past them to go to the bathroom. She was smiling because the old gang was back in full form.

"Tanya's right. Let him go so Jason can get out of his room and we can all eat." Trini said. She looked to Kim and Tommy and noticed that they were blushing. She hoped that Kim had told Tommy about her nightmares. She knew that Kim had them every night. It was something that she had had from being tossed into the lava pit. She hoped that Tommy could help her through this.

"Fine, I will let the crybaby up. He was spitting on me anyway and that's gross man." Adam said as he got up and noticed that Zack was still asleep. He kicked his shoulder to wake him up.

"Hey, man I am trying to sleep." Zack screamed from under the covers. He had them pulled up over his head. He knew that he would never get any sleep with these people.

"Zack, Rocky will eat all the food if you stay on bed all day." Trini said laughingly. She jumped back as Zack shot out of bed and headed into the kitchen. Rocky walked over to Jason and just laughed. He bent down to get the tacks off the floor. He wanted Jason to at least step on one but he was too scare of Trini to leave even one. Jason had walked into his room to grab a shirt. He walked back to the door and saw that Rocky had gotten all the tacks. He watched Rocky walk into the next room. He glanced over at Hayley, Kat, and the Dinos. He saw the look on Hayley's face. It was close to shock but she recovered quickly. He knew that since Rocky had went into the room and given that Kim and Tommy were standing in his doorway when they had walked in that Hayley knew where Kim had slept last night. He hoped that she wouldn't make a big deal out of it. He then walked out of his room to join everyone in the kitchen. He noticed that Kim, Tommy, and Aisha were not eating. He sent them a questioning look. Aisha pointed to her plate in the sink and Tommy and Kim blushed a deeper shade of red. He had never seen Tommy in that shade of red before. He then looked at the food and knew that Tommy had made Kim all her favorites and he smiled. They were on their way to that power couple status that they had held so long ago. He would make sure that no one mess this reunion up.

XXXX

After everyone finished up, the girls washed the dishes and put them away since Tommy had cooked it. They all walked into the living and found a place to sit. Tommy knew that he had to explain the past of the Power Ranger.

"So, Dr. O are you ready to tell me about your past?" Connor asked as he sat down on the floor in front of the couch. Kira was seated on his right while Trent and Ethan were to his left.

"Yea, okay it started with Rita Repulsa being released from her chamber. Zordon of Eltar knew that in order to defeat Rita he would need to activate the power coins. These power coins would enable someone to morph and become a Power Ranger. He chose five teenagers. They were Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini, and Kim. They were given powers beyond what they had ever known and with these new powers came zords to defend the Earth. These rangers defeated Rita many times so she got an idea. Zordon was not the only one who had power coins. She had one. It was the Green power coin and along with the coin came the Dragonzord. She only had to find a teenager worthy of this power. I had just moved to Angel Grove and had proved that I could go toe-to-toe with Jason, the powerful Red Ranger. She cornered me after school and said that she had chosen me to be the Green Ranger. She teleported me to her Lunar Palace and placed me under a spell. She gave me the coin and the Sword of Darkness. The Sword of Darkness kept me under the spell. I faced the rangers and we were evenly matched. Rita called me back to outline her plans. She wanted me to invade the Command Center and destroy Zordon once and for all. I did get in the Command Center since I had a power coin. I did a lot of damage and sent Zordon into another time warp. The rangers found out who I was. I took Jason then and placed him in Rita's Dark Dimension. He battled me and Goldar and almost died. He managed to escape and help the rangers. They got back Zordon and broke the spell over me be destroying the Sword of Darkness. I joined the team to help defeat Rita but my powers were not that strong. She then created the Green Candle. It was linked to my powers and it slowly drained me of my powers. Jason tried to get my candle back but he had to leave the Dark Dimension to save my life. The candle burned out and we thought that Rita would get my powers back but Zordon said that if I give my power coin to another ranger Rita would not get the Green power coin back. I chose Jason to hold my coin. I was then drained of all my powers and went back to being normal. I left Angel Grove for a while to get my head on straight. Rita devised another plot this time involving the parents of Angel Grove. Rita gave the rangers a choice either surrender their coins and get their parents back or their parents would die. They chose to give up their coins and of course Rita didn't hold up her end of the deal. She released her monsters to wreck havoc on Angel Grove. The only good part was that Jason still had the Green power coin. I had finally come back to Angel Grove only to find a mess. Jason had called me in and told me the dangers. I went anyway. I grabbed their coins through a force field. This force field threw me into a deep sleep but infused me body with the power once again. I became the Green Ranger again. We fought more battles against Rita until one more evil showed up. Zedd. He sent Rita packing and targeted the Earth once again but unlike Rita he focused on the weakest link. The Green Ranger. My powers were limited and I could only go out if the Rangers really needed me. During this time the rangers also got an upgrade in their zords. Zedd had frozen their first zords. These zords were forged in the power of Thunder. The six of us fought until Zedd totally destroyed my power once and for all. The Green Ranger was no more. The five of them still continued the fight but Zordon knew that they needed six rangers so he created the White Ranger and gave it to me. We were once again united until three of us were chosen to attend the Peace Conference. Jason, Trini, and Zack knew that their time as Rangers was done. We had one last journey to make. We had to find the sword that would past their powers onto three more. Jason, Zack, and Trini chose their replacements. These three had already shown their loyalty when they did not reveal who the Power Rangers were. These three were Rocky, Adam, and Aisha. They joined the team and continued to battle Zedd. All was going well until Rita came back. She and Zedd married and created an almost unstoppable force. The rangers were doing good until Rita's brother showed up. His name was Rito. He destroyed the Thunder zords and the powers with them. We then had to search for a new power source. It was found in the form of Ninja and along with new power new zords. After this Rita picked another human to do her dirty work but this time it was a girl. Her name was Kat. She stole Kim's Pink coin thus sending the Powerful Pink into decline. Zedd needed a power coin to power the powerful Shogun zords that he had uncovered. They also stole the Falcon zord to help with this plan. He then captured Kim and starting draining her power. She was training with a World Class coach for Pan Globals and still helping with the Power Rangers. She decided that after a trip to the emergency room and an offer from Coach Schmitt to hand over her powers. She chose Kat who had finally broken the spell over her. The new team faced an even greater evil in the form of Master Vile. He turned us to kids and we had to ask for help in the form of the Alien Rangers. During that time we each had to go on our own Zeo quest. We had to look deep inside ourselves to get the Zeo crystal and with looking inside herself Aisha knew that he place was in Africa. She chose Tanya to take her place on the team. The problem was there were only five parts to the Zeo crystal and six rangers. Billy decided that his time was better served in the new Power Chamber. We then faced the Machine Empire with new powers and new zords. We had finally defeated them only to face Divatox. She had captured Jason and Kim while they were coming to surprise us. We traveled to the island of Murthanis but we weren't in time. Jason and Kim were dropped into a lava pit and became evil. A wizard friend of ours turned them back good. We got another upgrade in power. The Turbo was an even greater power than the Zeo. We even got a new team member when Rocky got hurt. Justin was young but he was ready to help us defend the Earth. Our time as rangers had come to an end and joining Justin as Rangers were T.J., Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos. They then took the battle to space leaving Justin here with his father and joining Andros to save Zordon." As Tommy continued to discuss passed rangers Kim walked into the kitchen. She knew that he had gone through a lot after she was gone. Jason had come back during that time and told her about battles. He had also said that the fearless leader of old was gone. Tommy was not the White Ranger anymore and he had pushed his Green Ranger days out of his mind. She sometimes wished that she would have stayed with him. She knew that he needed her when he became the Red Ranger. She just wasn't there for him. She never told him that she had came back to see him after Murthanis. She had seen how much he had changed when she had talked to him after being captured. She had hoped to talk to him but he wasn't in Angel Grove at the time. She had called Jason and he told her that Tommy was racing cars. He wasn't a ranger anymore. She had kind of ad a sigh of relief. She had worried so much about him because she wasn't there. He was a great ranger but she always wanted to be by his side through each and every battle. She listened as Tommy began describing the remaining Ranger teams. She smiled at how many had come after that very first team. She glanced back in the living and saw that the Dinos were wrapped up in Tommy's speech. She also realized that this was the longest speech Tommy had ever had. She knew that his time in grad school had helped him. She looked over at Tommy and knew that he was different but she seen that fearless leader inside him. She hoped that everyone else seen it too. She smiled at his mention of the Forever Red mission because it was then that she had stopped running from her past. She accepted that she was a ranger and that she had possibly lost the one true love in her life. Trini told her that she should get to know the new Tommy. She took her advice and began to get to know Dr. Oliver. She grinned at the looks of everyone. They were as wrapped up in the story as the Dinos were even though they knew the story. She finally walked back into the living room with Tommy explaining how he and Hayley had made the Dino morphers to go with the Dino gems. She sat beside him and leaned into his side and waited for him to finish his story.

XXXX

"Wow! I can't believe we're not the first rangers and you didn't even tell us about being one of the first." Connor said as he jumped up and started to pace. Kira, Trent, and Ethan looked at him then to Tommy. They knew that Connor would be mad because being leader meant knowing your team.

"Well I wanted to keep my past life out of this. I wanted these guys to get the break that they deserved." Tommy said as he motioned to the former rangers that were all over his living room. He felt Kim stiffen beside him. He looked at her and saw the look in her eyes. He knew that she didn't agree with him not telling his teammates or even telling his former teammates about stepping back into the spandex.

"Well you could have told your teammates that you were experienced so that we would not have been looking out for you as much as we did. I also knew that it was something more when we finally got Trent on our side. You knew what to do at each step. We just didn't know that you had been in his shoes. Heck you have been in everyone's shoes except maybe Kira because she's a girl but I'm not sure since you dated the first Pink Ranger." Connor yelled at Tommy but he took in all in stride because he knew that he should've told these guys that he had been a ranger. He looked at everyone else and noticed that they were presenting an untied front. He smiled at that fact. Zordon's legacy still lived throughout the rangers.

"Connor, please sit down. Dr. O said he was sorry." Kira said as she tugged his pant's leg. He shook his head at Kira. He wanted to steam a little longer. He just didn't count on Kim jumping to Tommy's defense since she was mad at him for not telling her.

"CONNOR! Sit down! You don't get it do you. He was protecting us from this Mesogogg creature. He didn't want to have to rescue one of the former rangers because we don't have powers. We also don't like to back down from a fight even though most of us have not been active in a few years. If you had been here when I first showed up you would have seen Jason and I battling whatever those things are called. We knew that we were not rangers but we still fought. It is the reason that Zordon chose us so long ago. We put our safety in danger just to help someone else. You need to learn a few things about being a Red. It's not just a color, it's a calling because not every ranger can be Red. I know that there is something in you that the Red Dino gem chose you. You only have to let that part surface and until you do, you will never be a great Red. You will never join the ranks of Jason, Rocky, Tommy and the others." Kim said as she watched Connor soak everything she had said in. She got up and walked outside. She knew that Tommy would follow her but she wanted a few minutes to herself. The thing that she hadn't counted on was Connor following her out.

XXXX

"Do you think that Connor will be okay out there with her?" Trent asked as he had stood to rescue Connor. He had seen the look in Kim's eyes. He was shocked that this sweet looking girl had once again gone off on someone.

"Trent, I think that we need to discuss what it means to be a Pink." Jason said with a laugh. All the former rangers shook their heads yes.

"Okay, what's with being a Pink? I mean we have a girl on the team." He said pointing to Kira who was still seating on the floor. She gave him a dirty look.

"First off, don't mess with a Yellow. They are the tigers that will fight for their friends. Pinks are normally the center of the team. They are not normally the fighters of the group but mess with one of their closest friends then stand back and watch the fireworks. When they blow up they blow up. They are the most feared among the rangers. You can ask any of the past rangers about Kim. They are scared of her the most. Her blow-ups are legendary." Tommy said with a tinge of pride in his voice. He knew that the reason for that famous blow-up was his fault. It was the Forever Red mission. He thought with a smile.

"Okay, well being a Pink myself we love deeply and rarely ever go over the top. Well at least I didn't." Kat said as everyone laughed.

"Kat's right. Pinks do love deeply and rarely go over the top and yes every other Pink past Kim has been a little more subtle except Jen. She reminds me so much of Kimberly it's not funny but seriously Connor's fine out there with Kim. She will calm him down more than anyone ever could. She is a calming force." Tommy said with a smile. He knew that Jason and Trini were giving him looks when he said that Kim was a calming force. She was though. She was his calming force more than anything.

"Could've fooled me." Trent said as he walked into the kitchen. He wanted to go outside but he also didn't want to face Kim right now.

XXXX

"Kim, wait." Connor said as he stepped out of the door. She turned around at the bottom of the front steps.

"What is it?" She asked as she walked back up the steps.

"I want to ask you a few questions and you seemed to know more about Dr. O than even Jason and Trini." He said as he motioned for her to sit with him on the swing that Tommy had. She was not at all shock that Tommy had a porch swing. They had spent many nights on hers when they were in high school.

"Okay that's fine." She said as she sat next to him.

"Well, first off I'm sorry about going off on Dr. O but I thought that he should've told us about his past ranger life." He said and was surprise at her nod.

"I know. He should've told you but he didn't even tell any of the past rangers except Jason. I was mad at him but I know that he feared for our safety. He's always been like that. Remember he was a leader for several teams." She said as she looked out over the yard.

"Yea, I want you to tell me about some of his past. I want to know more than what he told me in there." He said as he pointed to the house. He wanted to know something of his mentor's past that he would never tell.

"Okay well like he said he was the Evil Green Ranger. We had fought him several times but we finally got him over to our side. What you don't know is that he suffered from feeling not good enough to fight along side of us. He wanted to retreat inside himself but I refused to let him. I wanted him to be whole again to be the boy that I had met at the match against Jason. I would not get that boy back until he became the powerful White Ranger. He had to learn to trust us and become secure in his own skin once again. He was doubtful as the Green Ranger but with each battle he came into his own. He was doing so well until Rita took his powers. He slipped back into that doubting ranger once again. I stood by him during that time. I had too. It was for me as much as it was for him. I couldn't let him set back and let his accomplishments fade into the background. The second time he lost his powers he was better. He knew that his powers were limited this time around. He knew that by choosing to fight his powers would fade faster. The man that stands before you now is the result of all the trials that he has been through. He would never tell you this but when he became the White Ranger, he didn't want to be leader. Zordon had made him leader over Jason. He never felt that he should've been leader over Jason but Zordon knew that Jason's term as the Red Ranger was coming to a close. He wanted a stable core for when the new rangers came in. Tommy grew into leadership just like Jason did before him just like you will. You just have to give it time." She said as she patted his knee. She didn't know that Tommy stood just inside of the door with Jason, Rocky, Trini, and Hayley. The others had gone into the backyard to set up the volleyball net again.

"How much time? I mean I was captured and as leader I should've paid more attention. My team counts on me. I had to be rescued by two former rangers. I couldn't even get myself out." Connor said sadly. He just wanted to be a good Red. He wasn't even really wanting to be a great Red.

"I'm not sure but Jason, Rocky, and Tommy have been captured as Reds and I'm sure that other Reds have too. Yes your team counts on you but you need to learn to count on your team and the only reason that Tommy and I rescued you was because he refused to let them come. Remember that everyone needs a little help every now and then." She said as she got up to walk back into the house. She had calmed down from just talking to Connor. She knew that he had a little of every Red before him in him. She could see her three favorite Reds the most in him. Tommy had heard her get up so he and the others sat down in the living room and waited for her to come. They watched her come and sit beside Tommy.

XXXX

Okay so that chapter is done. I hope that you liked this chapter. Please let me know and I wish everyone a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year and Happy Holidays to those who don't celebrate Christmas or New Years. I will try to get the next chapter out by this week or next.


	31. Battle Plans

A/N: I don't own anything. Sorry for the long wait. I hope that everyone likes this chapter.

"Zedd, when are we going to take down those rangers?" Rita asked her husband as she came into the throne room. He was of course sitting on his throne.

"We have to get rid of that Mesogogg first. He is trying to take our glory of defeating those rangers from us. It's a shame that Kimmy and Tommy got new powers but it will matter not. I am preparing our troops right now for battle." Zedd told his wife as she turned her back to him to look down on Earth through her telescope. She didn't want to wait. He could tell in the way she held her body. She would though because he would make sure of it.

"I want to strike now. They are gathered together." She whined as she turned back to him. He gave her the look that said we wait. She just shook her head and stormed out of the throne room.

"I shall see those rangers finished once and for all. Rito prepare the tengas and putties. We strike soon." Zedd said as he got up and walked to the balcony to observe Reefside. He wanted everything in place before he attacked.

XXXX

"Mesogogg, I think that I know who that was in the Park earlier. His name is Goldar and he works for Zedd and Rita. He is their main warrior. He is also the hated enemy of Jason and Tommy." Elsa said as she walked into the Control Room. She had finally gathered all the information she needed to go after him. She would not let this second rate warrior best her again.

"I know who he is. He is a legend but I thought that Zedd, Rita, and Goldar were turned to good when the Ranger's first mentor was killed." Mesogogg said. He had bought up a picture of the three on the screen.

"Yes they were but Master Vile infused them with evil energy once again and Zordon of Eltar is alive. When Master Vile infused them with all the evil energy the pure and good energy left them and traveled to Eltar to infuse into Zordon's body." Elsa said to her master. She had found out quite a lot in a short period of time. She wanted to defeat them and the rangers.

"So Zordon of Eltar is back. Well I'm sure that Tommy is enjoying this. Kimberly is back as well as his mentor. The time is right to destroy those rangers. We move in a day." Mesogogg said as he exited and left the planning to Elsa. She smiled as she got to work on how she would destroy those that stood in her master's way.

XXXX

"Tommy, I'm still mad at you for not telling me about your new color but I know that right now we need to be united. I wish that Zordon could come. I would love to discuss what we are going to do." Kim said as looked down at him. She noticed that everyone else had went outside and left her and Tommy in the living room.

"I know but it was something that doesn't need to be said over the phone." He said trying to reason with her.

"You could've said I'm into black now or something like that." She said as she got up and sat on the couch next to him.

"I know but I knew that you would worry about me like you always did. It also came up so fast." He said as he looked her in the eyes. He knew that she would forgive him in her own time.

"Well since you didn't tell your team I guess that I can't be too mad." She said with a slight smile. He knew that she was cracking a little.

"Thank you for that." He said and noticed that Rocky and Jason were fighting around the grill. He motioned for Kim to turn and look through his sliding glass doors to the former Reds.

"What are they fighting about?" She asked. She then laughed when she saw that Jason was standing in front of a grill and knew that Jason was not letting Rocky grill. It was always a fight with those two over who got to grill. They both were great at grilling.

"I'm guessing Jason just told Rocky that he couldn't touch the grill and Rocky's not happy about it. Those two fight all the time. They are every inch a Red. Come on we better get out there to stop the fight or our food will be burnt." He said as he stood up and reached out his hand for her to take. She looked up at him and took his hand and they walked hand-in-hand to the backyard. They saw that there was a match of volleyball going on. Tommy noticed that Hayley wasn't out there and knew that she was in basement. He also noticed that Billy wasn't out here either. He guessed that Billy was with Hayley in his basement.

"Rocky, you're not touching the grill. Remember the last time?" Jason asked as Tommy and Kim turned to face the former Red Rangers.

"It was a small fire and that wasn't my fault. If Trini wouldn't have distracted me then nothing would've happened." Rocky explained in a huff.

"Well I want the food to be eaten this time and not thrown out. I have already had pizza." He said as he flipped burgers and rolled hot dogs. He had a slight smile on his face as he recalled why Rocky had had that small fire. He had just asked Trini to marry him and she had accepted. She had wanted to call Kim first and he walked outside to join everyone else while Trini was on the phone. When she had gotten off the phone she ran outside screaming that she was getting married causing Rocky to abandon the grill and burn the food and thus causing the fire.

"It will be if you let me take care of this." Rocky said and Kim snickered a little. Jason and Rocky didn't hear though. They were too busy trying to argue with each other again.

"Guys break it up. Rocky you know that Jason always mans the grill at my house. He claimed that a long time ago and you know that." Tommy said as Jason and Rocky finally noticed that Tommy and Kim were standing there. They both looked a little red for fighting over the grill in front of Kim even though this was not the first time that she had seen them fight.

"Yea I know but I just wanted to help." Rocky whined. He noticed that everyone was looking at them and decided that grilling was a lost cause so he went to join the volleyball game. He also remembered that he had a few more pranks to pull. He grinned in anticipation. He had the perfect one for Kat. He just needed to time to set it up. He would do it tonight before everyone left.

XXXX

"Now's the time! Attack Reefside." Zedd yelled through the Lunar Palace. Rito led an army of putties and tengas to the park. He knew that Mesogogg would send Elsa and he wanted to destroy her and Mesogogg before he moved onto the rangers.

XXXX

"Our sensors have indicted that Zedd has sent an army to the park. Should we meet him there?" Elsa asked her master. She wanted to finish what she started a day ago.

"Yes meet him in the park and destroy them!" Mesogogg ordered. He knew that he would need to destroy Zedd before he could the rangers.

XXXX

"Alpha now is the time. Teleport us to Tommy's basement." Zordon ordered.

"Right away Zordon." Alpha said as he punched the buttons to take him and Zordon to Tommy's basement. He was ready to see the other rangers and Tommy's rangers.

XXXX

"Billy, I think that you should see this." Hayley said as she shut off the alarm. Billy came behind her and looked at the screen and yelled to everyone to come downstairs.

XXXX

They heard Billy yelling from the basement. They all took off running except for Jason. He made sure to get the food off the grill but he made his way downstairs. When he finally made it downstairs he almost fainted with what he saw.

XXXX

Okay that chapter done, what did you think please let me know. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter should be out by Monday. I have actually finished it but it needs a little tweaking. Until then Happy New Year.


	32. Zordon and Alpha

A/N: I don't own anything. WOW over 200 reviews. I never thought that this story would have this much interest. Thank you to everyone who reviews. I hope that everyone likes this chapter. The end is near finally but it has been a wild ride. I still a few more chapters to go so don't panic yet. Now onto the story.

Zordon and Alpha were standing in Tommy's basement. Kim for once did not faint but all the former rangers beside her and Tommy were close. She heard Jason come downstairs she turned and saw his face go pale. She thought that he was going down but he pulled himself together before he did faint. The Dinos were ready to attack this unknown threat but they looked around and found that everyone else were just standing there. They relaxed as the man and robot stood before them. They wanted to know what was going on.

"Greetings Rangers." Zordon said as he let everyone calm down enough to listen to him. He knew that his rangers needed a little time to come to terms with him being here with them again. He smiled at Tommy and Kimberly because the proof of his legacy was them. They had held the team together through different ways but they did hold it together. He looked over at the new rangers and knew that they were becoming great rangers. He turned and watched his first Red Ranger come down the stairs and smiled at him. Jason had had a rough time for the last few years trying to get the Falcon and the Crane back together. He was proud of his Red Ranger for not giving up on his friends.

"Zordon, I can't believe it." Jason whispered. He walked forward as the Dinos were looking around trying to get someone to explain to them since they now knew that the strange man in the basement was Zordon. They knew that Tommy said that Andros had destroyed Zordon's energy tube. Kira, Ethan, and Trent had heard his voice that day but they didn't know that he was alive and Connor was in shock that the first rangers mentor was still alive and he was standing in Dr. O's basement.

"Believe it Jason. It is the time for me to come back to Earth. My two greatest rangers still need me as well as the newest rangers that have joined my family. I am proud of each and every one of you. You have made me proud especially you Kimberly and Tommy. You once again show great courage to take on the mantle of the Greatest Rangers. I knew that you two would be them. Kimberly I saw it in you when I chose you to be the first Pink. You just had to grow into your power and I think that Tommy being by your side helped so much even though you were helping him with his doubts as the Green Ranger. Tommy being with Kimberly and growing into leadership from Jason made you the other great. You two had to be separated for a time for your inner strength to grow. I know that these last few years have been hard on you two but you pulled through. And to my former rangers, your part in getting back the Falcon and the Crane has not gone unnoticed. I thank you in all your efforts and I wish Jason and Trini congratulations on finding each other and starting a family. I also know that Adam and Tanya have joined in marriage. I know that there should be a few others to join them soon. Connor, Kira, Ethan, and Trent I know that you have just met most of these people but you can learn all you need to know from these people. They have been in your shoes so go to them to ask questions. Let them help you as much as they can. Connor you are becoming a great Red and you join some of the greatest rangers. Trent you are also part of an elite group of those that were evil but have overcome the evil and joined the fight against evil. Ethan you join the ranks of the brains behind the scenes but don't doubt your ability of being a part of the team. And Kira, you are probably in one of the most elite groups. You are also of the smallest group. The girls have always been the heart and soul of the team you only have to look to Kim and Trini for examples. They started it all for every female to step into their shoes. Rangers remember that you apart of something bigger than any of you." Zordon said as the alarm rang out in the basement. Billy and Hayley ran scans of Reefside and instantly found the problem.

"Zedd and Rita have sent Rito with some putties and tengas to the park and also Mesogogg has sent Elsa with some tryannodrones." Billy said as everyone looked to the active rangers. The Dinos all morphed while Kim and Tommy look at each other and called out their animal spirits. Zordon looked on in pride as the rangers left to fight old and new enemies alike. He knew that they could handle it since he had chosen two of them. Everyone watched the fight and knew who had the upper hand. Tommy and Kim once again fought together seamlessly. They danced in and out destroyed putties and tenags alike. The Dinos were going to work on Elsa and the tyrannodrones. Rito was not paying attention to Tommy and Kim though. It seemed like he was more worried about what Elsa was doing. He actually attacked Elsa and they crossed swords during the battle. Across the park Kira and Connor fought side by side as Ethan and Trent worked in unison. They each attacked Elsa when Rito was attacking her then backed up to attack another tyrannodrone that had come up behind them. They had Elsa's army decreased by half and knew that they still had work to do.

XXXX

"Tommy and Kim are doing great. I can't believe that Rito and Elsa are fighting during a battle. They are not even paying attention to Tommy and Kim as the danced around them destroying putties and tengas in the process." Jason said as he smiled as he watched the rangers take on the armies of Elsa and Rito.

"They are doing well but then again so are the Dinos. They are becoming greats." Adam said quietly. He knew that the Dinos were doing good against Elsa. He was very impressed by them.

"They are most certainly Tommy's. They fight a little like him. I can see his moves in each of them." Kat said from the back. She knew that even though Tommy had not been with them long his style had rubbed off on them like it did all the rangers to come after him. She also saw in his style a little of Kim's. She knew that those two adapted to each other effortlessly like everything they did together.

"Alpha, please monitor the moon so that Rita does not send an attack. I'm not sure what her plan is but I hope that with Rito fighting Elsa that it has been thrown out of whack." Zordon asked the robot and also drawing the conversation away from the fighting styles and on why Rito was fighting Elsa instead of Tommy and Kim.

"Will do." Alpha said. He knew that Zordon had a point. This all could be a trap. He hoped not but he knew that with Rita anything was possible. He started running scans of the moon and the Lunar Palace.

XXXX

"Rita was is that brother of yours doing? He is supposed to be fighting the rangers with fighting Elsa. He's just fighting her and not paying attention to Tommy and Kimberly." Zedd yelled at his wife. She was standing beside him on the balcony but he felt the need to yell at her.

"It's all part of my plan. Be patient." Rita said even though she knew that Rito was not following the plan but her husband need not know that. She was a little worried but Rito could handle himself.

"It better be. You know that I won't accept another failure like Goldar's." Zedd said as he stormed out in a rage. He couldn't believe that he was letting his wife screw up his plans for destroying the rangers. He went in search of Finster to create him a monster to help out Rito.

XXXX

"Mesogogg, I think that Elsa needs help. Rito is attacking her along with the rangers. I think that you should send a monster to help her out. Also Goldar has not made an appearance yet either." One of Mesogogg's minions said.

"Yes, do that." Mesogogg said as he continued to watch the fight unfold in the park. He was watching the fight when something happened that he couldn't believe. He had to stare at the screen again but nothing changed and he couldn't believe it. Had Elsa just been destroyed?

XXXX

"What just happened, Billy?" Jason asked as a flash covered the screen so that no one could see. They tried to figure out what happened but Billy and Hayley were having problems.

"I don't know." Billy whispered as he pushed several buttons trying to find out what was going on.

XXXX

What did everyone think about this chapter please let me know. Everything is picking up now but I still have a prank to pull on Kat. If anyone has any ideas on that you can let me know. I have a slight idea but if you can think of something better I will used that. The next chapter should be out at the end of the week.


	33. Dealing

A/N: I don't own anything. I hope that everyone likes this chapter. I got it done early so I wanted to post it today. I couldn't wait for everyone to read this chapter. Now onto the story.

Tommy and Kim couldn't believe it that Rito had destroyed Elsa with one swing of his sword but the proof was in front of them. Elsa had never seen it coming. Rito turned to find the rangers that he was looking for and found them. He grinned and swung his sword high.

"You're next." He said pointing at Tommy and Kim with his sword. He charged at them but was caught off guard when they joined hands and a beam of energy flew from them and hit Rito square in the chest knocking his back a little. It didn't destroy him though because he had deflected a little of the beam with his sword.

"I don't think so, Rito." Tommy shouted the rangers joined in behind him and Kim. He smiled as he felt the power flowing through and knew that same was happening for every ranger there with him. He could feel the strength from each of his rangers and Kim flowing through his body. He knew where each part had come from especially Kim. He knew hers the best. She had always been his strength.

XXXX

"Rito destroyed Elsa but now he's going after Tommy and Kim." Billy said as he turned to look at everyone behind him. He saw the grim looks on the others and turned back to the screen to continue watching the fight.

"It looks like Tommy and Kim are more powerful than ever before but it seems that their power comes from being together." Aisha said as she came to stand behind Billy. She watched her girl fight and was smiling when Kim and Tommy got in a direct hit on Rito. The Dino Rangers were taking care of the remaining tyrannodrones, putties, and tengas. They had a little help from Tommy and Kim but they were mainly fighting Rito. All the rangers came to stand next to each other again as Rito disappeared.

"Well I guess that Rito knew that his time was up but he did destroy Elsa." Jason said from the back of the room. He had stayed near the back so that he could watch everything and be near his wife. She had stayed near the back because for one she was still mad a Hayley and two she needed a little more air. She guessed that seeing Zordon again had made her light headed. She had been taking deep breaths for the past couple of minutes with her hand on her stomach. She knew that she was freaking her husband out but seeing Zordon and not knowing for a split second if her best friend was alive or not had taken its toll on her. She grabbed Jason's hand and squeezed it before looking at him with a smile. She was feeling a little better and she would feel a whole lot better when Kim came back so that she could yell at her. She didn't want to worry Jason so she would yell at Kim later and out of ear shot of her husband.

XXXX

"He got away!" Connor screamed as he came up behind Tommy and Kim. He wanted to take him down and get this over with. Kira put her hand on his shoulder to let him know that she was here and that he needed to calm down. He looked over at her and just seeing her face calmed him more than anything. He nodded to let her know that he was better.

"Yes he did but he'll be back." Tommy said as he turned to look at his rangers. He knew that Connor was mad but the others seemed to have faired well against the putties and the tengas.

"If you're supposed to be this great ranger why didn't you stop him? I can't believe you let him get away." Connor said as he stormed off. He was heading back to Tommy's basement. He just couldn't hold that comment back. He knew that he would hear about it later from at least Kira. His other teammates might lay into him as well. He just didn't realize that Tommy might come after him.

"Let him go." Kim instructed Kira. She knew that Kira wanted to go after him but Kim motioned for Tommy to follow his Red. She would talk to Connor later if his talk with Tommy didn't go well. She also hoped that Jason would join Tommy in his talk with Connor.

"Kim, he needs me though." Kira protested. She looked back to Kim as Connor and Dr. O disappeared. She was upset that Kim wouldn't let her go but she didn't fight her on it. She had heard too much of Kim's reputation to chance going after Connor against her advice.

"No he doesn't. He needs some tough love right now and I don't know him well enough so I sent Tommy. He can serve up tough love when called to." Kim said as she motioned for everyone to head back to Tommy's basement.

XXXX

"I think that you should join Tommy." Trini said to Jason as they watched Connor storm off with Tommy following him close behind. They knew that Kim had sent Tommy after his Red but Connor needed to talk to his Dr. O.

"Tommy can handle this." Jason said as he debated to go talk to Connor with Tommy. He knew that with Kim sending him Connor had said something. He also knew that Kim had wanted to go but she didn't know Connor as well so she sent the next best at tough love.

"Yes he can but you were the Original Red remember that." Kim said as she walked in. She pointed for Jason to join Tommy with Connor. He decided that he didn't want to upset Trini so he went outside to find Tommy and Connor. He hoped that by the time he found them that their talk would be over.

"What did he say?" Trini asked as she watched her husband walk out to find Tommy and Connor.

"He basically jumped down mine and Tommy's throat. He wanted to know why we didn't take care of Rito and why we let him get away." Kim said as she watched everyone else go upstairs. She guessed that they didn't want to hear her when Connor came back. She hoped to be calm by then.

"Wow. I can't believe you didn't go after him. I mean you are the best to serve tough love." Trini said as she went over to the computer that Hayley and Billy had abandoned. She had seen Aisha ushering everybody upstairs as well as Zordon and Alpha. She guessed that they would talk about the rangers' past with the Dinos.

"I was too mad but I saw you face when I came in so go ahead and yell at me." Kim said in a calm voice. She knew that Trini needed to vent without her husband near.

"Kimberly, why would you think that I would yell at you? I mean Zordon coming and then you leaving to fight, why would I need to but it might be because I didn't know if you were dead or not. Kim you know you have to be here for the birth, you are the Godmother after all." Trini yelled. She had started off in a normal tone but then she ended in a yell. She was also talking with her hands as well and Kim knew that Trini was really upset. She only ever threw her arms in the air when she was close to tears. Kim went over to her best friend and gave her a hug. She knew that Trini hated to cry.

"I'm sorry but you knew that I would be fine. Tommy was with me and you know that he wouldn't let anything happen to me." Kim said as she stepped back from her. She dragged another chair and sat in front of her and grabbed her hands and gave them a squeeze.

"I know it's just this pregnancy that has my hormones out of whack. I know that Tommy was there and that you were a ranger before. You have faced more monsters than I have but I was scared. I think that it was the fact that I wasn't out there with you." Trini said as she looked Kim in the eye. She was trying to hold back her tears but she noticed that Kim was crying and that broke the dam. She just let the tears flow as she held her best friend's hands.

XXXX

"Connor, you want to explain that comment back there?" Tommy said as he finally caught up with his Red.

"No. I was just mad. I mean he was right there and I know that you and Kim were trying your best." He said as Jason walked up to them. He looked down at the ground and shuffled his feet back and forth. He knew that his outburst was bad but he was trying to adjust that his mentor was not just a ranger but the Greatest Ranger that had ever worn the spandex. He finally looked back up to two of the men that had worn the Red before him.

"I know what you mean. I wish that we could've gotten him too but I know that he will be back at least we don't have to deal with Elsa anymore." Tommy said as he crossed his arms over his chest. He noticed that Jason was doing the same thing. He looked back to Connor and saw him look back down at his feet. He guessed that this was going to be a long conversation.

"How do you do it? I mean how many times have you slipped on the spandex and not gotten the bad guy?" Connor asked the former rangers. He looked at them and saw Tommy motioned for Jason to handle that answer.

"Every time but I also know that at least we get the monster of the day. The warriors like Goldar, Rito, and Elsa stay around until the end. I mean Kim and Tommy finally got Goldar and Rito took care of Elsa so there is really only one left. We also learned to wait when dealing with the warriors." Jason said as he shuffled his feet as well.

"Jason's right. I have wanted to beat Goldar since I turned from the Evil Green Ranger and that was years ago. You didn't have to wait that long for Elsa. I know it wasn't your sword that got her but she is gone." Tommy said as he leaned against the tree behind him. He saw that Jason was also leaning against a tree as well. Connor looked up with his first smile as he realized that Elsa was gone.

"You're right. Elsa is gone but now my only fear is Kim." He said as Tommy and Jason laughed at him. They knew that Kim was hard on people but it was only because she cares.

"Well I think right now you don't have to worry about her. She is letting my wife yell at her so I think that you're safe." Jason said with a smile. Tommy looked at him with a knowing smile but Connor looked on in confusion.

"Well with her hormones all over the place she needed to vent and Kim lets her do it to her. Trini is kind of abrasive and Kim is the only one who can take it and not be hurt in the end. They are probably crying together right now." Tommy said with a smile. He never wanted to be on the receiving end of Trini's venting. He knew that seeing Zordon again and her not knowing about Kim for a few seconds would throw her hormones everywhere. He hoped that she would be fine by the time they got back in there.

"Okay I guess anyway how long do you think it will be before they attack again?" He asked as Tommy and Jason straighten away from the trees they were leaning against.

"Not sure but we'll be ready." Tommy said as he turned back to his house. He was ready to get back and talk with Zordon and to see what Rocky had planned for Kat. He knew that Rocky would prank her soon and he wanted to be there for that.

"Okay well since Zordon is here and I know I want to talk to him I guess we should get back." Jason said as he turned with Tommy. They all went back to the basement and noticed that Trini and Kim were wiping their eyes. Tommy and Jason were right about them crying but they were glad that they had missed it. Tommy and Jason went up to Trini and Kim and offered their hands and helped the girls up. They followed Connor upstairs to join the others with Zordon and Alpha.

XXXX

"What is wrong with you? I told you to destroy those rangers." Zedd yelled at his brother-in-law. He knew that it was a mistake to send him in but with Goldar destroyed he had no choice.

"Well she was getting in my way and I did find out the Tommy and Kimberly's strength comes from each other. I think that we could use that against them." Rito said as his sister came in the throne room. He also saw that Zedd was forming a plan to use that knowledge against the Greatest Rangers. He would finally destroy Tommy and Kimberly.

XXXX

I hope everyone liked this chapter. Please let me know. I should have the next chapter out by next week. If any has any ideas on the prank for Kat let me know. I haven't decided on it yet.


	34. Prank time?

A/N: I don't own anything. I hope that everyone likes this chapter. This is shorter than I had intended but I felt that it needed to end here. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story. Now onto to the story.

After Trini had finished venting to Kim she came up with a brilliant prank for Rocky. She whispered it to Kim so that no one else would hear.

"That's a great idea Tri. I think that we should do it tonight because you know he will try something for Kat tonight as well." Kim said as she stood up. She turned to the door when she heard Tommy, Jason, and Connor talking. They were finally coming inside. Trini stood up when her husband walked back into the room. She quickly wiped her eyes and walked up to him with a smile. She wanted him to know that she was better.

"Hey girls, where is everyone else?" Connor asked as he stopped right inside the door. He was still scared of what Kim would do.

"Everyone is upstairs talking with Zordon and Alpha." Kim said as she walked up to Tommy. She wanted to scare Connor but she felt that it would be pushing it. Trini had totally made her forget that she was mad at him.

"Okay well if you don't need me then I will join them upstairs." He said as he ran upstairs to get away from Kim but to also sit with Kira.

XXXX

Jason, Trini, Kim, and Tommy finally came upstairs to listen to what everyone was talking about. Tommy had wanted to discuss some things with Kim and Jason. Trini stayed with Jason because she wanted to think on her prank a little more. She knew that it would work perfectly for the former Red and Blue ranger. She hoped that Jason didn't suffer from her prank but that was a chance she was going to take. Nothing was going to stop her now.

"Trini what are you thinking about? You have a slight grin on your face." Kim whispered as Zack was telling about one of his battles.

"You know what. I was just trying to get the perfect time for it." Trini said with a slight smile. She knew that Rocky would take it all in stride which was why she wanted to do it.

"You're evil." Kim said as she glanced at Rocky. She was ready for his prank but also she wanted to see what he had in store for Kat. Knowing him it wouldn't be too bad but just enough.

"I know but you love me anyway." Trini said as Jason gave her a frown. She knew that he was not happy with her and Kim whispering but if Tommy was next to him he would be whispering too.

"Some days." Kim replied back as she went back to listening to Zack. She loved the story he was telling. It was when they were on the Island of Illusions. She looked to Tommy as he reached for her hand. She had faced that island twice now and hoped that she never would again. She saw the look in his eyes and knew that he was thinking the same thing.

"Island of Illusions? Isn't that the place that Dr. O and Kim were at when they were trying to get to Connor?" Trent asked when Zack had finished his story.

"Yes it was but at least it wasn't the same fears this time." Tommy said as everyone looked over at him and Kim. He knew that they still wanted more on their journey. He guessed that now was the time to tell them.

"Tommy, why don't you tell us about yours and Kim's journey since we haven't heard it all yet." Jason said with a grin. He wanted to know and they hadn't told the whole story yet.

"Well, here it goes." Tommy started as everyone leaned in to listen to his story. They were all curious about the journey that had started off with him and Kim barely talking to them sitting together and holding hands. He told the majority of the story while Kim filled in here and there. Zordon and Alpha were smiling because they knew everything that had went on. They had watched in patience as Tommy and Kimberly gained what was lost all those years ago.

"Wow." Connor said as Tommy finished up. Since he was captured he didn't see what all they had gone through to get him. He was also a little mad at himself for what he had said to them earlier about Rito getting away. He knew now that they had done a lot to get him back. He would talk to Kim later since he had already talked with Dr. O.

"Yeah anyway guys I have something to tell everyone." Aisha said as she stood up. She was nervous about what she had to tell but she knew that now was the perfect time.

"What is it, Ish?" Kim asked as she looked to one of her best friends. Everyone else looked to Aisha as well. They wanted to know what was going on.

"Rocky this has to do with you as well." She said as she grabbed his hand. He stood up next to her and looked down at her. He wanted to know what was going on.

"Okay go ahead." Rocky said as he shifted his feet waiting for her to go on.

"Well, first off Rocky and I are dating but the good news is that we're pregnant." Aisha said as Kim and Trini both jumped up got hug her as Rocky hit the floor. The three girls looked at him and started laughing. Everyone else was in shock at what Aisha had said. The only ones who weren't were the three girls and Rocky but he was still passed out on the floor. Tommy was a little suspicious of Kim and Trini. They kept glancing back at Rocky who was still passed out. He figured it all out then and got up to sit next to Rocky on the floor. He wanted to wake him up the same way he did Kim all those years ago.

XXXX

"Oh Zeddy, what is your plan for those power punks?" Rita asked as she walked into the throne room. She had finally gotten over her headache and wanted to find out what her husband was planning.

"Oh no, I'm doing this one myself." Zedd said as he twirled his staff. He was still thinking on his plan but he knew that the Pink Ranger would pay a visit to his palace very soon. Oh he knew that Tommy would follow but that was part of his plan. He would get them here and used them against each other. He knew that everything wasn't as peachy as they made it out to be. He still had a few more nightmares to send to little Kimmy but it was almost time.

"ZEDD! I am your wife I need to know what you are planning." Rita screamed at him. She would go ahead with her own plan if he didn't act soon. She would turn little miss Kimmy and that do-gooder Tommy against each other. Rito had told her that their new powers were linked to each other. She had Finster working on a monster that would bring up old memories to these rangers. She knew that there was some hurt between them and she planned to use that.

"You don't need to know anything. You will leave to this to me." Zedd ordered his wife as she stormed out of the room. He shook his head and finished the plans for the down fall of the two greatest rangers ever.

XXXX

"They defeated Elsa. You need to make sure that you do not fail me as well." Mesogogg said to Zeltrax. He had promoted him in the wake of Elsa's demise.

"I will not fail you like Elsa did. I am much better at this than she ever was." Zeltrax said as he walked out of the room. He had plans to make and rangers to destroy. He would not fail Meosgogg and it the same time he would take down Tommy Oliver and his rangers.

XXXX

How was that? I hope that you liked this chapter. Please let me know. I brought Zeltrax in a little late I know but I had forgotten about him for a little bit but now he's here and ready for battle. The next chapter should be out next week sometime. And I am still working out the prank for Kat. I have a good idea now but I'm trying to get every part right so I did push it from this chapter but it should be in the next chapter maybe.


	35. Kat's Prank

A/N: I don't own anything. I hope that everyone likes this chapter. This also has some more songs but not too many. This chapter also a little longer than most of my other chapters. I just couldn't find a good place to stop unitl the end. Well onto the story.

"Hey, Rolly its time to wake up." Tommy said as he leaned over Rocky's body. The former rangers were all laughing while the dinos and Hayley were in shock at how Dr. O was acting. He was laughing and interacting with his friends. This was a side of him that they had never seen. They watched him slip one hand under Rocky's head and the other braced on the floor beside his body. Kim came down on the other side of Rocky while Aisha was trying to regain her composure. Jason had looked over at Trini and gave her an ugly look. She knew that she was behind this and that Rocky would figure it out. He rolled his eyes and knew that he was in for it. Rocky would up his game now.

"Tommy, leave him alone." Kim said as she leaned over Rocky as well. She wanted to make sure that he didn't hit his head when he hit the floor. What she didn't expect was Rocky leaning up and kissing Tommy's cheek. She fell back laughing at Tommy's face as he flew back on his butt and Rocky's head hit the floor one more time. Everyone started laughing again as Rocky sat up and looked up to Aisha. She reached down her hand and helped him up.

"Aisha, are you sure that you're pregnant?" Rocky asked as Tommy and Kim each got up and came to stand side by side. They stepped back and watched the coming explosion. Jason had come to stand next to Trini to watch her face and Kim's face when Aisha told Rocky the truth.

"Rocky, before I tell you this was Trini and Kim's idea so no I'm not pregnant." She screamed at his back. He had walked out of the room. Everyone knew that he was forming a plan to get Jason and Tommy back since he won't touch Trini or Kim.

"Trini, Kim thanks for making my life difficult for the next couple of days." Jason said as he sat back down. He knew that Rocky won't waste anytime planning his next prank.

"Well I think that it went rather well." Trini said as she smiled over at Kim. She knew that Jason would pay but it was worth it. She looked over at Zordon and Alpha and saw that they were laughing as well. She felt Kim and Aisha come up on either side of her.

"Well Tommy and Jason are in trouble but I know that he is planning Kat's prank first." Aisha said as she walked into the kitchen to get her something to eat. She had begged Rocky to tell her what he planned but he won't.

"Well if he's planning hers first then hers will be tonight." Kim said as she came into the kitchen. Trini had followed as well to grab a glass of water. The girls all shared a smile and knew that they had gotten Rocky good. They would remember this for a long while even though their boyfriend and husband were going to suffer.

"I can't wait for tonight then but until then what shall we do?" Kim asked as she opened the fridge to find something to drink. She could only take so much water. She grabbed a coke and closed the door.

"I think that we should go to the park." Aisha said but she saw Trini shake her head no.

"Why?" Kim asked as she leaned against the fridge. She loved parks and knew that Trini did too. Something was wrong with her.

"Well I think that we should just stay in tonight. I think that we should sing again." Trini said as she put her hand to her stomach and Kim knew that she didn't feel well enough to go the park.

"Ok that sounds like a plan but other people need to sing tonight." Kim said as she walked back into the living room. Connor stood up the minute she came in. He walked over to her and whispered in her ear. She nodded and they walked outside. Kira was wondering what he had asked her and what he wanted to tell her. She hoped that he apologized to her for what he had said earlier. She looked around the room and watched Jason, Tommy, Billy, Hayley, Zordon, Alpha, Zack, Adam, and Ethan go downstairs. She wanted to go with them but she wanted to be to be here when Connor and Kim came back in.

XXXX

"Kim, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did early." Connor said as he looked her in the eye. He was scared but he knew that she would appreciate him looking her in the eye to say he was sorry.

"Connor, I know that you're sorry but I also know that you meant it. We tried to get Rito several times but each time he ran back to the Lunar Palace. He made sure that he made it out of each fight before he was destroyed along with the monster of the day. It was hard after every battle to know that we had missed Goldar and Rito. The ones who took it the hardest were Jason and Tommy though. When Tommy lost his Green Ranger powers for good it was because of Goldar. He had teleported him to a dimension that we couldn't find and since Tommy's powers were weak Goldar attack and attacked Tommy until the Green Power coin was destroyed completely. I know that Jason took that loss the hardest because his best friend suffered from it. Trust me there were times when I wanted to go after Goldar but being a ranger meant not encouraging a fight. It was one of three rules that Zordon gave us. We didn't dare break one because it would result in our powers being taken away." Kim said as she walked over the swing and sat down. Connor followed her and sat beside her. He was comfortable with her more so than any of the other rangers even Dr. O.

"Wow. I guess that me jumping down your throat didn't help things either." He said as he looked over at her. He saw that she wasn't looking at him but out over the porch. He took that time to study the Pink Ranger. He knew that Dr. O was very lucky to have her by his side. He wanted what they had with Kira.

"Well I know that being your age and a ranger is hard." Kim said as she looked back at him and saw a dreamy look on his face. She grinned because she knew that a certain Yellow Ranger had put that look on his face.

"Kim, can I ask you a question?" He asked as he snapped out of his dream of Kira.

"Yea go ahead." She saw as she faced him once again.

"Well how did Dr. O ask you out? I mean how long did he wait for he asked you out?" He asked as he bent his head. He studied his feet.

"Well he waited like a year to ask me out. There was this dance and he was getting advice from Zack. It took him till after he lost his powers to ask me out. He was hanging out by the lake and I walked over to him. He jumped down from the rock he was practicing on to walk the last few steps between us. I asked him how he was doing. He told me that he was taking time. I told him that we missed him which he replied that we were a team long before he joined. I then told him that I missed him. He took my hand and leaned in to kiss me. It was the perfect first kiss then he finally asked me to the dance. I refused." She said with a smile. He snapped his head up.

"Why? I mean I know that he is sometimes slow but why would you say no?" He asked her. She smiled at him and knew that e was so much like Tommy it was unbelievable.

"Well I wanted to make him sweat a little because he took so long to ask me out but I did say yes very quickly after that. We were together until I wrote him that blasted letter three and half years later." She said as she crossed her legs. She knew that he would ask about the letter. She also knew that she would tell him the real reason that she had never given to Tommy. She would some day but not until she was old and gray. She would never admit that she was wrong in sending that letter. She would always protect him no matter if he knew it or not.

"Why did you write that letter? I mean I think that you broke his heart." He said as he looked out over the drive now. He didn't want to look her in the eye to see the look in her eye as she said that she found someone else. It was one of his fears with Kira that she would find someone else and break his heart.

"I did find someone else but he was not better than Tommy. I just wanted him to think so that he could focus all of his energies on being a ranger. Tommy knows that there was someone else but he doesn't know that the guy was more like a brother than a boyfriend. Don't tell him though. I will someday just not right now." She said as she stood up to walk back inside. She left Connor sitting on the swing. She noticed that Kira was on the couch with Trent, Aisha, Trini, Tanya, and Kat. She motioned for Kira to go and join Connor on the porch. She hoped that Connor would thank her later. She only hoped that he won't take as long as Tommy did.

"Hey girl, and before you ask no Rocky hasn't come out yet. He is still in there plotting I'm sure." Aisha said as Kim sat between her and Trini. Trent knowing that the guys were downstairs got up and went to join them.

"What did you talk about out there?" Kat asked as she moved closer to the girls. She was still wary of Trini but things were getting better.

"He wanted to say that he was sorry. He also asked about mine and Tommy's relationship. I told him how Tommy asked me out and why it ended years ago." She said as she got comfortable.

"Well I'm glad that Connor said he was sorry but why did he want to know about your relationship with Tommy?" Aisha asked as Trini smiled. She knew that Connor wanted know because he wanted to ask out a certain Yellow Ranger. He was just following in the footsteps of many Reds before him.

"He likes Kira and I want to help them out Zack did all those years ago. Hopefully he won't take as long as Tommy did to ask her out." Kim said as she heard the guys coming back up the stairs. She knew that she would have to distract them so that they left Connor and Kira alone.

"Hey girls, where are Connor and Kira?" Ethan asked as he came to stand inside the living room.

"They are outside but we are going to do some more karaoke. So everyone find a seat as I help Trini get the machine fired up." Kim said as she jumped up so that everyone would sit and not bother Connor and Kira.

"Okay that sounds fun." Rocky said as he finally came out of his room. He sat down in front of Aisha who was still on the couch.

XXXX

"Connor, are you okay?" Kira asked as she slowly walked over to him on the swing. She said down beside him. He was looking over the drive again trying to muster up some courage to ask her out.

"Yea, I just wanted to ask you something." He said as he looked back at her. He took her hands in his. He squeezed her hands trying to calm his nerves.

"Go ahead." She said as she squeezed his hands back. She wanted to lean in and kiss him but knew that he had to ask his question first. She could wait a little longer.

"Kira, I want to go on a date with you. I like you but I'm not sure if you would even want to be on a date with me." He said as she put a finger to his mouth. He looked at her and saw her smile.

"Connor, I would love to go on a date with you and I'm glad that you asked." She said as she replaced her finger with her lips. She had been wanting to kiss him for a while and now she couldn't wait. They both eased back and begin to talk about everything. They stayed like that until they heard Rocky singing. They looked at each other and smiled. They got up and walked back in the house. They wanted to join in on the singing too.

XXXX

"Rocky please spare us from that song." Jason whined at Rocky's choice in song. He wanted to crawl out of the room and die. This was the worse kind of torture that Rocky could do.

"This is the song that I'm doing." He said as he got ready to sing his song.

"Leave him alone Jase. This is his turn." Trini said as she handed him the mic. She said down next to her husband to listen to Rocky sing his little heart out.

"Kat would you like to join me in this song?" Rocky asked as she shook her head yes. She stood up and joined him in front of everyone. She grabbed the other mic and waited until it was her turn to sing.

_(Kat)  
I've been living with a shadow overhead,  
I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed,  
I've been lonely for so long,  
Trapped in the past,  
I just can't seem to move on!_

(Rocky)  
I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away,  
Just in case I ever need them again someday,  
I've been setting aside time,  
To clear a little space in the corners of my mind!

[Chorus]  
(Both)  
All I wanna do is find a way back into love.  
I can't make it through without a way back into love.  
Oooooh.

(Kat)  
I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine,  
I've been searching but I just don't see the signs,  
I know that it's out there,  
There's got to be something for my soul somewhere!

(Rocky)  
I've been looking for someone to she'd some light,  
Not somebody just to get me through the night,  
I could use some direction,  
And I'm open to your suggestions.

[Chorus]  
(Both)  
All I wanna do is find a way back into love.  
I can't make it through without a way back into love.  
And if I open my heart again,  
I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end!

(Kat)  
There are moments when I don't know if it's real  
Or if anybody feels the way I feel  
I need inspiration  
Not just another negotiation

[Chorus]  
(Both)  
All I wanna do is find a way back into love,  
I can't make it through without a way back into love,  
And if I open my heart to you,  
I'm hoping you'll show me what to do,  
And if you help me to start again,  
You know that I'll be there for you in the end!

Everyone clapped as Tanya ran up to grab a mic. Trini had said that it was open mic night. Anyone who wanted to could sing. They all had seen Kira and Connor come back in when Rocky had started singing. They were both blushing but no one said anything. They knew that blush well. Kim and Tommy had that blush for their entire high school relationship. Kim was right again. She always knew who would get together. She had told Trini to stop running and go out with Jason. She had also told Aisha the same thing with Rocky. Kim knew everyone's hearts apparently. Trini wanted to ask Kim what she thought about Hayley and Billy to her they looked like a cute couple but she needed Kim's opinion first. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Tanya began to sing.

XXXX

"Rito are the troops ready yet?" Zedd asked as his brother-in-law came into the throne room.

"Yea, Ed they are." He said as he looked out over the Earth.

"Its Zedd for the last time and good we attack tomorrow. Those power punks should go to the park tomorrow. It is after all Saturday and a tradition for them." Zedd said as he walked out to check on his army. He couldn't let anything go wrong tomorrow. Rito would lead his army but the main part he would see to. He would capture Kimberly himself. He would not leave that to his brother-in-law to screw up. He couldn't wait until tomorrow.

XXXX

"Is everything ready for tomorrow?" Mesogogg asked Zeltrax. He wanted to attack the park to draw the rangers out. He wanted to finish them off.

"Yes everything is ready. We will begin after lunch. Those rangers should fall for the trap in the park." Zeltrax said as Mesogogg stormed out. He looked back to the computers and grinned. He would finally be able to complete Elsa's job. He would destroy the rangers and see that Mesogogg's dream was carried out. He couldn't wait until tomorrow.

XXXX

"Kim, do you want to sing our song?" Trini asked her. She had just thought of the song that they had sung many times.

"Yea that would be fun." Kim said as she jumped up and grabbed a mic. Trini came to stand beside her as she keyed in the song. Kim always started the song out then Trini would come in. It wasn't any different this time.

_Kim:_

_I've known about you_

_For a while now_

_When he leaves me_

_He wears a smile now_

_As soon as he's away from me_

_In your arms is where he wants to be_

_Trini:_

_But you're the one he rushes home to_

_You're the one he gave his name to_

_I never see his face_

_In the early morning light_

_You have his mornings, his daytime, and sometimes I have his nights_

_Kim:_

_But does he love you_

_Trini:_

_Does he love you_

_Kim:_

_Like he loves me_

_Trini:_

_Like he loves me_

_Kim:_

_Does he think of you_

_Trini:_

_Does he think of you_

_Kim & Trini:_

_When he's holding me_

_Kim:_

_And does he whisper_

_Trini:_

_Does he whisper_

_Kim & Trini:_

_All his fantasies_

_Kim:_

_Does he love you_

_Trini:_

_Does he love you_

_Kim & Trini:_

_Like he's been loving me_

_Trini:_

_But when he's with me_

_He says he needs me_

_And that he wants me_

_That he believes in me_

_Kim:_

_And when I'm in his arms_

_Oh he swears there's no one else_

_Is he deceiving me_

_Or am I deceiving myself_

_Trini:_

_Am I deceiving myself_

_Kim:_

_But does he love you_

_Trini:_

_Does he love you_

_Kim:_

_Like he loves me_

_Trini:_

_Like he loves me_

_Kim:_

_Does he think of you_

_Trini:_

_Does he think of you_

_Kim & Trini:_

_When he's holding me_

_Kim:_

_And does he whisper_

_Trini:_

_Does he whisper_

_Kim & Trini:_

_All his fantasies_

_Kim:_

_Does he love you_

_Trini:_

_Does he love you_

_Kim & Trini:_

_Like he's been loving me_

_Kim:_

_I should not lose my temper_

_Trini:_

_I should not be ashamed_

_Kim:_

_Cause I have everything to lose_

_Trini:_

_And i, I have nothing to gain_

_Kim:_

_Oh, does he love you_

Everyone clapped as they sat down and Aisha jumped up to sing next. They continued into the night. Tommy finally called and end to it because the dinos need to get home but when they went out to get into their cars they didn't crank. In fact none of the cars cranked up. Tommy told them that they could stay since it was late. They bunked down in the living room with the others. Everyone was asleep when Zordon leaned over Kat and woke her up.

"Katherine I sense that Rita is taking back your mind and this time you will not be able to break her spell. You must leave the rangers or you put them in grave danger." Zordon said as everyone else woke up. They had heard Zordon's whispered command. They couldn't believe that Rita could take over Kat again and not Tommy.

"Zordon I think that I should stay. Tommy's house is invisible to Zedd and Rita." She said as Zordon shook his head. He could not allow her to stay and put everyone else in danger.

"Zordon, why can't she stay? I mean Tommy was more to Rita than Kat was. He was her ranger." Adam said as he came to stand by Kat. He wanted to be there for her. Everyone else was back in the living room. They had all heard Kat and Zordon talking. Kim was looking at everyone and noticed that Rocky was trying to hold back his laughter. She instantly knew that this was his prank and though it was mean at least it was a clean prank. She walked over to him and pinched him. She wanted him to end this now. Kat was crying and telling Zordon that she didn't want to leave.

"Okay, fine I'll go." Rocky whispered as he walked over to Kat.

"Zordon can I talk to her?" Rocky asked as he stepped in front of Kat.

"Of course." Zordon said as he backed up a space.

"Kat, you don't have to leave." He said in a calm voice.

"I don't but Zordon said that I had too." She said as she wiped her eyes once more.

"I know but I told him to tell you that. Surprise?" He said as he backed up a little. He wasn't sure how she would take it.

"What? This was her prank? Rocky that was low and dirty. I can't believe that you would stoop this low to prank someone." Aisha said as she came to stand in front of Kat. She was so mad at him that she could barely see straight.

"Yea." He said quietly. He didn't want to confront Aisha this late at night.

"Gotta ya." Kat said quietly with a smile on her face.

"What?" He yelled. He couldn't believe it. Twice in one day he had been pranked.

"I overheard you asking Zordon if he would play a part in your prank. I wanted it to be as real as possible so I decided to cry. I couldn't figure out how you were going to get us to stay but I guess we can thank you for our cars not starting?" She said as she stood up to get her a glass of water. Everyone else was laughing that for once Rocky couldn't pull off his prank perfectly. They knew that he would probably think of something else but Kat had beat him at his own game this time.

"Yea I unhooked your battery cables. I knew that with it being dark no one would look under the hood." He said as the laughter quieted down.

"When did you get out there?" Kim asked as she walked back over to Tommy's side. She had never seen him outside or even leaving the house for that matter.

"Well I slipped out of the window and done it while you were talking with Connor. It was hard but thank goodness I could slip around everyone's cars without you noticing. Of course I knew that it was a serious conversation so I don't have to be too quiet." He said as he walked back into his room. He was shaking his head the entire time while everyone else was laughing. They finally all got back to bed. They knew that tomorrow would be a long day full of pranks since the prank master had two pulled on him today.

XXXX

Well what did everyone think? I hoped that you liked this chapter. Please let me know. Anyway songs are Way Back into Love by Drew Barrymore and Hugh Grant from Music and Lyrics and Does He Love You by Reba McEntire and Linda Evans. The pranks are not finished by a long shot. Rocky needs to get them back but I wanted to put Kat's in here and I think that Zordon would've helped Rocky with his prank. The next chapter should be out next week.


	36. Evil Again?

A/N: I don't own anything. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter as much as I did writing it. I admit that I loved this chapter but then again I'm a little bias. Anyway onto the chapter.

Kim woke up before everyone the next morning. She quietly got out of bed and headed to the living room. She saw that everyone was still out. She knew that Zordon and Alpha were downstairs and that they should be up. She made her way to see them.

"Good morning Kimberly." Zordon said as soon as he seen her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Morning Zordon, Alpha. Can I ask you a question?" Kim said as she walked over to the computer. She pulled the chair out and sat down. She wanted to know why Zordon helped in Rocky's prank.

"Go ahead, Kimberly." He said as he walked to stand in front of his Pink Ranger. He knew what she wanted to ask.

"Why did you help in the prank against Kat?" She asked as she looked him in the eye. Alpha was checking the computer. He turned at her questions but then turned back to the computer.

"Kimberly, until a few days ago my rangers were divided. The others had not accepted your replacement as a ranger. They fought with her but not whole heartily. I tried to stop this but I could not no matter what I did. I knew that you were the heart of the team but I thought that with you picking Kat everyone would accept her. I was overjoyed that my rangers were finally one. Rocky asked me if I could play a part in his prank. I knew that this was a ritual that he did with everyone. I wanted that last piece in place so that my rangers could be complete. I also knew that Kat was listening so I went along with it. I knew that Kat wouldn't be harmed in this prank." He said as he pulled out the other chair. He sat across from her.

"I guess that it was a good idea. I tried to get Trini and them to accept Kat but without me there they didn't. Did you think that it's possible for Rita to take back her mind?" She asked. She needed to know if she should watch over Tommy closely because if Rita could get back Kat then she could get back Tommy and Kim was not letting that happen. She just got him back herself.

"I'm not Kimberly. I would think that it is not but with Rita I think that anything is possible. She has wanted Tommy back since his spell was broken. I also know that you worry for him. He is stronger now than he was. Remember that Kimberly. You are also at his side this time whereas the first time you were not. He will be fine." He said as he put his hand on her shoulder. Tommy had heard the last half of their conversation. He smiled at the scene before him. Zordon was trying to reassure Kim. He had put his hand on her shoulder. He knew that she still worried about Rita being able to get him back. He actually had never worried about that fact. He had never thought it possible until now. He cleared his throat so that he could make his presence known. They both looked up as Alpha turned slightly away from the computer. He saw that it was Tommy and turned back around. He was trying to do something for Billy and get it finished today.

"Did I wake you?" Kim asked as she and Zordon stood up. She walked over to him and hugged him. She was happy that she was with him this time around.

"No you didn't. I woke to find you gone and decided to go search for you." He said as she stepped back.

"Is anyone else up yet?" She asked him. She wanted something to eat but didn't want to wake anyone up.

"No, do you want to take a walk with me?" He asked her. At her nodded they told Zordon that they would be back and headed out the basement door hand-in-hand.

"Zordon, is it possible for Rita to get Tommy back?" Alpha asked him as the door closed behind Tommy and Kim.

"I'm just not sure but I think that it is and that worries me. He can take it but she cannot. I fear that if he was ever evil again she would follow. We could get him back but not her. She has powers again." Zordon said causing Alpha to worry more for Kim than he had ever worried about a ranger. He knew that without Zordon telling him that Kim had a delicate balance of good and evil. She was the one talked about. He never knew it since she had been evil before. He thought back to the time she and Jason were captured but then he knew that the reason they got her back was that she was not a ranger.

"We have to make sure that she is not turned evil, Zordon." He said.

"Yes, Alpha if Kim was ever turned evil no one could get her back. The only way that she would come back over to the good was to do it herself. It s something that has never been done before but if anyone could do it, it would be Kimberly. She has her friends who care and love her." He said as he walked back upstairs. He was worried about Kimberly more than Tommy. He hoped that Kim was never turned evil for everyone's sake.

XXXX

"Kimmy and Tommy are alone. Rito I need you to attack them." Rita said as she watched her brother leave the Lunar Palace. She didn't know that Zedd had over heard everything and was on his way to Tommy and Kim. He had plans for Kimmy. He had finally found Zordon's weak link. The key to the ranger's undoing. It was Kimberly. She was the balance of good and evil and he planned to turn her evil once and for all. Nothing would stop him and she would never go back good. No one could help her.

XXXX

"Tommy this is beautiful. It's so much like Angel Grove." Kim said as she walked beside him. She loved being alone with him.

"Yeah, it's one of the reasons I brought this house. It reminded me of our first kiss and every other part of our relationship." He said as she grabbed his hand. They walked in silence for a few minutes each lost in their own thoughts. They never even saw the attack coming.

"Well, well Kimberly and Tommy what a nice surprise." Rito said from behind them. They spun around and slipped into fighting stances. They noticed that he had come alone and thought that it was weird. They each took turns fighting him but he evaded each thrust. Tommy was flipping over his head when Zedd came up behind Kim. He grabbed her and watched as Tommy knocked Rito to the ground.

"Tommy!" Kim screamed before Zedd threw his hand across her mouth but it was too late. Tommy turned around and saw that Zedd had Kim. He charged toward them.

"I don't think so White Ranger. I have her now." He said as he disappeared with Kim. Rito also disappeared since Zedd had captured Kim. He didn't want to face a mad White Ranger. Tommy fell to his knees in shock. He couldn't believe it. Zedd had captured Kim before his eyes. He jumped up and ran back to his house. He needed to get the Lunar Palace fast.

XXXX

"Where are Kim and Tommy?" Jason asked as he walked into the kitchen. He hoped that Kim would have made breakfast since he knew that she made it everyday. He saw that nothing was made and guessed that she was still in bed. He shook his head and knew that Tommy had something to do with this.

"They are taking a walk outside." Zordon said behind him. Jason jumped a little. He never thought that Zordon would answer him. He saw Trini in the corner laughing at him.

"Well they do love the outside." He said as he grabbed him a bowl of cereal and sat at the table. Trini followed him with her own bowl of cereal. Zordon laughed and sat down at the table with them. They chatted for a little bit until others started waking up. They all came in the kitchen to either grab food or something to drink. Trini had turned on the coffee pot for everyone. She didn't drink it but she knew that other people did. They were all shocked when Tommy ran into the house out of breath and no Kim.

"Tommy, bro what's wrong?" Jason asked as he put his dishes in the sink.

"Kim's gone." He grasped out. He was trying to catch his breath and tell them at the same time.

"Whoa, slow down. Take a deep breath and tell us again." Aisha said as she sat down at the table.

"Rito attacked us and Zedd captured Kim." He said with one breath. Everyone reacted at the same time. They all started yelling.

"QUIET!" Trini yelled. She wanted to know every detail.

"Trini, seriously I don't think that you should be yelling." Adam said as he leaned against the doorway.

"Tommy, tell us again what happened." She said as she slowly stood up.

"We were walking by the lake and then Rito attacked us. We were doing fine against him but then when I knocked him down Kim yelled at me. I turned around and Zedd had her and then he disappeared with her." He said as he sank once again to his knees. Jason ran over to him. He knelt down next to him and looked at Zordon.

"This is bad." Rocky said as he knelt on the other side of Tommy. They needed their leader now more than anything but his strength had been taken from him once again.

"Billy, do you think that you could find her?" Trini asked as she walked over to him. She was hurting inside but she needed to be strong for everyone.

"I should be able too." He said as he went downstairs. Hayley, Trini, Ethan, and Adam followed him to see if he needed help. Trini gave one last look at the kitchen and knew that they needed to Kim back and fast.

XXXX

"Bro, you need to get up. Everyone needs you." Jason said as he leaned over Tommy. He had made everyone back up. He knew that this was a blow since Kim was with him this time when she was captured.

"Give him some time, Jase." Tanya said as she got a washcloth and wet it. She walked over to them and put it on Tommy's neck. He was still taking deep breaths. Connor, Kira, and Trent didn't know what to do. They had never seen Dr. O like this even when he was captured he wasn't like this. They just stayed back and let his friends try to get him back to reality.

"Zordon, since Tommy and Kim's powers are connected will he feel whatever she goes through?" Aisha asked. She was also kneeling next to Tommy.

"No, he won't but he also can't become the White Ranger without her. He is still the Black Dino though. He will have to morph with those powers. My main concern is her being turned evil. If she is then we will never get her back." He said as Tommy looked up. He couldn't believe what Zordon had said.

"I could get her back right. I mean she always got me back." He said as he looked around. He saw that Kat was sitting with Kira, Connor, and Trent. Aisha and Tanya were kneeling in front of him as Jason and Rocky were on either side of him. Zack was standing by Zordon looking at him.

"No, Tommy. I'm afraid that neither you nor anyone else will be able to get her back. If she was to turn back good then she would have to do it herself." He said as he turned to help them downstairs.

"Tommy, she's not going to turn evil. Kim is strong. You need to be strong as well for her Tommy." Jason said as looked at everyone. He knew that this was only the beginning. He looked back at Tommy and knew that this was going to be the hardest thing that any of them had ever been through as a ranger facing Kimberly as an Evil Ranger.

XXXX

Okay so I know that I love this chapter but what did everyone else think? Please let me know. I will try to get the next chapter out by Friday but it might not be until Monday. I had actually planned a different chapter but when I sat down to write this one this is the result. Something was pushing me to write this version with Kim balance in mind and since the bad guys sometimes got stuff right this seemed to work out for later chapters. I also tried to explain why Zordon would help Rocky in his prank. I hope that I made it clear for everyone.


	37. Zedd's Plan

A/N: I don't own anything. I know I'm the author but I loved the last chapter and this one. I was so excited when I wrote this. I hope everyone else likes it too.

"Well, well look at what my husband brought me, a little Pink Ranger." Rita said to Kim through the bars. They had her in the cell that had once held Kat. She thought that it was kind of ironic.

"Rito, you are not to let her go like you did that kiddy Kat." Zedd said as he and Rito walked to where Rita and Kim were.

"I won't. She won't trick me like Kat did." He said as Rita and Zedd walked out. Kim looked around. She was ready to get out of there and back into Tommy's arms. She knew that Zedd was planning something but she didn't know what. This place was something out of her nightmares. She shrived at that thought and hoped that Tommy would be here soon. She didn't think that she could take anymore.

XXXX

"It's time to attack." Mesogogg said as Zeltrax lead the army of tyrannodrones to the park. They were to attack the rangers and destroy them. He was ready to finish Elsa's work.

XXXX

"Tommy!" Trini yelled from the basement. Tommy jumped up and ran downstairs with everyone following closely on his heels. He hoped that they had found Kim and that he could go and get her. He really needed her.

"Have you found her?" He asked as soon as his feet touched the floor of his basement. He walked over to Trini who was standing by the computers.

"No but you and the Dinos need to get to the park. Mesogogg has sent someone new and they are attacking the park." She said as she watched his face fall. She knew that he wanted to get to Kim but he was a ranger first and foremost. The people of Reefside needed him to be a Power Ranger.

"Dinos, Dino Thunder Up!" He yelled as they morphed. They jumped on their bikes and rode to the park. Tommy felt different in the Black. He knew that he was the Black Ranger but he also knew that White was his ranger's soul color. He was just having to wear Black right now. He had to get Kim back before she was turned evil.

XXXX

"Is it ready, Finster?" Zedd asked him. He needed to hurry up and get Kim turned before Tommy managed to get her back. He sensed that Mesogogg sent an army. He would deal with that creature later. He had to turn Kimerly into the most feared ranger on Earth. She would be even more evil than that punk Tommy was.

"Yes it is. You may bring her. We will place her in the center of the room and blast this laser at her." Finster said as he got the laser charged while Zedd went to get Kim. He was worried about turning Kim. She would be even more powerful than Zedd.

"It's time my dear." Zedd said as he opened her cell. Kim stood there looking at him. She would not move. He would have to drag her out.

"I'm not your dear." She barked at him as he grabbed her arm and dragged her out. He placed her in the center and chained her so that she wouldn't move. She looked at the chains. She remembered that lst time she was in chains at least this time she wasn't over a lava pit.

"Get on with it Finster!" Zedd yelled as Rita and Rito came up behind him. They watched as a white beam of light hit Kim and surge into her body. Her body absorbed the blast and began to glow a menacing shade of white. They thought that it was weird that she was glowing white instead of pink but shrugged it off. As the light receded Kim looked at them and pulled her arms up with the chains attached. She broke the chains and they noticed that her eyes were glowing pink. She was more evil looking than Tommy when he was the Evil Green Ranger.

"Kimberly, welcome to the dark side. You will join me in the fight against the Power Rangers." Zedd said as he walked up to her. He wanted to attack now but knew that she needed to rest up so that the evil could take over her completely.

"Whoa Ed. I don't think that turning her evil was such as great idea." Rito said as he hid behind his sister. This new and improved Kim was scary.

"It was a great idea now follow me Kimberly." He said as he contunied to walk towards her.

"What?" She said as he walked closer. He took her hand and put her back into the cell. He wanted to keep her locked up so that she would rely on him completely. Unbeknownst to him, she was having an internal war. She was fighting an inner fight for good and evil. As he locked the door, she sat down on the floor and closed her eyes. She let her thoughts run rampant. She had another voice in her head as well as her own. She couldn't place it but she let the thoughts fly. She wanted to destroy the Power Rangers and knew that she needed Zeed for that purpose only then she would take him down. He would not control her. She would be a force to be reckoned with.

XXXX

"Tommy doesn't look good." Aisha said as he went down to his knees in battle. She was worried about him. His signals were all over the map. She just knew that something was wrong with Kim. Tommy won't be getting worst if she was fine.

"I fear that Kimberly has been turned evil. I feel the shift in power. She is drawing strength and power from him. His Dino gem will keep him in power. He needs to be careful though." Zordon said as he shook his head. He knew that Kim could beat this. He just had to get inside her head. He went upstairs to be alone. He sat at the table and began to work on Kim. She was going to be difficult he knew but he had to try. His thoughts went out to her but she was blocking his entry. He knew that this was bad if she could not win her inner war then everything would be lost.

"Where did Zordon go?" Zack asked as he turned from the fighting. He knew that Kim being evil was not a good thing. He was worried and knew that everyone else was too. He had faced Tommy but knew that facing Kim would hurt everyone. She was the glue to their team, they needed her back.

"He went upstairs." Kat said as she spoke up from the back of the room. Everyone knew that he needed to be alone. One of his rangers was in danger of never being good again. The heart of the team was becoming evil.

XXXX

The dinos finally defeated the monster and made their way back to Tommy's basement. Tommy was hurting more than he had ever. It felt like his powers were being drained. He knew that Kim had been turned evil. He had felt this before. It was like she was taking on his evil side that he had buried. He didn't think that she would survive if she took it on. He prayed that she would. They finally made it back and he went in search of Zordon. He found him in the kitchen with a sad look on his face.

"She's evil isn't she?" He asked him. He just knew that she was. He also knew that she was battling.

"Yes and its bad." He said as Tommy walked out outside. Zordon stood up and watched his White Ranger break down. He knew that Tommy wanted to go after her but knew deep inside that he could not get her back. This was a battle that Kimberly had to fight with herself. She would be more powerful than any foe they had ever faced. Zordon turned as Kat walked up behind him.

"Are they going to be alright?" She asked her former mentor. She knew that what made Tommy and Kim's relationship great was their ability to lean on each other and be there for one another.

"Kat, it's up to Kimberly now. She must fight the evil inside of her. He could not do it for her even though he would love to. Her nightmares have led her here. He must hang on for her. If she loses him then she will never be back." He said as Kat looked on as her former leader and team member cried into the wind. Her heart was breaking but she knew that it was not her place to go to him. He would only accept Jason that close to him right now. She heard footsteps on the stairs. She turned and saw that Jason was making his way up. He nodded to them and walked outside to his best friend. Kat stood there and watched them. Zordon had gone back downstairs to see if he could help with anything. She stood there and watched Jason sit beside him and looked out over the yard. They didn't say anything and she knew that they didn't have to. Their bodies and minds were talking. She could feel their thoughts flying between them. She turned and went back downstairs leaving them alone. She took a deep breath and prayed for Kim and Tommy.

XXXX

**Inside Kimberly's mind**

"_Kimberly." _

"_Who are you?"_

"_I'm you. The powerful side of you."_

"_What are you doing? This evil is not me." _

"_Oh it's you alright. It has always been apart of you. It is time for you to let it take over. You can destroy those Power Rangers and Zedd. He tried to hurt you years ago. He needs to be punished." _

"_Yes he needs to be punished. I will do that first." _

Kim's thoughts were finally settling into a plan. She would destroy Zedd first then take on those Power Punks. She grinned an evil grin and let her eyes glow pink. She would finally get her revenge.

XXXX

"I think that it's time to see what she can do." Zedd told his wife. He saw the White Ranger breaking. He knew that it was time to attack and finally destroy those rangers. He smiled as he went to fetch Kimmy from her cell.

XXXX

Okay so I finished this one last night and had to put it up. Anyway how did everyone like this chapter. Please let me know. I have a few things to work with on the next chapter but I'm trying to get it out by tomorrow but it might have to wait till Monday. I hope everyone has a great weekend.


	38. Space

A/N: I don't own anything. I'm so happy that this story has over 250 reviews! I would like to thank a few that review every chapter and they are hewhoreaps, Jeremy Shane, JaseonLeeScottFan, rosebudjamie, mayball31695, Jas/ Kat fan, prophet144, Ms. Fairweather, fanficrulez. And thanks to everyone else who reviews. Every review makes me want to hurry up and post the next chapter. I hope that everyone likes this chapter.

"Andros, there is a surge in power on the moon like a ranger but evil." Ashley said from behind him. She had come in search for him since he had her check the moon. They knew that Zedd and Rita were back but that Tommy's new rangers were dealing with it. They also knew that Tommy and Kim were back as the Falcon and Crane.

"This is bad news then. I knew that Kim was the one." He said as he stormed back to the bridge. She followed him at a slower pace. What did he mean by Kim being the one? She had always looked up to Kim and Trini. They were the original girls and knew how to take care of themselves.

"Hey Ash where is Andros going in such a big hurry?" Cassie asked. She and T.J. had just come from Earth. They were checking on things for Andros. He had been going crazy since yesterday. They couldn't figure out why though.

"I guess the bridge. I told him that there was a surge in power like a ranger but evil. He said that he knew Kim was the one and ran out." Ashley said as saw T.J. come up behind Cassie.

"What does he mean that Kim is the one?" Cassie asked as T.J. walked after Andros. He left the girls in the hall.

"I don't know but I guess that we need to find Carlos and Zhane. They need to be on alert." Ashley said as Cassie nodded. They went in search of Carlos and Zhane. They found them in their rooms. They filled in each of them on what they knew then they all took off to the bridge to see what was going on.

XXXX

"Andros, what's wrong?" T.J. asked. He saw that Andros was running back and forth between panels. He was bringing up several views of the moon.

"Zedd and Rita have turned Kim into an Evil Ranger. She is more powerful than any ranger now." He said as he punched in more buttons and brought a picture of a house.

"Whose house is that?" T.J. asked. He knew that it was someone important.

"It's Tommy's. He and Kim became the White and Pink rangers again. It is a good thing that he has the Black Dino gem to fall back on. She is draining his powers to increase her own. I think that Zedd has made an error though. She is more powerful than he is." He said as he ran more scans of the moon.

"How did you know about Kim? I mean she hasn't been active in a long time." T.J. said as he sat down. He was getting dizzy watching Andros running back and forth.

"There was a legend about one of Zordon's chosen. It was said that one would have a delicate balance of good and evil. If this person ever became evil while holding active powers then there would be no way to get them back. I just never realized the person was Kimberly. She was the one that I never suspected but now Zedd has turned her. She is at war with herself but only she can win. She needs to overcome the evil to have a chance of becoming good again." He said as Ashley, Cassie, Carlos, and Zhane walked in. They had heard the last part and were worried about Tommy. They knew that Tommy and Kim were meant to be together since they were the two greatest rangers ever. They were each other's strength.

"I hope that Kim can do this." Ashley said from behind Andros. She was worried about Tommy.

"If she doesn't then Tommy will not survive. She has taken over his powers as well." Andros said as he left the bridge. He needed to look up something in the scrolls he kept in his room. They were just copies of the originals but Dulcea had them. He hoped that it would help shed some light on how to help Kim and Tommy.

XXXX

"We need to contact them." Cassie said in the silence. She was shocked that anyone could turn the first Pink Ranger. Kim was what every Pink Ranger after her wanted to be. They all looked to the original to see what they should do. She was everything that a ranger should be.

"Rangers, I also detect that Zordon and Alpha 5 are back as well. They are at Tommy's house with the other rangers." Alpha 6 said from behind them. He had been at the computers checking the energy signatures of everyone in Tommy's house.

"What? Zordon is back?" T.J. said as he jumped to his feet.

"Yes, with Rita and Zedd back Zordon knew that it was time to help his rangers again. He helped Kim and Tommy on their quest to get their new powers." Alpha said as Andros walked back into the room.

"I think that we can help Tommy. He has his Black Dino gem. Kim can't touch that power. She isn't linked with it. Unfortunately I didn't find anything that would help Kim but I think that I might know something that might help." He said as he faced his teammates. He hoped that this was the right way because if not then Kim would attack and never be good again.

XXXX

"How's Tommy doing?" Ashley asked. She had called Tanya's cell.

"He's taking it hard but Jason is with him. We just need to get Kim back." Tanya said.

"Well, Andros has an idea. He thinks that if Kim sees Tommy hurt then it would help turn her back." Ashley said as she looked around. Her teammates were waiting to see what Tanya and the others thought.

"Actually that might work because I know that when Jason was attacking him she was already turning a little and Lerigot used a little magic to finish her transformation." She said as everyone looked over at her. They knew that it had to be another ranger but they weren't sure who Tanya was talking to.

"Okay well I will Andros and we can try to set it up. I hope that it works." Ashley said as she hung up the phone. She turned back to look at Andros and nodded to him. She looked over at the screen that had Tommy's house pulled up. She prayed that this will bring back the Greatest Rangers because they needed each other to help the other teams.

XXXX

Okay so not much with Kim and Tommy but I got an idea about bringing in the Space team. How do everyone like this chapter please let me know. The next chapter should be out soon. I have it wrote I just need to read over it again.


	39. The Lunar Palace

A/N: I don't own anything. Okay this is shifting back to Kim and Tommy. I hope that everyone likes this chapter. I had a ball writing this one too and the end result was over 2500 words. I know that compared to some people's chapters this is not long but for me its super long. I couldn't really find a good stopping place plus I wanted to write more on Kim being evil.

Zedd reached Kim's cell. He unlocked it and led her out. She walked out in front and plotted. She would wait until she got to the throne room. It wouldn't be too hard to get rid of him. She was stronger than he was. Once they reached the throne room she turned on him. His eyes bugged out. He couldn't believe that she had gone against him. She had powers that far exceeded his own. She had just held her hand up and she had forced him against the wall. She slammed him into the wall over and over again. He was actually bleeding. She was not showing any mercy to him. He didn't deserve her mercy. He had made her teenage years awful. She couldn't go on a date or anything without him attacking. She had also knocked out Rita and Rito. She didn't need any distractions from those two. She was a little mad that Goldar had already been dealt with. She wanted to destroy him for everything. She would take care of Zedd first then move onto everyone else. She also detected that the Space Rangers were trying to do something to Tommy. She would attack them if they touched him. He was not to be harmed or she would destroy everything in sight.

XXXX

"Kim is in the Lunar Palace. I also sense that she is facing Zedd." Bill said as he put the image up on the computer. Everyone crowded around and grasped at the image of Kim holding Zedd up against the wall with only her hand extended. She was also glowing white.

"How is she doing that? She is in the center of the room. How does she have him up against the wall?" Tanya asked anyone. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She had always thought that Kim was the delicate one. She apparently was the one to be feared over Tommy.

"She has obtained mind control. This is not good news. She can control many things. I don't think that Andros' idea will work now. She will know that he is not hurt and that it is a trick." Zordon said sadly. He was worried about Kim. If she killed Zedd then there was no way to get her back. Andros had a good idea but it was too late now.

"I think that you're right Zordon she is glowing white but her eyes are pink." Trini said as she looked back at the screen. She knew that when most of the rangers got mad their eyes glowed their color. Everyone that is, except for her. Her eyes glowed Red. She had never found out why that was but it was.

"She has taken on Tommy's powers. He will probably be glowing pink." Alpha said as he punched in more numbers. He was working on a way to get Kim back. He just knew that that there had to be a way. Everyone else watched as Kim held Zedd against the wall and then she started talking.

XXXX

"Tommy, man you're glowing pink." Jason said as Tommy looked down at his hands. He was glowing pink. Jason was a little shocked that Tommy was glowing pink. He knew that it was bad.

"Why though?" He said as they both got up and walked back into the house. They knew that everyone was still downstairs. They headed down there when Tommy heard Kim's voice. He ran the rest of the way down the stairs. He came to a stop when he saw that she was on the computer. He blinked his eyes when he saw that she had Zedd pinned to the wall. He couldn't believe that Kim was that strong. He did notice that she was glowing white but her eyes were pink. He didn't know what that meant but he was not finding out right now. He had to watch her. He watched as she slammed Zedd into the wall over and over again. He watched as she talked to Zedd

XXXX

"How dare you!" Zedd screamed. He couldn't believe that this slip of a girl was pinning him to the wall. He tried to struggle out of her hold but nothing helped.

"I dare. You once tried to destroy me. Did you think that I would not remember? You will pay for that. You brought so much pain to my life. I will destroy you!" She said coolly. She was also still at war in her head.

_Destroy him. He tried to destroy you. He tortured you._

_No you must resist. Tommy needs you back. You mustn't cross that line. _

_You must cross the line. You have nowhere to go._

_You can go back to Tommy and to friends that love you. _

_No one loves you. They would have come for you by now._

_They are counting on you. Kimberly you are the Pink Power Ranger. You are the heart of the team. _

_You need to stand by yourself. They hold you back. You are more powerful than they will ever be. _

_No Kim you are part of a team everyone relies on another. You are more than this person that you have become. _

Kimberly tried listening to the voices in her head. They were getting out of control. One wanted her to destroy Zedd but the other wanted her to resist. She didn't know what to do. She slammed Zedd back up against the wall. She had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"_Kimberly, Kimberly." _

"Tommy!" She yelled as she thought about him. She teleported him out of his basement to the throne room in the Lunar Palace.

XXXX

"Where did Dr. O go?" Connor asked. He was standing behind him but then he was gone. He had heard Kim scream his name then he was gone.

"She brought him to her." A voice from behind them said. Andros walked into the basement followed by Cassie, Ashley, Zhane, Carlos, and T.J.. They walked up to stand next to Billy at the computer.

"Who are you?" Kira asked. She was upset that someone knew about Tommy and Kim.

"Kira, this is Andros, Ashley, Cassie, Zhane, T.J., and Carlos. They are the Space Rangers and these guys are Kira, Ethan, Connor, Hayley, and Trent. They are the Dino Rangers except for Hayley she is their tech advisor." Jason said from the back of the room. He was glad to see Andros but that also meant that this thing with Kim was worse than he had thought.

"Zordon, it is good to see you." Andros said as he looked over the people in Tommy's basement. He knew that Zordon was proud of these rangers standing with him in this room.

"And it is good to see you, Andros." He said as he turned back to watch Kimberly.

"She did teleport him there. He is in the corner standing in the shadows. I wonder if this is not better than us hurting him." Trini said as she watched her best friend fight her inner demons.

XXXX

"Zedd, I will not let you get away this time. I will destroy you." Kim said as Tommy finally made his way out of the shadows. He knew that he needed to stop her.

"Kimberly, let him go. This is not who you are. You are the Original Pink Power Ranger. Every Pink Ranger after you looks up to you. Let Him Go." Tommy said as he came to stand next to Zedd. He heard him grasping for breath. He knew that he had to stop Kim soon or Zedd would die and he would never get her back.

XXXX

"Trini, I'm putting a shield around you. If she can teleport Tommy there so can teleport anyone." Billy said as he put a force field around her. She was mad that he would even consider doing this.

"Billy, I can handle Kim and I don't think that she will teleport me before Jason." She said as she looked to Jason for help.

"I'm with Billy on this one. He has a point and you are pregnant. Billy, also when Kim lets go even a little on Tommy bring him back. I don't want her hurting him it might send her over the edge." Jason said as he received a glare from his wife. He was already worried about Kim and Tommy he didn't need Trini being mixed up in this.

XXXX

"Tommy, get away from him." Kim said as she tried to tighten her grip on her mind. Her thoughts were running wild now. She heard a faint cry of a bird. She listened harder and found out that it was a Falcon. She thought that the Falcon was calling out to her but she was the Crane. Why would the Falcon call for her? She listened harder and heard a distance cry of the Crane. She felt a surge in power as she slammed Zedd up against the wall once again. Her mind let go of Tommy for only a moment but it was enough for Billy to get him out of there.

XXXX

"No, I need to be there with her!" Tommy screamed as he landed in his basement. He shook off Jason's hand and watched Kim with a breaking heart. He had tried to get her back but Billy had teleported him before he could reach her. He too had heard the sound of the Falcon. He was puzzled but he knew that everything in him was reaching out to her to bring her back. He guessed that his animal spirit was also reaching out to her.

XXXX

Kim looked over at Rita and Rito and they were still out as Zedd was struggling to stay alive. She felt the Crane hover over her head. She looked up and in her mind's eye she saw the Crane. She knew that if she did destroy him that she would never see Tommy again and his Falcon would never have its mate. She fought it for a moment but then gave up the fight. She released him and teleported out of the Lunar Palace. She landed in Tommy's basement in his arms. She passed out as soon as he locked his arms around her. He rushed her over to his sick beds that he had. He knew that sometimes you needed those beds and was glad that he had them. He knew that Alpha, Billy, Hayley, and Trini could monitor her with everything he had down here.

XXXX

Zordon led everyone upstairs except for Billy, Alpha, Hayley, Trini, Jason, and Tommy. They needed to be with her. She was still passed out and glowing white.

"Zordon, will she be alright?" Aisha asked as she sat down on the couch. Everyone else found seats. They knew that the heart of the team's life hung in the balance and wondered if she would ever be good again.

"I'm not sure but since she didn't destroy Zedd she should be good. Her inner balance weighed on the good side. She did it." He said as she looked out of the group of rangers in front of him. He was proud of his Pink Ranger.

"Does she have to face anything else?" Rocky asked. He knew that Tommy was happy that she was back.

"She will probably experience more nightmares but she can overcome those since she had done the hardest part." He said as everyone smiled. He knew that Kim had done the impossible. She had rejected the evil with no help but from her inner self. Andros knew that Kim would face more but he didn't say anything. He needed to get back to the Mega-ship. He motioned for his team. They teleported back to the ship so that they could keep tags on the Lunar Palace and on Kim. He could also monitor Kim's thoughts to make sure that she was winning the battle within herself.

XXXX

_You are pitiful. You couldn't even destroy your worst enemy. _

_I made my choice. I choose to be with Tommy and my friends. _

_It was the wrong choice. _

_The Falcon and the Crane must be together. He needs me. I am his strength. _

_You will regret this. _

_I chose the right side. I am the Original Pink Power Ranger. I am one of the Greatest Rangers ever. I am more powerful than any evil. _

Kim fought the last of her battle. It had been a long night but at about one in the morning she raised up with a grasp. Tommy was the only one left with her and at her grasp he raised his head and smiled. She was back. He gathered her in his arms and he felt the tears she was silently crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he leaned back to look her in the eyes. He never wanted to let her go again.

"It was me. It was always me." She said as she closed her eyes. He laid her back down on the table. He sat back down and took a hold of her hand. He watched her through the night. He made sure that she didn't have any more nightmares. She slept with a smile on her face. He knew that she had finally overcome those nightmares. He was glad of that. He looked at her again and knew that they both would rest better if they were in an actual bed. He picked her up and walked upstairs to his bedroom. Everyone was out as he made his way to his room. He flipped back the covers and laid her down as he came down beside her. He dragged the covers back over them and held her as they slept. He had peaceful dreams as well.

XXXX

Trini woke up and went downstairs to check on Kim. She made it to the bottom of the stairs and noticed that Kim and Tommy were gone. She didn't panic. She would check his room first and if they weren't there then she would wake Jason. She opened the door a little and saw them there. She also noticed that they were glowing each other's colors. She smiled at the thought that Tommy was glowing pink. She would have to tell Jason later that he was still glowing Pink. She went back to her room and got back into bed beside Jason. She fell asleep moments later secure in the fact that Kim was back.

XXXX

Well I hope that everyone liked this chapter. Please let me know. It was fun to write Kim evil for a little bit. You know that I couldn't let Kim being evil any more but now Zedd wants his revenge and so does Mesogogg. I will try to get the next chapter out by Monday.


	40. Dulcea

A/N: I don't own anything. I hope that everyone likes this chapter. It slows down a little bit from the last chapter. Now onto the chapter.

Kim woke to Jason yelling from the living room. She smiled because everything was back to normal. She looked at Tommy and noticed that he was glowing pink. She looked at her hands and saw that she was also glowing but instead of her color she was glowing white. She shook her head and wondered how long this would last. She remembered everything from the last 24 hours. She lost her smile then at what she almost did. She could've destroyed Zedd but she didn't. She looked back at the man next to her and knew that if it wasn't for him she wouldn't be here. She was glad that he was her strength. She leaned over and kissed his forehead. She smiled as he moved a little. She sat up and got out of bed. She was happy to be back but knew that she had some questions that only Zordon could answer. She looked back at Tommy and saw that he was still sleeping. She would tell him about her nightmares later. She had some last night but this time she knew who was behind them. She slipped on some clothes and walked out to see Jason pounding on Rocky's back. She saw the others and smiled. They were all letting Jason and Rocky go at it. She knew that those two were two big kids at heart and she loved that about them.

XXXX

"Get off of me! I didn't mean it." Rocky screamed. Everyone started laughing. They had been at each other since they had got up. Rocky had said that Jason was putting on Trini's baby weight. When he said that, Jason launched at his head across the table. Zordon had laughed at his rangers and decided that it was safer for him downstairs. Hayley, Ethan, and Billy had followed him. They didn't want to be in the middle of that fight.

"You think that we should break them up?" Kat asked Trini. She was making headway with Trini. They might not be the best of friends but they were working on being friends.

"No, let them fight. They need the release of tension." Kim said from behind them. They both jumped and turned at her voice. Trini pulled Kim into a tight hug. She was happy that Kim was back.

"Trini can't breathe." Kim grasped out. Trini let go of her as everyone else turned to see that Kim was awake. They walked up to her leaving Jason and Rocky wrestling in the floor.

"Are you alright?" Kat asked her when she noticed that Kim was glowing white still.

"Yea I'm fine. Tommy's still asleep so if you can keep those two down I need to talk to Zordon." She said as she winced at Jason's scream. Rocky apparently bit him. She snickered a little.

"Zordon's downstairs and we'll try to keep those two under control." Aisha said. Kim shook her head and headed for the basement.

XXXX

"Alpha, have you heard from Andros?" Billy asked as Kim walked downstairs. She shook her head at the fact that Billy, Alpha, Zordon, Ethan, and Hayley were downstairs.

"No, Billy but they are sending us specs of the Lunar Palace. We need to find out what Zedd is up to." Alpha said as he backed up from the computer. He would let Billy and Hayley try to find a way to make Kim and Tommy's glowing stopped.

"Zordon?" Kim said as she came to stand next to him. She knew that everyone could do without him for a few minutes.

"Yes, Kimberly." He said as he looked down at his Pink Ranger.

"Can we go for a walk?" She asked as everyone turned and look at her with smiles on their faces. They knew that she needed to talk to someone and Tommy was probably still asleep.

"Yes. We can go by the lake." He said as he led the way out. They walked quietly around Tommy's backyard. She stopped at the edge of the lake. She looked out over the water then suddenly turned to face Zordon. He was waiting on her to gather her thoughts.

"Am I really past this?" She asked quietly. She looked down at her hands and saw that she was still glowing white. She looked back up to him again and saw his smile.

"Yes, I believe that you are. The love that you share with Tommy helped you overcome the evil." He said. He knew that she would never know how much he was proud of her. She had done the impossible. He looked down at her and smiled. She was worthy of being called one of the Greatest Rangers.

"How much longer will we be glowing?" She asked.

"I'm not sure but Billy and them are running tests to see what they can do." He said as he heard footsteps behind her. He looked over her head and saw that Tommy was behind her. She too heard the footsteps and knew who it was before she turned around. She thanked Zordon and turned to face Tommy. Zordon walked off leaving them to talk. He knew that they needed to talk since they had close to losing each other.

"Hi." She said as Tommy stepped closer. He looked her in the eyes. He looked back up to the house and saw that Jason was keeping watch. Kim followed his glance and laughed softly. She knew that he was making sure that she wasn't captured again.

"I don't think that Jason trusts me." He said with a laugh. He turned back to Kim and saw the sparkle in her eyes. He was glad that she was back.

"I know that he trust you or he would be down here. He just doesn't want to see me taken from you again." She said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. They just stood there as Jason watched them from the house. Trini had come out to sit with him in the mean time.

"Do you think that if you watch her that she won't be taken?" She asked her husband. She placed her hand on his knee. He glanced at her and smiled.

"I just want to watch over them for a while. He needs to reassure himself that she really is back and she needs to know that she can stand by herself. They are a piece of work but they need each other." He said as he glanced back to his best friends. They were the reason that he finally asked Trini out. He knew he wanted what Tommy and Kim had. He looked over to his wife and smiled. She was his whole world. He couldn't wait for her to have their baby. He knew that the baby would be loved and have several aunts and uncles with one thing in common. They were Power Rangers. He looked back down the hill and saw a flash of light. He jumped up and ran down the hill to join Tommy and Kim. He heard a herd coming down behind him. He glanced back and saw that Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Kat, Tanya, Trini, Billy, Ethan, Kira, Connor, Trent, and Zack were right behind him. He also saw Hayley and Zordon coming down the hill at a much slower pace. He finally made it to Kim and Tommy's side. The flash of light finally receded and revealed a beautiful woman. She was in something that looked like a green bikini except it had some kind of fringe on it. He heard Kim grasp and looked back at her. She had a small smile on her face and knew that whoever this was she was a friend.

"Hello, Dulcea." Tommy said as Zordon and Hayley came to stand with the others.

"Falcon, it is good to see that you and the Crane are back together. Now I'm sure that you would like to stop glowing each other's color." She said as they nodded. Everyone looked at them as she walked up to them.

"Yea we would." Kim said as Dulcea stopped in front of them. Everyone else backed up a few steps to give them some room. Jason, Zack, Trini, Kat, Tanya, Kira, Hayley, Connor, Trent, and Ethan had no idea who this woman was but if Kim and Tommy trusted her it was okay with them.

"Okay I need you to face each other and join hands. Your powers will join and then flow back into the correct bodies." She said as Kim and Tommy faced each other and joined hands. They glowed even more and then their powers joined and circled above their heads. They closed their eyes and focused on each other. Dulcea smiled as she watched them join their powers and become the ultimate fighting team. This is what Zedd was afraid of these two becoming one. This was the last step for their powers to join forever. She knew that Zordon didn't want Kim to be turned evil but it was necessary for this step. She saw their powers were now coming back into their bodies. They glowed for a few seconds then the glow receded. She smiled at them and disappeared. They didn't need her any longer. They were even more powerful than her but they had to be together. Jason watched as Tommy and Kim no longer glowed each other's color. He was kind of sad because he couldn't tease Tommy any longer about being pink.

XXXX

"Andros, how are they?" Ashley asked from behind him. She knew that he was still up so she went in search for him. She found him right where she had left him hours ago. He was working on how to get Kim and Tommy back to not glowing.

"I think that we need to call on an old friend of theirs." He said as Ashley leaned over him. She rubbed his shoulders as he leaned back a little. He had never talked to the Ninjetta warrior and he was a little scared of her. As he closed his eyes the signals started sounding. His eyes popped opened as he jerked up to find which signal was going off. He fond the one and brought it up on the screen. He saw that it was Tommy's back yard and he ran more scans. He found that the master warrior was already on Earth with them. He knew that this was the only way. He glanced back at Ashley and found that Carlos, T.J., Cassie and Zhane were standing with her.

"What's going on?" Cassie asked as she looked at the screen.

"Dulcea is with them now. They are going to be fine. I think that we should pay them a visit. I know that I need to talk to them and I'm sure that everyone wants to hear all the war stories from the Originals." He said as everyone started smiling. He knew that it was time for a visit.

"When do we leave?" Carlos asked.

XXXX

After Tommy and Kim stopped glowing everyone but Jason and Trini went back into the house. Jason was making sure that everyone was alright and Trini was there to watch over him. Kira and Connor walked around to the front of the house to be alone. They had been talking and had decided to try this dating thing.

"Are you alright?" Connor asked her. He had been worried about her since Kim had gone missing. He just couldn't find the opportunity to ask her. It had been chaos at the time.

"Yea, I'm fine now that she is back. I've never seen Dr. O like that. He was different." She said as she sat on the swing. He sat down to join her.

"Yea but I think that I would be like that too if you were captured." He admitted. He knew that he should probably take this slow but what happened yesterday made him want to hold onto to what he had with her more.

"Really? I think that I would be too." She said as they glanced at each other. He took her hand. It was such a small hand that he thought it if he held it hard that it would break. He also knew that those hands had steel running through them.

"Kira, would you like to go to the dance with me?" He asked. He had just remembered that there was a school dance on Friday. He couldn't believe that Spring Break was almost over but he was glad that there was a dance coming up.

"Yea, I would like to go." She said as she blushed. She was happy that he finally asked her. She had actually thought that he would wait to ask her on Thursday but she was glad that he didn't.

XXXX

"Just like Tommy and Kim." Aisha said from the living room. She had been watching Kira and Connor and knew that they were another Tommy and Kim. She was glad that it didn't take them as long as it had Tommy and Kim. Trini had filled her in on all the shy smiles, glances, and touches before Tommy had finally asked Kim out. She didn't know if she could take that. She actually didn't know how Trini and them had taken it with Tommy and Kim but she also knew that Tommy was a lot shyer than Connor was. She was glad that Tommy was over most of his shyness now. He still had his moments but most of the time it was with one of them and not Kim. She guessed that they had been together too long for him to be shy around her.

XXXX

I hope that you liked this chapter please let me know. I wanted to bring back the Space Rangers because they are fun to play around with. Also I wanted to show more of Kira and Connor's budding relationship. The next chapter should be out next week. Also if you are reading Shift into Turbo, I have not forgotten it. The next chapter should be up tomorrow. I just need one more read over.


	41. Kim's Powers

A/N: I'm so glad that the website is working again. I have been sitting on this chapter since Sunday night. Anyway here is the next chapter and I don't own the characters but I do own the story. I hope that everyone likes this chapter and now onto the story.

"Hey Tommy, you might want to see this." Aisha said as ran into the house. He jumped up and ran out of the house behind Aisha. He knew that Kim was out with everyone. He hoped that nothing was wrong with her. He would lose more than his sanity if she was gone this time. He stopped short when he saw what Aisha was talking about. Kim stood by his Jeep holding out her arm but what the amazing thing was that she held Rocky in the air. She wasn't touching him. He just stood there and stared.

"Kim what's going on?" He asked her as he noticed everyone else laughing their heads off. Rocky was whining about wanting to be put do.

"I don't know. I wanted to pick Rocky up and shake him. He was up in the air the next minute." She said as he whined again. Tommy walked slowly over to her. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Put him down, Kim." He said as he clasped her other hand. She slowly lowered her arm and place Rocky lightly on the ground.

"Thanks Tommy and Kim I'm sorry for whatever it was that I said." Rocky said as he hid behind Aisha and Trini. He knew that Kim wouldn't hurt him with her two best friends in front of him.

"I'm sorry Rocky. I'm not sure what happened. I didn't want to hurt you just shake you up a little." She said as she looked to Tommy. She didn't know what was going on but she needed to ask Zordon.

XXXX

"So what is wrong with me?" Kim asked Zordon as she sat down. Tommy leaned against the door jam as Trini and Jason stood behind Kim. Everyone else was waiting upstairs. They knew that staying upstairs was better than in the same room with Kim right now.

"You have mind control. This power comes with is a part of your overall powers." He told her as she looked up from the floor.

"Why is this just now appearing? When we battle before, I never picked up anyone before and believe I could've." She said as Tommy smiled. He also wondered why her powers were just now showing up. He also wondered if he would have any powers. He didn't know if he could handle any new powers. His invisibility was unstable at times and he was still trying to conquer that.

"You being turned evil brought it to the front. You were mad enough to slam Zedd against the wall several times as well as knock out Rita and Rito. You just need to master this power like your ranger powers." He told her as Tommy walked over and sat down next to her.

"Zordon, am I going to have powers show up?" He asked as he took one of her hands. Jason and Trini stood behind them for support. They knew that Kim and Tommy would need all the support they could get.

"I'm not sure but with your Dino gem having the power of invisibility I would guess that you would not get more powers but I'm not sure. You still may get a power. We can contact Dulcea she would know if you are to get a power or not." He said as he got up and walked over to the computer. Tommy watched him for a minute then turned back to Kim. He saw the look in her eyes and knew that he didn't have to words that she wanted. She wanted to know that they would be alright. He just didn't know at this time. They had two villains wanting to take over the world and now they had powers to deal with as well.

"Guys I think that we need to go upstairs. I know that we have a few friends that want to know what is going on with you two." Trini said as Kim and Tommy looked back to her. They nodded and walked upstairs leaving Zordon at the computer. They hoped that Dulcea would know if Tommy would get powers or not. Jason stayed downstairs with Zordon. He wanted to talk to him without Kim and Tommy in the room.

XXXX

"Zordon, can Kim control those powers?" Jason asked him as soon as Trini, Tommy, and Kim went upstairs. He leaned against wall next to the computer.

"Yes with help she can." He said as he looked at his first Red Ranger.

"With help you say?" Jason had an idea.

"Yes, what are you thinking, Jason?" Zordon asked him. He was back to typing on the computer. He needed to find a way to help Kim with her powers.

"I know someone who can help her with these newfound powers. They asked to come anyway." Jason said as he got out his cell phone. He punched in the number but all he got was voice mail. He closed the phone. He was about to call him back his phone rang. He smiled at the ringtone and knew that it was the guy he needed to talk to. Zordon turned to look at Jason when he heard the ringtone. It was Strangers Like Me. Zordon thought it was a great ring for Andros he was from a different planet.

XXXX

"Hey Andros and gang are on their way." Jason informed Tommy and Kim. They were sitting at the kitchen table. Everyone else was outside making Rocky attach the battery cables and wash their cars. Kim smiled every once and a while when she heard Rocky's whines from outside. She knew that he would rather be out there than taking another beating from Jason.

"That's great." Tommy said as he took a gulp of his tea. He loved having the gang over because that meant that Aisha made sweet tea fresh everyday.

"And why is that great? You have no more places to put anybody." Kim pointed out as she got up with her plate. She took it and Tommy's glass. She placed her plate in the sink and got Tommy more tea. She knew that he loved Aisha's sweet tea like everyone else. Aisha made five gallons of it everyday. She walked back over the table and sat down beside Tommy.

"They won't sleep here. I mean why would they when they can just beam up or whatever it is that they do. Anyway it is good because you have these powers and I want Andros to help you with those." He said as Kim punched his arm. She laughed as Jason walked away from them. She watched Jason walked out the front door. She assumed that he would tease Rocky and hinder him even more from his job.

"How can Andros help with the mind thing?" Kim asked as the front door shut.

"He has sort of the same thing. He can show you how to handle those powers so that we don't have an accident." He said with a laugh.

"Hey I said that I was sorry and Rocky didn't seem too mad." Kim said as she thought about the accident about an hour ago. She still couldn't believe that she lifted Rocky up.

XXXX

"Trini, should you be out here?" Adam asked her as he watched Rocky spray down his car. He smiled as Rocky once again whined at his chore.

"I'm fine and I needed some fresh air and besides a little sun is good for anyone." She said as Tanya walked up to them. She was soaking wet.

"Why are you wet?" Adam asked as she stopped beside him. He didn't what had gotten into her.

"I'm going to kill Ape man over there. I was on the other side of the car picking something up and he turned on the hose. I yelled at him before he did it. Say your goodbyes because I'm killing him now." She said but before she had gotten two steps Adam caught her around the waist. He knew that he needed to stop her so that Rocky could finish with the cars.

"Adam let me go or I swear that I will beat you down." Tanya said as Trini started laughing. They both looked at her with questions in their eyes.

"Look at you too. You're just like the rest of us. Apparently all the women in the relationships rule the house while the men protect them at all costs. I think that we have been together too long. We are acting all the same." She said as everyone walked up beside them leaving Rocky washing the next car.

"What do you mean?" Kira asked. She didn't understand what Trini meant.

"Well take Kim and Tommy for instance. She talks he listens but he will go to the end of the Earth for her and he has several times. He would kill for her and I know that she would too. The women are bossy but the men let it happen." She said as they all looked at Rocky when he called out to them. He was going to point the hose at them but then he saw that Trini was in the front of the group and he thought better of it. He wanted to live to propose to Aisha. He had the ring with him and he wanted to pop the question soon. He had been talking with Jason and Adam about it.

XXXX

"Those rangers are ripe for an attack. I say that we get the army ready for an attack." Zeltrax said as he came up behind Mesogogg.

"Yes now is the time for an attack. Ready my army. We attack later today." He said as Zeltrax walked out to prepare the troops. He was ready to finally take down those rangers. This would be the final battle and he would win against those rangers.

XXXX

"Rita, are you ready to get that Pink Ranger back?" Zedd asked his wife. They had finally got up a few hours after Kim teleported herself out.

"I think that we should wait a few days. We need to be at full power before we take down that pesky Pink Ranger and her lover boy. I have such a headache." Rita said as she grabbed her head and walked out the throne room. She knew that she would need a few days to even see straight.

"Rito, prepare the troops so that they are ready in a few days." Zedd said as he too walked out of the throne room. Rito stood there and just scratched his head. He then shrugged his shoulders and walked out to ready the army. He didn't know what his sister was griping about with the headache. He felt fine.

XXXX

"Dr. O there is someone people outside that say they know you. I think that we need to take them down. They look sketchy to me." Connor said as he ran into the kitchen.

"Well since we're expecting people I think that it would be a bad idea if we take down our guests." Tommy said as he and Kim jumped to go out the door. He guessed that Andros and company had finally got here. It had taken longer than he thought it would. They must've been further out than he had thought. Tommy, Kim, and Connor walked out on the porch and saw that it was indeed Andros. Everyone else was already talking to them. Most of them knew each other except for his kids. He made the introductions and they all went into the house.

"Okay so you needed me Jason?" Andros asked as they all sat down.

"Yea they want you to help me. I have this new power that apparently only you can help with." Kim said as she leaned forward.

"As forward as ever Kimberly but yes I can help you." He said as he motioned for her to stand up. She did as he asked as everyone looked on.

"Okay what now?" She asked as Tommy and Jason smiled. They knew that Kim wouldn't like this but she would do it.

"I need you to relax and focus on Tommy. I want you to lift him off the couch." Andros said as Tommy just stared at him. He knew that Tommy wouldn't mind if Kim dropped him because he loved her and would do anything to help her.

"Okay and Tommy if you fall I'm sorry." She said as she glanced at him then back to Andros. She closed her eyes and focused on Tommy. She knew that she could do this because she had too. Everyone watched in amazement as she lifted Tommy off the couch. Andros just watched in joy. Kim was easier to work with than he had thought. She was focused and in control. He watched as Tommy floated in the air and landed next to Kim on his feet. He smiled because she was a quicker study than he would've guessed.

"Well done, Kimberly. You are far more advanced than Jason let on. Okay so let's take this outside in the back. I think that you're ready for that." He said as she followed him out. Jason and Tommy followed close behind. Everyone else stayed where they were. They didn't need to be out there to watch Kim master her powers. Also the girls had to catch up on things since Ashley and Cassie hadn't seen the others in a while. They wanted to talk girl talk. The boys noticed that the girls wanted to be alone so they decided to put Rocky back to work with the cars so they walked back outside.

XXXX

"Zordon, you wanted to talk to me?" Dulcea asked as soon as she appeared in the basement.

"Yes, have you found out anything yet as to Tommy's powers?" He asked as Alpha came down the stairs. He needed to run scans of the moon and Mesogogg's Island Fortress.

"No, but I'm still checking the scrolls. I'm not sure that the answer will be there. Kimberly's powers were not in the scrolls but they did speak of one of them becoming evil. I was sure that it would be Tommy but it was better this way. They are more powerful than either of us now. I know that they are ready to take on Zedd and Rita. You should be proud of them." She said as she stood by so that Alpha could do his scans.

"I am proud of them and I have checked my scrolls and they didn't mention anything on Tommy's powers but I wanted you to check yours since they are complete whereas mine are missing pieces." He said as the alarms started going off.

"Ayi, ayi, ayi! Zordon Mesogogg, Zeltrax and an army of tryannodrones are attacking Reefside. We need to rangers." Alpha said as a herd of footsteps came down the stairs. Everyone had heard the alarms. The last to come down the stairs were Tommy, Kim, Jason, and Andros.

"What's wrong Alpha?" Billy asked as he and Hayley run over to the computers with Alpha.

"Mesogogg and his army are attacking Reefside!" Alpha said as Tommy and Kim stepped to the front of the group. The Dinos all stepped forward as well. They morphed and Tommy and Kim grabbed each other's hands and morphed as well. They made their way from Tommy's house to downtown Reefside and prepared for the fight of their lives.

XXXX

"Do you think that they can do this?" Trini asked Jason. They were by themselves because everyone else was still downstairs watching the fight. Trini needed to get something to eat and Jason had followed her.

"I know that they can do this. They are the Power Rangers." He said as she sat down at the kitchen table. He leaned against the wall and watched her eat. He knew that being pregnant made her want food. He knew that her cravings would probably get worse as the months wore on.

"Yes they are the Power Rangers but they are our friends as well. I trust Tommy and Kim more so than the Dinos." She said as she continued to eat.

"They are young but they are good. They had one of the greatest rangers teaching them and they had watched us when we were rangers. They can do this." He said as he laid his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled. He always knew the right thing to say to her. He knew her and he loved her.

"Thanks Jase. I love you." She said as she stood up and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around his wife and breathed in her scent that was only her. He hoped that everyone felt like this when they held their loved one.

"I love you too. They will be fine." He said as he hugged her again. He closed his eyes and just stood there while his two best friends in the world were fighting an evil that wanted to turn everyone into dinosaurs.

XXXX

Okay that chapter is done what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be up by next week.


	42. Mesogogg's Battle

A/N: I hope that everyone likes this chapter and i don't own anything except the story. Also thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I never believed that I would get almost 300 reviews for this stroy. Now onto the story.

"Kira, we need to take care of this group so that we can go help Trent and Ethan." Connor told her as he came up behind her. She nodded at begin attacking again. She and Connor fought well together. It was like watching a young Kim and Tommy fighting.

"Kim let's do this like old times." Tommy said as he came up behind her. She turned to look at him.

"Okay old times." She said as she fought with him like the old days. She knew that this was battle going to be tough but she never thought it would be this bad. She just wished that the rest of her friends were fighting with them. She looked to the Dinos and smiled. She continued to fight alongside Tommy while the Dinos finally joined together to fight. They were fighting with all their might.

XXXX

"Billy, what if the monster grows? What are Kim and Tommy going to do?" Hayley asked as everyone listened behind them. Everyone but Jason and Trini were downstairs watching the fight. They were on pins and needles watching their friends fight. They were confidant in Tommy and Kim but were worried about the Dinos. This was a big battle for the rangers.

"I have a surprise for them. I have been working on their zords. I tweaked their old zords and made them better." He said with a smile. He was looking forward to presenting Tommy and Kim with their zords. Kim would love the stereo he put in hers.

"Okay explain how you made their zords better?" Adam asked from behind them. He knew that Billy was talking about the Falcon and the Crane zords.

"I reworked their zords so that they could stand alone or join together to form a bigger zord. They of course both fly like their animal spirits." Billy said to those behind him. He smiled at their expressions.

"But I thought that the zords were destroyed by Master Vile." Kat said. She was sitting with Tanya and Aisha. They looked worried by Kat's comments. They had forgotten that those zords were supposed to be destroyed.

"No the powers were destroyed but not the zords and since they got their animals once again the zords are once again linked to them." He said as everyone just looked at him. They almost forgot that Billy sometimes needed a translator.

"He said that their zords are fine." Hayley said when she saw their looks. She just looked at them with a smile on her face. These people were the best of friends. She was glad that these people were on her side. She would hate to be on the other side. She turned back at the computer and watched the fight rage on. She knew that Kim and Tommy were better fighters than the Dinos but they had had years to practice whereas the Dinos had only been together for a few months. She smiled back at Billy and the others talking. They were still discussing the zords that Billy had waiting for Tommy and Kim should they need them. She turned back to the computer and saw that the rangers were finally at an advantage against Mesogogg and Zeltrax. The Dinos were going head to head against Zeltrax as Tommy and Kim took on Mesogogg.

"Hey look I think that the rangers are beating Mesogogg." Rocky said as everyone turned back to the screen. They were all in agreement until Mesogogg called on four monsters to join in the battle.

"Holy crap! Now what are they going to do with four monsters and those two." Jason shouted from the stairs. He and Trini had decided to come downstairs to see how the rangers were fairing. He was smiling until he saw that Mesogogg had called on more monsters.

"Calm down Jason. We can still morph and I know that I have wanted to fight since the battle began." Andros said as the other Space Rangers stood up as well.

"This will be fun. I've been waiting to fight with Tommy again since Forever Red." T.J. said with a smile on his face. He glanced at Jason and saw the relief in his and Trini's eyes. He knew that this was right.

"I think that it's a great idea." Trini said as she leaned into Jason's side. She knew that since she couldn't be out there at least some other rangers would be.

"Ok guys Let's Rocket!" Andros said as the Space Rangers raised their wrist and punched in numbers on their morphers. They transformed into the Space Rangers once again. They looked around at everyone and then transported to the park. Since Tommy didn't have teleportation in his basement, they used theirs on their ship. The others watched as the Space team appeared on the computer screen beside the Dinos.

"Mesogogg doesn't know what's hit him. He has more than just two experienced rangers fighting him." Rocky said as they all continued to watch the fight. They all stared when Kim picked up one of the monsters and slammed him on the ground several times. They watched Tommy turn and protect her back from Zeltrax and Mesogogg. They worked well together. They watched the Space team take on two monsters while the Dinos had the last monster.

XXXX

"Just look at those fools!" Rita said from the balcony. Zedd and Rito came up behind her to watch the fight that was going on in Reefside Park.

"Well we don't have to worry about them to much longer. I sensed that Tommy will come into his power soon. This fight might bring it out. We need to focus on getting out troops together before those powers of his show up." Zedd said as Rita and Rito nodded. They knew more about what Tommy and Kim were to become because they stole Zordon's scrolls long ago. They knew that one day they would come in handy because those pesky rangers would come into their power even though they tried everything they could to break them up in high school.

"We attack in a few days. Rito go see to the troops." Rita said as Rito walked out of the throne room. She watched her husband go sit on his throne. She turned back to Earth and smiled. Those rangers would be all hers in a matter of minutes. She knew that Mesogogg was weak and that will the addition of the Space team that Tommy and Kim would once again claim victory.

XXXX

"Good job Kim." Cassie said beside her. The girls had all gathered together to fight while the boys were taking care of business on their end. They had destroyed two monsters and were working on the last two. Kim picked one up as Cassie, Ashley, and Kira blasted it away. The boys finally destroyed their monster and they all converged on Mesogogg and Zeltrax.

"I think that its time to take this battle to the extreme." Mesogogg said as he and Zeltrax grew. The rangers gathered together and nodded to each other. The Dinos and Space rangers called on their zords as Tommy and Kim watched them. They knew that they should find somewhere to stay to get out of the way.

"Guys called upon your zords." Billy said through their communicators.

"What zords?" Kim asked as she looked at Tommy.

"Your Falcon and Crane zords. You know that I couldn't let you sit on the sidelines on this one. Go on join and show Mesogogg how the originals do it." Billy said as Kim and Tommy called upon their old zords. They flew into the cockpits and settled in like they have never left them.

"Thanks Billy. I love the stereo." Kim said with a laugh.

"Billy man we have got to talk about Kim always having the stereo." Tommy said with a laugh. He heard Kim's huff through the cockpit. He smiled as he checked over the zord. It was the same to him but he knew that Billy had changed stuff.

"Okay guys enough with playing around in the zords. You can both fight by yourselves or join to make a bigger zord." Billy said as Tommy and Kim both nodded their heads.

"Okay lets bring them together." Kim and Tommy said at the same time. They smiled because they were on the same wave link. They knew that teamwork would always win no matter what they were up against.

XXXX

"Billy, why are you smiling?" Hayley asked as they watched the Falcon and the Crane zords combine in the skies.

"I knew that they would combine the zords. They just proved me right." Billy said as everyone smiled. Hayley was still confused and when she turned around she saw they everyone knew exactly what Billy was talking about. Trini came to her rescue though.

"They know that even though their zords can battle alone its teamwork that will always get the job done." She said as everyone nodded. Zordon smiled at his rangers. They had all learned that lesson early on. He knew that some had taken a little longer but they all learned teamwork.

"Okay I guess that I understand why you are all so close." Hayley said as she turned back to watch the battle. The zords of the Dinos were doing great even though Tommy wasn't in his. She was proud of the Dinos. They were handling the zords with an ease she didn't think they would ever get. She knew that she had to thank the people behind her. They had taught the Dinos so much in such a short period. She also knew that she would have to thank a very special Pink Ranger for all that she had done. Kim had brought them all together. She really was the heart of the team. Hayley knew that she finally understood what Kim's place had always been. She knew that Kim would always be the heart and that no one would take that away from her. She looked up at the screen and saw that the Space ranger's megazord destroyed Zeltrax and the swipe of the sword. All they had left was Mesogogg. She sensed that he was weakening by the moment. She watched on amazement as the final blow came from Tommy and Kim's zord. The zord flew up and swirled around Mesogogg. It separated so that you could see the Falcon and Crane. They circled and finally came back together in an explosion. Everyone held their breath while they waited to see the zord. Trini had closed her eyes and leaned into her husband's side. She would know that moment that the zord came into view. She waited for what seemed like hours for the sound of sighs. She finally heard it and she looked up and saw their zord. She smiled when she realized that Mesogogg was gone. They only had Zedd and Rita to deal with.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked her as everyone waited for the rangers to come back.

"Yea it's just hard not knowing. When I saw their zords separate then come back together, it just was too much. I can't lose them, Jase." She said as he pulled her into a hug. He knew that being pregnant had a lot to do with her emotions right now. He sighed as he felt her lean in even more. He rubbed her back. Aisha sent him a questioning glance. He nodded that she was alright and that she would be fine. He grinned when the rangers finally came back. Trini heard the commotion and rose up. She jumped up and hugged Kim tight. Everyone laughed when Trini finally released her.

"Don't ever scare me like that again. You are going to be a godmother in a few months. Please live long enough you can see them graduate college." Trini said as Kim laughed. She hugged Trini again as everyone went upstairs. The rangers were exhausted but thrilled that they had defeated Mesogog once and for all.

XXXX

"I told you it won't be long. Tommy and Kim were the ones to destroy that pest." Rita said as she turned around to face her husband. She saw the grin on his face and knew that it was almost time for them to finally accomplish their dream of destroying Zordon's precious rangers.

XXXX

I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. I had fun bringing back the Space team and the Falcon and Crane zords. The next chapter should be out by Monday. I might get it up on Friday but no promises on that.


	43. Trini's scare

A/N: Okay I know that this is late but I got sick and didn't feel like writing anything for a few days also I didn't quite know how this chapter was going to go and I have to say I like the end result. I don't own anything except the concept. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter.

"Kim, you know how much watching you in battle distresses me." Trini shouted for the third time. She and Kim had walked outside to be alone. Kim knew that Trini needed to yelled and scream for bit. She could handle Trini's screams better than anyone. She just wished that Trini hadn't watched that battle.

"I know and I'm sorry if I scared you. I will try not to do that next time." She said with a smile. They had been at it for an hour with no hope of Trini letting up. Kim knew that Trini was a minefield of emotion right now.

"Why are you smiling? I don't think you need to be smiling at a time like this. I just got you back from Zedd and Rita!" She screamed as she doubled over in pain. She had a sharp pain rip through her stomach.

"Trini, what's wrong?" Kim said as she knelt down next to her best friend. Trini looked up and Kim saw the pain and hurt in her eyes and got scared.

"It hurts!" Trini said as tears rolled down her cheeks. She gripped her stomach even tighter.

"JASON! TOMMY!" Kim yelled as she held Trini close. She just knew that this was something to do with the baby. She couldn't take it if Trini lost the baby that everyone had come to love. She saw the two best men in her life run out the front door. She saw the concern and fear in both of their eyes as they drew closer to her and Trini. She heard Trini as she continued to cry out in pain.

"What happened?" Jason said as he knelt down beside his wife. He touched her back as Kim looked up to him.

"One minute she was yelling at me and the next she doubled over in pain. I think that we need to get her to the hospital." She said as she watched Tommy run back in the house. He came out seconds later with keys and Trini's purse. She knew that either Aisha or Tanya had given that to him. He would've never thought to get her purse. Kim leaned back as Jason scooped up his wife and headed to Tommy's Jeep. She jumped in the back as Tommy peeled out of the drive. She watched as everyone else was coming out of the house as well. She smiled because she knew that Reefside Hospital was in for a shock. They were all Trini's family and would want to go back and see her if anything turned out to be wrong.

XXXX

"How long does it take to run tests? They won't even let me be with her." Jason said as Kim got up and walked over to him. The others were sitting around the waiting room waiting on news of Trini. They had been here for over an hour.

"They will let us know as soon as they can. You want them to run every test they can." She said as she grabbed his hand. She squeezed it and looked him in the eye. She saw emotions that she had only ever seen once before. It was when they were captured by Divatox. He didn't know if they would make it out. She knew that this was ten times worst than Divatox could've ever been. She prayed that everything would be fine for all their sakes.

"Kim I can't lose her. She is my life." He saw as tears poured down his cheeks. She pulled him close into the tightest hug. She cried with him. The others just watched as brother and sister cried in each others' arms. They were praying that Trini would be fine and that this was just a wake-up call to take things slow but with no news for over an hour they were all at the breaking point. Tommy watched Jason and Kim and felt his soul reaching out for them. He hoped that Trini was alright because he wanted her here to watch him and Kim get married. He needed her blessings more than anything. He got up and walked outside because he was going crazy just sitting there. The Space team and Dinos were still at his house waiting on news. They had called several times wanting to know what was going on. He had told them to come on to the hospital but they said that there would be too many people there and they also knew that someone needed to stay behind incase there was an attack. He finally made it outside and sat on a nearby bench. He sat there as he looked out over the parking lot. He heard someone come up behind him. He turned and smiled as Kat came and sat beside him.

"Hey." He said as she smiled at him. He was glad that she was back where she belonged with her friends. They all had a rocky start but then so did all friendships that are meant to be.

"Hi, I knew that it was getting too much for you. I was wondering if you won't mind if I sat out here with you." She said as they both smiled. This was the first time that he and Kat had been alone since giving up their Turbo powers. He also thought back to them dating and knew that they were not meant to be. It was sad but it was a fact.

"No, I could use the company. Kat, if Hayley hadn't called you and told you that Kim was back; would you have come if someone else had called you?" He asked as he looked at her. He saw a beautiful woman sitting beside him and wondered about the men in her life. He hoped that they treasured her like she should be.

"I have thought about it and yes I would've come if someone else had called. I always felt like I was on the outside looking in and I know that it was no one's fault. It was my own insecurity. I talked with Kim and found out that she never meant for me to feel like that. I'm only glad that now I am a part of this." She said as he reached for her hand. She knew that he had never meant her any harm.

"Kat I'm sorry that I didn't see it at the time. Kim told me that you talked and that everything was fine. I just wished that you would've told me at the time." He said as she took his hand. She felt his calm reassurance and knew that it was alright. The Original Rangers were closer than they had ever been. He only wished that Justin could be here so that it would be a reunion in the true sense but Justin couldn't get away from school at the moment.

"Tommy, at the time it was too much and we had to save the world. Everything is worked out now." She said as she smiled. They were closer now than they had ever been while they were dating. She turned when she heard footsteps behind her. She saw Kim smiling as she stepped out the doors. She and Tommy both jumped up and walked over to her.

"How is she?" Tommy asked as soon as he got close to her. He assumed that it was good news since she was smiling.

"She and baby are fine. They just need to take it easy for a while. Jason is with her now. They told us to give her an hour and we can all go see her. They are keeping her over night just to watch her and the baby a little longer." She said as Kat covered her mouth with her hands and Tommy pulled Kim into a tight hug.

"Thank God." Kat said as she walked back into the hospital leaving Kim and Tommy by themselves.

"Tommy I was so scared." Kim said against his chest. He felt her tears then as he held while she silently cried. He knew that she had been brave for Jason and the others and that it had taken a lot out of her.

"I know Kim. I know." He said as he started rubbing her back with one of his hands. The other held her head close to his heart. He realized that he was her strength just like she was his. It made him smile a little knowing that this strong, confident woman needed him and only him. She leaned back and he saw the remains of her tears.

"Thanks Tommy. I also wanted you to know that I love you for all the little things." She said as he grabbed her hand and they walked back into the hospital. He knew that she would want to be the first back with Trini but she had let Jason go to his wife first.

"I love you for all the little things too." He said as they walked into the waiting room. He noticed that everyone was standing.

"What's going on?" Kim asked as they stopped in front of the others.

"They are moving Trini into a private room. We can go see her in about 15 minutes." Aisha said as Tommy pulled out his cell to call the others. They would want to know how Trini was doing.

XXXX

"I got it!" Kira screamed as she grabbed the phone. She had been pacing the house ever since they had left with Trini. Everyone else jumped up as she answered the phone.

"Who is it? What's going on?" Connor asked as he jumped up beside her. She punched him in the stomach so that she could hear.

"That's great news, Dr. O. Tell her that we love her and to get well soon." She said as she hung up the phone.

"Kira?" Ethan asked as soon as she put down the phone. Connor was rubbing off him because he was an impatient as Connor.

"She and baby are fine and she is staying overnight. They get to see her in about 15 minutes." She said as everyone smiled. They were glad that the Trini and the baby were fine especially for Jason and Kim's sake. Zordon and Alpha were happy to hear that Trini was going to be alright. Hayley smiled as she walked downstairs. She called the flower shop to have some Yellow and Red flowers sent to Trini. She thought about just yellow but since Jason was the Original Red she told them to throw in some red flowers too. She knew their rangers colors were apart of them. She also had some flowers delivered to Tommy's house as well for when they all got back only this arrangement had Red, Yellow, Blue, Black, Pink, and White in it. The florist thought that it was odd that she wanted that many colors especially having Black in there but she said that she wanted those colors. She walked over to the scanners and run scans of the surrounding areas. She hoped that Zedd and Rita took a break today so that Trini wouldn't be sent back to the hospital with worrying over Kim again.

XXXX

"Trini, don't you ever scare me like that again." Jason said as soon as he walked into her room. He felt relief that he had never known when he saw her smile.

"I'm sorry for that but the baby just wanted to remind us that she's there." She said with a slight smile. She knew that he had been worried but she couldn't help.

"She? Did they tell you it was a girl?" He asked as he walked over to the bed. He sat on the edge and took her hands in his. He looked up and saw how beautiful she was.

"No, I just have this feeling that it's a girl." She said as she saw his face. She knew what he was thinking.

"Well I guess I better start practicing at keeping the boys at bay if we have a girl because she will be as beautiful as her mom." He said with a smile. He turned as a nurse knocked on the door. He saw her open the door and smile at them.

"Mrs. Scott, you room is ready now." She said as she wheeled in a wheel chair for Trini to use.

"Thank you, I'm ready to see everyone else and to reassure Kim that this wasn't her fault." She said as Jason stood up to help her out of bed. She sat in the wheelchair as the nurse wheeled her down the hall to her room. She looked as the room number and smiled. Her room number was 12 and to her that was a sign that Zordon had been watching over them even here.

XXXX

"Family of Mrs. Scott?" A nurse said as she came into the waiting room. She was shock at how many people stood up when she asked. She had never seen that many people here for one person that had only been here for an hour.

"Yes that's us." Kim said as walked over to the nurse with Tommy following close behind.

"Okay I can only let close family back right now." The nurse said as she looked over the group.

"We are her closest family." Tommy said as he looked at the nurse. He knew that this might be a fight but they would win this one.

"Okay if you say so. Her room number is 12. Go down the hall and turn right." The nurse said as she pointed to the hall. She watched as everyone filed down the hall in search for their "family's" room. She knew that they all couldn't be family but she wasn't fighting with them on it.

"You know that their not all her family, why did you let them all go back?" Another nurse asked her.

"Sometimes it's not the blood that binds. You and I both know that they all weren't her family but this was one fight that I didn't want to take. Some of them are quite famous and I don't want a media circus at the doors." She said as she walked off. She smiled as she walked into another patient's room to go over their vitals for the hour.

XXXX

"Trini, don't ever scare me like that again." Kim said as she walked in the door causing both Jason and Trini to smile. Jason and Kim were so much alike it was scary at times.

"Kim I'm fine and so is the baby." She said as everyone came into her room. Since she had the room alone, some of them sat on the other bed in her room. Kim had one chair while Aisha had the other. Jason was leaning against the night stand by her bed. She smiled at all of them in her room. She didn't know how they swung that but she was happy that they did.

"The baby is really okay?" Tanya asked. She was worried about why Trini suddenly had that sharp of pain.

"Yea, it was just letting me know that they didn't want me to be yelling at Aunt Kim like that. Thank goodness that it wasn't earlier in my pregnancy or I might have miscarried. The doctors feel that this hasn't done anything to the baby. The heart rate is good and they are very impressed by the baby's weight. I told them that I have had a great cook at my beck and call for the past week." She said as she looked over to Rocky. Everyone continued to talk until visiting hours were over. They left Trini and Jason for the night with a little fuss from Kim. Tommy finally convinced her that Trini and Jason needed time alone. She agreed as she got in the Jeep.

"Kim you up for some pizza?" He asked as they started down the road. He knew that she would worry about Trini for the next couple days but it was something that she would have to work through herself. He would be here if or when she wanted to talk. He hoped that she would talk to him soon.

"Yea, I think that everyone could do with something to eat." She said as she turned into the pizza joint. He ordered 10 pizzas and hoped that it would be enough with Rocky and Connor eating. They finally made it back to his house with the pizzas in tow. They all sat around and talked until the Dinos decided that it was time to head home before their parents started worrying. Tommy watched as they backed out and headed to their respected homes. He felt rather than heard Kim come up behind him. He turned around to face her and opened his arms. She was ready to talk and he was thankful for that. She didn't need to hold it all in. He bent down and scooped her up and walked into his room. It would be a long night but everything would be clear in the morning after their talk.

XXXX

I hoped you like this chapter. Please let me know. Trini and baby are really okay, I couldn't let her lose it. Also I'm still working on Tommy's powers. I'm not sure yet what they will be only that he will have powers. The next chapter should be out next week sometime and hopefully I can finish the last chapter for Shift into Turbo by this week but no promises.


	44. Calm Again

A/N: I am feeling loads better! I'm sorry about taking this long on this chapter but I hope that it was worth the wait. Now onto the chapter.

"How do you think that Kim is doing?" Trini asked Jason as he came back in the room. He had gone to the drink machine for Trini. She wanted something other than water.

"She is probably bad but with Tommy there she will be fine in a few hours. Don't worry we will be back at Tommy's in the morning. Now you and the baby please rest so that I can get some shut eye." He said with a laugh. She threw a pillow at him and leaned back with a smile on her face. She knew that Tommy could take care of Kim but she wanted to make sure that he did it right since it was her fault that Kim was in that shape.

XXXX

"Tommy." Kim cried in her sleep. Tommy rolled over and gathered her close.

"I'm right here." He said as he rubbed her back. He hoped that now she was ready to talk. She had fallen asleep as soon as they had gotten into his room. He had pulled back the covers and laid her down. He wasn't sure about her clothes but he wasn't going to chance changing her clothes and besides she looked comfortable as she was.

"Tommy what if she had of lost the baby?" She asked as she looked into his eyes. He knew that she felt it was her fault.

"Kim, she didn't lose the baby and she and baby are alright. She doesn't blame you. You know that because she was just getting out her frustrations. She really can't do too much more of anything else." He said as he kissed her forehead. He laid his forehead on hers.

"I know but I feel like its my fault." She whispered. They continued to talk for a few more hours while the others slept in the living room.

XXXX

"Dad? You're back!" Trent said as he ran up to his father and hugged him. He was glad that his father was back. He would have to tell the others. It had been a log day with fighting Mesogogg and waiting on news of Trini. He was just happy that his dad was back.

"Yeah, son I'm home." Anton Mercer said as he held his son tight. He never wanted to leave him again.

XXXX

Kim opened her eyes and saw the bright light from the window. She looked up at Tommy and smiled. It had been a long night with them talking into the night. She stretched her arms above her head and rose up. She reached over and grabbed her clothes and got up to go to the bathroom. She would let Tommy sleep a little longer. He had had a long night as well because after they had talked they got in some much needed alone time. She smiled when she walked out of the bathroom. She leaned over and kissed his forehead and grabbed her guitar. She needed to do something and since Tommy didn't have a beam to practice on she could play her guitar down by the lake. She walked out of the room and saw that everyone was still asleep. She looked around and saw that Zordon and Alpha were not there. She guessed that they were downstairs checking on things. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple and continued outside. She finally came to the lake and sat down on a nearby stump with her guitar. She strummed a little before she settled on a chord. She just let the music follow through her body like she did gymnastics when someone came up behind her.

XXXX

"Zedd, when are we going to attack those rangers? I grow weary with waiting." Rita said as she walked over to her telescope. She said that pesky Pink Ranger by herself. She thought that now was a good time to attack. Her guard would be down.

"A little while longer, Finster is working on a monster for us. He said that it will be the rangers undoing." Zedd said as he pricked the bubble that had been Rita's plan to attack the rangers now. She turned and stomped out of the room leaving Zedd to his thoughts. He knew that she didn't like waiting but if this monster was everything Finster said it was then the rangers won't stand a chance.

XXXX

"You still play alone?" Zack asked her from behind her. She turned and smiled up at him. She had known that it was him since she knew the sound of his footsteps and the fact that Tommy and Rocky were still asleep.

"Yeah, I can focus better than with people around." She said as he sat down beside her. She started strumming again while Zack hummed softy beside her. He loved listening to Kim play. She always let the words just come to her while she played. He listened as she started to sing.

_You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side_

_You'll know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold_

_And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go_

_You know I won't give in_

_No I won't give in_

_Keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cause you know I'm here for you I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_So far away, I wish you were here_

_Before its too late this could all disappear_

_Before the doors close and it comes to an end_

_With you by my side I will fight and defend_

_I'll fight and defend_

_Keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cause you know I'm here for you I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Hear me when I say I say I believe_

_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna to change destiny_

_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_

_Yeah yeah yeah _

_Keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cause you know I'm here for you I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Keep holding on_

_Keep holding on_

_There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_Cause you'll know we'll make it through we'll make it through_

"Wow that was great, Kim." He said when she was finished.

"Thanks I have been thinking the lyrics for a week now. I just didn't have the tune." She said as she looked over to him.

"I think that its very good." He said as Tommy appeared before them.

"Tommy? How did you do that?" Kim asked as he knelt down in front of her and Zack.

"I can teleport!" He said as she and Zack just looked at him. She thought that he was crazy and Zack just smiled.

"Yea, we used to teleport all the time but why are you using Billy's teleportation?" She asked him. Zack got up with a smile and walked away. He would let them be by themselves and anyway he wanted to wake Rocky up by torturing him.

"I didn't use Billy's, it's my power." He said as he grabbed her hands to help her stand. He looked her in the eyes and teleported them into his bedroom.

"Whoa, this is great but how did you teleport me with you?" She asked. She was happy that he had powers but she was a little worried since his other powers were fleeting at best.

"I'm not sure. I just tried it. I felt that I could teleport you." He said with a big grin on his face.

"I think that we need to go see Zordon." She said as he grabbed her hands again.

"Great idea!" He said and she knew that he wanted to teleport them. She tried to stop him but it was too late.

"No Tommy I meant that we walk." She said as she became a Pink streak of light again and landed in his Command Center.

XXXX

"Zordon, I sense that the Falcon has gained some news powers." Dulcea said as Tommy and Kim appeared in front of them smiling from ear to ear.

"I guess that you're right." He said as he stood up to greet Tommy and Kim.

"Right about what?" Kim asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. She wasn't too sure on his powers but she did like having teleportation again even if it was Tommy's.

"Tommy's powers and my guess is teleportation." Zordon said with a smile.

"Yea, I just woke up this morning and thought about where Kim was and I landed in front of her at the lake." He said as Alpha hooked up some sensors to monitor his energy levels.

"Zordon do you think that with his Dino gem that these powers will be unstable as well?" Kim asked him as Tommy and Alpha talked in the corner.

"I'm not sure. It shouldn't affect it but we will monitor the situation closely." He said as Dulcea nodded.

"My young Crane, nothing can harm his animal spirit." Dulcea said as Billy and Hayley came downstairs to see that Tommy, Kim, Alpha, Zordon, and Dulcea had beaten them down here.

"What's wrong with Tommy?" Billy asked as he walked over to where Alpha and Tommy were.

"I have the power of teleportation." Tommy said as Billy looked over at Kim's smile. He had hoped that she was happy about this and with her smile he knew that she was.

"Rangers I must away again to the monligth." Dulcea said as she disappeared from the Command Center. Everyone waved goodbye to the warrior. They glanced up when they heard Rocky's screams. They knew that someone had woken him up and that the prank war was back on. Kim shook her head as she walked back up the stairs. She knew that she needed to get ready so that she could go and pick up Trini and Jason. Tommy had agreed that she could go by herself. She would Jason's truck so if he wanted to drive back to Tommy's he could. When she reached the top of the stairs she paused then smiled. Zack and Rocky were running around with glasses in their hands. She turned to walked to Tommy's room when a glass of water was poured over her head. She turned slowly to see who the dead person was.

XXXX

"KIM STOP!" Everyone heard in the basement. Tommy knew that something had happen. Billy and Alpha had just removed the last of the pads as he took off upstairs. The others followed at a slower pace. They wanted to know what was going on but they didn't want to face a mad Kim and by the sound of Rocky's voice she was on the war path.

XXXX

"Kim, I didn't mean it. Zack pushed me and the water poured on your head." He whined as he backed out of the front door. The Dinos had just opened the door and saw the look on Kim's face and they were scare. The sad fact was that they would rather be facing Mesogogg and a hundred monsters than Kim right now. They knew now why everyone was afraid of the tiny Pink Ranger. If looks could kill, Rocky would be dead right now.

"Kim, it really was an accident." Zack pleaded behind her. He was scared for Rocky's sake. He had seen the look in her eyes.

"KIMBERLY ANNE HART!" Tommy shouted from behind her. Everyone turned to look at him except Rocky. He didn't take his eyes off of Kim. He saw that her eyes were glowing a menacing shade of pink. He knew that that was never a good sign. He was now out on the porch trying to get away from Kim's wrath. All of a sudden Tommy teleported in front of Kim to direct her wrath on him. He could take her fury more so than the others.

"Get out of my Tommy." She said softy. Everyone took a step back at the sound of her voice.

"No, it was an accident and you will back down." He said hoping that she would get mad at him for his words. He knew that she hated when he ordered her around when not in the course of their duty.

"What did you say to me?" She asked as she looked up to him and away from Rocky. He saw his opening as he ran around back to come in that way. He would let Tommy take his punishment.

"Kimberly, don't you need to get ready to pick up Trini." He said as she blinked her eyes. She realized that he was right. She needed to get ready.

"Rocky I'm sorry." She said as she walked back in the house to get dressed. She would get him back later. She would have Trini's help then.

XXXX

"There she is!" Trini said as Kim pulled up to the front door with Jason's truck.

"Great she brought my truck. I get to drive home." He said as he wheeled Trini over to the passenger side. He helped her into his truck as Kim got in the back seat. He was thankful for the four doors now.

"How are you feeling?" Kim asked as Jason pulled out of the parking lot.

"Well Trini didn't let me get much sleep since she pulled out the sick card." Jason said as Trini punched his arm.

"I'm feeling better today and I'm glad that Tommy let you come by yourself." She said as Jason turned.

"Jason, where are we going?" Kim asked from the backseat.

"I'm hungry and I want a burger." He said as he pulled up to the drive thru. She and Trini just laughed and gave their orders. The finally made their way back to Tommy's after getting their food. Tommy had just come outside when he saw them pull up. Trent had just finished telling them that his dad was back and that apparently Mesogogg had been the evil side of Anton Mercer. Tommy had left the others inside as he processed what he had been told. It made sensed that Mesogogg would be Anton Mercer. He walked over to Jason's truck and helped Trini get out as Kim and Jason grabbed their bags.

"Are you feeling better today?" Tommy asked her as she stepped out of the truck.

"Much better, thank you." She said as they walked back into the house. Kim had told her what had happened before she came to get them. Jason and Trini had both laughed at the expression on Kim's face. They had also talked about getting him back.

"Did Kim tell you about my new power?" Tommy asked they got to the porch.

"Yea she said that you could teleport and I for one didn't believe it. Trini believed her though." Jason said as Kim and Trini walked on into the house. They knew that the boys needed some bonding time. Kim smiled as the other boys got up and walked outside when they saw that Jason and Tommy were still out there. The girls wanted to talk to Trini.

"Hayley I forgot to call you last night and say thank you. The flowers were prefect." Trini said when she saw another arrangement of flowers on the tv.

"You're welcome. I though that it might make you feel better. I also had those delivered. I know that its odd to find black flowers but I wanted it to have the original colors in it. I had them to find the deepest red rose for the black ones." She said as she smiled. She was happy that Trini had loved it.

"I didn't know that it was you. I loved those flowers." Kim said as she sat down next to Trini. The girls all continued to talk while the boys made Tommy prove over and over that he could teleport. He had tried to teleport one of them but it didn't work. He smiled because he knew that his bond with Kim was the reason that he could teleport her.

XXXX

"It makes me so sick that I have to wait. Finster better hurry with that monster, I want to attack soon." Rita said as she walked through her palace. She wanted to attack now but her husband said to wait. She was close to the breaking point. She would give him one more day to attack then she would take matters into her own hands.

XXXX

I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter. Please let me know. The next chapter hould be up by Friday!! I was in a writing mood all weekend so I got a few chapters done on this and Dino Again. Also some good news the next in the King for a Day series should be up in a few weeks. I also worked on that one this weekend too. The song is Keeping Holding On by Avril Lavinge.


	45. Date?

A/N: As promised the next chapterof Fate. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. Now onto the chapter.

"Finster how is it coming?" Rita asked him as she came into his workroom.

"I'm almost finished. I am putting the final touched on. He should be finished by this afternoon." He said as he got back to work. He knew that she wanted to attack those rangers but he was to take his time on this monster. It was to be his best creation to date. It took time for the best.

"See that it is." She said as she walked out. She smiled as she planned the battle ahead. She would defeat those rangers once and for all. It would as simple as that.

XXXX

"Trini, do you know where Kim has wandered off too?" Tommy asked as he walked onto the porch. Trini had been sitting on the swing and reading. The doctors had told her to take it easy.

"I think that she was down by the lake again. She has her guitar. You really need to think about getting her a beam to work on. You know that that was how she cleared her mind." She said with a smile. She hoped that once Zedd and Rita were finished that Tommy would get down to the business of romancing Kim. She knew that Kim needed no encouragement in dating Tommy but it was always a good idea to make the one you love to feel loved. She thought back to her and Jason's dating days. He had pulled out all the stops and she smiled at his proposal. He had called Kim to get a few suggestions then he planned it big. Trini knew that Tommy needed to do something small for Kim. They had the big love. Jason had told her that Tommy had brought a ring a few years ago. She asked if it was for Kim or someone else. Jason had told her that Tommy had been walking past the store window and saw the ring. He had thought of Kim and brought it. She thought that it was sweet that he had brought a ring that he saw Kim wearing even when they weren't even dating or even on speaking terms.

"Thanks Trini." He said as he disappeared. She knew it would take some time to get used to the fact that Tommy could do that now. She picked up her book and continued to read. She wanted to know who the murderer was. She hoped that it was who she thought it was.

XXXX

Billy and Hayley had been left in the Command Center while everyone else did their own thing. Billy had been trying for two days to talk to her. He wanted to ask her out but something or someone always interrupted them.

"Hayley?" He started before he lost his nerve again.

"Yes, Billy?" She turned to look at him and smiled. She hoped that he would ask her out. She had talked to Kim about it and discovered that Tommy wasn't the only one that had a hard time asking a girl out.

"I was wondering if maybe uh?" Billy started until Hayley placed her finger over his mouth.

"Billy I would love to go out." She said with a smile. She decided that she should take the step.

"That sounds wonderful." He said with a smile. He took her hand and squeezed it. He was excited about having a date with Hayley.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" She asked with a laugh. She knew that this was out of character for him.

"Yea that would be considered a date. I know a place." He said. He wasn't even looking her in the eye.

"Is it a surprise?" She asked as she looked at him.

"Uh no. Its called Ernie's and its in Angel Grove." He said when he finally looked her in the eyes. He smiled then because she was smiling.

"That sounds great, how about we leave here at 6:30." She suggested.

"Yea that would work." He said as they turned back to the computers and continued to work.

XXXX

"Why do I always find you out here?" Tommy asked as he landed next to her.

"I love it here and you don't have beam in your basement." She said as she turned to face him. She placed her guitar next to her.

"I can work on that, if you would like." He said with a smile.

"Well since I'm staying I need a beam you know. It helps me focus and calm down. I know Rocky would like it if you put one in." She said with a laugh. She leaned into his side as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Why did you go off on Rocky this morning?" He asked as he looked out over the lake. He would ask her later about staying. He wanted to enjoy this moment with her.

"It just shocked me that he would pour water on me. I just saw pink." She said. She smiled at the memory. She had been working on the perfect way to get him back. Trini was also helping with the prank as well.

"Kim, you see pink all the time. You know that we need to be calm and I know that Rocky pushes your buttons. You just need to let it roll off your back." He said which received him a punch in the ribs.

"Whatever rainbow man and anyway when have you ever let one of Rocky's pranks roll off. The last one you about took his head off." She said with a smile. They sat there for several minutes just watching the water. Kim leaned back and looked at him. He looked down at her and smiled. He leaned in a little and kissed her. He started to take the kiss deeper but he backed off when he heard footsteps behind them. Jason leaned in between them with a smile on his face.

"Hey guys, how's it going? You know that I have lunch ready and with Rocky up there I can't guarantee that he won't eat your steaks." He said with a laugh. He had seen that Tommy wanted had wanted some alone time with Kim but they had that last night. Trini had told him to leave them alone but he just couldn't. He had tried to send Rocky down here but he turned white and said no. Everyone had started laughing then so he walked down to interrupt the lovebirds.

"Well since it is steak, I will forgive you for interrupting us." Kim said as Tommy stood up and extended his hand to her.

"Okay Jase, we're coming. You owe me big time." Tommy whispered in Jason's ear. They both laughed and with Kim walked back to the house. Kim knew that she needed to call her work and tell them that she was for sure leaving. She had taken a few weeks leave so that she could make up her mind. She knew that being back here with Tommy and the others had been an easy decision. She would start looking for an apartment soon. She didn't want to move in with Tommy until she was sure that it was what he wanted. This thing with them was too good to mess up this time. She had gotten her second chance and she wasn't going to blow it.

XXXX

"Alpha, how are the scans of the moon coming?" Zordon asked him. He was worried about what Zedd and Rita were planning.

"There is still no activity." Alpha told him as he checked his scans.

"They are up to something and I want to know what is going." Zordon said as he left Alpha in the Command Center. He walked upstairs and saw that the rangers were out on the back enjoying so down time. He smiled as he watched them. Their friendship was the reason that they had been great rangers and the reason that they were still targets with evil.

XXXX

Rocky looked over the table and smiled. They had all stayed outside until early evening. It was just so peaceful. He was ready to ask Aisha to marry him. He had to ask one other person first and he hoped that she didn't make him suffer for this morning. He looked over at Kim and smiled. He could tell that she was happy again here with Tommy. He had been worried about her over the last few years but one week with all of them had cured years of hurt. He looked over at Zordon who was standing in the door with a smile on his face. He knew that he had to thank him for allowing him to join these people. Zordon had chosen all of them to protect the Earth and in doing so had sealed their friendships. He looked back to the table and saw Kat. She was laughing and looked like she was finally part of the group. He also noticed that Billy and Hayley weren't there.

"Hey guys where did Billy and Hayley go?" He asked the table.

"I don't know. I thought that they were with us." Tommy said as he looked out over the backyard.

"They went to Ernie's on a date." Kim said as she took a drink of her coke.

"How do you know that?" Trini asked as she turned to face Kim.

"I saw them leave as everyone was fighting over who got in line first. They pulled out and headed toward Angel Grove." Kim said with a smile. She knew that they would make a great couple.

"But how do you know that he is taking her to Ernie's?" Kira asked from between Connor and Adam.

"I know Billy." She said with a smile. The Dinos just looked at her like she was crazy.

"Guys, its Kim, we never question Kim on stuff like this. She will just confuse you with silly phases." Tommy said as he grabbed Kim's hand. She smiled at him and continued eating. She knew Billy better than everyone thought. They thought that Trini and Billy were close and they were but Kim was just as close to Billy. She kept her friends closer than anyone. She had too, they were apart of her.

"Okay we'll take your word on that Dr. O." Connor said as Kira turned to look at him. She was proud of him for not saying too much more. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. She and he blushed a deep shade of red. The older rangers just smiled. They were happy for them to have found each other and to admit that they have feelings for each other.

XXXX

I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know. The next chapter should be out next week sometime. I'm working on the battle and trying to get it right.


	46. Billy and Hayley

A/N: I don't anything except the story. I hope that everyone likes this chapter.

"Billy, this place is amazing!" Hayley said as they walked in Ernie's. She had grabbed his hand before they walked in.

"I know. It has changed a little since high school. We came here everyday after school." He said as they grabbed an empty table.

"Billy?" A man said from behind them. Hayley looked up as Billy stood up to hug the man.

"Ernie, its great to see you again and this is Hayley she went to school with Tommy." Billy said as he pointed to Hayley.

"It's nice to meet you dear." Ernie said as he extended his hand to her.

"As it is you, this is a great place. I have one like this in Reefside." She said as she shook his hand.

"Reefside, huh? You know I heard that there were Power Rangers there." Ernie said as he slid a glance at Billy. He had guessed that their group had been the rangers. He would never ask them about it though. He would let them tell him in their own time if ever.

"Yea I've seen them in action a few times. I try to stay out of their way. You know that Tommy lives in Reefside now." She said with a smile. Billy just watched as she charmed Ernie.

"I had heard that and also that Kim was back on the West Coast." He said with a smile. He always thought that Kim and Tommy would get back together because they couldn't have so many friends in common and not see each other. He had hoped that once they saw each other again that they would realize what they had was something special.

"Yea she is." Billy said to him. He knew that Kim needed to get over to see Ernie.

"Well, she needs to come and see me in fact you all need to come back more than you do. I have missed you guys too much." He said as he took their orders and walked off.

"I like him but I get the feeling that he knows about your past." She said as she leaned forward.

"Yea, I got that feeling as well. I think that we need to tell him. He will keep our secret." Billy said as Bulk and Skull walked in. They were full police now. It always shocked Billy everything he saw them in uniform.

"Billy!" They said as they walked over to them.

"Bulk, Skull, it has been way too long. How is it in uniform now?" He asked as they dragged up some chairs.

"Its great and who is this?" Bulk asked as he looked from Billy to Hayley.

"This is Hayley. She lives in Reefside and knows Tommy." He said as they each shook her hand.

"I have heard so much about you two. It's great to finally meet you." She said with a smile.

"I hope that its all good." Bulk said as Ernie yelled that their order was ready.

"All good, I assure you." She said as they left the table.

"I'm sorry about that." He said. He knew that bringing her here might be a problem with seeing his old friends.

"No, I like meeting you friends from high school and seeing where you came after high school. It makes me feel like apart of you past a little." She said with a smile. He took her hand and squeezed it.

"I'm glad that I brought you here then." He said. She smiled and squeezed his hand back.

XXXX

"Rocky slow down, remember that I have short legs." Kim said as he let go of her arm. He had dragged her into the living room so that he could talk to her without anyone listening in.

"Sorry, I just want to show you something before everyone gets in here." He said as he pulled a ring box out of his pocket.

"Rocky! Is that what I think it is?" She asked as he opened it. The ring caught the light.

"What do you think?" He asked as she grabbed the ring.

"Its beautiful. I have one question for you though." She said as she looked the ring over. She had taken it out of the box and saw that stone was a flawless yellow diamond. She knew that it was perfect for Aisha.

"Go for it." He said as he watched her face light up with joy.

"Do you see Aisha wearing this ring for the next 50 years?" She asked as she put it back in the box and handed it back to him.

"Yea I do as soon as I saw this ring in the case I saw her face. I have had this ring for three months now." He said when she looked up at him.

"Wow three months, I'm impressed but if you see her face then you have my blessings." She said as she hugged him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Should I call you out for touching my girlfriend?" Tommy asked from behind him. Rocky jumped like a foot in the air. He let go of Kim so fast that she stumbled into Tommy's arms.

"No uh she hugged me first." He said as Kim started laughing and hit Tommy in the shoulder.

"Well she is a hugger and I can't control that." He said with a laugh. He looked down at Kim and smiled.

"Okay guys you've had your fun." She said as Rocky winked at her. She shook her head and walked over to sit next to Trini and Aisha. They watched the guys for a few minutes until they started talking about Billy and Hayley out on a date. Tanya, Kat, and Kira came to sit in front of them.

"Kat, you told me that you were seeing someone, who is it?" Kim asked in a whisper. The guys were now playing Tommy's Xbox.

"Well now that he's back in town, I would like for everyone to meet him." She said as she looked back to the guys. They were screaming at each other.

"Are you sure you want those animals to meet this man? I think that only the girls need to go." Trini said with a laugh. The girls all sat there talking until they saw headlights in the window. They knew that Billy and Hayley were back.

XXXX

"Are you ready to face them?" Billy asked with a smile. He knew that the girls with ask her question after question.

"Yea but first." She said as she leaned over and kissed him. She had wanted to do that all night. She pulled back and looked him in the eye. She saw the look in his eyes and smiled.

"Let's go and face them together." Billy said as he got out and rounded the car to open her door. He held out his hand for her to take it. They walked into the house holding hands.

"Billy, Hayley, its great to see you got back." Kim said as she greeted them at the door. The guys were still playing the game. The girls and Billy went into the kitchen so that they could talk.

XXXX

"Boys, time to put the game up." Kim said from the doorway. The Dinos, Hayley, and Kat had all left hours earlier. The girls had gone to bed with Tanya and Aisha sharing a bed. Kim had tossed and turned until she couldn't stand anymore.

"Shut it off." Tommy said when he saw the look in her eyes. He knew that she was at the breaking point.

"Okay I think that I'll go to bed." Adam said as he stretched out. He knew that Tanya was in the room with Aisha. He wasn't going in there now. He won't wake his wife.

"Yea, I'll see you in the morning." Tommy said as he walked over to Kim. She stepped back into the room as he followed her.

"Tommy, its alright." She said as she slipped back under the sheets. She watched him undress and climb in beside him.

"Kim, I know it is and I love you." He said as he gathered her close. They fell asleep in each other's arms minutes later.

XXXX

The computers in Tommy's basement started going haywire. Zordon walked over to them and saw that there was activity on the moon now. He knew that Zedd and Rita had waited long enough for their attack. He continued to monitor the situation all night. He would inform the rangers in the morning about this. They needed their sleep because this was to be the final battle against Zedd and Rita. He would also contact the Astro-Mega ship to inform the Space Rangers to stand guard. He knew that they might need them.

XXXX

"Mistress, the monster is finished." Finster said from behind her.

"Good prepare the army. We attack tomorrow." She said as she went in search of her husband. She would inform him of the plans. She was looking forward to the upcoming battle. It would be the last against those rangers.

XXXX

Okay so the battle of course is next!!! I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter, please let me know. The next should be out next week but if I get to it I might have it out by Friday. I can't wait for the next few chapters. There is so much going on and if everything goes according to plan there are only four more chapters left. I never thought that this story would have 46 chapters but it has been so much fun. Also for those you reading Dino Again, I should get the next chapter out by Friday. I'm having a little trouble getting certain things right. Also Back in Action the next story in the King for a Day set will be out before Summer! I have worte a few chapters but I want to wait so that I can focus on Fate and Dino Again before I post it. Watch for it though because I might put a teaser up to tide you over!


	47. Final Battle part 1

A/N: I don't own anything except the concept. I just sat down last night and this chapter wrote itself. I wanted to wait until tomorrow to post it but I wanted you to have this a day early.

Zordon kept watch on the moon while his rangers slept upstairs. He knew that Zedd and Rita had more than tripled their army overnight. He knew that he needed to get the rangers up soon. They would need to prepare themselves as well. He got up to wake them up when he heard a gasp behind him. He turned and saw Kimberly and Tommy standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Zordon, how long do we have?" Tommy asked as they walked closer to him and Alpha.

"I'm not sure but their numbers are growing each hour." Zordon said as they turned back to the computer.

"I'll call Hayley and the Dinos. We're going to need everyone that we can get." Kim said as she walked back upstairs. She got everyone up and called Hayley and the Dinos. She sighed as she hung up the phone. She heard someone behind her.

"Kim, I believe in you, remember that." Rocky said as he hugged her. Everyone looked into the kitchen and saw Rocky hugging Kim. They were a little in awe that Rocky was being the kind, caring, and sensitive guy that only they knew. Aisha smiled because she knew that Kim had dragged that side of Rocky out for everyone could see. They all gathered in the living room. Tommy, Zordon, and Alpha joined them as they waited for Hayley, the Dinos, and Kat.

XXXX

"Is my army ready?" Zedd asked Rito. He had been training the putties and tengas all night. They had to be perfect to face those Rangers. Tommy had his powers now so time was of the essence. He didn't need any more time to control those powers. Kimberly was going to be difficult enough with her mind control.

"Yea they're ready. We can attack at any time." Rito said as Rita came into the room. She had heard Rito's statement that the army was ready.

"Good then I say that we attack in an hour." Zedd said as Rita stopped at his side.

"Where do we strike first?" Rito asked. He was looking forward to the battle ahead.

"Angel Grove." Rita said as she walked over to the balcony. She looked through her telescope and zoomed in on Angel Grove Park. She knew that perfect place to launch their attack. She knew that the spot was special to Tommy and Kimberly. It was the place of their first kiss and now it would be the place of their death.

XXXX

"Okay so what's going on?" Connor asked as they all sat down. Zordon, Alpha, and Tommy stood in front of them to deliver the news.

"Zedd and Rita have finally completed their monster and now they have more than tripled their army overnight." Tommy said with a deadly calm. Kim had only ever seen him like this once. It was back in his Evil Green Ranger days. She was sacred then at his entire appearance but now it wasn't aimed at any of them.

"Can we take them?" Connor asked.

"Yea we can take them." Jason said with a huff. They were the Power Rangers and could take any evil.

"Jason, calm and breathe but he's right. We can take them." Kim said. Tommy looked at her and thanked his lucky stars that he was on her side. Her overall appearance was menacing. He suppressed the urge to shiver.

"Kim's right we're the Power Rangers. We can take them because we have before." Trini said causing everyone to look at her. They knew in their heart that they could take them and win. They had too.

XXXX

"Sis?" Rito asked from behind his sister.

"ATTACK!" She screamed. Everyone knew that now was the time to destroy those rangers once and for all. So Rito lead the monster and the army of putties and tengas to Angel Grove Park. It was to be his finest hour as warrior to Zedd and Rita.

XXXX

"Billy, are our zords ready to go?" Kim asked from behind him. They had all made their way down to Command Center to go over things.

"Yes, they are and I have the Shogun zords ready and waiting should you need them." He said as he looked over at her. He knew that she was worried but once the battle began he knew that she would use that worry and fight all the better. She was the best under this kind of pressure. It was like a match to her.

"Thanks Billy." She said as the alarms started going off. Everyone ran over to the bank of computers. Tommy and Kim were at the front of the pack in their place.

"The park!" Kim said. She knew that this was not a joke and they would pay for using the park for their final battle.

"Its time." Tommy said as the Dinos morphed. Tommy looked over and Kim and nodded.

"Crane!" She said with a voice that was calmer than the eye of a hurricane.

"Falcon!" He said with all the confidence of the leader that he was. They stood in the Command Center for only a moment. The others looked at the two most experienced rangers with the newest rangers and all they wanted was to be on that field with them today.

"Let's Go!" Connor said as the Dinos jumped on their cycles. Tommy grabbed Kim's hand as they teleported to the park.

XXXX

"Welcome Ranger to the last battle that you'll ever fight!" Rito said as Tommy and Kim appeared before him.

"I think that you got that wrong, Rito. It will be the last battle that you'll ever face." Kim said as the putties and tengas charged. Rito held the monster back until the Dinos showed up. He wanted to watch the White and Pink Rangers fight with al their might against his new and improved putties and tengas. Tommy and Kim looked at each other and nodded. They then separated and tackle the closest putties and tengas. They knew that these putties and tengas were stronger than ever before but that didn't stop them from defeating them one by one. After about five minutes of fighting the Dinos finally showed up. They jumped off their bikes and began attacking the putties and tengas. They had to team up to tackle as many as either Tommy or Kim could handle by their selves. Kira and Connor fought back to back while Ethan and Trent were taking down them side by side. They were breathing hard and looked for a brief moment at Tommy and Kim. They didn't know how they were going on by themselves. They weren't even breathing that hard either.

XXXX

"Trini, please go upstairs." Kat said as she stood in front of the computer screen.

"No, I'm staying here that's my best friend out there and I need to watch over her." She said as she stayed right where she was.

"Trini, do as Kat said." Billy said without looking at her. He knew her eyes were red.

"I am staying and that's final. Since I'm not there to protect her I'm watching the fight." She said through clinched teeth.

"TRINI! Let's go." Jason said as he dragged her upstairs. He knew that he would have to tie her down to keep her up here but he couldn't risk her again.

"Jason let me go. I need to be down there to watch. I will just worry up here." She said as she tried to hold back the tears.  
"Kim would never forgive herself if anything happened to you while she was out there fighting. Tommy is there to protect her as well as the Dinos. They can do this." He said and he pulled her in tight.

"I know but it was always me and her against the world." She sobbed into his chest.

"I know and if you promise that you will not get worked up I will let you watch." He said because he knew that being up here would harm her more than watching.

"I promise." She said as she leaned back. Jason shook his head and grabbed her hand. They walked slowly back downstairs. Everyone looked up as Jason and Trini came back downstairs. They all thought that he was crazy for letting her back down here but they didn't say anything. The look in her eyes stopped them from that. They all turned back to the screen to see that Tommy and Kim finally came to stand by each other. They also saw that the Space team had teleported to help. Jason just wished that he was out there as well. He wanted a part in the downfall of Zedd and Rita for all that the damage that they had caused.

"I think that they might need some more help." Zordon said to Billy.

"They have the Dinos and the Space team, who else is there?" Billy asked Zordon. Everyone turned to look at them when they heard Zordon's comment. They didn't know of another active team that could help.

"We have the best in the room with us now." Zordon said as he looked to his former rangers. He knew that they very well might go into battle.

"Zordon?" Trini asked as she walked over to stand next to Billy.

"If it comes to it I will explain further." He said as he turned back to watch the rangers battle their way through the putties and tengas. Tommy and Kim were also battling the monster and Rito. He knew that would probably need the additional help. He had found a way to reenergize the power coins. He wouldn't let Trini go but the others might have to. He knew that it was their dream to fight this one last time and they might get that dream come true.

XXXX

"Kim, are you okay?' Tommy said as he helped her up. They were both breathing hard now. They had been tackling the putties, teangas, Rito, and the monster.

"Yea, I think that we need to do what we do best." She said as she released his hand and flipped onto his shoulders. They made the hand motions from long ago to send a white and pink beam of power into Rito knocking him down. She then flipped down and held her hand up. She picked Rito up and slammed him repeatedly in the ground. Tommy was protecting her back like only he could. The Space team was helping the Dinos. They had finally gotten the numbers of the putties and tengas down.

"How come we can't take on these things by ourselves? I mean look at Dr. O and Kim they are going to town." Connor said as he punched a putty that Kira and kicked.

"I don't know but I want their secret." Kira huffed out as she flipped over Connor's head.

"They're the best and they have been doing this a whole lot longer than anyone." Cassie said from beside them. She and Ashley had been fighting together like Kim and Trini used to do. They had watched their old footage and found that it was very effective in fighting the enemies of old.

"Yea well them being older than us should work in our favor." Connor breathed out.

"Are you calling Tommy and Kim old because I think that it's a death wish that they might grant." Andros said from the other side of them. He and Zhane had been working through the army like pros.

"I didn't say that and you're not to say anything to Kim. I'm already on shaky ground with her." Connor said as he roundhouse kicked a tenga from behind Kira.

"What did you do to her? She was the one who forgave Tommy and Kat after they were evil." T.J. said as he punched around Carlos' head.

"She forgave him already. He just doesn't want to be on her hit list." Kira said with a laugh as she kicked another putty. She turned to look at Tommy and Kim. She smiled behind her helmet and turned back to duck. She knew that she had to get her head back into the fight.

XXXX

"They are destroying my army!" Rita whined.

"Don't worry we will join in the battle soon my dear." Zedd said as he walked over to his wife. He watched at Tommy and Kim move effortlessly through the putties and tengas.

XXXX

Okay what did everyone think? Please let me know. I know I'm bad with the cliffhanger but it will make the next chapter so much better. I had fun with this bringing back the Space team. The rest of the battle is next and a surprise. Also if I get lots of reviews I will put the next chapter up sooner and it is going to be a great chapter. I know I'm a little bias but it is a good chapter.


	48. Final Battle part 2

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. Wow over 350 reviews!!! Thanks to everyone who takes the time to write a review. They mean so much to me. Also there are only two chapters left in this story. I'm a little sad but I knew that it had to end. I'm not sure yet on a sequel. You'll know what I mean when its finished for now though just enjoy this chapter.

"Rita, its time to join your brother and our monster." Zedd said from beside her. They teleported to the park and began to fight the rangers. This was their finest moment and they would enjoy it closer to the action.

XXXX

"Billy please hand me that black box." Zordon asked. He knew that it was time for them to join their friends.

"Here you go." Billy said as everyone looked at Zordon. He opened the box and there was a golden glow. Everyone tried to look in the box but they all couldn't all fit around it.

"I knew that the time might come that we would need these again." He said as he held up the box.

"Are those what I think they are?" Jason asked with bated breath.

"Yes, Jason they are the Original Power coins." He said as he handed Jason the tyrannosaurs coin. He came to stand in front of Zack and handed him the mastodon power coin. He continued on to Billy and handed him the triceratops power coin.

"Trini, since you are pregnant I cannot allow you to join in the fight." He said as she nodded. She understood and knew that she couldn't talk him into it. He came to Aisha and handed her the saber-toothed tiger power coin. He walked over to Kat next.

"What about the rest of us?" Rocky asked.

"You four will use your Zeo powers." Zordon said.

"What about the Pink coin?" Kat asked.

"The Pink coin is tied to Kim. It will not work unless she has it. It is the same with the White coin. It is tied to Tommy. You were once rangers and for this moment you need to be those rangers again." Zordon said as they morphed before his eyes. They used Billy's teleportation to get to Angel Grove Park and to help their friends. Zordon have never been more proud of his rangers than at this moment. It was a sight to see all of his rangers but one in that park fighting. He knew that Justin would've loved to be here but school did come first.

"They looked good." Alpha said from behind him.

"Yes, Alpha they looked as if they never left." Zordon said.

"You wouldn't happen to be a little bias?" Hayley asked with a smile. She could see the joy and pride in his eyes.

"Not in the least." He said with a laugh. They turned and watched the rangers fight against Zedd, Rita, Rito, the monster, and their army.

XXXX

"What's going?" Connor asked as more rangers teleported in front of them.

"We couldn't let you fight them without us." Jason said as he punched out the nearest putty. This was the perfect place to end it.

"How in the world?" Ethan asked.

"Zordon." Tommy said as he teleported behind them. He had seen that they were being ambushed.

"Yea we had to come to watch your back." Zack said as he danced around some tengas.

"Whatever, Zackman." Kim said as she flipped over Aisha. They all slipped into their roles and fought together with such an ease. The Dinos each stopped and stood in awe. They couldn't believe that they were in the presence of the greatest rangers ever to wear the uniform. They had to get back to the fight because putties and tengas started attacking them again. They all fought with their heart.

"Kim, can I ask you a question?" Tommy said from behind her.

"Now?" She asked as she cart-wheeled around him.

"Yea, now would be great." He said as he grabbed her arm and swung her back around.

"Okay." She said as she punched the nearest putty. She looked at Tommy and to her shock he dropped to a knee.

"Kimberly, I know that this is not the best time but I finally have the right words. Kimberly Anne Hart, I love you. You are the light of my world and my saving grace. You're the one and I want to marry you." Tommy said as he took her hands in his. The others fought the putties and tengas away from them. They knew that Tommy had finally come up with the words to say to Kim and they would give him that moment.

XXXX

"He is asking her!!!" Trini screamed. She was jumping up and down.

"Calm down, Trini." Hayley said because she knew that it probably not good for her and the baby.

"He has the worst timing but I'm glad that he's finally asked her." She said as she sat down. She leaned forward and watched the fight raged on around Tommy and Kim.

XXXX

"Tommy, I uh, yes, yes I'll marry you." She said as he jumped up and lifted her up.

"Okay well I think that we might need to help the others now." He said as he placed her back on her feet.

"Guys, we need some help over here." Jason said from behind them. He had given them as much time as possible but they were needed now.

"Keep your helmet on Jase, we're coming." Kim said as she raised her hand and send out a pink beam around Jason.

"Thanks sis." He said as he kicked the last tenga around him. He turned back and smiled. Kim and Tommy were moving as one while the others worked separately. He shook his head the older rangers should know better but he knew that it had been a while since they were in uniform.

"How many more of these things are there?" Connor asked as he fell to his knees. He struggled to get up. Kira rushed to his side and helped him up.

"I think that we are getting close to the end. There hasn't been any new ones show up." She said as she punched a putty that had come up behind them.

"Hey how about we try doing this together. I mean if Dr. O and Kim can do it then we should be able to." He said as he extended his hand to her.

"I think it's a great idea." She said as she took his hand. They began fighting as one. They had a few miss steps but they were learning just like Kim and Tommy did at one time. Adam looked back and saw Kira and Connor fighting and beyond them were Kim and Tommy. They looked good fighting together.

XXXX

"I think that we need to join in the battle." Zedd said as he and Rita stepped out in the open.

"We need to get Tommy and Kimberly alone for this to work." Rita said as she step up beside her husband.

XXXX

"No way." Trini said beside Hayley. They had dragged her a chair so that she could sit and still see what was going on.

"What is it?" Hayley asked as she looked over at Trini.

"Zedd and Rita are at the park. I can't believe they are actually there." Trini said with a deadly stare. Hayley shivered when she saw that look. She was glad that she wasn't on the receiving end of that stare.

XXXX

"What are they doing here?" Rocky asked from beside Aisha.

"I don't know but we better watch Tommy and Kim." She said as he nodded. The rangers finally defeated all the putties and tengas. They stood together and face the monster, Rito, Rita, and Zedd. Kim and Tommy stood in front of everyone. They knew that was going to be even more difficult than it was.

"Rangers, how nice to see all of you again; but its time to take this battle to new heights." Rita said as she and Zedd crossed their staffs to make their monster grow.

"Okay guys you take the zords and battle him, Kim and I will stay and battle them." Tommy said as they all nodded.

"Lets' do this. We need Shogun Megazord power now!" Jason shouted as the Space rangers called on their zords and the Dinos called on theirs. They all got in the zords and brought them together. It was going to take all their zords to defeat him.

"Well, well look who we have here, a little Pink Ranger and White Ranger. What shall we do with them?" Rito asked.

"Bring it on, bones!" Tommy shouted. He and Kim joined hands and braced for their attack.

"Don't call me that!" Rito said as he charged toward them. They squeezed each other's hand and a beam of white and pink shot out from them and hit him square in the chest destroying him totally.

"My brother!" Rita screamed as the monster also exploded behind them from the downward arc of the sword from both the Shogun zord and the Astro-mega zord.

XXXX

"That just leaves Zedd and Rita." Zordon said as he punched a button next to Trini. She just stared in shock as all the rangers except Tommy and Kim disappeared. She only wondered for a second where they were until she heard them land behind her. She jumped up and ran to Jason as they took of their helmets.

"Zordon, why were we brought back?" He asked.

"You are no longer needed there. This is their destiny." He said as he turned to face his rangers. He knew that this was hard for them but they had to accept it.

"What do you mean? They need our help." Adam said.

"No, they don't need your help. They need to do this by themselves." He said as he turned back to watch the screen.

"Rangers, please understand that this is something that they have to do by themselves." Dulcea said as she appeared before them.

"But why do they have to do this by themselves?" Rocky asked her.

"It was written long ago that the Falcon and Crane would be greater than the ones before them and to prove their greatness, they must face their greatest enemy and their greatest enemy is Zedd and Rita." Dulcea said as the fight began with Zedd, Rita, Tommy, and Kim.

XXXX

Okay what did everyone think? Please let me know. I had to bring back the others as rangers. I couldn't let them sit out this battle. Also I love the scene in Pirates 3 with Will and Elizabeth. I also knew that Tommy had some bad timing so I played with that a little and had him ask her in the mist of battle. Like I said at the top there are only two chapters left. The next chapter should be out either Monday or Tuesday. Good news Back to Action will be the same day as the last chapter of Fate. So even though this one is ending I do have another one beginning.


	49. Final Battle part 3

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I hope that everyone likes this chapter with the battle between Zedd and Rita and Tommy and Kim. Now onto the chapter.

"How much more of their prophecy is there?" Jason asked as his watch his best friend and little sister battle the evilest duo known to man.

"Only a little more Red Ranger." Dulcea said from beside him.

"Can you explain?" Adam spoke up from the back of the group.

"Long ago the Falcon and the Crane were the best of the ninjetti animals. They fought with their heart and soul. They couldn't be given to just anyone. The people who were to take on these spirits had to be the closest of friends and have a bond that couldn't be defined or broken. The colors of these animals were to be White and Pink. White for the Falcon for his leadership and Pink for the Crane for her heart. They had to be the core that all the other rangers looked to. When Zordon chose the first five, I knew that Kim was the one that would handle the Crane. The Crane called out to her until she finally came into her ninjetti powers. I knew that the other four were not the leader that the Falcon was looking for until Rita chose her Green Ranger. Tommy was everything that the Falcon called out too. During that time, the Falcon and Crane were separated but still flew together as always. When Tommy finally became good the Falcon and Crane were joined once again. When the rangers came in search of their animal spirits, I only had to look at Tommy and Kim to know that they would be the ones to hold those powers. I knew that the first part of the prophecy had been completed but I also knew that the hardest part was to come. The Falcon and Crane had to be separated unlike ever before. I knew that this was coming but still I did nothing. It was part of their journey to become the Greatest Rangers. I listened to animal spirits and knew their separation was to come to an end. The animal spirits were finally coming back together and so began Tommy and Kim's journey to finding their powers and each other once again. The final part is to defeat their greatest enemy as a duo relying only on each other as the Falcon and Crane." Dulcea said. Her eyes had glazed over while she told them of the prophecy of Tommy and Kim.

"Is that all?" Jason asked. He could feel that there was something else that she wasn't telling.

"It is all I'm prepared to say at this time." She said as she turned back to screen to watch the Falcon and Crane take flight. Jason looked over at the others and shrugged. She would tell them when the time was right he guessed. He too turned to watch Tommy and Kim take on Zedd and Rita.

XXXX

Zedd and Rita attacked Tommy and Kim with their separate beams of energy striking at them. Kim flipped her way around them as Tommy teleported in and out of the beams. While Kim was flipping around Rita got in a good shot. Kim went down as Tommy teleported beside her.

"Kim, are you alright?" He asked as he knelt down next to her. He watched as Zedd took aim again. He stood up and helped Kim up again. They joined hands and sent a beam of pink and white toward Zedd. It knocked him back as they turned to Rita. She shot a beam at their feet and they had to let go of each other's hands to dodge it. Tommy then teleported and attacked Rita from behind leaving Kim to take on Zedd who had finally got back in the action. Kim raised her hand and made a force field to block his attacks. She then called upon her bow from years past. She shot two arrows at him driving him to the ground. Tommy had a branch from a nearby tree to block Rita's attacks. He knew that he should be helping Kim with Zedd but he had some unresolved issues with Rita. He let his anger flow through him as he battled against his former leader. Kim felt a rush of anger flow through her. She knew that it was from Tommy. It had a color along with it that she had felt before and it was green. She wished that she could do this for him but he had to battle his demons just like she did with Zedd. She raised her hand again and picked Zedd up and slammed him against the tree behind him. She tightened her hold and felt Tommy's power flow through her. She heard him still battling Tommy. She took her mind off of Zedd for a second and he shot a beam of energy at her. She fell to her knees.

"Kimberly!" Tommy screamed as he kicked Rita. He had to get to Kim but Rita had him in a deadlock. She was much more powerful than he would've ever thought. He thought that she would be weak and unable to fight him. He had been wrong.

"Are you ready to give up, Kimmy?" Zedd asked as he shot out a beam of energy at Tommy and Rita. Since Rita was in the direct line of the beam she was destroyed upon contact. Tommy flattened himself to the ground to escape the beam.

"No, I will never give up." She screamed as she jumped up and flipped her way to him. She knocked his staff out of his hand and pointed it at him. She felt the evil that the staff contained.

"You don't know what you're doing, why don't you join me and we can rule the universe." Zedd said as he advanced on her. She raised the staff and pointed at him.

"Stay back. I know how to use this and I will and why would I join you? You just destroyed your wife." She said as Tommy came up behind her.

"She isn't half the woman that you are. We could be great." He said.

"I don't think so." She yelled at him. She would never be his.

XXXX

"What is Kim doing? How does she know how to use his staff?" Trini said as she gripped Jason's hand. She had been holding on since Kim started battling Zedd by herself.

"She knows how to use it. It's a feeling." Zordon said.

XXXX

Tommy walked up behind Kim and placed his hands on top of hers. He let his powers flow between them. They glowed their colors as Zedd's eyes went round. He knew that this was the end. They both gripped the staff and a beam of white and pink hit him square in the chest and blew him into thousands of pieces. The staff at Kim's feet as she fell back against Tommy's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and teleported them back to his basement. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he crumbled to the ground with Kim.

"Tommy!" Trini yelled as she ran to their side. The guys brought the beds over for Tommy and Kim. Jason scooped Kim up and laid her on one with Trini at her side. Rocky and Adam picked Tommy up and heaved him on the other bed. Billy was at Kim's side with monitors while Hayley was at Tommy's.

"They will be fine rangers; they just need a little time to come to. They used a lot of themselves in that fight with Zedd and Rita but they did it. Zedd and Rita are totally destroyed." Zordon said as the others watched as the former rangers tended to Kim and Tommy. They decided that the others needed room to move so they walked upstairs. The Space team looked on and then followed the Dinos upstairs. The others followed slowly until only Trini and Jason were left with them. Zordon and Alpha were also upstairs talking with everyone else.

"Tommy?" Kim asked as she rubbed her eyes. She saw Trini leaning over her.

"Kim, that's the last time I let you battle without me." Trini said with a smile. Jason jumped up and ran to the other side.

"Hey sis how are you feeling?" He asked as she raised up.

"I actually feel great." She said as she swung her legs over the side. She got down and went to Tommy's side. She took his hand and laid her head on his thigh. Trini and Jason smiled and walked hand-in-hand upstairs. They knew that Tommy and Kim needed time alone.

"Kim?" He asked as he felt her tears on his leg.

"Yea." She said as she raised her head and gave him a watery smile.

"We did it." He said as he took her face in his hands. He wiped her tears away with his thumbs. She leaned back and let him up. She got up and sat on the bed beside him. He wrapped his arm around her and brought her close. She laid her head on his shoulder and they stayed like that for several minutes neither talking. They both closed their eyes and breathed in each other. Kim didn't want this minute to pass. She just wanted to stay like this with him forever.

"Guys everyone is waiting on you." Jason yelled from the top of the stairs. She leaned back and smiled at hm.

"I guess that our time is up." She said with a laugh. He got up and helped her up.

"You know we need to start planning our wedding. I don't want this to be a long engagement." He said.

"What? You haven't even given me a ring yet and you want me down the aisle already." She said with sass.

"Oh that reminds me." He said as he let go of her hand and walked over to the far wall. She watched as he flipped back a hidden panel. He grabbed something out of it that she couldn't see. He walked back over to her and knelt once again.

"Kimberly, I know I asked you once but I'm asking you with this ring." He said as her hands flew to her face.

"Oh Tommy, its beautiful. I said it once and I'm not taking it back, yes. You're stuck with me until death due us part." She said as he stood up. She jumped into his arms and kissed him. He returned her kiss until he heard Jason once more telling them to wrap it up and get upstairs. Kim laughed as Tommy released her. He put the ring on her finger before they went to join the others waiting upstairs.

XXXX

"I say we celebrate. How about the Youth Center?" Rocky asked as Tommy and Kim came upstairs.

"Yea, I want to see this place. I've so much about it from Kim." Kira said.

"Actually that sounds perfect." Kim said. She wanted to see how much the place had changed since Ernie left. She knew that she would be a little sad knowing that Ernie wasn't there.

"Okay load up then." Jason said trying to hide his smile. He had forgotten to tell Kim that Ernie was back. It would be a nice surprise for her.

"What are you smiling about, Jase?" Tommy asked as he shut the door behind him. He made to locked it.

"Well, Kim doesn't know that Ernie is back." He said as he walked over to Tommy's Jeep. He was riding with them since Trini was already in the back seat with Kim.

XXXX

"Wow this place is great." Connor said as she got out.

"Yea, I can see why Dr. O and them came here everyday." Trent said from behind them. They waited on Dr. O to lead the way.

"Kat, when are we going to meet this mystery man of yours?" Tanya asked as they walked into the Youth Center.

"He is on his way here now. I thought that it would be nice for everyone to meet him at once." She said as Kim screamed. They all turned around to where Kimberly was and saw her hugging Ernie.

"Kimberly, I'm glad that you finally came to see me." He said as he hugged her again. He had missed her more than anyone would ever know.

"I didn't know that you were back or I would've been here sooner." She said.

"Well I told Jason to tell you." He said. He saw the look in her eyes and guessed that Jason was in big trouble.

"Jason Lee Scott! Get your butt over here now!" She screamed. She took off after him through the glass doors. She chased him around for several minutes.

"Are you going to let her chase him?" Aisha asked as she sat down beside Trini.

"I'm not stopping them. You can if you want." She said to her.

"I'm not stopping them either." Aisha said as Kat, Tanya, Hayley, and Kira sat down.

"What are the guys doing?" Hayley asked.

"They are setting up the mats to spar. They always do this." Trini said as Kim and Jason finally came back in out of breath. Jason walked over to where the guys were setting everything up as Kim sat down next to Kat and Hayley.

"Hey, Kim I see that Ernie still has the beam over there, why don't you jump on it." Aisha said as she pointed to the balance beam in the corner.

"I don't have the right cloths with me but who knows I might get up there later." She said as an unknown man walked in. Trent ran over to him which Kim thought was odd.

XXXX

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Trent asked his father.

"I'm actually here meeting someone but what are you doing here?" Anton Mercer asked his son.

"Well Dr. O brought us here to check this place out." He said as Tommy walked up behind him.

"Anton, its great to see you. How has everything been?" He asked as he shook Anton's hand.

"Its been rough but nothing that I can't handle." He said as Kat walked over to him and kissed his cheek. Everyone was in shock. Anton Mercer was Kat's boyfriend.

"I'm glad you made it. Anton I want you to meet Kim, Trini, Tanya, Aisha, Kira, Hayley, Cassie, Ashley, Jason, Zack, Billy, Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Andros, T.J., Zhane, Connor, and Ethan. Guys this is Anton Mercer, the man I've been seeing." Kat said with a smile. She knew that Trent was Anton's adopted son. Everyone welcomed him in especially Kim. She made sure that she welcomed him into their group.

XXXX

Okay what did everyone think? Please let me know. Did anyone guess that Kat was dating Anton? The thought came to me and I totally ran with it. Also I know that I had Tommy fighting Rita and Kim fighting Zedd but they each had demons with them so I had them battle that way but I knew that Kim couldn't defeat Zedd by herself so I had Zedd destroy Rita. I know he had that in him anyway only one chapter left and I know I was sad all last night as I worte these last two chapters. I hope that evreyone enjoyed this chapter and hope that everyone is looking forward to the last chapter. It should be up on Thursday as my Easter gift to everyone.


	50. The Wedding

A/N: I don't own anything. Okay this is the last chapter and I'm a little sad. I can't believe that the story is over but it has been a rollercoaster to get to this point. I hope that everyone has enjoyed this story as much as I do writing it. Thanks again to everyone who has taken the time to review. You will never know how much those reviews helped write this story and give me new ideas. Thank you and here is the final chapter finally. I hope you enjoy.

_Six Months Later_

"Kim, why did you have to wait until I was nine months pregnant before having your wedding?" Trini asked from the corner of the room. They were in one of the guest rooms at Tommy and Kim's house. Km had decided to have the wedding there since Tommy had a lake behind his house. She had always wanted to get marry by the water. Every ranger known to man was in attendance to see the wedding of the century.

"I'm sorry but this was the day I picked that fit into everyone's schedule." She said as she walked out of the bathroom. She was waiting until the last possible moment before putting on her dress. She didn't want anyone to see her in it until she was ready to walk down the aisle.

"Kim you know that everyone would've thrown things to the back burner to attend your wedding. They all want to see the first power couple to finally get married." Kat said as she walked into the room.

"I know but this date was the day Tommy asked me to out first dance. I had to have this date." She said as she sat down.

"Well if I go into labor its your fault." Trini said with a smile.

"Well Tommy will at least remember his god-child's birthday because he is not forgetting our anniversary." Kim said as she grabbed a bottle of water.

"How are you going to make that work? He forgets everything." Hayley said as she came into the room to check on everybody. She was in charge of making sure that the wedding part had everything they needed.

"Oh trust me he will remember." Kim said with an evil look in her eyes. Everyone started laughing then because they knew that Tommy better not forget the day he married his only love.

XXXX

"Man sit down, you're making me dizzy." Tommy said as he glanced up at Jason who had been pacing for the past ten minutes.

"I'm just nervous." He said as he sat down only to jump up again when Adam came in.

"Why are you nervous? You're already married so what is making you nervous." Rocky asked between bites.

"Trini could go into labor any time. Why couldn't you have had the wedding earlier?" Jason asked as he swung around to face Tommy.

"It wasn't my choice. You will have to take that up with Kim. She was the one who wanted this day. It's the same day that I first asked her out." He said with a smile. He thought about that time again when he lost his Green Ranger powers but got Kimberly.

"Dude, he is thinking about Kim again." Rocky said as he took a drink out of his water. He knew that he couldn't have any colored liquid because if he got anything on him then he wouldn't have to worry about anything again because Kim would kill him.

"What makes you think that?" Zack said as he turned on some music. He had to have something going on in the background.

"He has that I'm in with Kimberly look or at least that's what I called it." Rocky said which erupted the room in laughter.

"Whatever man anyway how many people did you and Kim invite?" Jason asked as he looked out the window. The guys were in the kitchen waiting on the signal. They would walk out to Can You Feel the Love Tonight by Elton John. Kim had loved it since The Lion King had come out. He let her have her way but he did like the song and felt that it fit them well.

"Well every ranger that has ever been in uniform is out there then you have some of Kim's closest gymnastics friends, then of course my friends that for some reason are not rangers, then our families." Tommy said as he came up beside him.

"There's like 500 people out there." Jason said as he turned to face Tommy.

"No, more like 200." Tommy said with a laugh. The look on Jason's face was the best.

"Do you know 200 people?" Billy asked as he straightened his bow tie for the third time.

"Well since most of them are rangers, I guess I know close to 200." Tommy said as he looked back out over his back yard.

"Are Zordon and Alpha coming?" Adam asked.

"I don't know. I know that Kim wanted Zordon to be here more than anything. Since he has been gone she has talked to him almost every day." Tommy said.

"I know she misses him but we all do. I can't believe that he went back." Rocky said from behind them.

"Well he said that he was needed on Eltar. I hope that he does show up. It would be a surprise to her." Tommy said as he walked back over to the chair. He sat down and looked at the clock. It was getting close to time since the music had started. He smiled at the song that Kim had chosen to start the ceremony. It was At the Beginning and the perfect song for them.

XXXX

"The music is starting Kim. You might want to get dressed." Trini said as she looked over to Kim.

"Yeah it won't take me but a minute." She said as she walked into the adjoining bathroom. Her dress was hanging on the door. She smiled as Trini came in behind her.

"Here you go." Trini said as she grabbed her dress and unzipped it. Kim stepped into the dress and pulled it up. It was an off the shoulder pearly white dress. It had beading to die for.

"What do you think?" Kim asked as she twirled around.

"Oh Kim, its beautiful like you." She said as she hugged her. They walked out and saw that Pierre was waiting for them. The guys were on their way down the aisle right now.

"Kimberly, you are more like your mother than ever before." Pierre said as walked over to her to kiss her head.

"Thank you. Is it time?" She asked.

"Yes it is." He said as the girls walked out with Kim following behind them. They each had their bouquets of white roses walking down the aisle. Kat lead the procession with Angela, Aisha, Tanya, Hayley, and Trini following. Tommy and the other guys were standing at the altar waiting on the girls. The guys were paired with their wife or girlfriend. Kim's flower girl and ring bearer were next to walk down the aisle. Kim smiled as her niece threw one petal down at a time even though she had a basket full. The bridal processional started up as the guests rose and turned back to wait for Kimberly's entrance.

"Its time." Pierre said as he presented his arm for Kim to wrap her arm his.

"Lead the way." She said with a smile. The double doors opened again to reveal Kim in all her bridal finery. Tommy lost his train of thought the moment that he saw Kimberly. She was breathtaking and she was walking toward him. He couldn't believe that this strong, independent, and beautiful woman wanted to marry him and all his faults. She had her faults too God Bless her but that was the reason he loved her. He smiled as she got closer. He saw her smile as she got closer to him. She finally came to stand with her step-father in front of him and the preacher. The Dinos were all trying not to cry as their teacher, mentor and teammate married his other half. They saw the smile that had formed when the doors opened and knew that this was going to be a great start for Dr. O and Kim.

"Dearly Beloved we have gathered here together to witness the joining of this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If any of you here today can show just cause why this man and this woman should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace." The preacher said as he paused. Everyone kept their mouths close because Jason was glaring at the crowd. He dared anyone to speak up. He would tackle them here and now. Tommy and Kim were getting married today no matter what.

"Who comes to give this woman to this man?" The preacher asked after no one spoke up.

"Her mother and I." Pierre said as he took Kim's hand that had been resting on his arm and gave it to Tommy. Kim handed her bouquet to Trini and joined hands with Tommy while Pierre sat down next to a crying Carolina. She was so happy for her daughter but she wasn't the only momma crying. Tommy's mother was tearing up a box of tissues that her husband had brought with them. He knew that his wife would be like this since her boy was finally marrying Kimberly.

"Do you Thomas, take Kimberly to be your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?" The preacher asked.

"I do." Tommy said loud enough to for the back row to hear.

"Do you Kimberly, take Thomas to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?" The preacher asked her.

"I do." She said just as loud as Tommy causing everyone to laugh.

"Thomas and Kimberly have written their own vows that they want to share with everyone. Thomas please go ahead." The preacher said.

"Kimberly, you have stood with me through everything that the world has thrown at us. I have loved you from the moment that I saw you from across the Youth Center. You were there for me during my ups and downs. When I thought that I lost you, my world was black but then you sashayed back into my world and lit it up again. I was lost the moment that I saw you again. You are my Pink Princess forever and ever." Tommy said as he looked deep in Kim's eyes. They had each kept their vows a secret from everyone.

"Now, Kimberly." The preacher said to her.

"Tommy, you have been my knight in shining armor more times than I could count. You have stood with me against the world. I knew the moment that I saw you that I was lost. You were my quiet strength and the one who push me toward my dreams. When I lost you, my world lost its light but then one phone call from you back me back as if I had never left. I didn't stand a chance against you and knew that I wanted nothing more than to be back in your life. You are my White Knight forever and ever." She said through her tears. Their friends knew the trials that these had faced. They had overcome a lot to be where they were standing today pledging their lives to each other. Inside the house there were two beings. Zordon and Alpha watched as Tommy and Kim exchanged vows. It was the happiest day in ranger history. The Falcon and the Crane would never be separated again. They were together forever.

"The rings." The preacher asked as Trini and Jason handed them to him.

"Thomas, repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed." The preacher said as Tommy grabbed Kim's ring.

"With this ring I thee wed." He said as he slid the ring on her finger where it belonged.

"Kimberly, repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed." The preacher said once again.

"With this ring, I thee wed." She said as she took the ring from the preacher and put it on Tommy's finger.

"And now by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Those that God hath joined together let no man put asunder. Tommy, you may kiss your bride." He said as Tommy wrapped his arms around Kim and hoisted her up to kiss her square on the lips. Their mamas were crying even more now that they were married.

"For the first time, allow me to introduced Dr. and Mrs. Thomas Oliver." The preacher said as everyone rose. Tommy and Kim turned to face the crowd. They looked back at each other and turned to face the crowd once again. They walked back up the aisle amid cheers from their friends and families.

XXXX

Kim leaned over and kissed Tommy as they circled the crowd. They had already cut the cake, had their first dance, and had tons of pictures taken. Kim looked around but couldn't find Trini anywhere. She whispered to Tommy that she would be right back and went in search of her very pregnant best friend. Tommy smiled as she walked off and continued talking to Andros and Jason. They were rehashing some old battles. Everyone who wasn't a ranger had gone for the night. It was after midnight now. Zordon and Alpha had finally come to celebrate as the last non-ranger left.

XXXX

"Trini, where are you?" Kim yelled through the house. She walked into the living room when she heard gasps of breath. She looked over the couch and saw Trini in the floor.

"Trini! What happened?" She said as ran to her side and knelt down next to her.

"My water broke 15 minutes ago." She said between gasps of breath.

"Okay let me get Jason. Time your contractions." Kim said as she jumped up and ran to the French doors leading to the back yard.

"TOMMY! JASON!" She yelled as she ran back over to Trini's side. All the rangers ran into the house with Tommy and Jason leading them. They knew that scream and knew that something was wrong.

"Kimberly? What's wrong?" Tommy asked as he came into the living room. He saw Kim kneeling next to Trini.

"Trini's in labor. Jason, please sit down. I don't need to you to pass out on me now." Kim said as Jason did as he was told. He looked over at his wife and grinned.

"Okay guys move the cars so that we can get Kim's SUV out." Tommy ordered as he watched them run outside to do his bidding.

"Her contractions are four minutes apart and they are very strong." Kim said as Jason stood up. He knew that he needed to get Trini's bag for the hospital.

"Where are you going?" Tommy asked.

"I'm going to get Trini's bag. Please bring her out to Kim's car." He said as he ran to his truck to get Trini's bag.

"Okay Trini, put your arms around my neck. Kim, grab your keys." He said as he knelt down next to Trini. He scooped her up and walked outside with her as Kim dogged his heels with her keys in hand. They had been prepared for this since Trini's due date had passed two days ago. Tommy put her in the car and jumped in the passenger seat as Jason got in beside his wife. Kim cranked her car and pulled out on two wheels. She had the shortest route already planned.

"I'm sorry Kim for ruining your wedding day." Trini said between contractions.

"Trini, hon, technically my wedding was yesterday. You did not ruin my day. I'm not that selfish that I can't share my day with your son or daughter." Kim said as she flew into the hospital's ER. Jason jumped out and ran over to Trini's side. He picked her up and ran into the ER.

"We'll park the car and be in, in a minute." Kim said with a smile. They were still in their wedding clothes but Kim didn't care. She was going to be an aunt.

XXXX

"How are they?" Kat asked. All of the rangers were in the waiting room, waiting on the birth of the first ranger baby.

"Trini and baby are great but Jason has almost passed out like twice. It shouldn't be too much longer. They said that Trini should have the baby soon." Kim said as she leaned into Tommy's side. She hoped that Trini had the baby soon.

"Family and friends of Trini Scott?" The nurse said as she walked into the waiting room. She was in shock at the umber of people that stood up when she asked.

"Yes that's us." Kim said as she and Tommy stood at the front of the group.

"Okay well mother and baby are fine. Daddy is a little pale but he is doing much better on the oxygen." The nurse said.

"What did she have?" Kim asked.

XXXX

_2 Days Later_

"I can't believe it. He's so cute." Kim said as she leaned back in the chair with little Nicholas. Jason and Trini had settled on Nicholas since there wasn't any ranger named that.

"Its your turn now. Give him a little sister." Trini said as everyone laughed. All the rangers plus Zordon and Alpha were at Jason and Trini's house.

"Yea I'll try." Kim said with a laugh. They all sat there and continued to talk until one by one they all left leaving the new parents with their son.

"Can you believe it Kim and Tommy are married and we have a son. Life is good." Jason said as he held his new son. He sat down and began to explain the history of the rangers to his son. He wanted his son to know about his uncles and aunts and how they all became friends.

"It all started with me and your Aunt Kim. We were the best of friends from birth." He started as Trini looked over at her husband. She knew that she was apart of the tightest group of friends that ever walked the Earth. They were the Power Rangers.

XXXX

Okay what did everyone think? Please let me know one last time. I'm not sure if I will do a sequel. I love the ending and they have their whole lives ahead of them now. I want to say thank you once again to those that reviewed this story and all my other stories. I hope that this was the ending that everyone pictured.


End file.
